Alianza: Mi amor es tuyo
by LuzAngie
Summary: Para escapar de las garras de su codiciosa familia, Hinata acude a quien menos debería, pero es su única salvación. [Adaptación, OOC] - La historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, adaptación, Imagen de la portada sacada de Google
1. Argumento

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**Argumento**

* * *

_Naruto St Namikaze es un lord arruinado cuya reputación ya marchita por numerosos escándalos de faldas, llega al límite con el intento de secuestro de una joven heredera americana Sakura Haruno, que a su vez es la prometida de su mejor amigo Sasuke, Lord Uchiha, y que además es arrogante e increíblemente atractivo._

_Hinata Hyuga, rica heredera perteneciente a un grupo de mujeres que se hacen llamar "las florero", es tímida y con un fuerte tartamudeo. Creció alejada de su padre y al lado de unos parientes que la maltrataban y que habían planeado una boda con su primo, con la intención de quedarse con la fortuna que heredará algún día._

_Dispuesta a librarse de su destino, Hinata decide hacer una visita con una propuesta que sabe que Naruto no va a rechazar... una propuesta de matrimonio. Hinata se presenta en su casa para ofrecerle su mano, a cambio de evitar cualquier relación íntima con él tras la noche de boda. Hinata no quiere ser uno más de los corazones rotos que Naruto desecha sin piedad, lo que significa que el vizconde se verá obligado a esforzarse para seducirla... o quizás a entregar por primera vez su amor a una dama._


	2. La Propuesta

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**1: La Propuesta**

* * *

—Lord St. Namikaze, hay una visita en la puerta. Le he informado de que no se encuentra en casa, pero insiste en verlo.

La biblioteca estaba helada y a oscuras, salvo por la débil luz que provenía de los rescoldos de la chimenea. El fuego no tardaría en extinguirse... y, sin embargo, Naruto parecía incapaz de moverse lo justo para añadir otro leño, a pesar de que la pila estaba al alcance de su mano. Aunque la casa entera hubiera estallado en llamas, no hubiera bastado para calentarlo. Se encontraba vacío y entumecido, como un cuerpo sin alma, y se enorgullecía de ello. Requería un talento especial que un hombre alcanzara su actual estado de depravación.

—¿A estas horas? —murmuró Naruto con actitud desinteresada mientras clavaba la vista en la copa de cristal tallado llena de brandy que sostenía en la mano para no mirar a su mayordomo.

Se entretenía en girar el pie de la copa entre sus largos dedos, Lo que quería esa desconocida no era ningún misterio. A pesar de que no había previsto plan alguno para esa noche, Naruto se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, no estaba de humor para acostarse con nadie.

—Deshazte de ella —ordenó con frialdad— Dile que mi cama ya está ocupada.

—Sí, milord.

El mayordomo se marchó y Naruto se recostó de nuevo en el sillón, estirando las largas piernas por delante de su cuerpo.

Apuró el brandy de un sorbo mientras meditaba sobre su problema más acuciante: el dinero... o, más bien, la falta de él. Sus acreedores se estaban volviendo cada vez más agresivos y no podía seguir ignorando la gran cantidad de deudas que había contraído. Puesto que sus esfuerzos por conseguir la fortuna que tanto necesitaba mediante un matrimonio con Sakura Haruno habían fracasado, tendría que conseguir el dinero de alguna otra persona. Conocía a algunas mujeres ricas que podrían concederle un préstamo a cambio de los favores personales que tan bien se le daban. Otra opción sería...

— ¿Milord?

Naruto levantó la vista, ceñudo.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿y ahora qué?

—La mujer no se marchará, milord. Insiste en verlo.

St. Namikaze dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Si tan desesperada está, dile que pase. Aunque será mejor que le adviertas que lo único que va a conseguir de mí esta noche es un revolcón rápido y una despedida todavía más rápida.

Una voz joven y nerviosa resonó a las espaldas del mayordomo, lo que reveló el hecho de que la persistente visitante lo había seguido.

—Eso no es precisamente lo que yo tenía en mente.

La mujer rodeó al criado y entró en la estancia, oculta en el interior de un abrigo con capucha. Obedeciendo la orden implícita en los ojos de Naruto, el mayordomo se retiró y los dejó a solas.

Naruto apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y observó a la misteriosa dama con mirada desapasionada. Se le pasó por la mente la extraña idea de que tal vez llevara una pistola bajo el abrigo. Quizá fuera una de las muchas mujeres que habían amenazado con matarlo en el pasado... una que por fin había reunido el valor para llevar a cabo su juramento. Le importaba un bledo. Él mismo le daría permiso para que le disparara, siempre que lo hiciera como era debido y no lo estropeara todo con una trampa.

Permaneció relajado contra el respaldo del sillón y murmuró:

—Quítese la capucha.

Ella alzó una mano delgada y pálida para obedecer. La capucha se deslizó sobre un cabello tan oscuro que eclipsaba el negro de la noche. Naruto sacudió la cabeza con asombro cuando reconoció a la joven. Se trataba de esa ridícula criatura de la fiesta en Stony Cross Park. Una chiquilla tímida y tartamuda que, con su cabello azabache y su voluptuosa figura, podría convertirse en una compañía agradable siempre que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

En realidad, nunca habían hablado. La señorita Hyuga, recordó... aunque nunca se había preocupado por averiguar su nombre de pila; y si lo había hecho, lo había olvidado nada más escucharlo. La muchacha tenía los ojos más grandes y redondos que hubiera visto jamás, como los ojos de una muñeca de cera... o los de una niñita. La mirada de la señorita Hyuga vagó con lentitud por su rostro, sin dejar de advertir los moratones que aún le quedaban como recuerdo de la pelea con Sasuke Uchiha.

Estúpida, pensó Naruto con desprecio, preguntándose si habría ido allí para reprenderlo por haber secuestrado a su amiga. No. Ni siquiera ella podría ser tan tonta como para arriesgar su virtud y, hasta donde ella sabía, su propia vida al presentarse sola en su casa. — ¿Ha venido a la guarida del diablo, querida? —preguntó.

Ella se acercó con expresión decidida y, sorprendentemente, sin rastro de miedo.

—Usted no es el diablo. No es más que un hombre. Uno con bas... bastantes defectos.

Por primera vez en muchos días, Naruto sintió el leve impulso de sonreír. Una llama de renuente interés se avivó en él.

—Sólo porque el rabo y los cuernos no se vean, niña, no significa que deba descartar esa posibilidad. El diablo se oculta bajo muchos disfraces.

—Pues entonces estoy aquí para hacer un trato, como Fausto. —Hablaba muy despacio, como si tuviera que pensar cada palabra antes de pronunciarla— Tengo una propuesta para usted, milord. Y se acercó al fuego, emergiendo de las sombras que los rodeaban a ambos.

Mientras observaba a la joven que acababa de recibir en su casa de Londres, a Naruto, lord St. Namikaze, se le ocurrió que tal vez se había equivocado de heredera en su intento de rapto la semana anterior.  
Aunque el secuestro figuraba desde hacía poco en su larga lista de infamias, debería haber sido más inteligente. Para empezar, habiendo escogido una víctima menos enérgica. Sakura Haruno, una briosa heredera americana, se había resistido con uñas y dientes hasta que su prometido, lord Uchiha, la había rescatado. Viéndolo con perspectiva, elegir a Sakura había sido una estupidez, aunque en aquel momento le hubiera parecido la solución ideal a su encrucijada. La familia de Sakura era rica, mientras que él, pese a su título nobiliario, sólo tenía dificultades financieras. Y además prometía ser una amante entretenida, con su belleza exótica y su carácter explosivo.

En cambio, la señorita Hyuga, aquella muchacha de aspecto dócil, no podía ser más distinta. Naruto repasó rápidamente lo que sabía de ella. Recordó su nombre, Hinata, era la hija única de Hiashi Hyuga, propietario del conocido club de juego londinense. Aunque la madre de Hinata descendía de una buena familia, su padre era poco más que escoria. A pesar de su ignominioso linaje, Hinata podría haberse casado bien si no hubiera sido por su terrible timidez, que le provocaba un tartamudeo mortificante. Naruto había oído a algunos hombres asegurar que preferirían flagelarse la espalda a mantener una conversación con ella. Naruto, por supuesto, había hecho todo lo posible por eludirla. No había sido difícil. La tímida señorita Hyuga acostumbraba esconderse tras las columnas en los salones. Nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna; circunstancia que había parecido conveniente a ambos por igual.

Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria. Por alguna razón, ella había considerado oportuno presentarse en su casa inopinada y escandalosamente tarde. Y para que la situación resultara todavía más comprometida, no iba acompañada, cuando pasar más de un minuto a solas con Naruto bastaba para arruinar la reputación de cualquier chica. Era libertino, amoral y perversamente orgulloso de ello. Destacaba en la ocupación que había elegido, la de seductor incorregible, y había alcanzado un nivel al que pocos mujeriegos podían aspirar.

Naruto se arrellanó en su butaca mientras observaba con una ociosidad engañosa cómo Hinata Hyuga se acercaba. La biblioteca estaba a oscuras salvo por un pequeño fuego en la chimenea, cuya luz parpadeante acariciaba la cara de la joven. No aparentaba más de veinte años, y tenía un cutis lozano y unos ojos llenos de inocencia. Naruto nunca había valorado ni admirado la inocencia, antes bien, la desdeñaba.

Aunque lo más caballeroso habría sido que se levantara, no parecía demasiado importante mostrar buenos modales dadas las circunstancias. Así que señaló la otra butaca que había junto a la chimenea con un movimiento de la mano.

—Siéntese si quiere —dijo—. Aunque yo en su lugar no me quedaría mucho rato. Me aburro enseguida y usted no tiene fama de conversadora estimulante.

Su grosería no inmutó a Hinata. Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de educación la habría vuelto inmune a los insultos, cuando cualquier otra chica se habría sonrojado o echado a llorar. O era tonta o muy valiente.

Hinata se quitó la capa, la dejó en el brazo de la butaca tapizada de terciopelo, y se sentó sin gracia ni artificio.

«Una de las floreros», pensó Naruto al recordar que era amiga no sólo de Sakura Haruno, sino también Tenten Bowman y de Ino Yamanaka. Las cuatro muchachas habían permanecido sentadas en numerosos bailes y veladas toda la temporada anterior sin que nadie las sacara a bailar. Sin embargo, parecía que su mala suerte había cambiado, porque Ino había encontrado marido por fin, y Sakura acababa de atrapar a lord Uchiha. Naruto dudaba que la buena suerte se extendiera a esa muchachita tan desgarbada.

Aunque tentado de preguntarle por el objeto de su visita, temió que eso provocara un tartamudeo prolongado que los atormentaría a ambos. Así pues, esperó con paciencia forzada mientras Hinata parecía darle vueltas a lo que iba a decir. Mientras el silencio se prolongaba, Naruto la contempló al agitado resplandor del fuego y se percató, con cierta sorpresa, de su atractivo.

Nunca la había observado y sólo tenía la impresión de que era una pelinegra desaliñada con mala postura. Pero he aquí que era una muchacha preciosa. Apretó la mandíbula pero mantuvo su aspecto imperturbable, aunque hincó los dedos en la suave tapicería de terciopelo. Le resultó extraño no haberse fijado nunca en ella, ya que había mucho en que fijarse. Su cabello, de un tono negro, parecía alimentarse de la oscuridad y resaltaba con el brillo de la luna que entraba através de la ventana. Sus delgadas cejas y sus densas pestañas eran de un tono oscuro también, mientras que su piel era blanca y se le notaban una que otra peca en la nariz. Tenía labios carnosos y unos enormes ojos grises claros, bonitos pero impasibles, como de muñeca de cera.

—Me... me han dicho que mi amiga, la señorita Haruno, es ahora lady Uchiha —comentó Hinata por fin—. El conde y ella fueron a Gre... Gretna Green después de que él... se librara de usted.

—Sería más correcto decir «después de que me diera una paliza» —indicó Naruto en tono afable, ya que la muchacha estaba mirando los moretones que los justificados puñetazos del Uchiha, le habían dejado en la mandíbula—. No pareció alegrarse demasiado de que tomase prestada a su prometida.

—Us... usted la ra... raptó —replicó Hinata— Tomarla prestada implicaría que tenía intención de de... devolverla.

Naruto esbozó la primera sonrisa de verdad desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al parecer, la muchacha no era ninguna simplona.

—La rapté, pues, si lo prefiere. ¿Ha venido a verme para eso, señorita Hyuga? ¿Para informarme sobre la feliz pareja? Ya estoy enterado. Más vale que diga pronto algo interesante o me temo que tendrá que marcharse.

—Usted que... quería a la señorita Haruno porque heredará una fortuna —soltó Hinata—.Ne... necesita ca... casarse con alguien que tenga dinero.

—Cierto —admitió Naruto—. Mi padre, el duque, no ha cumplido con su obligación en esta vida: conservar intacta la fortuna familiar para dejármela en herencia. En cuanto a mi responsabilidad, consiste en dedicarme a la ociosidad más disoluta y esperar a que él fallezca. Yo he cumplido con mi deber a las mil maravillas, pero el duque no. Ha administrado muy mal las finanzas familiares y, hoy por hoy, es imperdonablemente pobre. Y, aún peor, goza de buena salud.

—Mi padre es rico —aseguró Hinata sin ninguna emoción— Y se está mu... muriendo.

—Felicidades —repuso él, y enarcó las cejas.

No dudaba que Hiashi Hyuga hubiera amasado una fortuna considerable. El Hyuga's era el local donde los caballeros de Londres iban a disfrutar del juego, de la buena comida, de bebida a raudales y de prostitutas baratas. En el reinaba un ambiente de exceso teñido de un agradable decadentismo.

Veinte años atrás era una alternativa mediocre al legendario Jiraya's, el club de juego más elegante y de mayor éxito que hubiese conocido Inglaterra. Pero cuando el Jiraya's se incendió por completo y su propietario rehusó reconstruirlo, el club de Hyuga había heredado una avalancha de clientes adinerados y adquirido una posición destacada. No obstante, nunca podría compararse con el Jiraya's. Un club reflejaba, en gran parte, el carácter y el estilo de su propietario, y Hyuga carecía de ambas cosas. Jiraya Craven había sido, un caballero. Hiashi Hyuga, en cambio, era un ex boxeador que por algún capricho del destino, se había convertido en un próspero hombre de negocios.  
Y ahí estaba la hija de Hyuga, su única heredera. Si iba a hacerle la oferta que Naruto sospechaba, no podría permitirse rechazarla.

—No qu... quiero que me felicite —dijo Hinata.

—¿Qué quiere entonces, mujer? —repuso Naruto en voz baja—. Vaya al grano, por favor. Esto empieza a resultar aburrido.

—Quiero estar con mi pa... padre los últimos días de su vida. La familia de mi madre no me permite verlo. He intentado escaparme para ir a su club, pero siempre me pillan, y después me castigan. Esta vez no vo... volveré con ellos. Tienen planes que quiero evitar, aunque ello me cueste la vida.

— ¿Qué clase de planes?

—Quieren casarme con uno de mis primos. Momoshiki Otsutsuki. N... no siente nada por mí, ni yo por él... pero pa... participa de buen grado en la conspiración familiar.

—Cuyo objeto es controlar la fortuna de su padre cuando éste muera, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Al principio consideré la idea porque creí que el señor Otsutsuki y yo podríamos vivir en nuestra propia casa... y pensé que... la vida podría ser soportable si lograba alejarme del resto de ellos. Pero él me dijo que no tiene ni... ninguna intención de trasladarse. Quiere seguir bajo el techo familiar... y no creo que yo sobreviva ahí mucho tiempo más.

—Ante el silencio al parecer indiferente de Naruto, añadió en voz baja— Creo que quieren ma... matarme una vez que consigan el dinero de mi padre.

Naruto no dejó de observarla, aunque no alteró el tono:

—Muy desconsiderado por su parte. Pero ¿a mí qué me importa?.

Hinata no mordió el anzuelo. Sólo le dirigió una mirada intensa que evidenciaba una fortaleza innata que Naruto nunca había visto en ninguna mujer.

—Le propongo ca... casarme con usted —dijo—. Quiero su protección. Mi padre está demasiado enfermo y débil para ayudarme, y no quiero ser una carga para mis amigas. Ellas me o... ofrecerían refugio pero, aun así, tendría que estar siempre en guardia por miedo a que mis parientes lo... lograran llevarme a la fuerza y obligarme a hacer su voluntad. Una mujer soltera tiene pocos recursos, social o legalmente. No es ju... justo, pero no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Necesito un ma... marido. Usted necesita una esposa rica. Y los dos estamos igual de desesperados. Por eso creo que aceptará mi pro... proposición. Si es así, me gustaría partir hacia Gretna Green esta misma noche. Estoy segura de que mis parientes ya me están buscando.

Naruto la miró con recelo en medio de un silencio tenso. No confiaba en ella. Y tras el desastre del rapto frustrado de la semana anterior, no deseaba repetir la experiencia.  
Pero la muchacha tenía razón en algo: estaba realmente desesperado. Le gustaba vestir bien, comer bien, vivir bien; algo de lo que podían dar fe innumerables acreedores. La mísera adjudicación mensual que recibía del duque iba a interrumpirse pronto, y en su cuenta no le quedaban fondos suficientes para llegar a final de mes. Para alguien que no tenía inconveniente en buscar la salida fácil, aquella oferta era un regalo del cielo. Si la muchacha estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo.

—A caballo regalado no se le mira el diente —soltó con indiferencia— Pero ¿cuánto tiempo de vida le queda a su padre? Hay gente que sobrevive años en el lecho de muerte. La verdad, siempre he considerado de muy mala educación tener a la gente esperando.

—No tendrá que es... esperar demasiado —fue la crispada respuesta—. Quince días, quizá.

—¿Qué garantía tengo de que usted no cambiará de idea antes de que lleguemos a Gretna Green?. Ya sabe la clase de hombre que soy, señorita Hyuga. ¿Debo recordarle que la semana pasada intenté raptar y forzar a una de sus amigas?

Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Intentó vi... violar a Sakura? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Amenacé con hacerlo.

—¿Habría cumplido su a... amenaza?

—No lo sé. No lo he hecho nunca pero, como usted ha dicho, estoy desesperado. Y ya que tocamos el tema... ¿Me está proponiendo un matrimonio de conveniencia o vamos a dormir juntos de vez en cuando?

— ¿La habría fo... forzado o no? —insistió ella sin prestar atención a su pregunta.

—Si le digo que no, ¿cómo sabrá que no miento, señorita Hyuga? —repuso él con sarcasmo—No. No la habría violado. ¿Es ésa la respuesta que desea oír? Créalo, entonces, si la hace sentirse más segura. En cuanto a mi pregunta...

—Do... dormiré con usted una vez. Para que el matrimonio sea legal. Y nunca más... después.

—Estupendo. No me gusta acostarme más de una vez con la misma mujer. Es una lata cuando pasa la novedad. Además, nunca sería tan burgués como para desear a mi propia esposa. Eso implica que uno no dispone de medios suficientes para mantener a una querida. —Se detuvo a la espera de captar alguna emoción en el rostro de la joven—. Claro que también está la cuestión de darme un heredero..., pero siempre y cuando sea discreta, no creo que me importe de quién sea el niño.

Hinata ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Quiero que se separe una pa... parte de la herencia para mí en un fideicomiso generoso. Los intereses serán solo míos, y los gastaré como me parezca sin tener que darle explicaciones.

Naruto comprendió que no era nada tonta, aunque su tartamudez llevara a muchos a pensar lo contrario. Estaba acostumbrada a que la menospreciaran, la ignoraran, la pasaran por alto, y él presintió que sacaba partido de ello siempre que podía. Eso le pareció interesante.

—Estaría loco si me fiara de usted —dijo—. En cualquier momento podría echarse atrás en nuestro acuerdo. Y usted todavía lo estaría más si se fiara de mí. Porque cuando estemos casados, podría hacerle la vida más imposible de lo que jamás haya soñado la familia de su madre.

—Pre... prefiero que me la haga quien yo elija —contestó con gravedad—. Mejor usted que Momo Otsutsuki.

—Eso no dice mucho a favor de ese hombre —comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ella no se la devolvió. Se arrellanó un poco más en la butaca, como si por fin se relajase, y lo observó con una especie de resignación obstinada. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Naruto fue consciente de algo que lo estremeció. No era extraño que una mujer lo excitara fácilmente. Más fogoso que la mayoría de hombres, algunas mujeres lo encendían y despertaban su deseo hasta un grado inusitado. Por alguna razón, aquella chica desgarbada y tartamuda, era una de ellas. O sea, sintió un súbito deseo de acostarse con ella.  
En su imaginación bulleron visiones de su cuerpo, sus piernas, sus curvas y sus redondeadas nalgas. Ansió que su aroma íntimo le inundara el olfato, sentir el roce de su largo cabello en el cuello y el pecho. Deseó hacer cosas indescriptibles con la boca de esa mujer, y con la suya...

—Decidido, pues —murmuró—Acepto su propuesta. Hay muchas cosas que discutir, por supuesto, pero tendremos dos días para hacerlo antes de llegar a Gretna Green. —Se levantó de la butaca y se estiró sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver cómo la muchacha lo recorría rápidamente con la mirada— Ordenaré que preparen el carruaje y pediré al ayuda de cámara que me haga el equipaje. Saldremos en una hora. Por cierto, si durante el viaje decide echarse atrás en nuestro acuerdo, la estrangularé.

—No e... estaría tan nervioso si no lo hubiera intentado con una víctima renuente la semana pa...pasada—replicó ella con una mirada irónica.

—Touché. ¿Puedo considerarla a usted, pues, una víctima dispuesta?

—Ansiosa —precisó Hinata, que se refería a partir de inmediato.

—Esas son mis favoritas —comentó Naruto con doble intención, y le hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la biblioteca.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. A Gretna Green

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**2: A Gretna Green**

* * *

En cuanto se quedó a solas, Hinata soltó un suspiro agitado y cerró los ojos. El lord no tenía que preocuparse de que ella cambiara de parecer. Ahora que había cerrado el acuerdo, estaba cien veces más impaciente que él por empezar el viaje. Le aterraba pensar que era muy probable que el tío Kinshiki y el tío Hagoromo la estuvieran buscando en ese mismo instante. La última vez que se había escapado de casa, la habían atrapado a la entrada del club de su padre. En el carruaje de vuelta a casa, el tío Hagoromo le había pegado hasta partirle un labio y dejarle un ojo morado, además de la espalda y los brazos cubiertos de golpes. Y luego la habían encerrado dos semanas en su habitación prácticamente a pan y agua.

Nadie, ni siquiera sus amigas Ino, Sakura y Tenten, sabían cuánto había sufrido. La vida en la casa de los Otsutsuki había sido una pesadilla. Todos ellos, aunaban esfuerzos para quebrantar su voluntad. Les molestaba y sorprendía que les costara tanto, y Hinata estaba tan sorprendida como ellos. Nunca habría imaginado que podría soportar los castigos severos, la indiferencia e incluso el odio, sin derrumbarse. Quizá se parecía a su padre más de lo que nadie sospechaba. Hiashi Hyuga había sido un luchador, y el secreto de su éxito, tanto en el cuadrilátero como fuera de él, no se debía al talento sino a la tenacidad. Ella había heredado esa terquedad.

Hinata quería ver a su padre. Lo anhelaba tanto que le dolía físicamente. Era la única persona en el mundo que la quería. Era un amor negligente, sí, pero nadie le había dado más. Comprendía que la hubiera dejado a cargo de los Otsutsuki hacía tanto tiempo, después de que su madre muriera en el parto. Un club de juego no era lugar para educar a una niña. Y aunque los Otsutsuki no pertenecían a la nobleza, eran de buena familia. Pero Hinata se preguntaba si su padre habría decidido lo mismo de haber sabido cómo la tratarían, si se hubiera imaginado que aquella familia descargaría en un bebé indefenso su ira por la rebelión de su hija menor. Pero ya no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso.  
Su madre había muerto, su padre estaba a punto de reunirse con ella y había cosas que Hinata quería preguntarle antes de que eso ocurriera. La mejor oportunidad de huir de las garras de los Otsutsuki era el insoportable aristócrata con quien acababa aceptar casarse.

Estaba asombrada de haber podido comunicarse tan bien con St. Namikaze, que intimidaba bastante, con su belleza rubia, sus ojos azul claro y una boca hecha para besar y mentir. Parecía un ángel caído, con aquel peligroso atractivo masculino que sólo el diablo podía dispensar. También era un hombre egoísta y carente de escrúpulos, como había demostrado al intentar raptar a la prometida de su mejor amigo. Pero eso mismo lo convertía en un adversario capaz de plantar cara a los Otsutsuki. Al menos así lo creía Hinata.

St. Namikaze sería un marido terrible, claro. Pero como ella no se hacía ilusiones al respecto, eso no sería ningún problema. Como no lo quería en absoluto, podría hacer la vista gorda ante sus indiscreciones y oídos sordos a sus insultos. Qué diferente sería su matrimonio del de sus amigas. Al pensar en ellas, sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar. No había la menor posibilidad de que Ino, Tenten o Sakura, en especial esta última, siguieran siendo amigas suyas después de que se casara con St. Namikaze. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y tragó saliva. Llorar no servía de nada. Aunque ésta no era ni mucho menos una solución perfecta a su dilema, era la mejor que se le ocurría.

Al imaginar la furia de sus tíos al enterarse de que ella y su fortuna estaban fuera de su alcance para siempre, su tristeza remitió un poco. Valía la pena hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no vivir dominada por ellos el resto de su vida. Y también para no verse obligada a casarse con el pobre y absurdo Momoshiki, que olvidaba sus penas comiendo y bebiendo en exceso. Últimamente se había ensanchado tanto que apenas pasaba por la puerta de su propia habitación. Aunque detestaba a sus padres casi tanto como ella, Momoshiki nunca se atrevería a desobedecerlos.

Irónicamente, había sido él quien la había inducido a huir esa noche. Había ido a verla unas horas antes con un anillo de compromiso de oro con un jade incrustado.

—Ten —le había dicho—. Madre dice que te dé esto. No podrás comer nada si no lo llevas puesto a la mesa. Dijo que la semana que viene se leerán las amonestaciones.

Aunque no se sorprendió, Hinata se había ruborizado de desconcierto y rabia. Momoshiki rió al verlo. —Madre mía, qué pinta tienes cuando te sonrojas. La cara se te pone como un tomate. Conteniendo una respuesta mordaz, Hinata se esforzó por calmarse y concentrarse en las palabras que se agitaban en su interior como hojas movidas por el viento. Las recogió con cuidado y logró preguntar sin tartamudear:

—Primo Momo, si acepto casarme contigo, ¿te pondrías alguna vez de mi parte ante tus padres? ¿Me dejarías ir a ver a mi padre y cuidarlo?. La sonrisa de Momoshiki se desvaneció. La miró fijamente a los ojos y, tras desviar la mirada, respondió:

—No serían tan duros contigo si no fueras tan terca, ¿sabes?. Hinata perdió la paciencia y la batalla contra la tartamudez:

—Ósea que só... sólo te interesa que... quedarte con mi dinero sin da... darme nada a cambio...

—¿Para qué quieres tú dinero? —repuso su primo con desdén—. Eres una muchacha tímida que se esconde por los rincones. No te gusta la ropa cara ni las joyas. No se te da bien charlar, eres demasiado fea para llevarte a la cama y no tienes ninguna virtud. Deberías estar agradecida de que quiera casarme contigo, pero tu estupidez te impide comprenderlo.

—Pe... pe... pero... —La frustración la dejó impotente. No lograba reunir las palabras para replicar, de modo que se quedó mirándolo mientras se esforzaba por hablar.

—¡Mira que eres idiota! —masculló Momoshiki con impaciencia, y lanzó el anillo al suelo en un arranque de furia. La alhaja rebotó y rodó hasta desaparecer bajo el sofá—. Vaya, ahora se ha perdido. Y es culpa tuya por sacarme de quicio. Será mejor que lo encuentres o te morirás de hambre. Voy a decirle a madre que yo he cumplido con mi parte. Ya te arreglarás con ella.

A Hinata no la había sorprendido que los Otsutsuki hubieran decidido casarla. Creían que no le quedaba otra alternativa. Pero, en lugar de buscar el anillo perdido, preparó febrilmente una bolsa de viaje y la lanzó al jardín. No era especialmente ágil, pero el pánico le dio la fuerza necesaria para huir por la ventana del primer piso, desde donde bajó por un canalón. Cruzó corriendo el jardín y la verja y, gracias a la suerte, consiguió detener un coche de punto.

Ahora, mientras esperaba a su futuro esposo, pensó con satisfacción taciturna que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca a Momoshiki. A medida que su volumen aumentaba, limitaba cada vez más sus actividades a la casa de los Otsutsuki, y no solía dejarse ver en sociedad. Daba igual cómo salieran las cosas, ella jamás iba a arrepentirse de haber escapado al horrible destino de convertirse en su esposa. No era seguro que Momoshiki hubiera intentado acostarse con ella ya que no parecía poseer suficiente «espíritu carnal», eufemismo con que se designaba el instinto sexual. Dedicaba toda su pasión a la comida y los licores. Lord St. Namikaze, en cambio, había seducido, comprometido y deshonrado a innumerables mujeres. Aunque parecía que a muchas eso les resultaba atractivo, Hinata no figuraba entre ellas. No obstante, después de la boda, nadie podría objetar que el matrimonio no se había consumado completamente según mandaba la ley.

Al pensarlo, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Había soñado que se casaría con un hombre sensible, acaso un poco aniñado, que nunca se burlaría de su tartamudez y sería cariñoso y tierno.

Naruto, lord St. Namikaze, era la antítesis de su amor soñado. No tenía nada de amable o sensible, y mucho menos de aniñado. Era un depredador al que, sin duda, le gustaba juguetear con su presa antes de matarla. Con la mirada puesta en el sillón que el había ocupado, pensó en el aspecto de St. Namikaze a la luz de la chimenea. Alto y delgado, con un cuerpo que era la percha perfecta para la ropa elegantemente sencilla que complementaba su atractivo zorruno. pelo dorado de un icono medieval, bronceado. Ojos que brillaban como diamantes azules en el collar de una antigua emperatriz, y que no reflejaban ninguna emoción cuando sonreía. Sin embargo, su sonrisa bastaba para dejar a una mujer sin aliento. Boca sensual y cínica; dientes blancos destellantes... Oh, St. Namikaze era deslumbrante.

Y él lo sabía.

Pero, por extraño que pareciera, Hinata no le temía. St. Namikaze era demasiado inteligente para usar la violencia física cuando unas pocas palabras bien elegidas fulminarían a alguien con un mínimo alboroto. Hinata temía más la brutalidad simplona del tío Hagoromo, por no mencionar las manos despiadadas de la tía Kaguya, a quien le gustaba dar bofetadas y pellizcos.

Nunca más, se juró Hinata, mientras se frotaba distraídamente las manchas del vestido, donde la suciedad del canalón le había dejado unas rayas negras. Le apetecía ponerse el vestido limpio que había metido en la bolsa de viaje. Sin embargo, como los rigores del viaje le ensuciarían y arrugarían cualquier cosa que llevara puesta, prefirió no cambiarse.

Un ruido en la puerta. Alzó los ojos y vio a una criada regordeta, que le preguntó con timidez si quería refrescarse. Pensó con tristeza que la chica parecía acostumbrada a la presencia de mujeres solas en la casa, y dejó que la llevara hasta una pequeña habitación en el piso de arriba. El cuarto, como el resto de la casa, estaba muy bien amueblado y arreglado. El empapelado, de colores vivos, tenía un dibujo de aves y pagodas chinas. En una antecámara anexa había un lavabo con grifos de agua corriente con llaves en forma de delfines, y una puerta que daba a un retrete.

Tras hacer sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y la cara, y bebió agua en un vaso de plata. Fue a la habitación en busca de un peine o un cepillo. Al no encontrar ninguno, se arregló el moño con las manos. No oyó nada que la advirtiera de la presencia de alguien pero, de golpe, supo que no estaba sola.

Se volvió con un respingo nervioso. St. Namikaze estaba allí de pie, en una postura relajada y mirándola con la cabeza levemente ladeada. Hinata sintió una sensación extraña: un calor suave, como la luz que atraviesa el agua, y de repente se sintió desfallecer. Estaba muy cansada y pensar en todo lo que le esperaba —el viaje a Escocia, la boda apresurada, la consumación posterior— era agotador. Se enderezó y dio un paso pero, al hacerlo, una lluvia de estrellitas le nubló la vista. Se detuvo y se tambaleó.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y advirtió que St. Namikaze estaba a su lado, sujetándola por los codos. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y su aroma y su contacto le impregnaron los sentidos: una suave fragancia de colonia cara y la piel limpia cubierta por prendas de lino y lana fina. Irradiaba salud y virilidad. Sin duda, era un hombre atractivo y pulcro que sabía cuidar de sí mismo. Hinata parpadeó y se percató de que era mucho más alto de lo que parecía. Le sorprendió ver su corpulencia, algo que de lejos no se apreciaba.

— ¿Cuándo comió por última vez? —preguntó él.

—Ayer por la ma... mañana..., creo...

—No me diga que su familia también la mataba de hambre —comentó arqueando las cejas, antes de resoplar cuando ella asintió—. Esto suena cada vez más melodramático. Pediré a la cocinera que prepare unos emparedados. Cójase de mi brazo y la ayudaré a bajar.

—No necesito ayuda, gra... gracias.

—Cójase del brazo —repitió él con una voz agradable pero firme—. No quiero que se caiga y se rompa la cabeza antes de llegar siquiera al carruaje. No se encuentran herederas disponibles así como así. Me costaría mucho encontrar una sustituta.

Hinata debía de estar más mareada de lo que creía, porque cuando se dirigieron hacia la escalera se alegró de contar con su apoyo. En algún momento del trayecto, St. Namikaze le deslizó un brazo por la espalda y le tomó la mano libre para guiarla con cuidado peldaños abajo. Tenía unas leves magulladuras en los nudillos, recuerdo de la pelea con lord Uchiha. Hinata se estremeció al pensar en el penoso desempeño que tendría ese aristócrata consentido en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el descomunal tío Hagoromo, y deseó estar ya en Gretna Green.

St. Namikaze, que notó su temblor, la sujetó con más fuerza al llegar al último peldaño.

— ¿Tiene frío? —preguntó—. ¿O son nervios?

—Qui... quiero irme de Londres antes de que mis parientes me encuentren.

— ¿Tienen algún motivo para sospechar que ha venido a mi casa?

—Oh, no —aseguró ella—. Na... nadie concebiría que pueda estar tan loca.

Si la cabeza no le diese ya vueltas, la deslumbrante sonrisa de St. Namikaze le habría provocado ese efecto.

—Afortunadamente tengo una vanidad muy elevada. Sus pullas no me afectan.

—Seguramente hay muchas mujeres que le alimentan la va... vanidad. No necesita ninguna más.

—Siempre necesito una más. Ése es mi problema.

La llevó a la biblioteca, donde la dejó sentada ante la chimenea unos minutos. Cuando se había adormilado, St. Namikaze regresó listo para partir. Aún aturdida, fue con él hacia un reluciente carruaje negro estacionado delante de la casa, y St. Namikaze la introdujo en el vehículo. La tapicería de terciopelo crema, muy poco práctica pero magnífica, brillaba a la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara en el interior del coche. Hinata sintió una extraña sensación de bienestar al recostarse en un cojín ribeteado de seda. La familia de su madre vivía según unas normas estrictas que regían el buen gusto, y no les gustaba nada que oliera a exceso. Pensó que para St. Namikaze, en cambio, el exceso era habitual, en especial el relativo a la comodidad corporal.

En el suelo había una cesta hecha con cintas de piel trenzadas. Contenía varios emparedados de pan blanco con lonchas de embutido y queso envueltos en servilletas. El aroma de carne ahumada le despertó un hambre voraz, y se comió dos emparedados con tanta rapidez que casi se atragantó. St. Namikaze se había sentado frente a ella. Esbozó una leve sonrisa al verla comer con avidez.

—¿Mejor ahora?

—Sí, gracias.

El abrió la puerta de un compartimiento montado hábilmente en el tabique interior de la cabina y extrajo una copa de cristal y una botella de vino blanco. Llenó la copa y se la dio. Tras un sorbo prudente, Hinata se la acabó con rapidez. A las jóvenes no se les permitía tomar vino solo; solían rebajárselo con agua. St. Namikaze volvió a llenársela. El carruaje avanzaba ahora con un ligero balanceo, y los dientes de Hinata golpearon ligeramente el borde de la copa. Temerosa de derramar el vino en el terciopelo crema, se acabó la copa de un trago. St. Namikaze soltó una carcajada.

—Bebe despacio, cariño. Nos espera un largo viaje. —Se reclinó en los cojines con el aspecto de un emperador ocioso sacado de las novelas tórridas que tanto gustaban a Tenten Bowman—. Dígame, ¿qué habría hecho si no hubiera aceptado su propuesta? ¿Adónde habría ido?.

—Supongo que habría ido a ca... casa de Ino y del señor Sai Hunt. —No habría podido recurrir a Sakura y lord Uchiha, ya que estaban de luna de miel. Y habría sido inútil dirigirse a los Bowman. Aunque Tenten habría terciado vehementemente en su favor, sus padres no habrían querido tener nada que ver con aquello.

—¿Por qué no fue ésa su primera opción?

—Habría sido difícil para Ino y Sai Hunt impedir que mis tíos me llevaran de vuelta —explicó Hinata, ceñuda—. Estaré más se... segura siendo su esposa que como invitada en casa de alguien. —El vino la había mareado un poco, y se hundió más en el asiento.

St. Namikaze la miró pensativamente antes de inclinarse para quitarle los zapatos.

—Estará más cómoda sin ellos —aseguró—. Por el amor de Dios, no tenga miedo. No voy a abusar de usted en el carruaje. —Le desabrochó los cordones y añadió en tono suave—: Y si lo hiciera, no importaría demasiado, ya que vamos a casarnos.

Ella apartó de golpe el pie y él, con una sonrisa, alargó la mano hacia el otro. Mientras dejaba que le quitara el zapato, Hinata se obligó a relajarse, aunque el roce de aquellos dedos en su tobillo a través de la media le provocaba un extraño escalofrío.

—Debería aflojarse las cintas del corsé —aconsejó él—. Así el viaje le resultará más agradable.

—No llevo co... corsé —respondió Hinata sin mirarlo.

—¿No? Vaya, vaya —comentó St. Namikaze a la vez que le repasaba el cuerpo con mirada experta—. ¡Una fulana muy bien proporcionada!

—No me gusta esa palabra.

—¿Fulana? Perdone... Es la fuerza de la costumbre. Siempre trato a las damas como fulanas y a las fulanas como damas.

—¿Y le da buen resultado esa táctica?

—Ya lo creo —respondió él con una arrogancia tan alegre que Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Es usted te... terrible.

—Cierto. Pero es un hecho conocido que la gente terrible suele terminar mucho mejor de lo que se merece. Mientras que la buena, como usted...

—Hizo un gesto dando a entender que su situación actual era un ejemplo perfecto de ello.

—Puede que no sea tan bu... buena como usted cree.

—La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. —Entornó los ojos, pensativo. Hinata observó que tenía las pestañas, larguísimas para un hombre, un poco más oscuras que el pelo. A pesar de su corpulencia y su anchura de hombros, tenía un aire salvaje. Era como un zorro perezoso que a la primera podía resultar mortífero—. ¿Qué enfermedad padece su padre? He oído rumores, pero nada seguro.

—Tisis —murmuró Hinata—. Se la diagnosticaron hace seis meses y no lo he visto desde entonces. Es el ti... tiempo más largo que he estado sin visitarlo. Los Otsutsuki me lo prohibieron. Quieren que haga como que no existe.

—Me gustaría saber por qué —murmuró St. Namikaze con ironía, y cruzó las piernas—. Así que no lo ve asiduamente. Entonces ¿por qué estas ganas repentinas de revolotear sobre su lecho de muerte? ¿Para asegurarse un lugar privilegiado en su testamento?. Sin tener en cuenta la maliciosa insinuación, Hinata reflexionó y respondió con frialdad:

—Cuando era pequeña, me dejaban verlo una vez al mes. Entonces estábamos unidos. Era, y es, el único hombre que se ha preocupado por mí. Le quiero. Y no deseo que muera solo. Puede bu... burlarse de mí si eso le divierte. Me da igual. Su opinión no significa nada para mí.

—Tranquila, encanto. —Su voz reflejó cierta diversión—. Detecto indicios de un carácter sin duda heredado de su padre. He visto cómo le brillan los ojos cuando pierde los estribos por alguna insignificancia.

—¿Co... conoce a mi padre? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Claro. Todos los hombres amantes del placer han estado alguna vez en el Hyuga's. Su padre es un buen tipo, aunque tan explosivo como un polvorín. Por cierto, ¿cómo diablos se casó una Otsutsuki con un don nadie?

—Entre otras cosas, mi madre debió de considerarlo un medio para escapar de su familia.

—Lo mismo que en nuestro caso. Existe cierta simetría, ¿no?.

—Espero que la si... simetría termine ahí. Porque me concibieron poco después de casarse y mi madre murió en el parto.

—No la dejaré embarazada si no quiere —comentó él con desfachatez.

—Es bastante fácil evitarlo: fundas, esponjas, irrigaciones, además de esos espléndidos dispositivos plateados que... — Se detuvo al ver su expresión y soltó una carcajada—. Dios mío, ha abierto unos ojos como platos. ¿La he alarmado? No me diga que sus amigas casadas no le han hablado de estas cosas.

Hinata meneó la cabeza. Aunque Ino a veces se mostraba dispuesta a explicar algunos de los misterios de la vida conyugal, jamás había mencionado dispositivos para evitar el embarazo.

—Dudo que ellas los conozcan —dijo, y él rió de nuevo.

—Estaré encantado de ilustrarla cuando lleguemos a Escocia. —St. Namikaze esbozó una sonrisa que a sus amigas les habría resultado encantadora, aunque no habrían advertido el brillo calculador de los ojos — ¿Ha pensado que quizá disfrute lo suficiente de nuestra consumación como para desear repetir, cielo?. Con qué facilidad pronunciaba palabras cariñosas.

—No —contestó Hinata—. Eso no pasará.

—Mmm... —murmuró él con un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato

—Me gustan los retos.

—Pu... puede que me guste acostarme con usted —aclaró Hinata mirándolo a los ojos, a pesar de que sostenerle la mirada la hizo sonrojar— Espero que así sea. Pero no cambiaré de parecer. Porque sé cómo es usted y de lo que es capaz.

—Todavía no ha visto lo peor, encanto —repuso él casi con ternura.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Ceremonia

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**3: Ceremonia**

* * *

Para Hinata, que la semana anterior se había cansado en el viaje de doce horas desde la finca de Uchiha en Hampshire, acompañando a Sakura, el trayecto de cuarenta y ocho horas a Escocia fue una tortura. Si hubieran ido a un ritmo moderado, habría sido más soportable. Pero, a insistencia de ella misma, irían directamente a Gretna Green y sólo se pararían para cambiar de cocheros y de tiros. temía que sus parientes hubieran averiguado su plan y los persiguieran. Y, visto el resultado de la pelea de St. Namikaze con lord Uchiha la semana anterior, tenía pocas esperanzas de que pudiera salir airoso de un enfrentamiento a puñetazo limpio con su tío Hagoromo.

Aunque el carruaje estaba bien equipado y tenía buena amortiguación, viajar a una velocidad incesante sacudía sin pausa al vehículo y Hinata empezó a sentir náuseas. Estaba exhausta y no encontraba una postura cómoda para dormir. Cada poco, la cabeza le golpeaba contra el tabique. Y en cuanto conseguía dormirse, al parecer sólo pasaban unos minutos antes de que el cambio de caballos la despertara.

St. Namikaze no parecía pasarlo tan mal, aunque también se le veía desaliñado y cansado. Hacía rato que los intentos de conversar se habían acabado, y viajaban en un silencio estoico.

Sorprendentemente, St. Namikaze no se quejó de este duro ejercicio de resistencia. Hinata se dio cuenta de que tenía la misma prisa que ella por llegar a Escocia. Le interesaba tanto como a ella estar casado legalmente lo antes posible. Y así siguieron, mientras el carruaje daba tumbos por el irregular camino, y en ocasiones casi lanzaba a Hinata del asiento al suelo. Ella se las arreglaba para dar alguna que otra cabezadita. Cada vez que la puerta del carruaje se abría y St. Namikaze bajaba para comprobar el nuevo tiro, una bocanada de aire gélido entraba en el vehículo. Hinata, entumecida y dolorida, se acurrucaba en el rincón.

Tras la noche, amaneció un día con temperaturas glaciales y una lluvia helada. St. Namikaze la condujo a una posada, donde en una sala privada tomó un plato de sopa tibia y utilizó el orinal mientras él iba a supervisar el cambio de caballos y de cochero. La imagen de la cama casi le dolió en el alma. Pero ya dormiría más tarde, una vez estuviera en Gretna Green y fuera del alcance de su familia para siempre.

Al volver al carruaje media hora después, Hinata trató de quitarse los zapatos mojados sin ensuciar la tapicería de terciopelo. St. Namikaze subió al vehículo después que ella y se agachó para ayudarla. Mientras le retiraba los zapatos de los pies acalambrados, Hinata le quitó en silencio el sombrero empapado y lo lanzó al asiento de enfrente. Tenía un pelo grueso y suave, y sus cabellos exhibían todos los tonos entre el ámbar y el champán.

St. Namikaze se sentó a su lado y, tras observar el aspecto tenso de su rostro, le tocó la mejilla helada.

-Hay que reconocerte algo -murmuró-. Cualquier otra mujer se estaría quejando a gritos.

-No... no pu... puedo quejarme -dijo Hinata mientras se estremecía violentamente-. Fui yo quien pidió viajar di... directamente a Escocia.

-Ya estamos a medio camino. Otra noche y un día más, y mañana por la noche estaremos casados -comentó. Y añadió con una sonrisa-: Seguro que nunca ha habido una novia tan ansiosa por llegar a la cama.

Los labios temblorosos de Hinata esbozaron una sonrisa por la ironía: ella ansiaba dormir, no hacer el amor. Al mirarlo a la cara, tan cerca de la suya, se preguntó cómo las ojeras y los signos de cansancio que mostraba podían resultar tan atractivos. Quizá porque así parecía humano y no un hermoso Dios romano sin corazón. Había perdido gran parte de su altivez aristocrática, que sin duda reaparecería más tarde, cuando hubiera descansado. Pero de momento estaba relajado y accesible. Durante ese viaje horroroso parecía haberse establecido entre ellos un frágil vínculo.

Una llamada a la puerta del carruaje interrumpió sus reflexiones. St. Namikaze la abrió, y apareció una camarera empapada bajo la lluvia.

-Aquí tiene, milord -dijo, y se sacó dos objetos de debajo de la capa chorreante y se los entregó-. Un tazón con una bebida caliente y un ladrillo, como pidió. St. Namikaze buscó una moneda en el chaleco y se la dio. La mujer le sonrió y volvió corriendo a refugiarse en la posada. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida cuando él le entregó el tazón de barro lleno de un líquido humeante.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó.

-Algo para calentarte por dentro. -Sopesó el ladrillo envuelto en franela gris-. Y esto es para los pies. Pon las piernas en el asiento. En otras circunstancias, Hinata habría impedido que le tocara las pantorrillas, pero guardó silencio mientras él le arreglaba la falda y le ponía el ladrillo caliente bajo los pies.

-¡Oh, qué delicia! -Se estremeció de placer al notar cómo el calorcillo le reanimaba los dedos helados-. ¡Oh! Es lo me... mejor que he sentido nunca...

-Las mujeres suelen decirme eso -afirmó St. Namikaze con una sonrisa-. Ven, apóyate en mí. Aprensiva y temblorosa, Hinata vaciló un momento. Luego, obedeció despacio y se obligó a relajarse entre sus brazos. Hasta entonces sólo la había abrazado su padre, y la sensación le suscitó recuerdos de la infancia. St. Namikaze la estrechó hasta que se recostó contra él, y la firmeza de su sujeción contribuyó a contener los temblores de sus doloridas extremidades. Su pecho era firme y duro, pero le servía de apoyo perfecto para la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Hinata se acercó el tazón a los labios y sorbió vacilante la bebida caliente. Era alguna clase de licor, mezclado con agua y sazonado con azúcar y limón. A medida que bebía, el cuerpo le fue entrando en calor. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. El carruaje arrancó de golpe, pero St. Namikaze se ocupó de mantenerla cómodamente apoyada en su pecho. Hinata no alcanzaba a entender cómo diablos podía sentirse en el séptimo cielo tan de repente.  
Jamás había tenido esa cercanía física con nadie. Y le parecía horrible tenerla con un mujeriego como St. Namikaze. No obstante, ahí estaba. La naturaleza había derrochado belleza masculina en alguien que no la merecía. Contuvo el impulso de acurrucarse más contra él. Su ropa era de una tela exquisita: una chaqueta de lana fina, un chaleco de seda gruesa y una camisa de lino suave. El aroma de almidón y de colonia, mezclado con la fragancia de su piel... Nunca se había imaginado que un hombre pudiera oler tan bien.

Intuyendo que la apartaría de él cuando se terminase la bebida, intentó que le durara lo máximo posible. Para su pesar, vació por fin las últimas gotas dulces de la taza. St. Namikaze le tomó el cacharro de las manos y lo dejó en el suelo. Hinata se puso tensa, esperando que la devolviera a su asiento, pero sintió un enorme regocijo al notar que él volvía a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo era firme y cálido, y muy cómodo. Le oyó bostezar.

-Duérmete -murmuró Naruto-. Tienes tres horas antes del próximo cambio de tiro. Hinata apoyó la planta de los pies con más fuerza en el ladrillo, se volvió de costado y se acurrucó más contra él para sumirse en el ansiado sueño. El resto del viaje se convirtió en una serie borrosa de movimiento, cansancio y despertares bruscos. A medida que el agotamiento de Hinata aumentaba, dependía cada vez más de St. Namikaze.

En cada parada, le traía una taza de té o caldo, y recalentaba el ladrillo en cada chimenea disponible. Incluso encontró una manta acolchada en alguna parte. Convencida de que, a esas alturas, se habría helado de no contar con St. Namikaze, Hinata olvidó todas sus reservas sobre pegarse a él cada vez que estaba en el carruaje.

-No me... me estoy insinuando -le dijo mientras se sentaba en su regazo y se recostaba en su pecho-. Sólo eres una fu... fuente de calor.

-Aja -respondió St. Namikaze perezosamente mientras colocaba bien la manta sobre el último cuarto de hora has estado rozando partes de mi anatomía que nadie se había atrevido a tocarme hasta ahora.

-Lo... lo dudo. -Se tapó aún más con la chaqueta de St. Namikaze y añadió con voz apagada-Seguro que le han manoseado más que a las cestas de comida de Fortnum and Masón.

-Y se me puede conseguir a un precio más razonable -aseguró él antes de hacer una mueca y moverse para ponérsela bien en el regazo-. No pongas la rodilla ahí, encanto, o tus planes de consumar el matrimonio correrán peligro. Hinata dormitó hasta la siguiente parada, y justo cuando se estaba sumiendo en un sueño profundo, St. Namikaze la despertó con delicadeza.

-Hinata -murmuró mientras le arreglaba el pelo despeinado-. Abre los ojos. Estamos en la siguiente parada. Tienes tiempo para entrar unos minutos.

-No quiero -se quejó ella.

-Tienes que hacerlo -insistió St. Namikaze en voz baja-. Nos espera un largo trecho al salir de aquí. Ve al baño ahora, ya que no podrás hacerlo en un buen rato.

Hinata iba a protestar que no necesitaba ir al baño cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que sí. La idea de levantarse y salir a la lluvia gélida de nuevo casi la hizo lagrimear. Se inclinó para calzarse los zapatos húmedos y sucios, y se peleó con los cordones. St. Namikaze le apartó las manos y los ató correctamente. Después la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Una vez fuera, una ráfaga de viento glacial hizo que la muchacha apretara los dientes. Hacía un frío terrible. St. Namikaze le cubrió la cara con la capucha de la capa y, tras rodearle los hombros con un brazo, cruzaron el patio de la posada.

-Créeme -dijo-. Es mejor que vayas al retrete aquí. Tener que bajar después junto a la carretera sería terrible. Por lo que sé sobre las mujeres y su anatomía...

-Conozco mi anatomía -lo interrumpió Hinata irritada-. No hace falta que me la expliques.

-Por supuesto. Perdona si hablo demasiado; es que intento mantenerme despierto. Y a ti también.

Hinata se aferró a su cintura y, mientras avanzaba por el barro helado, pensó en el primo Momoshiki y en lo contenta que estaba de no tener que casarse con él. Nunca volvería a vivir bajo el techo de los Otsutsuki. La idea le dio fuerzas. Una vez casada legalmente, dejarían de tener poder sobre ella. Por Dios, cuánto ansiaba que todo terminase de una vez para siempre.

Después de tomar una habitación, St. Namikaze tomó a Hinata por los hombros y la observó para evaluar su estado.

-Pareces a punto de desmayarte -comentó-. Tenemos tiempo para que descanses un par de horas, cariño. ¿Por qué no...?

-Ni hablar -replicó ella-. Quiero seguir adelante.

St. Namikaze la observó con ceño, pero repuso con calma:

-¿Eres siempre tan terca? -La llevó a la habitación y le recordó que cerrara la puerta con llave cuando él saliera-. E intenta no dormirte sentada en el orinal -bromeó.

Cuando volvieron al carruaje, Hinata siguió el ritual ya familiar: se quitó los zapatos y dejó que St. Namikaze le pusiera el ladrillo caliente en los pies y la situara después entre sus piernas separadas, con un pie cerca del ladrillo y el otro en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio. A Hinata se le aceleró el pulso cuando él le tomó una mano y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos fríos. Tenía la mano caliente y los dedos, suaves, con las uñas cortas y bien limadas. Una mano fuerte, pero sin duda perteneciente a un hombre ocioso.  
St. Namikaze entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella con suavidad, le dibujó un pequeño círculo en la palma con el pulgar y después deslizó los dedos para que coincidieran con los de ella. Su piel bronceada era de un tono cálido, de la clase que absorbe el sol con facilidad. Al final, St. Namikaze dejó de juguetear, pero no le soltó la mano. No podía ser ella, la florero, Hinata Hyuga... Sola en un carruaje con un mujeriego irrecuperable viajando hacia Gretna Green. «Mira la que has liado», pensó aturdida. Volvió la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla en la camisa de lino de St. Namikaze.

-¿Cómo es tu familia? -preguntó perezosa-. ¿Tienes hermanos?. St. Namikaze le acarició los cabellos con los labios un momento antes de contestar:

-Sólo quedamos mi padre y yo. No recuerdo a mi madre. Murió de cólera cuando yo aún era un bebé. Tenía cuatro hermanas mayores. Como era el menor y único varón, me consintieron muchísimo. Pero tres de mis hermanas murieron de escarlatina. Recuerdo que me enviaron a nuestra casa de campo cuando enfermaron, y cuando volví ya no estaban. Más adelante, la superviviente, mi hermana mayor, se casó pero, como tu madre, murió en un parto. El bebé tampoco sobrevivió.  
Hinata, que no se movió mientras él contaba su historia con naturalidad, sintió una enorme tristeza por ese niño. Una madre y cuatro hermanas que lo adoraban habían desaparecido en un período relativamente corto de tiempo. Habría sido difícil de comprender para un adulto, mucho más para un niño.

-¿Te preguntas alguna vez cómo habría sido tu vida si hubieras tenido madre? -quiso saber.

-Pues no.

-Yo sí. A menudo me pregunto qué consejo me habría dado.

-Dado que tu madre se casó con un bribón como Hiashi Hyuga -contestó él con ironía-, yo no le daría demasiado valor a sus consejos. -Hizo una pausa socarrona-. Por cierto, ¿cómo se conocieron? Una chica de buena familia no suele relacionarse con hombres como Hyuga.

-Se conocieron en un accidente de tráfico. Mi madre iba en un carruaje con mi tía. Era uno de esos días de invierno en que la niebla de Londres es tan espesa que, a mediodía, la visibilidad es de apenas unos metros. El vehículo hizo un giro brusco para evitar el carro de un vendedor ambulante y atropello a mi padre, que estaba de pie en la acera. Ante la insistencia de mi madre, el cochero se detuvo para preguntarle si se había hecho daño. Sólo tenía unos rasguños, nada más. Pero su... supongo que mi padre debió de interesarle porque al día siguiente le envió una carta para preguntarle por su salud. Empezaron a escribirse, aunque mi padre debía hacerlo a través de alguien porque era analfabeto. No conozco más detalles, salvo que al final se fugaron juntos.  
-Una sonrisa de satisfacción le iluminó la cara al imaginarse la ira de los Otsutsuki al descubrir que su madre se había escapado con Hiashi Hyuga-. Cuando ella murió, tenía diecinueve años -añadió pensativa-.Y yo tengo veintitrés. Me parece extraño haber vivido más que ella -comentó antes de volverse parar mirarlo a la cara-. ¿Cuántos años tienes, milord? ¿Treinta y cuatro? ¿Treinta y cinco?

-Treinta y dos. Aunque en este momento me siento como si tuviera ciento dos. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu tartamudez, cielo? Desapareció en algún lugar entre Tessdale y aquí.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Hinata, algo sorprendida-. Supongo que contigo me siento cómoda. Suelo tartamudear menos con algunas personas. -Era extraño, porque no solía dejar de tartamudear por completo salvo que hablara con un niño. Notó cómo el pecho de St. Namikaze daba una especie de respingo de diversión.

-Nadie me había dicho que le hiciera sentir cómodo. Y no me gusta nada. Tendré que hacer algo diabólico para que cambies de opinión.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás. -Cerró los ojos y se apretujó más contra él- Creo que estoy demasiado cansada para tartamudear. St. Namikaze empezó a acariciarle el cabello y la cara para terminar masajeándole la sien con la yema de los dedos.

-Duerme -susurró-. Ya estamos llegando. Como nos encontramos en el quinto infierno, encanto, pronto deberías sentir más calor. Pero no fue así. Cuanto más viajaban al norte, más frío hacía, y Hinata llegó a pensar que no le vendría mal un poco de fuego eterno. El pueblo de Gretna Green se encontraba en el condado de Dumfriesshire, al norte de la frontera de Escocia. Centenares de parejas viajaban por la carretera de Londres a Gretna Green, pasando por Carlisle, para evitar la estricta legislación matrimonial de Inglaterra. Iban a pie, en carruaje o a caballo y, una vez lograban pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales, volvían a Inglaterra convertidos en marido y mujer.

Cuando una pareja cruzaba el puente sobre el río Sark y entraba en Escocia, podía casarse en cualquier punto del país. Bastaba con una declaración hecha ante testigos. Sin embargo, en Gretna Green había surgido un próspero negocio casamentero, y muchos de sus habitantes competían por celebrar bodas en hogares particulares, posadas o, incluso, al aire libre. El sitio más conocido era la herrería, donde se habían efectuado tantas ceremonias rápidas que a todos los matrimonios celebrados en Gretna Green se los conocía como «bodas en el yunque».

El carruaje llegó por fin a su destino: una posada situada al lado de la herrería. St. Namikaze condujo a Hinata rodeándola con un brazo como si fuera a desplomarse de cansancio. El posadero, un tal señor Tatewaki, sonrió encantado al saber que se habían fugado para casarse, y les aseguró con guiños exagerados que siempre tenía una habitación preparada para situaciones así.

-No es legal hasta que hayan consumado la boda, ¿saben? -les informó con un acento casi ininteligible- En una ocasión tuvimos que sacar a escondidas a unos novios por la puerta de atrás mientras sus perseguidores aporreaban la de delante. En otra, entraron en la posada y encontraron a los dos amantes en la cama; el novio todavía llevaba puestas las botas, pero no había duda de que el acto se había consumado. -Soltó una carcajada al recordarlo.

-¿Qué ha dicho? -murmuró Hinata, recostada en el hombro de St. Namikaze.

-No tengo ni idea -le susurró éste al oído. Levantó la cabeza y se dirigió al posadero-: Me gustaría disponer de un baño caliente en la habitación cuando regresemos de la herrería.

-Muy bien, milord -confirmó el posadero, y recibió con entusiasmo las monedas que St. Namikaze le entregó a cambio de una llave anticuada-. ¿Desea también que les subamos la cena, milord?. Naruto dirigió una mirada inquisidora a Hinata, que sacudió la cabeza.

-No -contestó St. Namikaze-, pero espero que podamos tomar un desayuno copioso por la mañana.

-Sí, milord. Van a casarse en la herrería, ¿verdad? Ay, caray. No hay mejor casamentero en Gretna que Unkai MacPhee. Es un hombre culto. Hará las veces de clérigo y les emitirá un certificado.

-Gracias -dijo St. Namikaze.

Salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a la herrería, en la puerta de al lado. Una mirada rápida calle abajo les permitió ver hileras de casas y tiendas bien cuidadas, con farolas encendidas para mitigar la creciente oscuridad del atardecer. Al acercarse a la fachada del edificio encalado, él murmuró:

-Aguanta un poco más, cariño. Ya casi estamos.

Hinata esperó apoyada en él con la cabeza medio hundida en su chaqueta mientras él llamaba a la puerta. La abrió un hombre corpulento, rubicundo, con un atractivo bigote que se unía a sus tupidas patillas. Su acento escocés no era tan marcado como el del posadero, y Hinata pudo comprender lo que decía.

-¿Es usted Unkai MacPhee? -preguntó St. Namikaze.

-El mismo.

Rápidamente, St. Namikaze hizo las presentaciones y explicó su intención. El herrero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Así que quieren casarse. Pasen, por favor -dijo, y llamó a sus dos hijas, un par de muchachas rubicundas y morenas. Luego los condujo a la herrería, situada en el mismo edificio. Las MacPhee mostraron la misma alegría constante que el posadero, lo que desmentía lo que Hinata había oído siempre sobre el famoso carácter adusto de los escoceses.

-¿Les parece bien que mis dos hijas sean testigos? -sugirió MacPhee.

-Sí -respondió St. Namikaze a la vez que echaba un vistazo alrededor; el local estaba lleno de herraduras, equipo para carruajes y herramientas de labranza-. Como puede ver, mi... -Se detuvo un momento como si dudara sobre cómo referirse a Hinata - Mi novia y yo estamos bastante cansados. Hemos viajado desde Londres a un ritmo endiablado, de modo que nos gustaría acelerar el trámite.

-¿Desde Londres? -repitió el herrero, y sonrió a Hinata-. ¿Por qué ha venido a Gretna, señorita? ¿No le dieron sus padres consentimiento para casarse?.

-Me te... temo que no es tan sencillo. -Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa lánguidamente.

-Casi nunca lo es -concedió MacPhee mientras meneaba la cabeza sabiamente-. Pero tengo que advertirle algo, señorita. Si va a casarse precipitadamente, el matrimonio escocés es un vínculo irrevocable e indisoluble. Asegúrese de que su amor es verdadero para...

St. Namikaze interrumpió lo que prometía ser una retahila de consejos paternales.

-No es un matrimonio por amor -aclaró-. Es un matrimonio de conveniencia, y la calidez que existe entre nosotros no llega ni a la de una vela de cumpleaños. Proceda, por favor. Ninguno de los dos ha dormido como es debido en dos días. Se hizo el silencio, y la brusquedad del comentario pareció horrorizar a MacPhee y sus dos hijas.

-No me cae usted bien -anunció con ceño.

-A mi futura esposa tampoco -replicó St. Namikaze, exasperado-. Pero como eso no va a impedir que se case conmigo, tampoco debería detenerlo a usted. Adelante.

MacPhee dirigió una mirada de compasión a Hinata.

-La novia no tiene flores -advirtió, de pronto decidido a que la ceremonia tuviese un aire romántico, le pidió a una de sus hijas que fuera a buscar un ramito de brezo blanco.

-No necesita flores -soltó St. Namikaze, pero la joven se marchó de todos modos.

-Que la novia lleve brezo blanco es una vieja costumbre escocesa -explicó MacPhee a Hinata- ¿Quiere que le cuente porqué?.

Ella asintió y contuvo una risita ahogada. A pesar de su cansancio, o quizá debido a él, empezaba a sentir un placer perverso al ver cómo St. Namikaze se esforzaba por controlar su irritación. En aquel momento, el hombre mal afeitado y malhumorado que tenía a su lado no guardaba ningún parecido con el aristócrata petulante que había visto en la fiesta en casa de lord Uchiha.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... -empezó MacPhee, sin prestar atención al gruñido de St. Namikaze-, había una hermosa joven llamada Malvina. Estaba prometida a Osear, un valiente guerrero que había conquistado su corazón. Osear pidió a su amada que lo esperara mientras iba a buscar fortuna. Pero un día aciago, Malvina recibió la noticia de que su novio había muerto en combate. Descansaría para siempre en unas colinas lejanas... sumido en un sueño eterno...

-Dios mío, cómo lo envidio -afirmó St. Namikaze, a la vez que se frotaba los ojos.

-Cuando las lágrimas de dolor de Malvina empaparon la hierba como el rocío -prosiguió MacPhee-, el brezo púrpura que había a sus pies se volvió blanco. Por eso todas las novias escocesas llevan brezo blanco el día de su boda.

-¿Esa es la historia? -preguntó St. Namikaze con incredulidad-. ¿El brezo procede de las lágrimas que derramó una muchacha por la muerte de su prometido?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo diablos puede considerarse entonces señal de buena suerte?

MacPhee abrió la boca para contestar pero, en ese momento, su hija regreso y entregó a Hinata un ramito de brezo blanco seco. Tras murmurarle las gracias, Hinata dejó que el herrero la condujera hacia el yunque, en el centro del local.

-¿Tiene un anillo para la señorita? -preguntó MacPhee a St. Namikaze, que sacudió la cabeza. Me lo imaginaba -dijo con frialdad el herrero-. Y le pidió a la otra de sus hijas que le trajera el estuche de los anillos. -Y acercándose a Hinata, explicó-: Trabajo metales preciosos además de hierro. Es un trabajo fino, hecho con el mejor oro de Escocia.

-No necesita ningún... -St. Namikaze se detuvo al ver que Hinata alzaba los ojos hacia él. Soltó un suspiro-. De acuerdo. Elige uno.

MacPhee retiró un trozo de lana del estuche, lo extendió sobre el yunque y colocó sobre él con delicadeza una selección de seis anillos. Hinata se inclinó parar mirarlos. Los anillos, todos ellos alianzas de oro de diversos tamaños y motivos, eran tan intricados y delicados que parecía imposible que los hubiera creado un herrero.

-Éste muestra cardos y nudos -dijo MacPhee, y lo levantó para que lo viera mejor-. Este tiene un diseño de llaves, y éste, una rosa de Shetland.

Hinata eligió el más pequeño y se lo probó en el dedo anular izquierdo. Le iba perfecto. Se lo acercó para examinar el diseño. Era el más sencillo; una alianza de oro pulido que llevaba grabadas las palabras:

"_Tha Gad Agam Ort"_.

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó a MacPhee.

-«Mi amor es tuyo»

St. Namikaze permaneció imperturbable y se produjo un silencio incómodo. Hinata se quitó la alianza lamentando haberse interesado por los anillos. El sentimiento de aquella frase estaba tan fuera de lugar en esa ceremonia impostada que realzaba la farsa de la boda.

-Creo que no quiero anillo después de todo -masculló y volvió a dejarlo en la tela.

-Nos lo quedamos -dijo entonces St. Namikaze. Anonadada, Hinata lo vio coger la alianza de oro y, cuando lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, él añadió con sequedad-: Son sólo palabras. No significa nada.

Ella asintió y agachó la cabeza.

MacPhee los observó con ceño y se tiró de la barba incipiente.

-Niñas, cantad una canción -pidió a sus hijas con resuelta alegría.

-Una canción... -protestó St. Namikaze, pero Hinata le tiró de la manga. -Déjalos -murmuró-. Cuanto más discutas, más tardaremos.

St. Namikaze maldijo entre dientes y fijó la vista en el yunque, mientras las hermanas entonaban en perfecta armonía.

_Oh, mi amor es como una rosa roja, roja, recién brotada en junio.  
Oh, mi amor es como una melodía que se entona dulcemente.  
Mi amor por ti es tan inmenso como tu belleza.  
Y te seguiré amando, amor mío, hasta que los mares se sequen..._

El herrero escuchó a sus hijas con orgullo hasta que acabó la última nota y entonces las alabó generosamente. Se volvió a la pareja que estaba ante el yunque e indicó, dándose importancia:

-Y ahora les haré unas preguntas. ¿Son los dos solteros?

-Sí -respondió St. Namikaze.

-¿Tiene un anillo para la novia?

-Acaba de... - Naruto se detuvo con una imprecación entre dientes al ver que MacPhee arqueaba las cejas, impaciente. Era evidente que si quería que la ceremonia concluyera, debía seguirle la corriente. Así que gruñó-: Sí, lo tengo.

-Póngaselo a su prometida en el dedo y tómele la mano.

Hinata se sintió extraña y mareada cuando miró a St. Namikaze. En cuanto él le deslizó la alianza en el dedo, el corazón empezó a latirle deprisa, y le recorrió el cuerpo algo que no era ni entusiasmo ni temor, sino una emoción nueva que le agudizaba los sentidos. No tenía palabras para definir ese sentimiento. La tensión la atenazó mientras su pulso rehusaba calmarse. Su mano descansaba sobre la de St. Namikaze, cuyos dedos eran más largos y su palma suave y cálida.  
Él inclinó un poco la cabeza para verle la cara. Aunque estaba inexpresiva, una nota de color le cubría los pómulos y el puente de la nariz. Y respiraba más rápido de lo habitual. Ella desvió la mirada, sorprendida de que ya conociera algo tan íntimo como su respiración normal. El herrero tomó una cinta blanca y se la entregó a una de sus hijas. Hinata se estremeció un poco cuando la chica rodeó con ella las muñecas de los novios. Notó que St. Namikaze había acercado la mano libre a su cuello y se lo acariciaba como si fuera un animal nervioso. El suave contacto de sus dedos hizo que se relajara.

MacPhee terminó de rodearles las muñecas con más cinta.

-Y ahora el nudo -dijo mientras lo hacía con una floritura-. Repita después de mí, señorita:

«Yo te tomo por esposo.» -Yo te tomo por esposo -susurró Hinata.

-¿Milord? -lo animó el herrero.

St. Namikaze la miró con unos ojos fríos y brillantes que no revelaban nada. Aun así, ella sintió de algún modo que él también sentía aquella tensión extraña, tan fuerte como la de un relámpago.

-Yo te tomo por esposa -dijo en voz baja.

-Ante Dios y estos testigos, yo os declaro marido y mujer -dijo MacPhee con tono de satisfacción-. Que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. Son ochenta y dos libras, tres coronas y un chelín.

St. Namikaze apartó con dificultad la mirada de Hinata y la dirigió hacia el herrero con una ceja arqueada.

-El anillo vale cincuenta libras -explicó MacPhee en respuesta a su pregunta implícita.

-¿Cincuenta libras por un anillo sin piedra? -replicó St. Namikaze agriamente.

-Es oro escocés -dijo MacPhee, a quien parecía indignarle que cuestionara el precio-. Es de los arroyos de las colinas de Lowther.

-¿Y el resto?

-Treinta libras por la ceremonia, una libra por el uso del local, una guinea por el certificado de matrimonio, que les tendré preparado mañana, una corona por cada testigo... -Hizo una pausa para señalar a sus hijas, que rieron e hicieron una reverencia-. Otra corona por las flores...

-¿Una corona por un puñado de hierbajos secos? -soltó St. Namikaze, indignado.

-La canción es cortesía de la casa -concedió MacPhee gentilmente- Oh, y un chelín por la cinta, que no deben desatar hasta que el matrimonio se haya consumado o la mala suerte les perseguirá.

St. Namikaze abrió la boca para replicar, pero tras una mirada a la agotada Hinata, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta en busca del dinero. Se movía con torpeza, ya que era diestro y ahora sólo podía usar la mano izquierda. Sacó un fajo de billetes y unas monedas y los lanzó sobre el yunque.

-Tenga -dijo con brusquedad-. Quédese con el cambio. Déselo a sus hijas. -Su voz adquirió una nota irónica-. Junto con mi gratitud por la canción.

MacPhee y sus hijas dieron las gracias a coro y los siguieron hasta la puerta mientras las muchachas repetían una estrofa:

_Y te seguiré amando, amor mío, hasta que los mares se sequen..._

_._

_._

_Continuará..._


	5. Consumación

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**4: Consumación**

* * *

Cuando salieron de la herrería, la lluvia arreciaba como una densa cortina plateada. Hinata reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para acelerar el paso en su regreso a la posada. Se sentía como si caminara en sueños. Todo parecía desproporcionado, le costaba concentrar la mirada y el suelo enfangado parecía moverse caprichosamente bajo sus pies. Para su disgusto, su flamante marido la detuvo junto al edificio, cubierto bajo un alero chorreante.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó aturdida.

Él alargó la mano hacia sus muñecas atadas y empezó a deshacer el nudo de la cinta.

-Voy a quitarnos esto.

-No. Espera. -La capucha de la capa le resbaló hacia atrás al intentar impedírselo. Le cubrió la mano con la suya y él la miró.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó St. Namikaze con impaciencia. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y el agua empezó a resbalarle por el ala del sombrero. Había oscurecido y la única iluminación que había era el brillo tenue de las farolas. Aunque la luz era poca, parecía prender en sus ojos, que lucían como si poseyeran una luz interior.

-Ya has oído al señor MacPhee: trae mala suerte desatar la cinta.

-¿Eres supersticiosa? -dijo St. Namikaze en tono incrédulo. Hinata asintió como disculpándose. No costaba demasiado darse cuenta de que la furia de St. Namikaze podría desatarse mucho antes que sus muñecas. Ahí de pie, juntos, en medio de la oscuridad y el frío, con los brazos extendidos en un ángulo extraño, Hinata sentía su mano sobre la de él. Era la única parte de su cuerpo que experimentaba calor.

El habló con una paciencia exagerada que habría impulsado a Hinata, en circunstancias normales, a retirar de inmediato sus objeciones.

-¿De verdad quieres entrar así en la posada?. Era irracional, pero Hinata estaba demasiado exhausta para pensar con sensatez. Sólo sabía que ya había tenido toda la mala suerte del mundo, y no quería buscarse más.

-Estamos en Gretna Green. Nadie le dará ninguna importancia. Y creía que no te importaban las apariencias.

-Nunca me ha importado parecer depravado o vil. Pero me niego a parecer idiota.

-No, por favor -insistió ella cuando St. Namikaze volvió a atacar el nudo. Forcejeó con él y sus dedos se entrelazaron. De repente, St. Namikaze le tomó la boca con la suya y la empujó contra el edificio, donde la sujetó con su cuerpo. Con la mano libre, le tomó la nuca por debajo del pelo mojado. La presión de sus labios la aturdió. No sabía besar y no tenía idea de qué hacer con la boca. Perpleja y temblorosa, le ofreció los labios cerrados mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza y las piernas le flaqueaban.  
St. Namikaze quería cosas que ella no sabía darle. Al notar su confusión, él cedió un poco y empezó a darle besos breves e insistentes mientras le rozaba con suavidad la cara. Empezó a acariciarle la mandíbula, el mentón, y, con el pulgar, le incitó a separar los labios. En cuanto lo consiguió se los cubrió con la boca. Hinata podía saborearlo: una esencia sutil y seductora que la afectó como si se tratara de un elixir exótico. Notó cómo le introducía la lengua, cómo le exploraba suavemente la boca, cómo la deslizaba más y más adentro sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Tras este beso exuberante, St. Namikaze redujo la presión hasta que sus bocas apenas se tocaban y su aliento, que el frío de la noche convertía en aire, se mezclaba de modo visible. La besó con suavidad una, dos veces. Le recorrió la mejilla con los labios hasta el hueco de la oreja. Entonces, al sentir cómo se la acariciaba con la lengua y cómo le tomaba el lóbulo entre los dientes, Hinata soltó un gritito ahogado. Se estremeció y una cálida sensación le invadió los pechos hasta sus partes íntimas.  
Buscó a ciegas su boca, la caricia delicada de su lengua. Y él se las ofreció con un beso tierno pero firme. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre para no caerse, mientras él mantenía la otra muñeca contra la pared, lo que provocaba que sus pulsos latieran juntos bajo la cinta blanca. Otro beso apasionado, rudo y dulce a la vez, con el que le devoró la boca y le saboreó y lamió el paladar.

Ella sintió un placer tan intenso que casi se desmayó.

«No es extraño...», pensó atolondrada.

No, no era extraño que tantas mujeres hubieran sucumbido a aquel hombre, echado a perder su reputación y su honor por él. Habían incluso, si había que dar crédito a los rumores, amenazado con suicidarse cuando las abandonó. Naruto era la sensualidad personificada.

Cuando se separó de ella, le sorprendió no desplomarse. Él jadeaba tanto como ella, más incluso, y su tórax se movía con fuerza. Ambos guardaron silencio mientras él alargaba la mano para desatar la cinta con los ojos totalmente fijos en ello. Le temblaban las manos. No la miró, aunque no supo si era para evitar verle la expresión o para impedirle ver la suya. Una vez retirada la cinta blanca, Hinata se sintió como si siguieran atados. Su muñeca conservaba la sensación de estarlo. Él, que por fin se atrevió a mirarla, la retó en silencio a que protestara. Así que ella se contuvo y le tomó el brazo para recorrer la corta distancia que los separaba de la posada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas oyó las felicitaciones joviales del señor Tatewaki cuando entraron. Al subir la escalera, oscura y angosta, le pesaban las piernas.

El viaje concluía finalmente en un esfuerzo titánico por poner un pie delante del otro. Llegaron a una puerta en el pasillo de arriba. Apoyada contra la pared, vio cómo St. Namikaze introducía la llave en la cerradura. Cuando hubo abierto, se tambaleó hacia el umbral.

-Espera -dijo él, y se agachó para cargarla.

-No tienes que... -soltó ella.

-Por deferencia a tu naturaleza supersticiosa, creo que será mejor que sigamos una última tradición. -Y la levantó con la misma facilidad que si fuera una niña y cruzó de lado la puerta con ella en brazos-. Trae mala suerte que la novia tropiece en el umbral. Y he visto hombres caminar mejor que tú después de una bacanal de tres días.

-Gracias -murmuró Hinata cuando la dejó en el suelo.

-Será media corona -replicó St. Namikaze, y el recordatorio irónico de las tarifas del herrero la hizo sonreír. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al echar un vistazo a la habitación. La cama de matrimonio se veía mullida y limpia, y la colcha, raída de incontables lavados. El armazón era de metal, con remates en forma de bola. Un brillo rosado emanaba de una lámpara de aceite con tulipa de cristal rojo que había en la mesita de noche. Manchada de barro, helada y entumecida, Hinata observó en silencio la bañera de cobre colocada delante de la chimenea. St. Namikaze cerró la puerta, se acercó a ella y le desabrochó la capa. Su rostro reflejó algo parecido a la lástima cuando se percató de que temblaba de cansancio.

-Deja que te ayude -dijo en voz baja a la vez que le quitaba la capa de los hombros, y acercó una silla al fuego. Hinata tragó saliva y trató de tensar las rodillas, que parecían querer doblarse. Al mirar la cama, un pavor frío le golpeó el estómago.

-¿Vamos a...? -empezó con una voz que se le volvió áspera.

-¿Vamos a...? -repitió St. Namikaze a la vez que empezaba a desabrocharle la parte delantera del vestido. Sus dedos se movieron con rapidez por la botonadura del canesú-. No, por Dios. A pesar de lo deliciosa que eres, mi amor, estoy demasiado cansado. Jamás había dicho esto en toda mi vida pero, en este momento, me apetece más dormir que follar.

Hinata suspiró aliviada. Tuvo que agarrarse a él para no perder el equilibrio cuando le pasó el vestido por las caderas para quitárselo.

-No me gusta esa palabra -dijo en voz baja.

-Pues más vale que te acostumbres a ella -respondió él con mordacidad-. Es una palabra que se usa con frecuencia en el club de tu padre. No entiendo cómo no estás acostumbrada a oírla.

-La he oído -replicó indignada mientras daba un paso para salir del círculo que formaba el vestido en el suelo-. Sólo que, hasta ahora, no sabía qué significaba.

St. Namikaze se agachó para desabrocharle los zapatos. Un ruido extraño, como de ahogo, se le escapó de los labios. Hinata creyó, angustiada, que le había dado un ataque, pero luego comprendió que se estaba riendo. Era la primera carcajada auténtica que le oía, aunque no sabía qué le resultaba tan gracioso. De pie ante él, en camisola y culote, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Sin dejar de regodearse, St. Namikaze le quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el suelo. Le bajó las medias con rápida eficiencia.

-Toma un baño, cielo -logró decir por fin-. Esta noche no corres peligro conmigo. Podré mirar, pero no tocar. Adelante.

Como nunca se había desnudado delante de un hombre, Hinata se ruborizó de pies a cabeza mientras se soltaba los lazos de la camisola. St. Namikaze, con tacto, se volvió y se dirigió hacia el palanganero con un aguamanil lleno de agua caliente que había en la chimenea. Mientras sacaba los útiles para afeitarse, Hinata se quitó con torpeza la ropa interior y se metió en la bañera. El agua estaba deliciosamente caliente y, al sumergirse, sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas, como si se le clavaran millares de agujitas.

En un taburete junto a la bañera había un tarro con un jabón gelatinoso de color marrón y olor acre. Se vertió un poco en los dedos y se lo extendió por el pecho y los brazos. Tenía las manos muy torpes y los dedos se negaban a obedecer sus órdenes. Tras hundir la cabeza en el agua, alargó la mano para tomar un poco más de jabón y casi volcó el tarro. Se lavó el pelo, refunfuñó cuando empezaron a escocerle los ojos y con las manos se vertió agua en la cara.

St. Namikaze se acercó a la bañera con el aguamanil. Hinata le oyó hablar a través del agua.

-Echa la cabeza hacia atrás -ordenó antes de verterle el resto de agua limpia sobre el pelo enjabonado. Con destreza, le secó la cara con una toalla limpia pero áspera, y le dijo que se levantara. Hinata tomó la mano que le ofrecía y lo hizo. Debería haberse muerto de vergüenza de estar desnuda ante él, pero había llegado a tal límite de agotamiento que era incapaz de sentir pudor. Temblorosa y agobiada, dejó que la ayudara a salir de la bañera. Incluso permitió que la secara, sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera esperar lánguidamente a que terminara, sin importarle ni darse cuenta de si la estaba mirando.

St. Namikaze era más eficiente que cualquier doncella, y le puso con rapidez el camisón de franela blanca que había encontrado en su bolsa de viaje. Con la toalla le escurrió el agua del pelo y después la condujo hasta el palanganero. Hinata observó, indiferente, que había encontrado su cepillo de dientes en la bolsa y le había echado polvos dentífricos. Se cepilló los dientes, se los aclaró con movimientos enérgicos y escupió en la jofaina de cerámica. El cepillo se le escurrió entre los dedos entumecidos y repiqueteó en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está la cama? -susurró con los ojos cerrados.

-Aquí, cariño. Tómame la mano -respondió él, y la guió.

En cuanto llegó, Hinata se tumbó como un animal herido. El colchón era mullido, y el peso de las sábanas y las mantas de lana, secas y calientes, exquisito para sus extremidades doloridas. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y gimió suspirante. Sintió un ligero tirón en el cabello y comprendió que St. Namikaze le estaba peinando los mechones mojados. Aceptó pasivamente sus atenciones y dejó que le diera la vuelta para hacer lo mismo con el otro lado. Cuando hubo terminado, él fue a tomar su baño. Hinata logró mantenerse despierta lo suficiente para ver su cuerpo esbelto y dorado a la luz del fuego. Cerró los ojos cuando se metía en la bañera y, cuando él se sentó, ella ya estaba dormida.

Ningún sueño la perturbó por la noche. No existía nada salvo la oscuridad dulce y densa, la cama mullida y la tranquilidad de un pueblo escocés en una noche fría de finales de otoño. Sólo se movió al alba, cuando los ruidos del exterior se colaron en la habitación: los gritos alegres del vendedor de bollos y de un buhonero, los sonidos de animales y carruajes que pasaban por la calle. Entreabrió los ojos, y en la luz tenue que entraba a través de las burdas cortinas beige, vio con sorpresa que había otra persona en la cama.  
St. Namikaze. Su marido. Estaba desnudo, al menos de cintura para arriba. Dormía boca abajo, y rodeaba con sus musculosos brazos la almohada en que apoyaba la cabeza. Las líneas de sus hombros y espalda eran tan perfectas que parecían grabadas en ámbar pálido del Báltico y lijadas hasta lograr un acabado brillante. Su rostro parecía mucho más suave que cuando estaba despierto. Tenía cerrados sus calculadores ojos, y la boca, relajada, se veía sensual.

Hinata cerró los ojos y pensó que era una mujer casada, y que podría ver a su padre y quedarse con él todo el tiempo que quisiera. Y, como era probable que a St. Namikaze no le importara demasiado lo que hiciera o adonde fuera, gozaría de cierta libertad. A pesar de que seguía preocupada, sintió algo parecido a la felicidad y, con un suspiro, volvió a dormirse.

Esta vez soñó que avanzaba por un camino bañado por el sol y bordeado de áster y espigas doradas. Era un camino de Hampshire que había recorrido muchas veces y que atravesaba campos húmedos llenos de reina de los prados y hierbas largas de finales de verano. Andaba sola hasta acercarse al pozo de los deseos donde ella y sus amigas habían lanzado una vez monedas al agua y formulado sus deseos. Como conocía la superstición local sobre el espíritu del pozo que vivía bajo tierra, Hinata no había querido acercarse demasiado al borde. Según la leyenda, el espíritu esperaba capturar a alguna doncella inocente para que viviera con él en el pozo. En su sueño, sin embargo, no tenía miedo y se atrevía incluso a quitarse los zapatos y a meter los pies en el agua. Para su sorpresa, no estaba fría, sino deliciosamente caliente.  
Se sentaba en el borde del pozo, sumergía las piernas en el agua y levantaba la cara hacia el sol.

Sentía que algo le rozaba los tobillos. Se quedaba muy quieta, sin sentir ningún miedo a pesar de notar que algo se movía bajo la superficie del agua. Otro roce... una mano... unos dedos largos le acariciaban los pies y le masajeaban con ternura los doloridos arcos hasta que ella suspiraba de placer. Unas grandes manos masculinas le iban ascendiendo por las pantorrillas y las rodillas mientras un cuerpo corpulento y bien formado emergía de las profundidades del pozo. El espíritu había adoptado la forma de un hombre para cortejarla. La rodeaba con sus brazos y su contacto era extraño, pero tan agradable que seguía con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de que, si intentaba mirarlo, pudiera desaparecer. Tenía la piel cálida y sedosa, y los músculos de la espalda se le tensaban bajo sus dedos.  
Su amante soñado le susurraba palabras cariñosas al abrazarla y le acariciaba el cuello con la boca. Notaba una sensación agradable donde quiera que la tocara.

-¿Te hago mía? -murmuró mientras le quitaba con cuidado la ropa y dejaba su piel expuesta a la luz, al aire y al agua-. No tengas miedo, mi amor... Y cuando ella se estremecía y lo abrazaba a ciegas, él le besaba el cuello y los pechos, y le rozaba los pezones con la lengua. Le deslizaba las manos cuello abajo para acariciarle los pechos mientras con los labios medio separados le tocaba los pezones. La incitaba con la lengua una y otra vez hasta que a ella se le escapaba un gemido de placer y le hundía los dedos en el pelo. El espíritu del pozo le cubría con la boca un pezón y tiraba con suavidad. Lo acariciaba después con la lengua y volvía a tirar de él para lamerlo y chuparlo. Hinata arqueaba la espalda, gemía y no podía evitar separar los muslos cuando él se situaba entre ellos, y entonces...

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Despertó confundida y jadeante, llena de deseo. El sueño se desvaneció y comprendió, aturdida, que no estaba en Hampshire sino en la habitación de la posada de Gretna, y que el ruido de agua no procedía de ningún pozo de los deseos sino de la lluvia que caía en ese momento. Tampoco había luz del sol, sino el brillo de un fuego recién encendido en la chimenea. Y el cuerpo que la cubría no era ningún espíritu del pozo, sino un hombre que tenía la cabeza en su vientre y le recorría la piel con la boca. Hinata se puso tensa y gimoteó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, que St. Namikaze le estaba haciendo el amor y que llevaba en ello varios minutos.

Él alzó los ojos hacia ella. Con el ligero rubor que le cubría las mejillas, sus ojos parecían más claros e impresionantes de lo habitual. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa relajada pero picara.

-Es difícil despertarte -musitó con voz ronca antes de volver a agachar la cabeza mientras le recorría furtivamente un muslo con la mano.

Hinata, escandalizada, protestó y se movió bajo su cuerpo, pero él la tranquilizó acariciándole las piernas y las caderas y volvió a colocarla en la posición adecuada.

-Estáte quieta. No tienes que hacer nada, mi amor. Deja que yo me encargue. Sí. Puedes tocarme si te... Mmm... Sí... -susurró al notar los dedos temblorosos de Hinata en su pelo, en su nuca, en la curva de sus hombros. Descendió, y Hinata sintió cómo sus piernas desnudas se deslizaban entre las de ella hasta que se percató de que él tenía la cara justo en su vello íntimo. Avergonzada, alargó una mano para taparse.

La erótica boca de St. Namikaze se deslizó hacia su cadera, y notó que sonreía contra su piel suave.

-No deberías hacer eso -le susurró-. Si me escondes algo, lo deseo más. Me temo que me estás llenando la cabeza de ideas lascivas, así que será mejor que apartes la mano, cariño, o podría hacerte algo realmente depravado.

Cuando Hinata apartó la mano temblorosa, St. Namikaze paseó la yema de un dedo por el vello rizado para buscar con delicadeza su tersura carnosa.

-Así me gusta, que obedezcas a tu marido -prosiguió con picardía en voz baja mientras la acariciaba hasta separarle los rizos del vello-. Especialmente en la cama. Qué bonita eres. Separa las piernas, cariño. Voy a tocarte por dentro. No, no tengas miedo. Te irá mejor si antes te beso aquí. No te muevas...

Hinata sollozó al notar cómo la boca de su marido le exploraba el pubis de vello pelinegro. Su lengua, cálida y paciente, encontró el pequeño montículo medio oculto bajo el vulnerable capuchón. Sitió un dedo, largo y ágil, en la entrada de la vagina, pero ella se lo descolocó al moverse de repente, sorprendida.

St Namikaze le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y volvió a deslizarle el dedo en el interior de su cuerpo, más profundamente esta vez.

-Mi niña inocente -murmuró en voz baja mientras le excitaba con la lengua aquel punto tan sensible. Hinata se estremeció y gimió. A la vez, el dedo le acariciaba el interior de la vagina siguiendo un ritmo lánguido. Ella apretaba los dientes para no hacer ruido, pero no podía evitar gemir de placer.

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si siguiera haciendo esto sin parar? -preguntó St. Namikaze. Sus miradas se cruzaron y a Hinata se le nubló la vista. Sabía que tenía la cara contraída y ruborizada. Le abrasaba hasta el último centímetro de piel. St. Namikaze parecía esperar una respuesta, y a duras penas logró que las palabras le salieran de la garganta.

-No lo sé -dijo débilmente.

-Vamos a probarlo, ¿te parece?

No pudo contestar, no pudo hacer nada salvo observar asombrada cómo él le presionaba el vello rizado con la boca y la acariciaba con destreza. Hinata echó la cabeza atrás y su corazón se aceleró. Notó un ligero ardor cuando él le deslizó un segundo dedo y los movió con ternura a la vez que le chupaba la vulva, lamiéndosela despacio al principio y aumentando el ritmo mientras ella se retorcía. Siguió así, efectuando movimientos controlados con los dedos y tocándola de modo imperioso con la boca hasta que el placer la invadió en oleadas cada vez más rápidas y, de repente, se quedó paralizada. Arqueó el cuerpo en tensión, gritó, gimió y volvió a gritar. St. Namikaze suavizó el contacto con la lengua pero siguió su juego con destreza para alimentar su climax y acariciarle el sexo mientras ella temblaba violentamente.

De pronto la invadió un enorme cansancio y, con él, una euforia física, como si estuviera borracha. Incapaz de controlar sus extremidades, se retorció temblorosa bajo su cuerpo y no ofreció ninguna resistencia cuando St. Namikaze la volvió boca abajo. A continuación, le deslizó una mano entre los muslos y volvió a introducirle los dedos en el sexo. Tenía sus partes íntimas sensibles y, para su vergüenza, empapadas. Eso, sin embargo, parecía excitar a St. Namikaze, que le jadeaba en la nuca. Sin retirarle los dedos, la besó y la mordisqueó espalda abajo.

Hinata sintió el roce de su sexo entre las piernas, duro, hinchado y ardiente. No le sorprendió el cambio, ya que Ino le había contado bastante sobre qué le pasaba al cuerpo de un hombre durante el acto amoroso. Pero Ino no le había dicho nada sobre las demás intimidades que hacían que la experiencia no fuera meramente física, sino de una clase que podía transformarte el alma.

St. Namikaze, agachado sobre ella, la provocó y la acarició hasta que elevó tentativamente las caderas.

-Quiero penetrarte -susurró, y le besó el lado del cuello-. Quiero estar muy dentro de ti. Seré muy tierno, amor mío. Deja que te dé la vuelta y... Dios mío, eres tan hermosa... -Se situó entre sus muslos abiertos y le dijo con voz tensa-: Tócame, cariño... Pon la mano aquí.

Inspiró con fuerza cuando Hinata le rodeó el turgente miembro con los dedos y se lo acarició vacilante, reconociendo por la aceleración de su respiración que le gustaba. St. Namikaze cerró los ojos con las pestañas temblorosas y los labios algo separados debido a sus jadeos.

Hinata se colocó con torpeza el miembro entre los muslos. Pero la punta se le deslizó por el sexo húmedo y St. Namikaze gimió como si le doliera. Hinata volvió a intentarlo, insegura. Una vez en el sitio adecuado, St. Namikaze se lo introdujo con fuerza. A ella le dolió mucho más que cuando la había tocado con los dedos y se puso súbitamente tensa. Él la rodeó con los brazos y empujó con fuerza una y otra vez hasta que la penetró totalmente. Hinata se retorció para evitar la dolorosa invasión pero parecía que cada movimiento suyo sólo servía para aumentar la profundidad de la penetración. Así que se obligó a permanecer quieta entre sus brazos. Le hincó los dedos en los hombros y, aferrada a él, dejó que la calmara con la boca y las manos. St. Namikaze la besó con los ojos cerrados y, al notar la calidez de su lengua, ella quiso introducírsela más con una succión ansiosa. El soltó un sonido de sorpresa y se estremeció con una serie de espasmos rítmicos de su miembro a la vez que un gemido le vibraba en el pecho y soltaba el aliento entre dientes.

Hinata le deslizó las manos por el pecho. Con los cuerpos aún unidos, ella le tocó el costado, el contorno de las costillas y la espalda suave. St. Namikaze dejó que le explorara el cuerpo sin moverse hasta que por fin se le desorbitaron los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada junto a ella con un gruñido mientras la embestía con fuerza y se estremecía como extasiado. La besó con un ansia primaria. Hinata separó más las piernas y le presionó la espalda para apremiarlo e intentar, a pesar del dolor, que la penetrara más profundamente y con más fuerza. Apoyado en los codos para no aplastarla, St. Namikaze le puso la cabeza en el pecho y Hinata sintió su aliento cálido y suave sobre el pezón. Su barba incipiente le rascaba un poco y la sensación le contrajo los pezones. El seguía dentro de ella, aunque su sexo se había suavizado. Estaba despierto, pero inmóvil.

Hinata también permaneció quieta mientras le rodeaba la cabeza con los brazos y le acariciaba el pelo. Notó que él movía la cabeza y buscaba el pezón hasta rodearlo con los labios y seguir despacio con la lengua el contorno de la aureola, una y otra vez hasta que ella se movió impaciente bajo su cuerpo. Él le lamió el pezón suavemente y sin descanso, y el deseo le abrasó los pechos, el vientre y la entrepierna hasta que el dolor desapareció bajo una nueva oleada de deseo. St. Namikaze pasó al otro pecho y se lo mordisqueó y jugó con él, gozando, al parecer, con su placer. Levantó un poco el cuerpo para deslizar una mano entre ambos y acariciarle su pubis húmedo e incitarla con destreza. Le provocó un nuevo climax, y con su cuerpo frotó voluptuosamente la entrepierna de Hinata. Luego, jadeante, levantó la cabeza para mirarla como si fuera una variedad de ser vivo desconocida.

-Dios mío -susurró con una expresión que no era de satisfacción sino de algo parecido a la alarma.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Vizcondesa

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**5: Vizcondesa**

* * *

Naruto se levantó y se dirigió al palanganero con piernas temblorosas. Se sentía aturdido, inseguro, como si fuera él quien acababa de perder la virginidad. Después de tantas aventuras amorosas, creía que ya no le quedaba nada por experimentar. Estaba equivocado. Para un hombre para quien hacer el amor era una mezcla experta de técnica y coreografía, había sido toda una sorpresa encontrarse a merced de su propia pasión. Tenía intención de retirarse en el último momento, pero el deseo lo había cegado tanto que se había olvidado. Mierda. Eso no le había pasado nunca.

Tomó con torpeza una toalla de lino para mojarla en el agua fría de la jofaina. Para entonces, su respiración había recuperado la normalidad, pero no estaba nada tranquilo. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, debería olvidarse del sexo por unas horas. Pero no había tenido suficiente. Había tenido el orgasmo más largo, persistente y espectacular de su vida, y aun así no había colmado su necesidad de poseerla, de penetrarla. Era una locura. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué con ella?.  
Ella tenía la clase de figura que siempre le había gustado, voluptuosa y firme, con unos muslos bien torneados que lo rodearan. Y su piel era tan suave como el terciopelo, con algunas pecas esparcidas como chispas festivas. El vello púbico tan negro y rizado como el cabello... Sí, eso también era irresistible. Pero las bondades físicas de Hinata Hyuga no explicaban del todo el extraordinario efecto que ejercía en él.

Excitado de nuevo, Naruto se restregó bien con la toalla fría y tomó otra para llevársela a Hinata, que yacía medio acurrucada de costado. Para su alivio, parecía que no iba a haber lágrimas ni quejas virginales. Parecía más pensativa que afectada. Lo miraba intensamente, como si intentara resolver un misterio. Él le musitó que se volviera boca arriba y le lavó la sangre y los fluidos entre las piernas. A ella no le resultaba fácil estar desnuda delante de él. Naruto vio el sonrojo que le subió a las mejillas en una rápida oleada. Había conocido muy pocas mujeres que se ruborizaran por ese motivo. Siempre había elegido mujeres expertas, ya que no le gustaban demasiado las ingenuas. No por una cuestión de moralidad, por supuesto, sino porque las vírgenes eran, por norma, bastante sosas en la cama. Aquélla era una notable excepción.

Dejó la toalla y apoyó las manos a cada lado de los hombros de Hinata. Se estudiaron con curiosidad. Se percató de que a ella no le incomodaba el silencio; no intentaba llenarlo como la mayoría de mujeres. Un punto más a su favor. Se inclinó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero al agachar la cabeza, una especie de gruñido interrumpió el silencio. Era el estómago de su flamante esposa, que protestaba de hambre. Más sonrosada aún, si eso era posible, ella se cubrió el vientre con las manos como para acallar el terco ruido.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Naruto, que le besó el ombligo y anunció:

-Pediré el desayuno, cariño.

-Hinata -murmuró a la vez que se tapaba con las sábanas hasta las axilas-. Así es como me llamo.

-Llámame Naruto -repuso él con una sonrisa.

Hinata alargó la mano despacio, como si él fuera un animal salvaje que fuera a echar a correr si se asustaba, y le toqueteó el pecho con suavidad.

-Ahora somos realmente marido y mujer.

-Sí. Que Dios te ayude -dijo Naruto, bajando un poco la cabeza, encantado con sus caricias-. ¿Salimos hoy hacia Londres?

Ella asintió.

-Quiero ver a mi padre.

-Será mejor que elijas las palabras con tacto cuando le expliques que soy su yerno -dijo-. Si no, la noticia podría acabar con él.

-Démonos prisa -insistió Hinata a la vez que le apartaba la mano del pelo-. Si el tiempo mejora, quizá podamos ir más rápido. Quiero ir directamente al club de mi padre y...

-Llegaremos pronto -dijo Naruto con calma-, pero no viajaremos a la velocidad endemoniada con que lo hicimos al venir. Pasaremos por lo menos una noche en una posada de paso. -Hinata fue a protestar, pero él añadió-: A tu padre no le servirá de nada que llegues a su club medio muerta de cansancio.

Era el inicio del ejercicio de la autoridad del marido, y de la obligación de obedecer de la esposa. Era evidente que Hinata ansiaba discutir, pero se limitó a mirarlo con ceño.

-Te esperan tiempos difíciles, cariño -murmuró Naruto-. Tenerme por marido ya será bastante arduo. Pero cuidar de un tísico en la última fase de su enfermedad... Necesitaras todas tus fuerzas. No tiene sentido que las malgastes antes de llegar.

Ella lo observó con una intensidad renovada que le hizo sentir incómodo. ¡Qué ojos tenía! Era como si alguien hubiera reunido capas de cristal plateado para hacer pasar por ellas un rayo de sol.

\- ¿Te preocupa mi bienestar? -preguntó.

-Claro que sí, princesa. Me conviene conservarte viva y sana hasta que pueda cobrar tu dote.

Hinata averiguó pronto que Naruto se sentía tan cómodo desnudo como vestido. Intentó actuar con naturalidad ante un hombre que se movía por la habitación sin nada de ropa. Pero, siempre que pudo, le dirigió miradas discretas hasta que sacó un traje del baúl. Tenía piernas largas y esbeltas, y amplias zonas del cuerpo tonificadas mediante la práctica de ejercicios de caballeros como la equitación, el pugilismo y la esgrima. Tenía la espalda y los hombros muy desarrollados, con músculos que se flexionaban bajo la piel tensa. Por delante era más fascinante aún, e incluía un pecho no lampiño como el de las estatuas de mármol o bronce, sino ligeramente cubierto de vello. El vello pectoral, y el de otros sitios, la había sorprendido. Era otro de los muchos misterios del sexo opuesto que se le habían revelado, en sentido literal.

Incapaz de andar por la habitación desnuda, se envolvió con una sábana antes de dirigirse a su bolsa de viaje. Extrajo de ella un vestido de lana marrón, una muda y, lo mejor de todo, un par de zapatos secos y limpios. El otro par estaba tan sucio y húmedo que se estremecía de sólo pensar en ponérselo. Mientras se vestía, notó la mirada de Naruto fija en ella. Se bajó con rapidez la camisola para ocultar su torso.

-Eres preciosa, Hinata -comentó él en voz baja.

Como había crecido rodeada de parientes que se lamentaban del largo de su cabello y de algunas pecas en su piel, le dirigió una sonrisa escéptica.

-La tía Kaguya siempre me daba una loción decolorante para eliminar las pecas. Pero no hay forma de librarse de ellas. Naruto se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Le tomó los hombros y le recorrió el cuerpo medio desnudo con una mirada apreciativa.

-No te quites ni una sola peca, cariño. He encontrado algunas en sitios de lo más encantadores. Ya tengo mis favoritas. ¿Quieres saber dónde están?

Hinata, desconcertada, sacudió la cabeza e hizo un movimiento para liberarse de su sujeción. Pero él no se lo permitió. La acercó más hacia él, agachó la cabeza y le besó el lado del cuello.

-Aguafiestas -susurró sonriente-. Voy a decírtelo de todos modos. -Le subió la camisola despacio. Ella contuvo el aliento al notar cómo le acariciaba las piernas desnudas mientras le decía con los labios en el cuello-: Como descubrí antes, tienes unas cuantas en la cara interna del muslo derecho que conducen hacia...

Los interrumpió una llamada a la puerta. Naruto levantó la cabeza con una exclamación de enojo.

-El desayuno -masculló-. Y no me atrevería a darte a elegir entre mis artes amorosas o una comida caliente, ya que lo más probable es que la respuesta fuera poco halagüeña para mí. Ponte el vestido.

Una vez ella lo hubo hecho lo más rápido que pudo, Naruto abrió la puerta a dos camareras con un par de bandejas llenas de platos tapados. Al ver al atractivo huésped de rostro angelical y cabellos color trigo, soltaron una exclamación ahogada y risitas picaras. No mejoró las cosas que vieran que iba sólo parcialmente vestido, con los pies descalzos, el cuello de la camisa blanca desabrochado y un pañuelo de seda colgando a ambos lados del cuello. Las alteradas muchachas casi volcaron dos veces las bandejas antes de lograr dejar los platos en la mesa. Observaron la cama revuelta y les costó contener chillidos de regocijo al especular sobre lo ocurrido allí durante la noche. Hinata, enojada, las despachó sin cortesías y cerró la puerta.

Miró a Naruto para comprobar su reacción ante la admiración de las camareras, pero parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Era evidente que el comportamiento de aquellas muchachas le resultaba tan habitual que le pasaba inadvertido. Las mujeres debían de contemplar y perseguir a un hombre de su atractivo y posición. Hinata no tenía ninguna duda de que sería terrible para una esposa que lo amara. Ella, sin embargo, no iba a permitirse nunca tener celos ni temer una traición.

Naruto la hizo sentar a la mesa y le sirvió a ella primero. Había gachas sazonadas con sal y mantequilla, ya que para los escoceses era un sacrilegio endulzarlas con melaza. También había panecillos, lonchas de beicon hervido frío, abadejo ahumado y un cuenco con ostras ahumadas, así como rebanadas de pan tostado cubiertas de mermelada y té fuerte. Hinata comió con avidez. Era un desayuno sencillo, difícilmente comparable a los opíparos desayunos ingleses de la finca de lord Uchiha en Hampshire, pero estaba caliente y era abundante, y ella tenía demasiada hambre para criticar nada.

Siguió desayunando un poco más mientras Naruto se afeitaba y terminaba de vestirse. Tras meter un estuche de piel con los útiles de afeitar en el baúl, cerró la tapa y dijo:

-Haz el equipaje, cielo. Voy abajo a pedir que nos preparen el carruaje.

-El certificado de matrimonio del señor MacPhee...

-También me encargaré de eso. Cierra la puerta con llave cuando salga.

En aproximadamente una hora volvió para recoger a Hinata. Un muchacho musculoso transportó el baúl y la bolsa de viaje hasta el carruaje. Naruto esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver que su mujer había cogido uno de sus pañuelos de seda para recogerse el pelo en la nuca. Hinata había perdido la mayoría de horquillas durante el viaje desde Inglaterra, y no llevaba otras de recambio en la bolsa.

-Pareces demasiado joven para casarte -murmuró-. Eso añade una nota de libertinaje a la situación. Me gusta.

Como empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus comentarios indecentes, ella le dirigió una mirada resignada. Descendieron a la planta baja y se despidieron del señor Tatewaki. Cuando se dirigían hacia la entrada, el posadero soltó con alegría:

-¡Que tenga buen viaje, lady St. Namikaze!

Sorprendida al darse cuenta de que se había convertido en vizcondesa, Hinata le dio las gracias tartamudeando. Naruto la ayudó a subir al carruaje, mientras los caballos piafaban y soltaban vaho por los ollares ensanchados.

-Sí -comentó irónicamente-. A pesar de lo mancillado que está, el título también es tuyo ahora. -La ayudó a poner un pie en el codillo y a entrar en el vehículo. Una vez sentado a su lado, añadió-: Además, algún día nos elevaremos aún más, ya que soy el primero en la línea de sucesión del ducado. Aunque has de tener paciencia. Los hombres de mi familia son lamentablemente longevos, lo que significa que no heredaré nada hasta que ambos estemos demasiado decrépitos para disfrutarlo.

-Si tu... -empezó Hinata, y se detuvo sorprendida al ver un bulto en el suelo. Era un recipiente grande de cerámica, con una abertura en un lado. Era redondeado, pero plano por debajo. Miró desconcertada a Naruto mientras tocaba tímidamente el objeto con la suela del zapato y era recompensada con una ráfaga de calor que le subió por las piernas-. ¡Un calientapiés! -exclamó.

El calor del agua hirviendo que contenía el recipiente de cerámica duraría mucho más que el ladrillo caliente-. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Se lo compré a MacPhee cuando lo vi en su casa -respondió Naruto, a quien parecía divertirle su mezcla de agitación y desconcierto-. Como es lógico, estuvo encantado de poder cobrarme el doble de su valor. Impulsivamente, Hinata medio se levantó del asiento para besarle la mejilla.

-Gracias. Es todo un detalle.

Naruto le sujetó la cintura para impedir que se separara de él, hasta que tuvieron las caras tan juntas que casi se tocaban. Ella notó su aliento cuando le murmuró:

-Me parece que me merezco un agradecimiento mejor.

-Es sólo un calientapiés -protestó Hinata.

-Debo recordarte, cariño, que este trasto acabará enfriándose -comentó él con una sonrisa-.Y entonces volveré a ser tu única fuente de calor disponible. Y yo no comparto mi calor corporal indiscriminadamente.

-Según dicen, sí lo haces. -Hinata estaba descubriendo un placer desconocido en aquel intercambio. Jamás había bromeado así con un hombre, ni se había divertido negándole algo que deseaba, provocándolo con ello. Por el brillo de sus ojos, vio que a él también le gustaba. Parecía querer desnudarla allí mismo.

-Esperaré -aseguró Naruto-. El maldito calientapiés no puede durar toda la vida.

Dejó que se sentara bien de nuevo y la miró mientras distribuía el vestido sobre el calientapiés.

Cuando el carruaje arrancó, Hinata se recostó feliz en el asiento mientras la deliciosa sensación de calor le ascendía por las perneras del culote y se le colaba a través de las medias.

-Milord... Quiero decir, Naruto...

-¿Sí, cielo?

-Si tu padre es duque, ¿cómo es que eres vizconde? ¿No deberías ser marqués, o conde por lo menos?

-No por fuerza. Es una práctica relativamente moderna conceder varios títulos menores cuando se crea uno nuevo. Por norma, cuanto más antiguo es el ducado, menos probable es que el hijo mayor sea marqués. Mi padre lo convierte en una virtud, claro. No se te ocurra sacarle el tema, en especial cuando vaya bebido, o recibirás un discurso insoportable sobre lo fea que es la palabra «marqués», y cómo el título en sí es solamente un penoso escalón inferior al ducado.

-¿Es arrogante tu padre?

-Antes pensaba que era arrogancia -comentó con una sonrisa amarga

\- Pero más bien es que se mantiene ajeno a todo lo que no pertenezca a su mundo. Hasta donde sé, nunca se ha puesto él mismo los calcetines, ni los polvos en el cepillo de dientes. Dudo mucho que pudiera sobrevivir a una vida sin privilegios. De hecho, creo que se moriría de hambre en una habitación llena de comida si no hubiera un criado que se la llevara a la mesa. Para él no tiene importancia usar un jarrón valioso como blanco para hacer prácticas de tiro ni apagar el fuego de la chimenea cubriéndolo con un abrigo de piel de zorro. Y siempre tiene antorchas y lámparas encendidas en los bosques que rodean la finca por si le apetece darse un paseo nocturno.

-No me extraña que tenga deudas -soltó Hinata, horrorizada por tanto despilfarro-. Espero que no seas igual de derrochador.

-Nunca me han acusado de gastar en exceso. Rara vez juego, y no mantengo ninguna querida. Aun así, tengo varios acreedores pisándome los talones.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en dedicarte a alguna profesión?

-¿Para qué? -repuso con una mirada perpleja.

-Para ganar dinero.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Trabajar sería una distracción inoportuna en mi vida privada. Pocas veces estoy en disposición de levantarme antes del mediodía.

-Eso no le gustará a mi padre.

-Si mi ambición en la vida fuera gustar a los demás, me preocuparía. Por suerte, no lo es.

A medida que el viaje proseguía, Hinata fue consciente de una mezcla contradictoria de sentimientos hacia su marido. Aunque poseía un notable encanto, no encontraba en él demasiadas cosas dignas de respeto. Era evidente que tenía una mente muy despierta, pero no la usaba para nada útil. Además, el hecho de que hubiera traicionado a su mejor amigo fugándose con Sakura, su prometida, dejaba claro que no era de fiar. Aun así, de vez en cuando era capaz de mostrar una amabilidad que ella valoraba.

En cada parada, Naruto se ocupaba de sus necesidades y, a pesar de sus amenazas de dejar enfriar el calientapiés, lo había hecho rellenar con agua hirviendo. Cuando Hinata se cansó, le permitió echar un sueñecito apoyada en su pecho para sujetarla cada vez que las ruedas del carruaje encontraban un bache.

Mientras dormitaba entre sus brazos, se le ocurrió que aquello le permitía forjarse la ilusión de algo que no había tenido nunca. Refugio. Le pasaba una y otra vez la mano por el pelo con ternura y oyó cómo le murmuraba:

-Descansa, amor mío. Yo velaré por ti.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Rechazo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**6: Rechazo**

* * *

Aunque Naruto tenía ganas de llegar a Londres y adaptarse a sus nuevas circunstancias, no lamentó su decisión de viajar más despacio en el camino de vuelta. Hinata estaba pálida y poco comunicativa, con las reservas de energía agotadas. Necesitaba descansar.

Tras encontrar una posada de paso apropiada donde pernoctar, Naruto tomó la mejor habitación disponible y pidió que les subieran comida y un baño caliente. Así, Hinata pudo meterse en una reducida pero reparadora tina de agua caliente, mientras Naruto disponía el cambio de caballos por la mañana y se encargaba de hospedar al cochero. Cuando volvió a la habitación, que era pequeña pero limpia, con unas raídas cortinas azules en las ventanas, su mujer había terminado de bañarse y llevaba puesto el camisón.

Se acercó a la mesa, levantó la servilleta que tapaba su plato y dejó al descubierto una ración de pollo asado, unas cuantas verduras mustias y un pequeño pudín. Al ver que el plato de Hinata estaba vacío, la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Cómo estaba?

-Mejor que quedarse sin cenar.

-La verdad, empiezo a ver con otros ojos el talento de mi cocinero de Londres. -Se sentó a la mesa y se colocó la servilleta en el regazo-. Creo que te gustarán sus creaciones.

-No espero comer demasiadas veces en tu casa -replicó Hinata con cautela.

Naruto se detuvo con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca. -Voy a estar en el club de mi padre. Como ya te dije, quiero cuidar de él.

-De día, sí. Pero no dormirás ahí. Por la noche volverás a mi... a nuestra casa. Ella lo miró sin pestañear.

-Su enfermedad no desaparecerá al anochecer para reaparecer al alba. Necesitará cuidados constantes.

-Para eso están los criados -soltó Naruto, irritado, antes de tomar el primer contratar a una mujer para que lo atienda. Hinata sacudió la cabeza con una obstinación que lo enojó aún más.

-No es igual a que te cuide un familiar que te quiere.

-¿Por qué debería importarte la calidad de su cuidado? Apenas lo conoces. Ese cabrón ha hecho muy poco por ti.

-No me gusta esa palabra.

-Es una lástima -repuso él-. Porque es una de mis favoritas, y tengo intención de seguir usándola siempre que sea aplicable.

-Pues es una suerte que vayamos a vernos tan poco una vez estemos en Londres.

Naruto se quedó mirando a su mujer, cuyo dulce rostro escondía un carácter inesperadamente testarudo, y comprendió que estaba dispuesta a tomar medidas drásticas para lograr sus propósitos.

A saber qué haría si la presionaba demasiado. Se obligó a sujetar el tenedor y el cuchillo con suavidad y siguió comiendo. Daba igual que el pollo estuviera insípido. Si hubiera estado bañado en una deliciosa salsa francesa, tampoco lo hubiera notado. Su mente astuta estaba ocupada buscando alguna estrategia para tratar con ella.

-No puedo permitir que te quedes en un sitio lleno de bribones, jugadores y borrachos - murmuró por fin con expresión preocupada-. Seguro que comprendes los peligros inherentes a semejante situación.

-Me aseguraré de que recibes mi dote lo antes posible. Y entonces ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí.

-¡Maldita sea! No estoy preocupado por ti -explotó Naruto, incapaz de contenerse-. Es sólo que... no está bien, Hinata. La vizcondesa de St. Namikaze no puede vivir en un club de juego y mujeres de la vida facil, ni siquiera unos días.

-No sabía que fueras tan convencional -repuso ella y, por alguna razón, verlo fruncir el ceño furioso le provocó una ligera sonrisa.

A pesar de lo sutil que fue el gesto, Naruto lo vio, y pasó al instante del enfado al desconcierto. Que lo colgaran si iba a ponerlo en un aprieto una muchacha de veintitrés años virgen... casi virgen... que era tan ingenua como para creer que podía plantarle cara.

-Y mientras tú haces de ángel de la bondad, ¿quién imaginas que te protegerá en ese antro, cielo? -repuso con una mirada gélida y desdeñosa que debería haberla intimidado-. Dormir sola en el Hyuga's es una invitación a ser violada. Y no pienso quedarme ahí contigo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar en un club de juego de segunda esperando a que el viejo Hyuga estire la pata.

-No te he pedido que veles por mí -respondió Hinata con calma-. Puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Claro que sí -masculló Naruto con ironía. De repente, había perdido el interés en la cena fría que tenía delante, así que dejó la servilleta sobre el plato medio terminado, se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco. Estaba cansado y sucio del viaje, y quería darse un baño. Con un poco de suerte, el agua aún estaría caliente.

Mientras se desnudaba y lanzaba las prendas a una silla, no pudo evitar pensar en todas las mujeres que habían pretendido casarse con él a lo largo de los años. Mujeres hermosas, bien dotadas física y económicamente. Mujeres que hasta habrían matado por complacerlo. Pero él había preferido seguir con sus actividades libertinas, sin siquiera hacer una propuesta de matrimonio a alguna de ellas. Y ahora, debido a una combinación de circunstancias en el momento más inoportuno, había terminado casado con una mujer de escasas aptitudes sociales, pésimo linaje y carácter obstinado.

Al ver que Hinata evitaba mirar su cuerpo desnudo, Naruto esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña bañera y se colocó dentro con las pantorrillas colgando hacia fuera. Se enjabonó a fondo y luego se enjuagó el pecho y los brazos con el agua tibia sin dejar de observar a su mujer con los ojos entornados. Le encantó verla perder algo de compostura mientras él se bañaba. Estaba sonrojada y mostraba un interés excesivo en el estampado de la colcha de la cama.

Mientras ella reseguía una costura con el índice, Naruto se fijó en el brillo del anillo de oro escocés. Entonces sintió un súbito impulso de lanzar a su mujer sobre la cama y poseerla sin preliminares. De dominarla y obligarla a admitir que le pertenecía. Ese deseo tan primario era más que alarmante para alguien que siempre se había considerado un ser civilizado. Preocupado y excitado, terminó de lavarse, cogió la toalla húmeda que ella había usado y se secó rápidamente. La prueba de su excitación no pasó inadvertida a Hinata, ya que lo oyó respirar con brusquedad. Se envolvió el cuerpo con la toalla y se dirigió al baúl.

Cogió un peine y fue al palanganero para peinarse el pelo mojado. La esquina del espejo que había sobre la jofaina le ofrecía una vista parcial de la cama, y vio que Hinata lo estaba mirando.

-¿Esta noche me toca hacer de perro del carnicero? -murmuró sin volverse.

-¿De perro del carnicero? -repitió Hinata, confundida.

-El perro que está en el rincón de la tienda y no se le permite tocar la carne.

-La comparación no es demasiado halagüeña para ni... ninguno dé los dos.

Naruto hizo una pausa al detectar que volvía a tartamudear. «Estupendo», pensó con crueldad. No estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba.

-¿No vas a contestarme? -insistió.

-Lo siento, pero pre... preferiría no volver a te... tener relaciones íntimas contigo. Atónito, Naruto dejó el peine y se volvió para mirarla. Las mujeres jamás lo rechazaban. Y el hecho de que Hinata lo hiciera después de los placeres de esa mañana le tocó el amor propio.

-Me dijiste que no te gustaba acostarte con una mujer más de una vez -le recordó ella medio excusándose - Dijiste que sería muy aburrido.

-¿Te parezco aburrido? -repuso él sin que la toalla hiciera gran cosa por disimular el contorno de su erección.

-Supongo que eso depende de la parte de tu cuerpo que uno mire -farfulló Hinata, y bajó los ojos hacia la re... recuerdo que tenemos un acuerdo.

-Eso siempre puede modificarse.

-Pero no lo haré.

-Me temo que tu rechazo huele a hipocresía, cielo. Ya te he poseído una vez. Repetir no afectaría en nada a tu virtud.

-No te estoy rechazando por una cuestión de virtud. -Su tartamudeo desapareció al recobrar la compostura-. El motivo es otro.

-Me muero de curiosidad.

-Autoprotección -dijo Hinata, y se esforzó para mirarlo a los ojos-. No tengo ningún inconveniente en que tengas amantes. Es sólo que no quiero ser una de ellas. El acto sexual no significa nada para ti, pero sí para mí. No quiero que me lastimes, y creo que eso sería inevitable si aceptara acostarme contigo.

Naruto bullía por dentro.

-No voy a disculparme por mi pasado. Se supone que un hombre debe tener experiencia.

-Según tu historial, has adquirido la de diez hombres.

-¿Por qué debería importarte eso?

-Porque tu... tu historia romántica, por decirlo educadamente, es como la del perro que va a la puerta trasera de las casas para que le den sobras de comida. Y yo no quiero ser una puerta más. Eres incapaz de ser fiel a una mujer, ya lo has demostrado.

-Que nunca lo haya intentado no implica que no pueda hacerlo, zorra quisquillosa. Sólo significa que no he querido hacerlo. Hinata se puso tensa.

-Te agradecería que no dijeras groserías.

-Me pareció oportuno, dada la proliferación de analogías con cánidos -espetó Naruto-. Y, por cierto, ése no es exactamente mi caso, porque las mujeres me suplican a mí y no al revés.

-Pues ve con ellas.

-Lo haré -dijo con crueldad-. Cuando vuelva a Londres, voy a montar una orgía que no terminará hasta que detengan a alguien. Pero mientras tanto, ¿de verdad esperas que durmamos juntos esta noche, y mañana por la noche, y seamos tan castos como unas monjas de vacaciones?

-A mí no me supondrá ningún problema -dijo Hinata con cautela, consciente de que lo ofendía gravemente.

La mirada incrédula de Naruto podría haber perforado las sábanas. Masculló una retahila de palabras que ampliaron considerablemente la lista de blasfemias que su esposa conocía, dejó caer la toalla y se volvió para apagar la lámpara.

-No le prestes atención -dijo al meterse en la cama en referencia a su erección, consciente de que Hinata la miraba intranquila-. A partir de ahora, tenerte cerca afectará a mis partes íntimas tanto como nadar un buen rato en un lago siberiano.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. EL Hyuga's

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**7: El Hyuga's**

* * *

El tiempo mejoró bastante durante el viaje de vuelta a Londres, ya que dejó de llover y la temperatura glacial remitió. Sin embargo, esa mejora exterior se veía contrarrestada por la frialdad surgida entre los recién casados. Aunque Naruto fue rellenando a regañadientes el calientapiés, ya no volvió a invitar a Hinata a acurrucarse entre sus brazos o a dormir apoyada en su pecho. Ella sabía que era para bien. Cuanto más lo conocía, más se convencía de que cualquier intimidad entre ellos acabaría en desastre. Naruto era peligroso de formas que él ni siquiera sabía.

Se tranquilizó pensando que, cuando llegaran a la ciudad, se separarían. Ella se quedaría en el club y él se iría a su casa y seguiría con sus actividades habituales hasta que tuviera noticia de la muerte de su suegro. Entonces, era probable que vendiese el club y usara el dinero obtenido para llenar las arcas vacías de su familia.

La idea de vender el Hyuga's, que había sido el centro de la vida de su padre, entristeció a Hinata. Sin embargo, sería lo más sensato. Pocos hombres sabían dirigir bien un club de juego. Su propietario debía tener carisma para atraer clientela y habilidad para hacerla gastar mucho dinero. Y también, por supuesto, visión empresarial para invertir las ganancias.

Hiashi Hyuga había tenido una cantidad moderada de las dos primeras cualidades, pero nada de la tercera. En los últimos tiempos había perdido una fortuna en Newmarket, ya que en la vejez le había entrado debilidad por los embaucadores que poblaban el mundo de las carreras. Por suerte, el club ganaba tanto dinero que pudo absorber las cuantiosas pérdidas.

La pulla de Naruto sobre que el Hyuga's era un club de segunda no era del todo falsa. De conversaciones con su padre, que no solía andarse por las ramas, Hinata sabía que, aunque su club tenía éxito, nunca había alcanzado el nivel deseado. Había querido igualar al Jiraya's, el club rival que se había incendiado muchos años atrás. Pero Hiashi Hyuga jamás había alcanzado el estilo y la astucia de Jiraya. Se decía que ese hombre había ganado el dinero de toda una generación de ingleses. El hecho de que el Jiraya's hubiera desaparecido en pleno apogeo lo había consolidado como leyenda en el recuerdo colectivo de la sociedad británica.

Si el Hyuga's no se había acercado a la gloria del Jiraya's no fue por no intentarlo. Hiashi había trasladado su club de Covent Garden a King Street, en el pasado un mero pasaje hacia la popular zona residencial y comercial de St. James pero por entonces una calle normal. Después de comprar una gran parte de la calle y de derribar cuatro edificios, Hiashi construyó un club amplio y elegante, y anunció que disponía de la banca de juego más grande de Londres. Cuando los caballeros deseaban jugar fuerte, iban al Hyuga's.

Hinata recordaba el club de las veces en que, de niña, le habían permitido pasar el día con su trataba de un local bien equipado, aunque algo recargado, y le encantaba estar con él en el balcón interior del primer piso observando lo que ocurría en la planta baja. Con una sonrisa indulgente, Hiashi acompañaba a su hija a St. James Street, donde entraban en cualquier tienda que ella quisiera. Iban a la perfumería, la sombrerería, la librería y la panadería, donde siempre regalaban a Hinata un bollo recién horneado.

Con el paso de los años, las visitas de Hinata a King Street se fueron restringiendo. Aunque siempre había culpado a los Otsutsuki de ello, ahora se daba cuenta de que su padre también había tenido parte de culpa. Le había sido más fácil quererla cuando era una niña y podía hacerla feliz lanzándola al aire y atrapándola con sus brazos musculosos. Cuando podía despeinarle el cabello, y aliviarle las lágrimas dándole un dulce o un chelín. Pero cuando se convirtió en una joven y ya no pudo tratarla como a una niña, su relación se había vuelto incómoda y distante.

-Este club no es sitio para ti, hija -le había dicho con un cariño brusco-. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de un tipo ordinario como yo y encontrar un buen pollo para casarte con él.

-Papá -había suplicado, tartamudeando desesperadamente-, no me ma... mandes ahí de nuevo. Déjame que... quedarme contigo, por favor.

-Mi pequeña tartamudita, tu lugar está con los Otsutsuki. Y no se te ocurra escaparte y volver aquí porque te enviaré con ellos de nuevo. Sus lágrimas no habían servido de nada. Los años siguientes, las visitas de Hinata a su padre se redujeron a una cada seis meses. Tanto si era por su propio bien como si no, la sensación de no ser querida le había calado hondo. Se sentía tan incómoda cuando estaba cerca de algún hombre, tan segura de que iba a aburrirlo que era lo que acababa ocurriendo. Su tartamudez empeoró; cuanto más se esforzaba por pronunciar las palabras, más incoherentes eran, hasta que le resultó más fácil guardar silencio y confundirse con la pared. Se había convertido en una de las floreros del baile.

Jamás la habían sacado a bailar, jamás la habían besado, jamás la habían cortejado. La única oferta de matrimonio que había recibido era la de su primo Momoshiki, hecha a regañadientes. Maravillada por cómo le había cambiado la suerte, Hinata observó a su marido, que había estado callado las dos horas anteriores. Con su expresión fría y su boca cínica, no se parecía en absoluto al desvergonzado seductor que había compartido la cama con ella hacía dos días.

Se volvió hacia la ventanilla para contemplar el paisaje londinense. Pronto estarían en el club. Hacía seis meses que no veía a su padre, y Hinata se había preparado para encontrarlo muy cambiado. La tisis era una enfermedad frecuente, y todo el mundo conocía sus estragos.

Provocaba una muerte lenta del tejido pulmonar, acompañada de fiebre, tos, pérdida de peso y fuertes sudores por la noche. El mal avanzaba hasta que el paciente empezaba a expectorar mucosidad y sangre. Cuando llegaba la muerte, el enfermo y todos sus seres queridos solían agradecerla porque suponía el final de un sufrimiento terrible. Hinata no podía imaginarse a un hombre corpulento como su padre reducido a tal estado. Temía verlo tanto como ansiaba cuidarlo.

Sin embargo, ante la sospecha de que Naruto se burlaría de ella, se guardó sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Cuando el carruaje recorrió St. James y tomó King Street, se le aceleró el pulso. Por fin pudo ver la fachada alta de ladrillo y mármol del Hyuga's, recortada contra los amarillos y rojos de una puesta de sol espléndida que brillaba a través de la eterna neblina que cubría Londres. Sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, Hinata soltó un suspiro tenso cuando el vehículo pasó por uno de los muchos callejones que llevaban de la calle principal a las cuadras y los patios situados tras la hilera de edificios.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada trasera, lo que era preferible a entrar por la fachada delantera. El Hyuga's no era un sitio que frecuentaran las mujeres de bien. Un caballero podía llevar a su amante o a una prostituta, pero jamás se le ocurriría acudir con una dama respetable. Hinata era consciente de que su marido la observaba con el interés de un entomólogo que estudia una nueva especie de escarabajo. Sin duda vio su palidez repentina y su visible temblor, pero no le ofreció ni una palabra ni un gesto de consuelo.

Naruto bajó el primero y ayudó a Hinata a bajar. El callejón de atrás aún conservaba el mismo olor de cuando Hinata era una niña: estiércol, basura, alcohol y humo de carbón. Sin duda, era la única joven de buena educación de Londres que consideraba que olía como en casa. Por lo menos, le resultaba más agradable que el ambiente de la casa de los Otsutsuki, con su fragancia de alfombras raídas y colonia barata.

Hinata se dirigió a la puerta sintiendo los músculos entumecidos tras el largo tramo final. La entrada de la cocina y demás habitaciones del servicio se encontraban más adelante, pero ésta daba a una escalera que conducía a los aposentos de su padre. El cochero había llamado ya varias veces a la puerta con el puño.

Apareció un hombre joven, y Hinata se sintió aliviada al reconocerlo. Era Tokuma, una figura muy conocida en el club, donde había trabajado como cobrador de morosos y encargado de la seguridad. Era alto, fornido, de cabello marron, y lo tenia largo y de mandíbula ovalada. Dado su carácter hosco, Tokuma siempre la había tratado con la mínima cortesía. Sin embargo, Hinata había oído a su padre alabarlo por su lealtad, y lo apreciaba por ello.

-Señor Tokuma -dijo-. He venido a ve... ver a mi padre. Déjeme pa... pasar, por favor.

-Él no la ha mandado llamar -respondió con brusquedad el hombre, sin moverse. Y, tras echar un vistazo a Naruto y ver su ropa cara, le dijo:

\- Vaya por la puerta principal si es miembro del club, señor.

-Idiota -masculló Naruto, pero ella lo interrumpió:

-¿Po... podría hablar con el señor Shimura? -preguntó.

Danzo Shimura era el hombre que manejaba el club desde hacía diez años. Era un hombre jactancioso y bravucón que no le caía demasiado bien, pero no se atrevería a negarle la entrada al club de su padre.

-No.

-Pues con el señor Neji entonces. Por favor, dígale que la se... señorita Hyuga está aquí.

-Ya le dije que...

-Vaya a buscar al Señor Neji - soltó Naruto a la vez que ponía el pie contra la puerta para impedir que la cerrara-. Esperaremos dentro. ¿O quiere dejar a mi esposa esperando en la calle?. Aquello pareció sobresaltar al empleado, que farfulló algo y desapareció rápidamente.

Naruto hizo cruzar el umbral a Hinata y echó un vistazo a la escalera.

-¿Subimos? -preguntó.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

-Preferiría hablar antes con el señor Neji -dijo- Él podrá decirme algo sobre el estado de mi pa... padre.

Al notar su ligero tartamudeo, Naruto le deslizó una mano bajo el pelo y le apretó la nuca con suavidad. Aunque su expresión seguía fría, su mano era cálida y tranquilizadora, y Hinata se relajó sin querer.

-¿Quién es Neji? -quiso saber Naruto.

-El jefe de crupiers, el repartidor del casino. Trabaja aquí desde que era un muchacho. Mi padre lo inició en la supervisión de las mesas. Si lo has visto alguna vez, seguro que te acuerdas. No es fácil olvidarlo.

-¿Es el gitano? -preguntó Naruto tras pensar un instante.

-Medio gitano, creo, por parte de madre.

-¿Y la otra mitad?

-Nadie lo sabe. -Le dirigió una mirada cautelosa y añadió en voz baja- Siempre me he preguntado si podría ser hermanastro mío.

-¿Se lo has preguntado a tu padre? -Los ojos claros de Naruto brillaban de interés.

-Sí, y lo negó. -Pero no la había convencido del todo. Su padre siempre había mostrado una actitud vagamente paternal con Neji. Y no era tan ingenua como para creer que no había tenido hijos ilegítimos. Era un hombre conocido por sus apetitos carnales y, además, jamás le habían preocupado las consecuencias de sus actos. Se preguntó si podría decirse lo mismo de su marido.

-Naruto, ¿alguna vez has...? -preguntó con cautela.

-No que yo sepa -contestó sin necesitar más palabras para entenderla

-Siempre he usado gomas, no sólo para evitar la concepción sino también para prevenir las dolencias exóticas que sufren los desprevenidos.

-¿Gomas? -repitió Hinata, perpleja- ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué quieres decir con dolencias? ¿Quieres decir que hacer... eso... puede enfermarte? Pero cómo...

-Por Dios -masculló Naruto, y le puso un dedo sobre los labios para acallar sus preguntas-. Ya te lo explicaré después. No es la clase de cosas que suelen comentarse en el umbral de una casa.

La llegada de Neji distrajo a Hinata. En cuanto la vio, Neji esbozó una sonrisa e hizo una graciosa reverencia. Pese a que su actitud y movimientos eran comedidos, proyectaban un carisma físico invisible. Era con mucho el mejor crupier de el Hyuga's, aunque su aspecto de pirata podía despistar al principio. Tenía unos treinta años y el cuerpo esbelto de la juventud. Su piel palida y su largo cabello marron delataban su origen. A Hinata siempre le había gustado aquel joven de voz suave que, a lo largo de los años, había demostrado una gran lealtad a su padre.

Neji iba bien vestido, con ropa oscura y zapatos limpios, pero, como de costumbre, necesitaba un corte de pelo y sus espesos cabellos le caían sobre el almidonado cuello blanco. Varios anillos de oro le adornaban los dedos largos y delgados. Neji la observó con sus extraordinarios ojos color gris, que solían hacer olvidar a la gente la mente ágil que había tras ellos. A veces su mirada era tan penetrante que parecía atravesarte, como si mirara algo situado detrás de ti.

-Gaji -dijo Neji en voz baja, el modo cordial de los romaníes de referirse a una mujer no gitana. Tenía un acento extraño, culto pero con matices de clase baja, y una especie de cadencia extranjera-. Bienvenida -añadió con una breve sonrisa deslumbrante- Su padre estará encantado de verla.

-Gracias, Neji. Tenía mi... miedo de que ya hubiera...

-No -murmuró Neji-. Sigue vivo. -Vaciló antes de añadir-: La mayoría del tiempo duerme. Come muy poco. No creo que dure mucho. Ha preguntado por usted. Intenté avisarla la semana pasada, pero...

-Los Otsutsuki no me permitían venir -susurró Hinata con la boca tensa de enojo. No se habían molestado en comentarle que su padre la había mandado llamar-. Bu... bueno, ya me he alejado de ellos para siempre, Neji. Me he casado. Y me quedare aquí hasta que mi padre... ya no me ne...necesite.

La mirada de Neji se desvió hacia Naruto.

-Lord St. Namikaze... -murmuró al reconocerlo. Si se formó alguna opinión sobre el enlace de Hinata con aquel noble, no la reveló.

-¿Está despierto mi padre? -preguntó Hinata-. ¿Puedo subir a verlo?

-Por supuesto. -El gitano le tomó las manos con suavidad-. Me aseguraré de que nadie los moleste.

-Gracias.

De repente, Naruto tomó una mano de Hinata y la apoyó con decisión en su brazo. Aunque lo hizo con indiferencia, la presión que ejerció con los dedos impidió que ella se soltase. Hinata frunció el ceño, perpleja ante esa demostración de posesión.

-Conozco a Neji desde que era una niña -comentó enarcando las cejas

-Siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

-A un marido le gusta que sean amables con su esposa -respondió Naruto con frialdad-Dentro de ciertos límites, claro.

-Claro -corroboró Neji en voz baja. Y le dijo a Hinata-: ¿La acompaño arriba, milady?

-No; conozco el camino -contestó Hinata a la vez que sacudía la cabeza-. Si... sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, por favor. Neji hizo otra reverencia e intercambió una mirada rápida con Hinata, con la que ambos expresaron tácitamente que ya encontrarían una ocasión para hablar después.

-¿Te cae mal porque es romaní? -preguntó Hinata a su marido mientras subían la escalera.

-No me suele caer mal la gente por cosas que no puede cambiar -respondió irónicamente Naruto-. Normalmente me dan motivos suficientes para caerme mal por otras causas. Hinata separó la mano de su brazo para recogerse la falda.

-Me gustaría saber dónde está el encargado -añadió Naruto, y le puso una mano en la cintura mientras subían la escalera-. Es primera hora de la noche. La sala de juegos y el comedor están abiertos. Debería estar ocupado.

-Es un bebedor -comentó Hinata.

-Eso explica muchas cosas sobre la forma en que está dirigido el club.

Susceptible a cualquier insulto al club de su padre, y consciente de la presión suave de la mano de su marido en la espalda, Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener una respuesta mordaz. Qué fácil era para un noble mimado criticar la forma cómo los profesionales hacían las cosas. Si ella tuviera que dirigir un local como ése, Dios no lo quisiera, respetaría mucho más lo que su padre había conseguido.

En el primer piso recorrieron una galería que rodeaba toda la planta. Bastaba con asomarse al balcon para ver toda la planta baja. Esta, el área más grande del club, estaba dedicada por completo al juego de azar. Tres mesas ovales cubiertas con tapetes verdes con marcas amarillas estaban rodeadas por decenas de hombres. Los sonidos que se elevaban de ellas (el ruido de los dados, las exclamaciones bajas pero intensas de los tiradores y los crupiers, el deslizamiento suave de las raquetas cuando acercaban el dinero de la mesa al crupier) figuraban entre los primeros recuerdos de infancia de Hinata. La joven dirigió una mirada al magnífico escritorio tallado del rincón, donde su padre solía sentarse para conceder créditos, aceptar miembros temporales y elevar la banca si las apuestas aumentaban demasiado. En ese momento, lo ocupaba un hombre al que no conocía, con bastante mala pinta. Los ojos de Hinata se dirigieron hacia el rincón opuesto, donde otro desconocido hacía las veces de supervisor general, regulando los pagos y controlando el juego.

Naruto se asomó al balcon para contemplar la planta baja. Como tenía prisa por ver a su padre, Hinata le tiró con impaciencia del brazo. Pero él no se movió. De hecho, apenas pareció darse cuenta, tan absorto estaba en su contemplación.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hinata-. ¿Has visto algo raro?

Naruto meneó la cabeza y dejó de prestar atención a la planta baja. Echó un vistazo alrededor y vio los paneles descoloridos de la pared, las molduras desprendidas, las alfombras raídas. Tiempo atrás el Hyuga's había estado decorado magníficamente, pero con los años había perdido gran parte de su esplendor.

-¿Cuántos miembros tiene el club? -preguntó-. Sin contar los temporales.

-Solía tener unos dos mil. No sé las cifras actuales. -Volvió a tirarle del brazo-. Quiero ver a mi padre. Si tengo que ir sola...

-Tú no vas sola a ninguna parte -replicó Naruto, y la miró con una penetración que la sobresaltó-. Algún borracho, o incluso algún empleado, podría meterte en una de las habitaciones para parejas y violarte antes de que nadie reparara en tu ausencia.

-No corro ningún peligro -replicó irritada-. Conozco a muchos de los empleados, y sé moverme por el club mucho mejor que tú.

-No por mucho tiempo -murmuró Naruto, y su mirada volvió de una forma casi compulsiva a la planta baja-. Pienso recorrer hasta el último centímetro de este sitio y conocer todos sus secretos. Hinata lo miró perpleja. Su marido había experimentado un cambio sutil desde que habían entrado en el club. Su languidez habitual se había transformado en una actitud de alerta, como si estuviera absorbiendo la energía inquieta del ambiente.

-Miras el club como si nunca lo hubieras visto -murmuró. Naruto pasó un dedo por la barandilla, miró el polvo que le quedó adherido y se lo sacudió.

Respondió con expresión pensativa:

-Se ve diferente ahora que es mío.

-Todavía no lo es -replicó Hinata, al darse cuenta de que estaba valorando el local para su venta futura. Era muy propio de él pensar en el dinero mientras su suegro yacía en su lecho de muerte-¿Piensas alguna vez en alguien aparte de ti?.

La pregunta pareció sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, y su cara se volvió inescrutable.

-Rara vez, mi amor.

Se quedaron mirándose. Los ojos de ella eran acusadores; los de él, impenetrables. Hinata comprendió que no podía esperar nada decente de aquel hombre so pena de experimentar una decepción tras otra. Con amabilidad y comprensión no corregiría su alma perdida. Naruto nunca sería uno de los mujeriegos reformados que aparecían en las escandalosas novelas de Tenten.

-Espero que obtengas pronto lo que quieres -dijo con frialdad-. Mientras tanto, voy a la habitación de mi padre. Avanzó por la galería sin él, pero a los pocos pasos lo tenía a su lado. Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de Hiashi, Hinata sintió un enorme desasosiego. Sentía tanto miedo y anhelo a la vez que le sudaban las manos y notaba una rara sensación en el estómago. Al sujetar el pomo para abrir la puerta, la palma le resbaló por el metal deslustrado.

-Permíteme -dijo Naruto con brusquedad a la vez que le apartaba la mano del pomo. Abrió la puerta, la sujetó para que pasara y entró tras ella en una oscura sala.

La única luz procedía de la puerta abierta del dormitorio, donde una lámpara pequeña emitía un brillo regular. Hinata cruzo el siguiente umbral y se detuvo, parpadeando hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra. Se acercó a la cama, apenas consciente de la presencia del hombre que tenía a su lado.

Su padre dormía con la boca medio abierta. Tenía la piel pálida y con un brillo extraño, como si fuera una figura de cera. Unas arrugas marcadas le surcaban el rostro. Parecía haberse encogido a la mitad, con los brazos increíblemente delgados. Hinata se esforzó por conciliar aquella silueta desconocida con el padre corpulento y fornido que había conocido siempre. Al ver cómo su cabello, antes marron, estaba salpicado de canas que recordaban el plumaje erizados de un pollo, la asaltó una infinita ternura.

La habitación olía a encierro, enfermedad, velas quemadas y medicinas. Olía a una muerte próxima. Vio un montón de sábanas sucias en el rincón y pañuelos manchados de sangre en el suelo. La mesita de noche estaba llena de cucharas sucias y frascos de medicamento. Hinata se agachó para recoger un pañuelo del suelo, pero Naruto la sujetó por el brazo.

-No tienes que hacer eso -masculló-. Puede encargarse una criada.

-Sí -susurró Hinata con amargura-. Ya veo lo bien que lo hacen. -Se soltó de él, recogió los pañuelos sucios y los dejó caer sobre el montón de sábanas desechadas.

Naruto se acercó a la mesita de noche y contempló el cuerpo consumido de Hyuga. Tomó un frasco de medicamento y se lo pasó por la nariz.

-Morfina -murmuró. Por alguna razón, verlo junto a su padre desvalido y examinando sus medicinas irritó a Hinata.

-Lo tengo todo controlado -dijo en voz baja-. Te agradecería que te fueras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a arreglar la habitación y cambiar las sábanas. Y después me sentaré a su lado.

-Deja dormir a este pobre diablo -dijo él con los ojos entornados-. Tienes que comer y cambiarte de ropa. ¿De qué crees que le servirá que te sientes en la penumbra y...? -Se detuvo y masculló una maldición al ver su expresión terca-. Muy bien. Te daré una hora, después comerás conmigo.

-Pienso quedarme con mi padre -replicó ella con rotundidad.

-Hinata. -Su voz baja contenía una advertencia inflexible. Se acercó a ella, le hizo darse la vuelta y la zarandeó suavemente para que lo mirara a los ojos-. Te mandaré llamar y vendrás. ¿Lo has entendido?.

Ella tembló de rabia. Le daba órdenes como si fuera propiedad suya. Por Dios, se había pasado toda la vida obedeciendo las órdenes de sus tíos, y ahora tendría que someterse a un marido insufrible.  
Sin embargo, reconoció que Naruto todavía tenía mucho camino que recorrer para igualar el empeño de los Otsutsuki en amargarle la vida. Y no cabía considerarlo irrazonable o cruel por pedirle que comiera con él. Así que se tragó la rabia y asintió. Cuando Naruto le repasó los rasgos tensos con la mirada, sus ojos poseían un brillo extraño, como las chispas que saltan del martillo del herrero al golpear una lámina de metal candente.

-Así me gusta -murmuró con una sonrisa burlona, y se fue.

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Tomando el control

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**8: Tomando el control**

* * *

Naruto estuvo tentado de dejar a Hinata en el club con su padre e irse a su casa, situada a poca distancia de St. James. Era difícil resistirse al aliciente de su tranquila y confortable residencia.

Quería comer en su propia mesa, y relajarse delante de la chimenea con una de sus batas de seda forradas de terciopelo. Al cuerno con la tozuda de su esposa; que tomara sus propias decisiones y aprendiera a vivir con las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, mientras deambulaba por la galería del primer piso, con cuidado de que no lo vieran desde la planta baja, sintió una curiosidad molesta, como cuando se tiene una piedra en el zapato. Se situó junto a una columna para observar el trabajo de los crupiers y el del supervisor general para, desde su rincón, controlar el juego y lograr que todo siguiera el ritmo adecuado. La actividad en las tres mesas de juego parecía un poco lenta. Faltaba alguien que animara las cosas y creara un ambiente que incitara a los clientes a jugar más y más deprisa.

Las desaliñadas prostitutas de la casa se paseaban despacio por la sala y se detenían aquí y allá para engatusar a los clientes. Al igual que las comidas del aparador lateral y el bar, las mujeres eran una opción gratuita para los socios. Si un hombre necesitaba una mujer para consolarse o para celebrar, subía con una prostituta a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Naruto observó con detenimiento las mesas de juego y el bar. Había indicios de que era un negocio en decadencia. Naruto supuso que, al caer enfermo, Hiashi no había nombrado a un sustituto digno de confianza, salvo su encargado Danzo Shimura, que era inepto, deshonesto o ambas cosas a la vez. Naruto quería ver los libros contables, los ingresos y gastos, los datos financieros de los socios, las listas de cobros, las deudas, los préstamos, los créditos..., todo lo que contribuyera a completar un retrato de la situación económica del club.

Al volverse hacia la escalera, vio al gitano Neji en la penumbra de un rincón. Naruto se quedó callado para obligarlo a hablar primero. Neji lo hizo con educación y sin desviar la mirada.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo, milord?

-Puede empezar por decirme dónde está Shimura.

-En su habitación.

-¿En qué estado?

-Indispuesto.

-Ya. ¿Se indispone a menudo?

El gitano no dijo nada, pero sus ojos grises se llenaron de recelo.

-Quiero la llave de su oficina -pidió Naruto-. Echaré un vistazo a los libros contables.

-Sólo hay una llave, milord -repuso Neji, escrutándolo con curiosidad

-Y la tiene el señor Shimura.

-Consígamela.

El otro arqueó las cejas.

-¿Quiere que robe a un hombre que está borracho?

-Será más fácil que si estuviera sobrio -comentó Naruto con ironía-. Y no es ningún robo, ya que la llave, a todos los efectos, es mía.

-Yo soy leal al señor Hyuga. Y a su hija. -Su expresión se endureció.

-Yo también. -No era cierto, por supuesto. Naruto era leal básicamente a sí mismo. Hinata y su padre figuraban en un lejano segundo y tercer lugar de la lista- Tráigame la llave, o prepárese a seguir los pasos de Shimura cuando se vaya mañana.

El aire estaba cargado de desafío masculino. Sin embargo, pasado un instante, Neji le dirigió una mirada de aversión y curiosidad. Cuando se dirigió hacia la escalera a zancadas rápidas, no fue por obediencia, sino más bien por el deseo de averiguar qué se proponía Naruto.

Cuando Naruto mandó a Neji para que acompañase a su esposa a la planta baja, Hinata ya había arreglado la habitación de su padre y llamado a una criada para que la ayudara a cambiar las sábanas. Las que había estaban húmedas de sudor. Aunque su padre se movió y masculló cuando lo giraron con cuidado a uno y otro lado, no se despertó del sopor inducido por la morfina. La asustó comprobar lo poco que pesaba su huesudo cuerpo, cubierto por una camisa de dormir.

Cuando lo tapó con las sábanas y mantas limpias hasta el pecho sintió una gran compasión por él. Mojó un paño frío y se lo puso en la frente. Su padre suspiró y, por fin, abrió unos ojos que parecían rendijas entre los surcos de la cara. La miró sin reconocerla un largo instante hasta que sus labios secos esbozaron una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto unos dientes amarillentos por el tabaco.

-Hinata -dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se agachó sonriente aunque a duras penas logró contener las lágrimas.

-Estoy aquí, papá -susurró por fin las palabras que había deseado pronunciar toda su vida-Estoy aquí para quedarme contigo. Su padre emitió un sonido de satisfacción y cerró los ojos.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos primero, hija? -soltó justo cuando Hinata creía que se había dormido-. Supongo que a la panadería, ¿verdad?

-Claro -contestó ella y, tras secarse las lágrimas de los ojos, añadió-: quiero un bollo glaseado, y un cucurucho de galletas, y después quiero jugar a los dados contigo.

Su padre rió entre dientes y tosió un poco.

-Deja que papá dé una cabezadita antes de salir. Sé una niña buena.

-Sí, duerme -murmuró Hinata a la vez que le daba la vuelta al paño de la frente-. Puedo esperar, papá.

Mientras observaba cómo volvía a dormirse, tragó saliva y se relajó en la silla, situada junto a la cama. No desearía estar en ningún otro sitio. Se arrellanó en el asiento y bajó los hombros como si fuera un títere al que hubieran soltado los hilos. Era la primera vez que se sentía necesitada, que su presencia parecía importarle a alguien. Y, aunque el estado de su padre la afligía, daba gracias por poder acompañarlo en sus últimas horas de vida. No dispondría de tiempo para conocerlo, de modo que siempre serían unos desconocidos, pero estar allí la compensaba sobradamente.

Un golpecito en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alzó los ojos y vio a Neji en el umbral, cruzado de brazos y en postura relajada. Hinata le dirigió la imitación de una sonrisa.

-Su... supongo que te envía a buscarme. -No hacía falta decir a quién se refería, claro.

-Quiere que comas con él en uno de los comedores privados. Hinata sacudió la cabeza y su sonrisa se volvió irónica.

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mí. -Parodió a una esposa obediente. Se levantó y alisó las mantas sobre los hombros de su padre.

Neji no se movió del umbral cuando ella se acercó. Era un hombre alto, aunque no tanto como Naruto.

-¿Cómo terminaste casada con lord St. Namikaze? -quiso saber-. Sé que tiene problemas financieros porque estuvimos a punto de negarle crédito la última vez que estuvo aquí. ¿Te propuso un matrimonio de conveniencia?.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estamos casados por amor? -replicó Hinata.

-St. Namikaze sólo se quiere a él mismo -dijo Neji con una mirada irónica. Hinata tuvo que esforzarse por contener una sonrisa.

-En realidad fui a verlo yo. Fue el único mo... modo que se me ocurrió para escapar de los Otsutsuki. -Su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en sus familiares-. ¿Vinieron aquí en mi busca?

-Tus dos tíos -asintió Neji-. Tuvimos que dejarles registrar el club para que se convencieran de que no te escondías aquí.

-¡Oh no! -exclamó Hinata.

\- Seguro que después fueron a casa de Ino y Tenten. La noticia de mi desaparición habrá preocupado a mis amigas. Sin embargo, saber lo que había hecho iba a preocuparlas mucho más. Tendría que avisar a Ino y Tenten de que se encontraba bien. Sakura estaba de viaje por el continente, así que no se habría enterado de su desaparición.

Mañana, pensó. Sí, mañana plantaría cara a las repercusiones de su infame fuga. Se planteó enviar a alguien a casa de los Otsutsuki a recoger el resto de su ropa, pero seguramente no le permitirían quedársela. Una cosa más para la larga lista de cosas por hacer: encargar enseguida algunos vestidos y zapatos.

-Cuando mis familiares descubran que estoy aquí -dijo-, ve... vendrán a buscarme. Puede que intenten anular mi matrimonio. Me... -una breve pausa para controlar la voz- me da mucho miedo lo que pueda pasarme si me obligan a volver con ellos.

-¿No se lo impedirá St. Namikaze? -preguntó Neji, y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Fue un contacto leve, con la palma apoyada en la frágil curva del hombro, pero la calmó.

-Si está aquí. Si está sobrio. Si puede -contestó con una sonrisa forzada-. Si, si, si...

-Yo estaré aquí-murmuró Neji- Estaré sobrio y podré impedirlo. ¿Por qué crees que St. Namikaze no?

-Es un matrimonio de conveniencia. No le importo en absoluto. No espero verlo demasiado una vez reciba mi dote. Me dijo que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que sentarse en un club de juego de segunda a esperar a que... a que... -Titubeó y volvió la cabeza para mirar a su padre en la cama.

-Puede que haya cambiado de parecer al respecto -comentó Neji con ironía-. Cuando le di la llave de la oficina, sacó todos los libros y empezó a revisarlos página por página. De aquí a que termine, habrá examinado todo el club con lupa.

Hinata se extrañó.

-¿Qué puede estar buscando? -preguntó.

Naruto estaba actuando de una forma extraña. No había razón para que revisara los libros del club con tanta urgencia después de un viaje extenuante. Nada habría cambiado entre ese día y el siguiente. Pensó en la mirada compulsiva de su marido cuando observaba la actividad de la planta baja, y en sus palabras: «Pienso recorrer hasta el último centímetro de este sitio y conocer todos sus secretos.» Como si fuera algo más que un edificio lleno de alfombras raídas y mesas de juego.

Desconcertada, Hinata siguió a Neji por la serie de pasillos y pasadizos que constituían la ruta más directa a los comedores de la planta inferior. Como la mayoría de clubes de juego, el Hyuga's tenía lugares secretos donde esconderse, donde observar, donde pasar solapadamente personas y objetos.

Neji la condujo hasta un pequeño salón privado, le sostuvo la puerta e hizo una reverencia cuando ella se volvió para darle las gracias. Al adentrarse en la habitación, Hinata oyó la puerta cerrarse suavemente tras ella. Naruto, comodo en una silla con la confianza relajada de Lucifer en su trono, estaba haciendo anotaciones a lápiz en el margen de un libro contable. Estaba sentado ante una mesa medio llena de fuentes y platos para el comedor principal.

Apartó la mirada del libro, lo dejó a un lado y se levantó para apartar una silla de la mesa.

-¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Se despertó un momento -respondió Hinata con cautela mientras se sentaba-. Pareció creer que yo era pequeña de nuevo. Vio una fuente con cortes de ave asada y otra con melocotones y uvas de invernadero, y empezó a servirse. El hambre imperiosa, unida a la fatiga, hacía que le temblaran las manos. Naruto observó sus dificultades y, sin decir nada, le sirvió exquisiteces en un plato: huevos de codorniz hervidos, crema de verduras, lonchas de queso, cortes de carne fría, pescado y pan. Luego le llenó una copa de vino.

-Gracias -dijo Hinata, tan cansada que apenas sabía qué estaba comiendo. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca y cerró los ojos mientras masticaba y tragaba el bocado. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que Naruto la miraba. Parecía tan cansado como ella, con unas ligeras ojeras. Tenía los pómulos tensos y estaba pálido.  
La barba, que tendía a crecerle deprisa, le lucía dorada en las mejillas. De algún modo, el endurecimiento de sus rasgos acrecentaba su atractivo al conferir una gracia irregular a lo que, de otro modo, podría haber sido la perfección estéril de una obra maestra de mármol.

-¿Sigues pensando quedarte aquí? -preguntó mientras pelaba con habilidad un melocotón y le quitaba el hueso. Le pasó una mitad limpia.

-Claro que sí. -Hinata cogió el melocotón y, al morderlo, notó cómo se le deslizaba el jugo por la lengua.

-Me lo temía -respondió él con sequedad-. Es un error, ¿sabes? No tienes idea de lo que te espera, las obscenidades y comentarios lascivos, las miradas lujuriosas, los roces y pellizcos...

-Me las arreglaré -dijo Hinata, y lo miró sin saber si fruncir el ceño o sonreír.

-Estoy seguro de ello, cariño.

-¿Qué hay en ese libro? -preguntó ella tras observarlo mientras bebía un sorbo de vino.

-Un ejemplo de contabilidad creativa. Shimura ha estado desfalcando dinero. Retoca un poco las cifras aquí y allá para que no se note. Pero, a lo largo del tiempo, la suma asciende a un importe considerable. Vete a saber cuántos años lleva haciéndolo. Hasta ahora, todos los libros contables que he revisado contienen errores deliberados.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que son deliberados?

-Siguen un patrón evidente. -Abrió un libro y lo empujó suavemente hacia ella-. El club obtuvo unos beneficios de veinte mil libras el año pasado. Si comparas las cifras con el registro de préstamos, ingresos bancarios y salidas de caja, verás las discrepancias. Hinata leyó las anotaciones que él había hecho en el margen según se las iba señalando con el dedo.

-¿Lo ves? -murmuró-. Estas son las cantidades que deberían aparecer. Ha inflado mucho los gastos. El coste de los dados de marfil, por ejemplo. Incluso si admitimos que los dados sólo se usaran una noche, el cargo anual no debería superar las dos mil libras, según Neji.

-Pero aquí pone que se gastaron casi tres mil libras en dados.

-Exacto. -Naruto se recostó en la silla y sonrió despacio-. Engañaba a mi padre del mismo modo cuando era joven y yo necesitaba más dinero del que él me daba.

-¿Para qué lo necesitabas?

-Me temo que, para explicártelo, tendría que usar palabras que te ofenderían mucho -aseguró aún sonriente. Hinata pinchó un huevo de codorniz con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el señor Shimura?

-Despedirlo en cuanto esté lo bastante sobrio para andar -dijo Naruto a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Hinata se apartó un mechón que le caía sobre la mejilla.

-Pero no tiene sustituto.

-Sí que lo tiene. Hasta que no se encuentre el director adecuado, yo dirigiré el club.

El huevo de codorniz pareció atravesársele en el cuello y Hinata se atragantó. Cogió la copa de vino, bebió un sorbo, respiró hondo y luego lo miró con ojos desorbitados. ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan absurdo?

-No puedes hacer eso.

-No lo haré peor que Shimura. No ha dirigido nada desde hace meses. En poco tiempo el club se vendrá abajo.

-¡Dijiste que detestabas trabajar!

-Es cierto. Pero me parece que debería intentarlo al menos una vez, para asegurarme.

-Harás las veces de di... director unos días y te... te cansarás. -Tartamudeaba de ansiedad.

-No puedo permitirme el cansancio, amor mío. Aunque el club sigue siendo rentable, su valor va a la baja. Tu padre tiene una importante deuda pendiente de cancelar. Si sus deudores no pueden pagar en efectivo, tendremos que quedarnos propiedades, joyas, obras de arte, lo que sea. Como conozco el valor de las cosas, puedo negociar unas liquidaciones aceptables. Y hay otros problemas que todavía no he mencionado. Tu padre posee unos desafortunados pura sangre que le han hecho perder una fortuna en Newmarket. Y ha hecho algunas inversiones insensatas, como las diez mil libras que puso en una supuesta mina de oro de Flintshire, un timo que hasta un niño habría detectado.

-Dios mío -murmuró Hinata y se frotó la frente-. Estaba enfermo y la gente se ha aprovechado de él.

-Así es. Y ahora, aunque quisiéramos vender el club, no podríamos hacerlo sin ponerlo antes en orden. Si hubiera una alternativa, la encontraría, créeme. Pero el club es un cedazo, y nadie puede o quiere taparle los agujeros. Salvo yo.

-¡Qué sabrás tú de tapar agujeros! -exclamó ella, horrorizada por su arrogancia. Naruto sonrió con una ceja arqueada, pero antes de que contestara con mordacidad, ella se tapó los oídos con las manos y añadió:

-¡Oh, no lo digas! -Él contuvo su réplica, aunque sus ojos seguían despidiendo un brillo diabólico, y ella bajó las manos con cautela-. Si diriges el club, ¿dónde dormirás?

-Aquí, por supuesto -dijo él.

-Pero yo me he instalado en el único cuarto de huéspedes disponible. Los demás están ocupados. Y no pienso compartir la cama contigo.

-Mañana habrá muchas habitaciones libres. Voy a deshacerme de las prostitutas de la casa.

Las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado deprisa para que Hinata pudiera asimilarlas. La asunción de autoridad de Naruto sobre el negocio de su padre se había producido a una velocidad alarmante. Tenía la sensación de haber llevado un gato manso al club para verlo transformarse en un tigre salvaje. Y ella sólo podría observar impotente cómo hacía una matanza indiscriminada. Desesperada, pensó que si lo complacía unos días quizá se aburriría. Mientras tanto, debía intentar reducir al máximo los daños.

-¿Echarás las prostitutas de la ca... casa a la calle? -preguntó con una calma forzada.

-Se irán con una liquidación generosa, como recompensa por su lealtad al club.

-¿Quieres contratar otras?

-No es que tenga nada contra la prostitución. De hecho, estoy totalmente a favor de ella. Pero que me aspen si me convierto en un chulo.

-¿En qué?

-En un chulo. Un macarra. Un proxeneta. Caray, ¿llevabas algodón en las orejas cuando eras pequeña? ¿Nunca oíste nada, ni te preguntaste por qué unas mujeres de ropas chillonas subían y bajaban por la escalera del club a todas horas?

-Siempre venía de día -aclaró Hinata, muy digna-. Rara vez las veía trabajar. Y después, cuando era lo bastante mayor para entenderlo, mis visitas se espaciaron bastante por deseo de mi padre.

-Puede que fuera una de las pocas cosas buenas que hizo por ti. -Naruto movió la mano con impaciencia para descartar el tema-. Bien, respecto al asunto que nos ocupa, no sólo no quiero tener prostitutas mediocres, sino que tampoco tenemos espacio para alojarlas. A veces, cuando todas las camas están ocupadas, los miembros del club se ven obligados a gozar de sus favores en las cuadras.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Y las cuadras son muy incómodas, hay mucha corriente. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Tú...?

-Pero hay un burdel excelente dos calles más abajo. Espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo con su propietaria, madam Guren. Cuando un miembro de nuestro club desee compañía femenina, podrá ir al local de Guren, recibir sus servicios con un descuento en el precio y volver una vez aliviado. -Parecía esperar que su esposa elogiara la idea- ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que tienes alma de proxeneta. Sólo que a hurtadillas.

-La moralidad es sólo para la clase media, encanto. La clase baja no puede permitírsela, y la clase alta tiene demasiado tiempo libre por llenar. Hinata sacudió despacio la cabeza. Lo observaba con los ojos desorbitados, y ni siquiera se movió cuando se inclinó hacia ella para ponerle una uva entre los labios.

-No hace falta que digas nada -murmuró con una sonrisa-. Es evidente que has enmudecido de gratitud ante la perspectiva de tenerme aquí para cuidarte. Hinata frunció el ceño y él sonrió socarrón.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que en un momento de debilidad, presa de ardor viril, pueda abalanzarme sobre ti... es posible. Hinata sujetó la uva entre los dientes y le sacó las pepitas con los dientes y la lengua. La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció un poco.

-Pero tranquila, de momento eres demasiado novata para tomarme la molestia -añadió tras recostarse en la silla-. Quizá te seduzca en el futuro, después de que algunos hombres se hayan encargado de educarte.

-Lo dudo -replicó Hinata con hosquedad-. Nunca sería tan burguesa como para acostarme con mi marido.

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

-¡Dios mío! Seguramente te morías por decirlo. Felicidades. No llevamos casados ni una semana y ya has aprendido a enseñar las uñas.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Estas a Salvo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**9: Estas a Salvo**

* * *

Hinata nunca supo dónde había dormido su marido la primera noche, pero sospechaba que en algún lugar cómodo. Su propio descanso había distado mucho de ser apacible, ya que la preocupación la había despertado con una regularidad metódica. Había ido varias veces a ver cómo estaba su padre, le había dado sorbos de agua, arreglado las sábanas, administrado medicina cuando la tos le empeoraba. Cada vez que se despertaba, Hiashi miraba a su hija con renovada sorpresa.

«¿Estoy soñando?», le preguntaba, y ella le respondía con palabras cariñosas y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, Hinata se lavó, se vistió y se hizo una trenza que se recogió en un moño en la nuca. Llamó a una criada y le pidió huevos escaldados, caldo, té y toda la comida especial para un enfermo que pudiese tentar el apetito de su padre. Las mañanas eran tranquilas y silenciosas en el club, ya que la mayoría de empleados dormía después de haber trabajado hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, siempre había un personal mínimo para las tareas ligeras.

Cuando no estaba el cocinero, se quedaba un ayudante en la cocina para preparar comidas sencillas a quienes las solicitaran, Oyó la tos áspera de su padre. Corrió hasta su habitación y lo encontró tosiendo espasmódicamente en un pañuelo. Las convulsiones angustiosas de su pecho le dolieron como si fueran propias. Rebuscó entre los frascos de la mesita de noche el jarabe de morfina y lo vertió en una cuchara. Al pasar un brazo por la nuca sudada de su padre para incorporarlo, volvió a sorprenderla lo poco que pesaba, y notó cómo el cuerpo se le tensaba para intentar contener otro acceso de tos. Los estremecimientos posteriores le sacudieron la cuchara y la medicina cayó sobre las sábanas.

-Lo siento -murmuró Hinata, y secó el jarabe pegajoso antes de volver a llenar la cuchara-Vamos, papá, poco a poco.

El cuello venoso de su padre se movió al tragar la medicina, Después, le arregló las almohadas mientras él tosía un poco más.

Hinata lo recostó y le puso un pañuelo limpio en la mano. Contempló su cara descarnada y su barba entrecana en busca de algún signo de su padre en aquella figura irreconocible. Siempre había sido robusto y rubicundo, incapaz de mantener una conversación sin el uso expresivo de las manos con gestos propios de un ex boxeador. Ahora era la sombra pálida de ese hombre, con el cutis ceniciento y fofo debido a la pérdida rápida de peso. Sin embargo, los ojos grises eran los mismos: redondos y claros. La familiaridad de esos ojos la tranquilizó.

-He pedido el desayuno -murmuró sonriendo-. Enseguida lo traerán.

Hiashi meneó la cabeza para indicar que no tenía hambre.

-Oh, sí-insistió su hija, medio sentada en la cama-. Tienes que comer algo, papá.

Le secó una gota de sangre de la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo. Su padre frunció el ceño.

-Los Otsutsuki -dijo con voz áspera-. ¿Vendrán a buscarte, Hinata?

-Los he dejado para siempre -respondió ella con satisfacción-. Hace unos días me fugué para ca... casarme en Gretna Green. Ya no tienen ningún poder sobre mí.

-¿Con quién?

-Con lord St. Namikaze.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró la criada con una bandeja cargada de platos. Hinata se levantó para ayudarla y retiró algunas cosas de la mesita de noche. Vio cómo su padre rehuía el olor de la comida, a pesar de lo sosa que era, y lo compadeció.

-Lo siento, papá, pero tienes que tomar un poco de caldo.

Le puso una servilleta sobre el pecho y le acercó el tazón caliente a los labios. Tras tomar unos sorbos, su padre se recostó en las almohadas y la observó mientras ella le secaba la boca, a la espera de una explicación. Hinata sonrió con tristeza. Lo había pensado: no había ninguna necesidad de fingir un romance. Su padre era un hombre práctico, y es probable que nunca hubiera esperado que su hija se casara por amor. Desde su punto de vista, tenías que tomarte la vida como venía y hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir. Si encontrabas algo de placer por el camino, debías aprovecharlo, y no quejarte después cuando tuvieras que pagar el precio por haberlo hecho.

-Casi nadie lo sabe aún -empezó-. De hecho, no es una mala boda. Nos llevamos bastante bien y no me hago ilusiones respecto a él. Hiashi abrió la boca para que su hija le diese una cucharada de huevos escaldados. Ponderó la información, tragó la comida y aventuró:

-Su padre, el duque, es un tonto que no sabe hacer la o con un canuto.

-Lord St. Namikaze, en cambio, es bastante inteligente.

-Un tipo frío -observó Hiashi.

-Sí, pero no siempre. Es decir... -Se detuvo de golpe, ruborizada al recordar a Naruto en la cama haciéndole el amor.

-Es un mujeriego -comentó Hiashi con sencillez.

-Eso no me importa -respondió su hija con igual franqueza-. Jamás esperaría que me fuera fiel. He conseguido lo que quería del matrimonio. En cuanto a lo que él quiere...

-Sí, tendrá su dote -dijo su padre, anticipándose-. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Seguro que todavía durmiendo. -Le dio otra cucharada de huevos escaldados.

La criada la corrigió:

-Perdone, pero no está durmiendo, señorita... quiero decir, milady. Lord St. Namikaze despertó al señor Neji al alba y lo está llevando arriba y abajo haciéndole preguntas y dándole listas. El señor Neji está furioso.

-Lord St. Namikaze suele trastornar así a la gente -comentó Hinata con sequedad.

-¿Listas de qué? -quiso saber Hiashi.

Hinata no se atrevió a decirle que Naruto pretendía inmiscuirse en la dirección del club. Era muy probable que eso alterara a su padre. Podía encajar con naturalidad el matrimonio sin amor de su hija, pero cualquier cosa que afectara a su negocio lo preocuparía mucho.

-Oh, creo que quiere cambiar algunas alfombras -comentó vagamente-. Y se le ocurrió mejorar el menú del aparador. Esa clase de cosas.

-Mmm... -Hiashi frunció el ceño-. Dile que no toque nada sin que Shimura le dé permiso.

-Sí, papá -dijo mientras le acercaba el tazón de caldo a la boca.

Hinata dirigió una mirada disimulada a la criada y entornó los ojos para advertirle que cerrase el pico. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

-Al hablar no te atascas tanto como antes -observó Hiashi -. ¿Cómo es eso, hija?. Hinata era consciente de que su tartamudez había mejorado la última semana.

-No estoy segura. Quizás haberme alejado de los Otsutsuki me ha permitido sentirme más tranquila. Me di cuenta poco después de que dejáramos Londres... Y le ofreció una versión expurgada del viaje de ida y vuelta a Gretna Green, que le provocó algunas risas y toses. Mientras hablaban, observó cómo se le relajaba la cara, efecto de la morfina.

Se comió un trozo de una tostada intacta de su padre, bebió una taza de té y dejó la bandeja del desayuno junto a la puerta.

-Papá -dijo- antes de que te duermas, te ayudaré a lavarte y afeitarte.

-No hace falta -respondió él con los ojos vidriosos debido a la morfina.

-Déjame cuidarte -insistió Hinata, y se dirigió hacia el palanganero, donde la criada había dejado una jofaina con agua Caliente-. Después dormirás mejor, ya lo verás.

El parecía demasiado apático para discutir. Se limitó a suspirar y toser mientras contemplaba cómo su hija acercaba la jofaina de porcelana y los útiles de afeitar a la mesita de noche. Le puso una toalla sobre el pecho y se la ajustó alrededor del cuello. Como nunca había afeitado a un hombre, tomó la brocha, la hundió en el agua y luego en la jabonera.

-Una toalla caliente primero, hija -murmuró Hiashi-. Eso suaviza la barba.

Hinata siguió sus instrucciones. Pasado un minuto, le quitó la toalla y con la brocha le enjabonó un lado de la cara. Decidida a afeitarlo por partes, abrió la navaja, la miró recelosa y se inclinó hacia su padre. Antes de que la navaja le tocara la mejilla, le llegó una voz irónica desde la puerta.

-Por los clavos de Cristo, Hyuga. -Hinata volvió la cabeza y vio a Naruto. No hablaba con ella, sino con su padre-. No sé si elogiar su valentía o preguntarle si ha perdido el juicio. -Se acercó a la cama con paso pausado- Dame eso, cariño. La próxima vez que tu padre tosa, le vas a rebanar la nariz.

Hinata le entregó la navaja sin dudarlo. Esa mañana su marido parecía más fresco. Iba impecablemente afeitado, con el pelo lavado y peinado con pulcritud. Llevaba un traje espléndido, con una chaqueta gris marengo oscuro que le realzaba la complexión. El contraste entre los dos hombres, uno tan viejo y enfermo, y el otro tan corpulento y saludable, era notable. Cuando Naruto se acercó más a su padre, Hinata sintió el impulso de situarse entre ambos. Su marido parecía un depredador a punto de acabar con una presa indefensa.

-Trae el suavizador, cariño -pidió con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella fue hasta el palanganero y, cuando volvió con el suavizador, él había ocupado su sitio junto a la cama.

-Hay que afilarla antes y después de un afeitado -explicó a la vez que pasaba la navaja por el suavizador.

-Parece bastante afilada -comentó Hinata.

-Nunca lo está demasiado. Enjabona toda la cara antes de empezar. De esa manera se suaviza la barba. -Se apartó para que ella lo hiciera y después la hizo a un lado. Con la navaja en la mano, preguntó a Hiashi-: ¿Puedo?

Para su asombro, su padre asintió sin vacilar. Hinata se situó al otro lado de la cama para verlo mejor.

-Debes dejar que la navaja haga el trabajo en lugar de hacer presión con la mano -siguió explicando Naruto-. Afeita en la dirección del pelo, así. Y nunca pases la hoja perpendicular a la piel. Empieza por los lados de la cara, sigue por las mejillas y después por los lados del cuello, así. -Mientras hablaba, Naruto afeitaba la barba entrecana con movimientos limpios-. Y aclara la hoja a menudo. Trataba la cara de su padre con suavidad, variando el ángulo, estirando zonas de piel para afeitarla más eficazmente. Sus movimientos eran diestros y ligeros. Hinata sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de asimilar que estaba viendo a Naruto, lord St. Namikaze, afeitar a su padre con la pericia de un ayuda de cámara experto.

Tras terminar el ritual, Naruto limpió los restos de jabón de la cara reluciente de Hiashi. Sólo había un pequeño corte en el borde de la mandíbula.

-El jabón necesita más glicerina -murmuró Naruto, y presionó el corte con la toalla-. El que prepara mi ayuda de cámara es mejor que éste. Después le pediré que me traiga un poco.

-Gracias -contestó Hinata, y sintió un cálido cosquilleo en el pecho. Naruto la miró y lo que vio en su expresión pareció fascinarlo.

-Hay que cambiarle las sábanas -comentó-. Te ayudaré.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. No quería que viera a su padre tan consumido. Eso haría que su padre se sintiera en una clara situación de desventaja con respecto a su yerno.

-Gracias, pero no -dijo-. Llamaré a la criada.

-Muy bien. -Miró a Hiashi y añadió-: Con su permiso, señor, vendré a verlo más tarde, cuando haya descansado.

-De acuerdo -accedió su padre con la mirada perdida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Hinata arregló rápidamente la habitación mientras Naruto limpiaba la navaja, la afilaba otra vez y la dejaba en su estuche de piel. A continuación llevó a su marido hacia la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo para mirarlo con la espalda apoyada contra la jamba.

-¿Has despedido ya a Shimura? -le preguntó con preocupación. Naruto asintió, puso una mano en la jamba, por encima de su cabeza, y se inclinó hacia ella. Aunque era una postura relajada y natural, Hinata tuvo la sensación de ser sutilmente dominada. La desconcertó percatarse de que no era una sensación desagradable del todo.

-Al principio se mostró hostil -explicó Naruto-, hasta que le dije que había repasado algunos libros. Eso lo amansó como un cordero, porque sabe la suerte que tiene de que no lo denunciemos. Neji le está ayudando a hacer el equipaje para asegurarse de que se va de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no quieres denunciarlo?

-Sería publicidad negativa. Cualquier insinuación de problemas financieros pone nerviosa a la clientela de un club como éste. Es mejor asumir las pérdidas y empezar desde ahí. -Observó sus rasgos tensos y la dejó anonadada al decir en voz baja-: Gírate.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Gírate -repitió Naruto, y esperó hasta que ella obedeció despacio. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando su marido le levantó las manos para apoyarlas en la jamba-. Sujétate ahí, cariño.

Esperó, desconcertada y nerviosa, sin saber qué se proponía Naruto. Cerró los ojos y se tensó al notar sus manos en los hombros. Él le acarició la espalda, como si buscara algo, y después empezó a masajearla con movimientos suaves y seguros para aliviarle los músculos doloridos. Le buscó puntos tensos, lo que la hizo inspirar con fuerza. La presión de las manos aumentó, deslizando las palmas por la espalda a la vez que hundía los pulgares a cada lado de la columna.

Para su sonrojo, Hinata se encontró arqueando la espalda como un gato. Naruto fue subiendo despacio hasta alcanzarle los agarrotados hombros y cuello, y concentró en ellos hasta que ella emitió un suave gemido. Una mujer podía convertirse en esclava de esas manos expertas. La tocaba con una sensualidad perfecta, produciéndole un enorme placer. Apoyada contra la jamba, Hinata sintió que su respiración se volvía lenta y profunda. El masaje le relajó toda la espalda y ella deseó que no terminara nunca.

Cuando Naruto apartó por fin las manos, ella se sorprendió de no desmoronarse. Se volvió para mirarlo, convencida de que recibiría una sonrisa burlona o un comentario irónico. En cambio, él se había sonrojado y mantenía una expresión impasible.

-Tengo que decirte algo -masculló-. En privado.

La tomó del brazo, la sacó al pasillo y la metió en la primera habitación disponible, que resultó ser la que Hinata había ocupado la noche anterior. Naruto cerró la puerta y se inclinó hacia ella con rostro imperturbable.

-Neji tenía razón -le dijo sin rodeos-. A tu padre no le queda mucho tiempo. Será un milagro si llega a mañana.

-Sí. Cualquiera puede verlo.

-Hoy he hablado con Neji largo y tendido sobre el estado de tu padre, y me ha mostrado un folleto que dejó el médico al hacer el diagnóstico. -Naruto se sacó de la chaqueta un papel doblado y se lo dio. Hinata leyó «Una nueva teoría sobre la tisis» en el encabezamiento. Como la única luz de la habitación procedía de la ventana y tenía los ojos cansados, sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Puedo leerlo después? -preguntó.

-Sí. Pero te haré un resumen: la tisis es causada por unos minúsculos organismos vivos invisibles a simple vista. Se encuentran en los pulmones afectados. Y la enfermedad se transmite cuando una persona sana respira el aire que una persona enferma exhala.

-¿Seres pequeñitos en los pulmones? -dijo Hinata sin comprender-. Eso es absurdo. La tisis se debe a una predisposición natural a la dolencia, o por estar demasiado tiempo expuesto al frío y la humedad...

-Como ninguno de los dos es médico o científico, no tiene sentido discutir. Sin embargo, por precaución tendré que limitar el tiempo que pasas con tu padre. El papel se le cayó de la mano. Después de todo lo que había pasado para estar con su padre, aquel desalmado trataba de negarle los últimos días que podría estar con él. ¿Y todo por una teoría médica aún no demostrada que había leído en un simple folleto?

-¡Ni hablar! -exclamó con un nudo en la garganta-, Ni... ni lo sueñes. Pa... pasaré todo el tiempo que quiera con él. Yo te importo un co... comino, y él menos. Sólo quieres ser cruel para de... demostrarme que pu... puedes...

-He visto las sábanas -replicó Naruto con brusquedad-. Está tosiendo sangre, mucosidad y vete a saber qué más. Cuanto más tiempo pases con él, más probabilidades hay de inhales lo que sea que lo está matando.

-No me creo tu estúpida teoría. Podría encontrar decenas de mé... médicos que la desvirtuarían en un mi... minuto.

-No puedes correr el riesgo. Maldita sea, ¿quieres yacer en esa misma cama con los pulmones pudriéndose dentro de seis meses?

-Si eso pa... pasa, no es asunto tuyo.

Hubo un tenso silencio, y Hinata tuvo la sensación de que sus amargas palabras habían causado más daño del buscado.

-Tienes razón -replicó Naruto con aspereza-. Si quieres ser una tísica, adelante. Pero no te extrañes si rehuso sentarme junto a tu cama retorciéndome las manos. No haré nada por ayudarte. Y cuando estés expulsando los pulmones por la boca, me complaceré en recordarte que es culpa tuya por ser tan idiota y tozuda -concluyó con un movimiento irritado de las manos.

Hinata, demasiado condicionada por sus muchos encontronazos, con el tío Hagoromo para distinguir entre un gesto enojado y el inicio de una agresión física, se estremeció instintivamente y levantó los brazos para cubrirse la cabeza. Pero como el golpe esperado no llegó, soltó el aire, bajó titubeante los brazos y vio que Naruto la observaba con asombro.

La expresión de su marido se ensombreció.

-Hinata..., ¿creías que iba a...? Dios mío. Alguien te pegó en el pasado. ¿Quién fue el malnacido?

-Alargó la mano hacia ella demasiado deprisa, y Hinata reculó bruscamente, chocando contra la pared. Naruto se detuvo-. Maldita sea-masculló, y la miró con intensidad. Tras un largo instante, dijo en voz baja-: Jamás pegaría a una mujer. Jamás te lastimaría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?. Paralizada por aquellos ojos claros y brillantes que la observaban, Hinata no podía moverse ni decir nada. Se sobresaltó cuando él se acercó despacio.

-Tranquila-murmuró Naruto- Deja que me acerque. No pasa nada. Tranquila. -La rodeó con un brazo y con la mano libre le acarició el pelo. Ella suspiró de alivio. Naruto la acercó más a él y le rozó la sien con los labios-. ¿Quién te lastimó? -quiso saber.

-Mi... mi tío -logró contestar.

La mano de Naruto en su espalda se detuvo.

-¿Kinshiki? -preguntó.

-No, el otro.

-Hagoromo.

-Sí. -Hinata cerró los ojos al notar cómo él la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Acurrucada contra el firme pecho de su marido, con la mejilla en su hombro, inhaló su limpia fragancia y el sutil aroma de colonia de sándalo.

-¿Con qué frecuencia? -le preguntó-. ¿Más de una vez?

-Eso ya no impo... porta.

-¿Con qué frecuencia, Hinata? -se obstinó Naruto.

-No muy a me... menudo. Pero, a veces, cuando le disgustaba a él o a la tía Ka... Kaguya, perdía los estribos. La última vez que intenté escaparme, me pu... puso un ojo mo... morado y me partió el labio.

-¿Ah, sí? -Naruto hizo una larga pausa y después dijo con escalofriante suavidad-: Voy a despedazarlo vivo.

-¡No! -exclamó Hinata-. Sólo quiero estar a salvo de él De to... todos ellos. Naruto apartó la cabeza para mirarle las facciones encendidas.

-Estás a salvo -aseguró en voz baja, y le acaricio el pómulo antes de reseguir una pequeña hilera de pecas con la yema de un dedo hasta la nariz. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, le recorrió con suavidad las cejas con el dedo y le frotó la mejilla con la palma-. Hinata... -musitó-, te juro por mi vida que nunca te causaría un dolor así. Puedo ser un marido terrible en cualquier otro sentido, pero no te lastimaría de ese modo vil. Créeme.

La delicada piel de Hinata absorbió las sensaciones con avidez. Su contacto, su sensual aliento en los labios. Temía abrir los ojos o hacer algo que interrumpiera aquel momento mágico.

-Sí, te creo -consiguió susurrar-. Sí. Yo... Entonces recibió un suave beso en los labios, y otro. Se entrego a él con la respiración entrecortada. La boca de Naruto era apasionada y tierna, y le invadía la suya con una presión comedida.

Cuando Naruto notó que ella se balanceaba y que podía perder el equilibrio, le tomó una mano y se la puso con cuidado en la nuca. Hinata levantó también la otra y se aferró a él sin dejar de corresponder a sus dulces besos. Naruto respiraba deprisa y su tórax le rozaba el pecho al moverse. De repente sus besos se volvieron más intensos, e imprimió a la pasión una urgencia que la llevó a restregarse contra él, ardiente de excitación.

Naruto gimió, y apartó los labios.

-No... -susurró-. Espera, cariño. No quería empezar esto. Sólo quería... Maldita sea-resopló.

Hinata le aferró la chaqueta y ocultó la cara contra su corbata de seda gris. Él le sostuvo la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano, ambos cuerpos temblorosos.

-No he cambiado de idea -le dijo contra el cabello-. Si quieres cuidar a tu padre, tendrás que seguir mis normas. Mantén la habitación ventilada; la puerta y la ventana han de estar siempre abiertas. Y no te sientes demasiado cerca de él. Además, cuando estés con él te atarás un pañuelo sobre la nariz y la boca.

-¡Que dices! -Se soltó de él y le dirigió una mirada incrédula-.¿Para que no me entren unos diminutos seres invisible en los pulmones?

-No me pongas a prueba, Hinata. Estoy muy cerca de prohibirte totalmente que lo veas.

-Me sentiría ridícula con un pañuelo en la cara -protesta ella-. Y ofendería a mi padre.

-Me importa un bledo. Ten claro que si no me obedeces, no lo verás. Hinata se separó de él enfurruñada.

-Eres igual que los Otsutsuki -soltó con amargura-. Me casé contigo para obtener mi libertad. Y en lugar de ello, solo he cambiado de carcelero.

-Nadie goza de total libertad, cielo. Ni siquiera yo. Hinata lo miró ceñuda.

-Tú por lo menos tienes derecho a decidir por ti mismo.

-Y por ti -se burló él, que parecía disfrutar con la rabia que le había despertado-. Caramba, menuda demostración. Tanta rebeldía apasionada me excita indeciblemente.

-No vuelvas a tocarme -espetó Hinata-. ¡Nunca!. De modo desesperante, Naruto soltó una risita y salió al pasillo.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Adiós

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**10: Adiós**

* * *

Cuando Hinata volvió a la habitación de su padre por la noche, supo que le había llegado la hora. Estaba pálido como la cera, tenía los labios azulados y sus atormentados pulmones ya no podían inspirar aire suficiente. Ojalá pudiese respirar por él. Le cogió una mano helada y le frotó los dedos para hacerlos entrar en calor.

-Papá -murmuró mirándolo con una triste sonrisa y acariciándole el pelo apelmazado-Dime qué hacer. Dime qué quieres. Él le dirigió una mirada tierna y cariñosa, mientras sus labios, apenas visibles en su arrugada cara, esbozaban una sonrisa.

-Neji... -susurró.

-Sí, lo llamaré. -Y añadió en voz baja-: Papá, ¿Neji es hermano mío? Él suspiró, haciendo que se le marcaran las arrugas alrededor de los ojos.

-No, cielo. Aunque me habría gustado. Es un buen chico...

Hinata se agachó para besarle una mano y luego se incorporó. Se acercó deprisa al tirador y llamó varias veces.

-¿Sí, milady? -dijo la criada que apareció con inusual prontitud.

-Llame al señor Neji -ordenó Hinata, y pensó en avisar también a Naruto, pero su padre no había preguntado por él. Y la idea de la presencia fría y cerebral de Naruto, tan discordante con las emociones que ella sentía... No. Había algunas cosas para las que podía apoyarse en él, pero ésa no era una de ellas-. Deprisa -murmuró a la criada, y regresó junto al lecho del moribundo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por ofrecer una apariencia tranquila, su miedo debía de traslucirse, porque su padre le tomó la mano y tiró débilmente para que se acercara más.

-Hinata -susurró - Voy a reunirme con tu madre ¿sabes? Va a dejarme abierta la puerta de atrás para que pueda colarme en el cielo. Hinata rió a pesar de las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos.

Neji entró en la habitación. Iba despeinado y, cosa rara en él, desaliñado, como si se hubiera vestido deprisa. Aunque parecía tranquilo y sereno, tenía los ojos húmedos cuando miró a Hinata. Esta se levantó y se alejó de la cama.

-Tienes que inclinarte para oírlo -dijo con voz ronca después de tragar saliva para poder hablar. Neji lo hizo y le tomó las manos, como Hinata había hecho.

-Padre de mi corazón -dijo en voz baja- queda en paz con todas las almas que dejas atrás. Y sabe que Dios te recibirá en tu nueva vida. Hiashi le susurró algo y el muchacho agachó la cabeza, frotando las manos del anciano para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí-respondió Neji, aunque por la tensión que Hinata captó en sus hombros, no le había gustado lo que su padre le había pedido-. Me ocuparé de que se haga. Hiashi se relajó y cerró los ojos. Neji se apartó de la cama y se acercó a Hinata.

-Tranquila -murmuró el joven gitano al notar que ella temblaba-. Mi abuela siempre decía que no debes negarte a iniciar un nuevo camino, ya que no sabes qué venturas te esperan en él.

Hinata intentó consolarse con estas palabras, pero se le empañaron los ojos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se sentó junto a su padre, lo rodeó con un brazo y le puso una mano en el pecho. Su respiración agitada se calmó y emitió un sonido tenue, como si agradeciera su contacto. Cuando Hinata notó cómo la vida se le iba escapando a su progenitor, sintió la confortante mano de Neji en el brazo. En la habitación reinaba un doloroso silencio. Hinata casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

Nunca había visto la muerte de cerca y tener que perder a la única persona que la había querido de verdad, le provocaba espanto. Dirigió los ojos llorosos hacia la puerta y vio a Naruto, con expresión impenetrable, y de repente fue consciente de que, pese a todo, necesitaba que estuviera ahí. La observaba fijamente, y algo en su mirada la tranquilizó. Un suave suspiro salió de los labios de Hiashi Hyuga, y ya no hubo nada más.

Hinata comprendió que todo había terminado. Apretó una mejilla contra su cabeza y le cerró los ojos.

-Adiós -susurró mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el pelo de su padre. Pasado un momento, Neji la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Hinata -murmuró el joven-. Ahora tengo que... tengo que arreglar el cadáver. Ve con tu marido. Hinata asintió e intentó moverse, pero tenía las piernas paralizadas. Neji le apartó el pelo de la cara y le dio un beso dulce y casto en la frente. Se alejó de él y avanzó a trompicones hacia su marido, que se adelantó y le tendió un pañuelo. Hinata lo aceptó agradecida. Demasiado consternada para ver o importarle dónde iban, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz mientras Naruto la sacaba al pasillo.

La rodeó con un brazo y la sujetó por la cintura con la otra mano.

-No dejaba de sufrir -le susurró con naturalidad-. Ha sido lo mejor para él.

-Sí-logró responder ella, aturdida-. Sí, claro.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Mencionó a mi madre. -La idea le hizo aflorar nuevas lágrimas, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa torcida-. Dijo que ella iba a ayudarle a colarse por la puerta de atrás del cielo.

Naruto la llevó a su habitación. Hinata se dejó caer en la cama y, tras sonarse con el pañuelo, se acurrucó de costado. No había llorado nunca así, sin sollozar. La tristeza le salía por la garganta y la presión de la pena en el pecho no se reducía. Fue vagamente consciente de que alguien corría las cortinas y de que Naruto pedía a una criada que llevara una jarra de vino y otra de agua fría a la habitación.

Aunque Naruto permaneció en el cuarto, no se acercó a ella, sino que se paseó de un lado para otro, hasta que al final se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Era evidente que no quería acunar a Hinata mientras lloraba, que rehuía esa intimidad emocional. Podía compartir con él su pasión, pero no su dolor. Aun así, no tenía ninguna intención de irse. Después de que la criada llevara el vino y el agua, Naruto apoyó a Hinata en las almohadas y le dio una copa llena. Mientras ella bebía, tomó un paño mojado en agua fría y se lo puso con cuidado sobre los ojos hinchados. Su actitud era cariñosa y extrañamente solícita, como si atendiera a un niño pequeño.

-Los empleados -farfulló Hinata al cabo-. El club. El entierro...

-Yo me encargaré de todo -dijo Naruto con calma-. Cerraremos el club y dispondré los preparativos del entierro. ¿Quieres que avise a alguna amiga tuya?. Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

-Las pondría en un compromiso. Y no me apetece hablar con nadie.

-Comprendo.

Naruto se quedó con ella hasta que hubo tomado una segunda copa de vino. Al comprender que estaba esperando que le diera pie para irse, dejó la copa vacía en la mesita de noche y dijo con voz ronca:

-Ahora descansaré un poco. No hace falta que te quedes conmigo, cuando hay tantas cosas que hacer. Tras evaluarla con la mirada, Naruto se levantó de la silla.

-Llámame cuando te despiertes -pidió.

Tumbada en la cama, adormilada, se preguntó por qué la gente decía siempre que la muerte de un ser querido era más fácil cuando tenías tiempo para prepararte. No le parecía nada fácil. Y esas mismas personas podían haber añadido que su dolor debería ser menor ya que apenas había conocido a su padre. Pero eso lo aumentaba. Tenía tan pocos recuerdos para consolarse, tan poco tiempo pasado juntos. Junto con la tristeza, tenía una lúgubre sensación de privación, y debajo de todo eso, incluso una leve rabia. ¿Era tan poco digna de amor que por eso había tenido tan poco en la vida? ¿Carecía de algún don esencial para atraer a los demás?. Consciente de que sus pensamientos estaban derivando hacia la autocompasión, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Cuando Neji salió de la habitación de Hiashi Hyuga, se encontró con St. Namikaze en el pasillo.

-Si a mi esposa la consuelan los trillados sermones gitanos, no tengo inconveniente en que se los recites -le soltó éste, ceñudo y con una nota de arrogancia en la voz-. Ahora bien, si vuelves a besarla otra vez, por muy platónica que sea la manera en que lo hagas, te convertiré en un eunuco, si, te castrare.

El hecho de que St. Namikaze pudiera mostrar unos celos ridículos cuando el cadáver de Hiashi Hyuga todavía estaba caliente podría haber indignado a muchas personas. Neji, sin embargo, observó al autocrático vizconde con un interés especulativo.

-Si la hubiera querido de ese modo -dijo Neji, midiendo deliberadamente su respuesta para ponerlo a prueba- ya la habría tenido. Un destello de advertencia en los ojos azules de St. Namikaze reveló fugazmente un oscuro sentimiento que no admitiría jamás. Neji nunca había visto nada parecido al deseo que St. Namikaze sentía por su mujer. Ante ella, St. Namikaze prácticamente vibraba como un diapasón.

-Es posible querer a una mujer sin desear acostarse con ella -señaló Neji para tranquilizarlo-. Pero parece que usted no lo cree así. ¿O acaso está tan obsesionado con ella que no entiende que pueda haber alguien que no sienta lo mismo que usted?.

-No estoy obsesionado con ella -le espetó St. Namikaze.

Neji apoyó un hombro contra la pared y lo miró a los ojos.

-Claro que lo está. Cualquiera lo ve.

-Otra palabra y seguirás los pasos de Shimura-gruñó St. Namikaze arrugando el ceño.

Neji levantó las manos en gesto de excusa.

-Entendido. Por cierto, las últimas palabras de Hyuga fueron sobre Takuma. Existe un legado económico para él en el testamento y Hyuga quería que lo recibiera.

-¿Por qué dejaría dinero a Takuma? -preguntó St. Namikaze entornando los ojos. Neji se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero yo, de usted, cumpliría la última voluntad de Hyuga.

-Si no lo hiciera, ni él ni nadie podría hacer nada al respecto.

-Pero correría el riesgo de que su fantasma atormentado rondara el club para siempre.

-¿Fantasma? -St. Namikaze le lanzó una mirada incrédula-. No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

-Soy gitano -contestó Neji con naturalidad-. Claro que hablo en serio.

-Sólo medio gitano. Lo que me lleva a suponer que la otra mitad tendrá una pizca de cordura y sensatez.

-La otra mitad es irlandesa -indicó Neji.

-Dios nos ampare -resopló St. Namikaze, y se marchó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Con los preparativos del funeral, la confusión en el club y la necesidad de restaurar el edificio, Naruto debería haber estado demasiado ocupado para interesarse por su mujer. Sin embargo, Hinata pronto supo que preguntaba con frecuencia a las criadas cuánto había dormido, si había comido, y por sus actividades en general. Al enterarse de que no había desayunado ni almorzado, ordenó que le llevaran una bandeja a su habitación con una escueta nota adjunta.

_Milady:_

_De aquí a una hora me devolverán esta bandeja para que la examine. Si hay_ _algo que no hayas comido, yo mismo me encargaré de administrártelo por la fuerza.  
Que aproveche,_

_N._

Para satisfacción de Naruto, Hinata acató la orden. Sin embargo, se preguntó si la nota estaba motivada por la preocupación o por simples ganas de intimidarla. No obstante, poco después Naruto no puso reparos en pagar a una modista el doble de lo normal para que le confeccionara tres vestidos de luto a una velocidad encomiable. Por desgracia, la selección de telas fue del todo inadecuada.

En el primer año de luto, las mujeres estaban obligadas a llevar sólo crespón, una tela apagada, rígida y de urdimbre retorcida. A nadie le gustaba, porque el crespón era, por una parte, peligrosamente inflamable y, por la otra, tendía a arrugarse y deshilacharse con la lluvia. Naruto, sin embargo, había encargado un vestido de terciopelo, otro de batista y un tercero de cachemira.

-No puedo ponérmelos -dijo una ceñuda Hinata mientras alisaba los vestidos con las manos.

Los había extendido sobre la cama.

Naruto le había subido los vestidos en persona apenas fueron entregados en el club. Ahora estaba en una esquina de la cama, apoyado con indiferencia contra el pilar tallado. Salvo la camisa blanca, vestía completamente de negro. Naturalmente, se veía guapísimo, ya que la oscuridad de las prendas proporcionaba un contraste exótico con el brillo dorado de su piel y sus cabellos. No por primera vez, Hinata pensó con ironía si sería posible que un hombre tan atractivo tuviera un carácter decente; sin duda lo habían consentido desde la infancia.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los vestidos? -preguntó Naruto mirándolos

\- Son negros, ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero no son de crespón.

-¿Quieres llevar crespón?

-Por supuesto que no. Nadie quiere. Pero si la gente me ve llevar cualquier otra cosa, habrá muchas habladurías.

-Hinata -replicó Naruto con una ceja arqueada-, te fugaste de tu casa para casarte con un conocido mujeriego y estás viviendo en un club de juego. ¿A cuántas habladurías más crees que puedes dar pie?.

Hinata dirigió una mirada dudosa al vestido que lucía, uno de los tres que había llevado consigo la noche que huyó de casa de los Otsutsuki. Aunque las criadas y ella se habían esmerado por limpiarlo, la lana marrón estaba manchada y se había encogido en aquellos puntos en que se había mojado y enlodado. Y rascaba. Quería ponerse algo limpio y suave. Alargó la mano hacia el terciopelo negro y lo acarició con los dedos, de modo que dejó en él un rastro brillante.

-Debes aprender a ignorar lo que diga la gente -murmuro Naruto, y se acercó. Situado tras ella, le puso las manos en los hombros, lo que la sobresaltó un poco- Así serás más feliz. Las habladurías sobre los demás suelen ser ciertas, pero nunca lo son si se refieren a uno mismo -añadió divertido.

Cuando notó que Naruto le recorría la hilera de corchetes de la espalda del vestido, Hinata se puso tensa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te ayudo a cambiar de vestido.

-No quiero. Ahora no. Yo... ¡Oh, no, por favor!

Pero él le puso una mano en el vientre para que no se moviera mientras la seguía desabrochando con la otra. En lugar de presentar una batalla poco digna, Hinata se sonrojó y se quedó quieta.

-De... desearía que no me trataras de manera tan displicente -comentó, y notó que se le erizaban las zonas que iban quedando al descubierto.

-«Displicente» implica indiferencia -replicó Naruto, y le pasó el vestido por las caderas hasta dejarlo en el suelo-. Y no es ése mi caso, cariño. Hinata se estremeció al quedarse en ropa interior.

-No estaría de más cierto respeto -dijo-. Sobre todo después de... después de...

-No necesitas respeto. Necesitas consuelo y apoyo, y puede que un buen revolcón en la cama conmigo. Pero como te niegas a eso, te daré un masaje en los hombros y algunos consejos.

Dicho esto, le puso las manos en los hombros, desnudos salvo por los tirantes de la camisola, y empezó a masajearle los tensos músculos con amplios arcos descritos con los pulgares en la parte superior de la espalda. Hinata gimió e intentó soltarse, pero su marido la hizo callar y siguió masajeándola con pericia.

-No eres la misma de hace unos días -murmuró-. Ya no eres la florero del baile, una virgen, y tampoco la niña indefensa que vivía bajo el yugo de los Otsutsuki. Eres una vizcondesa con una fortuna considerable y un marido caradura. ¿No te basta?. Hinata sacudió la cabeza, cansada y confundida. A medida que Naruto le aliviaba la tensión de la espalda, el control de sus emociones parecía desvanecerse. Temía romper a llorar, así que guardó silencio, cerró los ojos y se concentró en mantener una respiración regular.

-Hasta ahora te has pasado la vida intentando complacer a los demás -prosiguió Naruto-. Con muy poco éxito, por cierto. ¿Por qué no intentas complacerte a ti misma, para variar? ¿Por qué no vives según tus propias normas? ¿Dónde te ha llevado seguir las convenciones sociales?.

Hinata se planteó las preguntas, y siseó de placer cuando Naruto encontró un punto particularmente dolorido.

-Me gustan las convenciones -dijo al cabo-. No tiene nada de malo ser una persona corriente.

-No. Pero tú no eres corriente, o nunca habrías recurrido a mí en lugar de casarte con tu primo Momoshiki.

-Estaba desesperada.

-Esa no fue la única razón -objetó Naruto con apenas un susurro

-También te apetecía hacer una maldad.

-¡No es verdad!

-Disfrutaste acorralando a un mujeriego infame en su propia casa con una oferta irrechazable. No trates de negarlo; ahora te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. A pesar de su dolor y preocupación, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Puede que lo disfrutara por un momento -admitió-. Y desde luego disfruté pensando en lo furiosa que se pondría mi familia cuando se enterara. -Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando añadió con aire taciturno-: ¡Cómo detestaba vivir con ellos! Ojalá mi padre me hubiera tenido aquí, con él. Podía haber pagado a alguien para que me cuidara...

-¡Ayy por favor! -exclamó Naruto-. ¿Por qué iba a querer tu padre a una niña en su mundo amoral?

-Porque era familia suya. ¡Porque era lo único que tenía! Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Los hombres no piensan así, cariño. Tu padre supuso correctamente que sería mejor para ti vivir lejos de él. Sabía que no te casarías nunca si no te criabas de un modo respetable.

-Pero si hubiera sabido cómo me tratarían los Otsutsuki, cuánto me maltrataban...

-¿Por qué supones que tu padre no habría hecho lo mismo? -repuso Naruto.-. Era boxeador, caramba. No es que fuera famoso por su dominio de sí mismo. Podrías haber conocido con todo detalle el mapa de su palma si lo hubieras visto más a menudo.

-¡Te equivocas completamente! -exclamó Hinata con vehemencia.

-Cálmate -murmuró Naruto, y cogió el vestido de terciopelo-. Como te dije, yo jamás aprobaría pegar a una mujer por ningún motivo. Pero el mundo está lleno de hombres que no tienen este escrúpulo concreto, y es probable que tu padre fuera uno de ellos. Discútelo, si quieres, pero no seas tan ingenua como para poner a Hyuga en un pedestal, cariño. En el contexto de este mundillo (jugadores, bribones, tramposos, delincuentes y timadores) era un hombre bastante decente. Estoy seguro de que ése le habría parecido una alabanza adecuada. Levanta los brazos.

Le pasó con habilidad el vestido por la cabeza y tiró de la prenda hasta que le cayó elegantemente sobre las caderas. Después la ayudó a pasar los brazos por las mangas.

-Esta vida no es para ti -prosiguió-. Deberías estar en alguna finca de campo, sentada en una manta tendida en el césped y comiendo fresas con nata. Dando paseos en carruaje. Visitando amistades. Algún día deberías dejarme que te diera un hijo. Sería algo en lo que ocuparte. Y así tendrías algo en común con tus amigas, quienes sin duda ya habrán empezado a procrear.

Sorprendida por la tranquilidad con que le hacía la sugerencia, Hinata dirigió la mirada hacia su atractivo rostro, tan cercano al de ella. Era como si acabara de proponerle comprar una muñeca. ¿Era realmente tan insensible como parecía?

-¿Te interesarías por tu hijo? -logró preguntarle después de tragar saliva varias veces.

-No, encanto. Estoy tan poco hecho para tener una esposa y una familia como tu padre. Pero me encargaría de que tuvieras de todo. -Un brillo pícaro le asomó a los ojos-. Eso sí, me dedicaría con entusiasmo a engendrar hijos, aunque no a criarlos -comentó mientras le abrochaba el vestido. Y añadió-: Piensa qué quieres. Hay pocas cosas que no puedas tener, siempre y cuando te atrevas a alcanzarlas.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Traición

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**11: Traición**

* * *

Si Hinata sentía algo agradable por su marido, desapareció rápidamente a la mañana siguiente, cuando Naruto salió del club antes del mediodía en dirección al local de madame Guren. Una vez terminados los preparativos del funeral de Hiashi Hyuga, que se celebraría al día siguiente, Naruto había concentrado su atención en las cuestiones profesionales relativas al club. El Hyuga's estaría cerrado quince días, durante los cuales un batallón de carpinteros, albañiles y pintores se ocuparían de reformar el edificio.

Ya había empezado a hacer cambios importantes en los procedimientos del club, incluido el ascenso de Neji al puesto de asistente del director. En vista del linaje mixto del joven, era seguro que la decisión sería polémica. Todo el mundo creía que los gitanos eran unas personas engañosas y de manos largas. Que Neji fuera el responsable de cobrar y pagar grandes sumas de dinero, y de arbitrar sobre la legalidad de una jugada, sería considerado como pedirle a un gato que vigilara un nido de polluelos. El poder del cargo era tal que nadie, ni siquiera Naruto, podría cuestionar sus fallos sobre el juego. Sin embargo, Neji era una figura conocida y querida, y Naruto estaba dispuesto a apostar que su popularidad induciría a los miembros del club a aceptarlo en su nueva posición. Además, ninguno de los otros treinta empleados estaba remotamente cualificado para dirigir la sala de juegos.

Ahora que las prostitutas de la casa se habían ido, era imprescindible hacer algo para que, cuando el club volviera a abrir, los miembros tuvieran acceso a compañía femenina. Para disgusto de Hinata, Neji había coincidido con Naruto en que un acuerdo con madame Guren sería una solución excelente. Naturalmente, Naruto sería el encargado de hacer una oferta a la famosa madame. Conociendo el infame apetito sexual de su marido, Hinata temía que su visita a madame Guren incluiría mucho más que una mera negociación empresarial. Naruto no se había acostado con nadie desde su breve estancia en Gretna Green. Sin duda, estaría ansioso de satisfacer sus deseos con una mujer servicial.

Hinata se dijo repetidas veces que le daba igual. Naruto podía yacer con diez mujeres, con cien, con mil, y le daría igual. En caso contrario, sería una idiota. Naruto era tan fiel como un gato callejero que vaga por ahí y se aparea con todas las gatas que se le cruzan.

Furiosa pero bajo una apariencia estoica, se cepilló y recogió el pelo trenzado en un intrincado moño ante el espejito que había sobre el tocador. Al dejar el cepillo, su alianza de oro destelló y la leyenda grabada en escoces pareció burlarse de ella.

-Mi amor es tuyo -susurró con amargura, y se quitó el anillo. No tenía sentido llevar alianza en esa farsa de matrimonio.

Iba a dejarlo en el tocador pero se lo pensó mejor y se lo metió en el bolsillo, decidida a pedirle a Neji que lo guardara en la caja fuerte del club. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación, alguien llamó a la puerta. No podía tratarse de Naruto, porque éste nunca se tomaba la molestia de llamar. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Tokuma.  
Aunque no podía decirse que Tokuma cayera mal entre los demás empleados, no gozaba ni mucho menos de la popularidad de Neji. Era una lástima para Tokuma, ya que, como él y Neji tenían edades parecidas, solían compararlos. Y era injusto comparar a la mayoría de hombres con el atractivo Neji, cuya encanto y culto le valían el favor de los empleados y los clientes del club. Para empeorar las cosas, Tokuma era un hombre arisco, insatisfecho con su vida y envidioso de todos los que tenían más que él. Como le costaba ser cortés incluso con ella, Hinata lo trataba con una mezcla de educación y cautela.  
Los ojos duros e inexpresivos de Tokuma se clavaron en los suyos.

-Una visita pregunta por usted en la entrada de atrás, milady.

-¿Una visita? -Hinata frunció el ceño y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Sus tíos habrían averiguado por fin su paradero? La noticia de la muerte de su padre, el cierre temporal del club y su presencia ahí debían de haber corrido deprisa por Londres-. ¿Quién? ¿Qué nombre le dio?

-Señora Ino Hunt, milady.  
Ino. Oír el nombre de su querida amiga hizo que el corazón se le acelerara de alivio e ilusión, aunque apenas daba crédito a que Ino se hubiese atrevido a ir a un club de juego.

-Muy bien -dijo-. Por favor, llévela a la sala de visitas de mi padre.

-Pidió que usted bajara a la puerta de atrás, milady.

-Oh. Qué extraño. Una chica con la educación entre algodones de Ino no podía querer reunirse con ella en la parte trasera del club. Preocupada, se dirigió deprisa al encuentro de Ino. Con Tokuma pisándole los talones, bajó los dos largos tramos de escalera a toda velocidad sujetando la barandilla a intervalos. Cuando llegó abajo, el corazón le palpitaba debido a la agitación. Abrió la pesada puerta...  
... y retrocedió sobresaltada cuando, en lugar de la figura esbelta de Ino Hunt, se encontró con el corpachón de tío Hagoromo.

Hinata quedó en blanco. Le dirigió una mirada asombrada que duró una fracción de segundo y dio un paso atrás, presa del terror. Hagoromo había estado siempre más que dispuesto a usar los puños para hacerla obedecer. No importaba que ahora fuera lady St. Namikaze y, por tanto, estuviera legalmente fuera de su alcance. Su tío se vengaría de todas formas, empezando por darle una paliza. Hinata se volvió para huir, pero, para su asombro, Tokuma se movió para impedirle el paso.

-Me paga un soberano -se justificó- Es lo que gano en un mes.

-¡No! -exclamó Hinata, a la vez que lo empujaba-. Le pagaré lo que quiera, pero no deje que me atrape.

-Hyuga quiso que viviera con sus tíos -soltó con desdén el taimado joven-. No la quería aquí. Nadie la quiere. Hinata protestó a gritos, pero Tokuma la empujó hacia su tío que sonreía triunfalmente.

-Ya está. Tal como me pidieron-dijo con brusquedad Tokuma al hombre que estaba detrás de Hagoromo y que Hinata reconoció como su tío Kinshiki-. Y ahora, páguenme lo acordado. Algo incómodo y apresurado por la vil transacción, Kinshiki le entregó el soberano.  
Hagoromo sujetó a Hinata con tanta fuerza que la dejó indefensa como un conejo cogido por el pescuezo. Su rostro rubicundo traslucía una enorme rabia.

-¡No vales nada, estúpida! -le espetó a la vez que la zarandeaba-. Si no fuera porque todavía nos sirves de algo, me desharía de ti como la basura que eres. ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que podrías esconderte de nosotros? Te costará muy cara tu rebeldía, te lo prometo.

-Tokuma, deténgalo, por favor -gimió Hinata, que forcejeaba y se retorcía mientras Hagoromo la arrastraba hacia un carruaje que esperaba en la calzada-. ¡No!

Pero Tokuma no movió un dedo. Se limitó a observarlo todo desde el umbral con mirada resentida. Hinata no entendía qué había hecho para que la despreciara tanto. ¿Por qué no había nadie que la ayudara? ¿Por qué no acudía nadie a sus gritos? Defendía su vida a arañazos y codazos, aunque el vestido le limitaba la lucha. Estaba perdida.

-¡Ríndete, maldito demonio! -exclamó Hagoromo, furioso por su resistencia. Con el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio llegar a un chico de las cuadras y detenerse vacilante.

-¡Ve a buscar a Neji! -le gritó Hinata. Hagoromo le cubrió la boca y la nariz con la mano pero ella se la mordió con tanta fuerza que la retiró con un alarido enfurecido-¡Neji! -chilló de nuevo, antes de que la silenciaran con un violento bofetón en la oreja. Hagoromo la empujó hacia Kinshiki, cuya cara daba vueltas ante sus ojos.

-Métela en el carruaje -ordenó Hagoromo mientras se envolvía la mano ensangrentada con un pañuelo.

Hinata se revolvía contra Kinshiki, que la empujaba sin miramientos hacia el vehículo. Logró darle un golpe de refilón en la nuez de Adán, haciendo que se tambaleara y la soltara. Hagoromo la sujetó rápidamente y la lanzó contra el costado del carruaje. Hinata se golpeó la cabeza contra los paneles lacados y vio un estallido de estrellitas y un dolor punzante le atravesó el cráneo. Aturdida, apenas pudo forcejear débilmente mientras la metían en el vehículo.  
Para su asombro, su primo Momoshiki estaba esperando dentro, como un ballenato al que hubieran depositado en el asiento. La retuvo contra su grasiento cuerpo y le rodeó el cuello con un rollizo y fuerte antebrazo.

-Ya te tengo, maldita bruja -jadeó-. Rompiste tu promesa de casarte conmigo. Pero mis padres me dijeron que voy a tener tu fortuna, y van a conseguirlo, no lo dudes.

-Ya estoy casada -resolló Hinata, asfixiada en la montaña de carne humana que parecía envolverla como si un exótico animal marino la estuviera engullendo.

-Eso no importa. Tu matrimonio se anulará. Así que, ya ves, tu plan para fastidiarme no ha funcionado -aseguró Momoshiki con tono de niño caprichoso-. No tendrías que haberme fastidiado de esta manera, ¿sabes? Mi padre dijo que podré hacer lo que quiera contigo después de casados. ¿Qué te parecería una semana encerrada en un armario?

Hinata no pudo reunir aire suficiente para contestar. Momoshiki la oprimía con sus pesados brazos contra su pecho y su fofa barriga. Mientras se debatía, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de dolor y desesperación. El zumbido que le anegaba los oídos le impidió escuchar los gritos y maldiciones procedentes del exterior. De repente, la puerta del carruaje se abrió y alguien se asomó dentro. Hinata se retorció para ver quién era. El poco aire que le quedaba le abandonó el cuerpo en un tenue sollozo al percibir el conocido brillo de una cabellera dorada.

Era Naruto, pero esta vez nada indiferente ni sereno, sino hecho una furia. Fijó unos ojos coléricos en Momoshiki, a quien la respiración empezó a traquetearle bajo la papada.

-Suéltala -ordenó Naruto con voz ronca de rabia-. Ahora mismo, rata de alcantarilla, si no quieres que te rebane el cuello. Momoshiki pareció advertir que Naruto se moría de ganas de cumplir la amenaza y soltó a Hinata, que se arrastró hacia su marido mientras tomaba aliento desesperadamente.

-Na... Naruto -balbuceó-. A... ayúdame, no pe... permitas que m... me lleven.

-No lo haré -le aseguró mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y le acercaba brevemente los labios al cabello para añadir-: Tranquila, cariño. Ya estás a salvo. -A pesar del tono suave, Hinata sintió los temblores de rabia que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Naruto dirigió una mirada asesina a Momoshiki, que intentaba desplazar su cuerpo hacia el otro extremo del asiento.

-La próxima vez que te vea -le advirtió con una serenidad escalofriante -Sean cuales sean las circunstancias, te mataré. No habrá ley, ni arma, ni el mismo Dios, que pueda impedirlo. Así que si valoras tu vida, no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.

Mientras Momoshiki se estremecía de miedo, Naruto sacó a Hinata del vehículo. La muchacha, que seguía esforzándose por respirar, se aferró a él y echó un vistazo alrededor. Al parecer, Neji había sido advertido del altercado, pues mantenía a sus dos tíos a raya. Kinshiki estaba en el suelo y Hagoromo se tambaleaba hacia atrás con una expresión de sorpresa.  
Hinata, tambaleante una vez en el suelo, ocultó la cara en el hombro de su marido. Naruto estaba que echaba humo literalmente, ya que el aire frío se convertía en vapor al tocar su piel acalorada. La sometió a una inspección breve pero minuciosa pasándole las manos con suavidad por los brazos y escrutándole la cara.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata? Mírame, cariño. ¿Te han lastimado?

-No. -Lo miró aturdida-. Mi tío Ha... Hagoromo es muy fuerte -susurró.

-Yo me encargaré de él -le aseguró y, acto seguido, llamó a Neji

\- ¡gitano! Ven y ocúpate de mi mujer.

El joven se acercó a Hinata con pasos largos y rápidos. Hinata dirigió una mirada inquieta a Naruto.

-No pasa nada -la tranquilizó su marido sin mirarla, ya que tenía los ojos puestos en el corpachón de Hagoromo-. Ve con Neji. Hinata se mordió el labio, tomó el brazo del joven y permitió que éste se la llevara a un lado.

-Muy amable de su parte que nos visite, tío -ironizó Naruto-. Supongo que ha venido a felicitarnos, ¿verdad?

-He venido a buscar a mi sobrina -gruñó Hagoromo-. Es la prometida de mi hijo. ¡Su matrimonio ilícito es papel mojado!

-Es mi esposa -espetó Naruto.

-Haré que anulen el matrimonio -replicó Hagoromo.

-Eso sólo sería posible si el matrimonio no se hubiera consumado. Y le aseguro que...

-Contamos con un médico que certificará que sigue siendo virgen.

-Ja -exclamó Naruto con peligrosa afabilidad-. ¿Sabe qué imagen daría eso de mí? Me he esforzado por cultivar mi fama de seductor. Que me aspen si permito que una falsa declaración de impotencia la eche a perder. -Se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó a Neji, que la atrapó al vuelo. La mirada mortífera de Naruto no se desvió en ningún momento de los rasgos lívidos de Hagoromo- ¿Se le ha ocurrido que ahora mismo su sobrina podría estar encinta?

-Eso tendría fácil remedio.

Sin comprender del todo a qué se refería su tío, Hinata se acurrucó más entre los brazos protectores de Neji y sintió cómo éstos se tensaban.

-No te preocupes -le susurró el joven mientras miraba ceñudo a Hagoromo. Naruto se agito aún más al oír las palabras de Hagoromo, pero se contuvo.

-Qué bonito -dijo, y sus ojos parecían cristal fragmentado-. La mataría antes de dejarla ir con ustedes. Hagoromo pareció perder todo vestigio de autocontrol y arremetió contra él con un rugido.

-¡Acabaré contigo si es necesario, hijo de puta jactancioso!

Hinata inspiró hondo cuando en el último instante Naruto se apartó ágilmente y su tío pasó como un toro enfurecido.

-Estúpido -murmuró Neji-. Tenía que haberle puesto la zancadilla.

A continuación Naruto logró a duras penas bloquear el puño inmenso de Hagoromo y lanzarle un violento derechazo a la mandíbula. A pesar de lo fuerte que fue el golpe, no pareció afectar demasiado al corpulento hombre. Horrorizada, Hinata presenció cómo ambos intercambiaban una serie de puñetazos y golpes rápidos. Aunque Naruto era mucho más ágil, Hagoromo logró asestarle unos golpes fortísimos que lo hicieron tambalear hacia atrás.

Los empleados del club empezaron a salir y a alentar a Naruto, mientras los transeúntes corrían hacia el inusitado espectáculo. Alrededor de los contendientes se formó un círculo de gente que animaba y jaleaba.

Hinata apretó el brazo de Neji.

-Neji, haz algo -suplicó.

-No puedo.

-Sabes pelear. Mi padre siempre dijo que...

-No -repuso Neji con gravedad-. Esta pelea es suya. Si interviniese ahora, parecería que tu marido no es capaz de tumbar a tu tío.

-¡Es que no lo es! -Hinata se estremeció al ver cómo Naruto se tambaleaba tras encajar otra combinación brutal de Hagoromo.

-Lo subestimas -aseguró Neji mientras Naruto se recuperaba-. Así, eso es. Excelente gancho de derecha. Y buen juego de pies, también. Los hombres de su tamaño no suelen moverse tan rápido. Debería intentar... -De repente Naruto tumbó a Hagoromo con un súbito izquierdazo directo a la mandíbula-. ¡Bravo! -exclamó Neji-. Tiene potencia y precisión, sólo le falta un poco de instrucción. Reducido a una figura que gemía en el suelo, Hagoromo ya no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse.

Los empleados del club comprendieron que la pelea había terminado y se acercaron a Naruto para felicitarlo y palmearle la espalda, sorprendidos de la fuerza de su nuevo patrón. Naruto recibió los dudosos elogios con una expresión irónica mientras supervisaba cómo cargaban a su oponente en el carruaje. Neji hizo que Hinata se volviera hacia él.

-Dime cómo empezó todo -le pidió con premura-. Ahora, antes de que venga tu marido.

Hinata le explicó rápidamente cómo Tokuma la había engañado y entregado a sus tíos a cambio de un soberano. Lo contó todo mezclado, tartamudeando, pero Neji lo entendió.

-Muy bien -murmuró inexpresivamente-. Yo me ocuparé de Tokuma. Tú cuida de St. Namikaze. Te necesitará. Los hombres quedan de lo más tonto después de una buena pelea. Hinata, confundida, sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Tonto? ¿Cómo? No entiendo.

-Ya lo entenderás -aseguró el gitano con un brillo divertido en los ojos. En ese momento Naruto llegó a su lado, nada contento de ver a Hinata en brazos de Neji.

-Quiero saber qué diablos pasó -soltó furioso a la vez que recuperaba a su mujer con manos posesivas-. Me voy dos horas una tranquila mañana de domingo y cuando vuelvo, me encuentro el maldito club patas arriba...

-Ella se lo explicará -dijo Neji, ya que alguien había captado su atención en el patio de la cuadra-. Excúsenme, he de atender un asunto. Y sin más, se alejó con presteza.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Apuesta

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**12: Apuesta**

* * *

Neji encontró a Tokuma junto a la cuadra. este respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos desorbitados. Jamás habían sido amigos. Su relación había sido la de hermanos enfrentados que vivían bajo el mismo techo, con Hiashi como figura paternal. De niños, habían jugado y se habían peleado juntos. De adultos, habían trabajado el uno al lado del otro. Tras las muchas muestras de afecto que Hiashi le había dispensado a Tokuma, Neji no habría esperado una traición tan baja.

Sentía una mezcla de confusión y rabia, y sacudió despacio la cabeza mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-No sé por qué lo hiciste -empezó-. ¿Qué creías que ibas a ganar con ello?

-Gané un soberano -replicó Tokuma- Y valía la pena para librarse de esa idiota tartamuda.

-¿Estás loco? -repuso Neji con rabia- ¿Qué te pasa? Se trata de la hija de Hiashi. ¡No deberías haberlo hecho ni a cambio de mil libras!

-Ella nunca hizo nada por su padre -replicó Tokuma con dureza-.Y tampoco por el club. Pero viene al final para ver cómo la palma y se lo queda todo. ¡Maldita sea esa zorra y también el cabrón de su marido!

Neji lo escuchó, pero no logró entender el motivo de sus celos. A un gitano le costaba comprender que alguien sintiera resentimiento por cuestiones materiales. El dinero sólo daba el placer pasajero de gastarlo. En la tribu nómada a la que Neji había pertenecido hasta los doce años, a nadie se le ocurría siquiera desear más de lo que necesitaba. Un hombre sólo podía llevar un traje o montar un caballo cada vez.

-Es la única hija de Hiashi -dijo-. Lo que le haya dado o no, no es asunto nuestro. Pero no hay nada peor que traicionar la confianza de alguien que depende de tu protección. Ayudar a que alguien se la lleve contra su voluntad...

-¡Volvería a hacerlo! -aseguró Tokuma, y escupió en el suelo entre ambos. Neji lo observó y se percató de su mal aspecto. Estaba pálido y tenía los ojos apagados.

-¿Estás enfermo? -le preguntó-. Si es así, dímelo. Hablaré con St. Namikaze por ti. Quizá consiga que...

-¡Maldito seas! Estaré mejor sin ti, basura gitana. Estaré mejor sin ninguno de ustedes. Aquel odio violento no dejaba lugar a dudas. No tenía arreglo. La única duda era si llevarlo al club o dejar que huyera. Al recordar el brillo despiadado en los ojos de St. Namikaze, Neji pensó que el vizconde podría matar a Tokuma, lo que conllevaría sufrimiento a todo el mundo, sobre todo a Hinata. No; sería mejor dejarlo ir.

Con los ojos clavados en la cara palida de aquel hombre al que conocía desde hacía tantos años, Neji sacudió la cabeza, perplejo y enfadado. Su gente lo llamaba «pérdida del alma»: la esencia de un hombre quedaba atrapada en algún reino sombrío de otro mundo. Pero ¿cómo le había pasado a Tokuma? ¿Y cuándo?

-Será mejor que te mantengas alejado del club -murmuró-. Si St. Namikaze te ve...

-St. Namikaze puede pudrirse en el infierno -gruñó Tokuma, y le lanzó un golpe rápido. Neji esquivó el puño y saltó hacia un lado. Entornó los ojos al ver cómo el otro se volvía y huía.

El relincho nervioso de un caballo bayo atado a un palo cercano lo distrajo. Pensativo, se acercó y acarició el suave cuello del animal. Sus anillos de oro brillaron a la luz de la tarde.

-Era un insensato -dijo al caballo en voz baja para tranquilizarlo. Se le escapó un suspiro al pensar en algo más: «Hiashi le dejó un legado, y yo prometí cerciorarme de que lo recibiera. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?»

...

Naruto llevó a Hinata al club, cuyo silencio resaltaba tras el incidente del callejón. A Hinata le costó seguir las largas zancadas de su marido y, para cuando llegaron a la sala de lectura de la planta baja, jadeaba. Los estantes empotrados de caoba estaban llenos de tomos encuadernados en piel. También había diarios y revistas dispuestos en soportes especiales. Naruto la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Te lastimaron? -preguntó con brusquedad.

-No. -Hinata intentó contenerse, pero las palabras le salieron en un arranque de resentimiento-: ¿Por qué estuviste tanto rato fuera? ¡Te necesitaba y no estabas aquí!

-Había treinta empleados para protegerte. ¿Por qué bajaste? Deberías haberte quedado arriba hasta comprobar quién te llamaba.

-Tokuma me dijo que era Ino. Y entonces, cuando vi que eran mis tíos, Tokuma no me dejó volver a entrar en el club. Me empujó hacia ellos.

-Dios mío -soltó Naruto con los ojos desorbitados-. Voy a despedazar a ese gusano.

-Y mientras todo esto pasaba -prosiguió Hinata, colérica-, tú estabas en la cama con una prostituta. -En cuanto lo dijo, se percató de que, para ella, éste era el quid de la cuestión, más importante aún que la traición de Tokuma o la intentona de sus tíos. Lo que en realidad la indignaba era que Naruto la hubiese engañado tan pronto.

-No es así -replicó él.

-No me mientas -le espetó Hinata, y la rabia mutua cargaba el aire-. Sé que sí.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-¡Porque estuviste en el local de madame Guren más de dos horas!

-Estaba hablando de negocios. ¡Hablando, Hinata! Si no lo crees, allá tú. Si me hubiera acostado con alguien, te garantizo que estaría mucho más relajado de lo que estoy. Al ver los ojos de Naruto, tan duros como un estanque helado, Hinata empezó a serenarse. No le quedaba más remedio que creerlo: era evidente que su acusación lo había ofendido.

-Ya -murmuró.

-¿Ya? ¿Es lo único que vas a decir?

-Supongo que no debería haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas. Pero conociendo tu pasado, pensé que... Sus malas excusas parecieron acabar con el escaso dominio que conservaba Naruto.

-¡Pues te equivocaste! Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy tan ocupado que no tengo un solo minuto de descanso en todo el día. No tengo tiempo para ningún revolcón. Y si lo tuviera... -Se detuvo de golpe. Cualquier parecido con el elegante vizconde que ella había visto de lejos en el salón de lord Uchiha había desaparecido. Estaba despeinado, magullado y furioso. Respiraba con dificultad-. Si lo tuviera... -Se interrumpió de nuevo, el rostro encendido.

Ella vio el instante exacto en que perdía el control. Alarmada, intentó dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero al punto él la sujetó e inmovilizó contra la pared. El olor a lino húmedo de sudor y a hombre excitado anegó las fosas nasales de Hinata. Naruto le apoyó los labios en la sien. El corazón de su mujer se saltó un latido. Otro instante de quietud. Hinata sintió el excitante roce de su lengua en una ceja. Y la respiración sobre ese punto mojado le provocó escalofríos. Naruto le acercó la boca a la oreja y siguió sus intrincados contornos.  
Los susurros de Naruto parecieron llegarle de los rincones más oscuros de su propia mente.

-Si lo tuviera, Hinata, ya te habría arrancado la ropa con las manos y los dientes. Ya te habría tumbado en la alfombra, te habría cogido los pechos para lamerlos y besarlos hasta dejarte los pezones erectos, y entonces los mordería con suavidad... Hinata se sintió desvanecer mientras él seguía murmurando Con voz queda.

-Te besaría el cuerpo hasta los muslos, centímetro a centímetro. Y cuando llegara al vello pelinegro, te lamería cada vez más hondo, hasta encontrar la perla de tu clítoris, donde dejaría la lengua hasta que lo sintiera palpitar. Lo rodearía, lo acariciaría, lo lamería hasta oírte suplicar. Y entonces te chuparía, tan suave y tiernamente que empezarías a gritar de deseo. Introduciría la lengua en tu vagina y te saborearía, te comería. No me detendría hasta que todo tu cuerpo estuviera empapado y tembloroso. Y cuando te hubiera torturado lo bastante, te separaría las piernas, te penetraría y te amaría... te amaría... Naruto se detuvo y ambos permanecieron inmóviles, excitados y jadeantes.

-Estás mojada, ¿verdad? -preguntó por fin con voz casi inaudible.

Si hubiera sido físicamente posible sonrojarse más, Hinata lo habría hecho. El pudor vulnerado le abrasó la piel. Movió la cabeza levemente para asentir.

-Te deseo más que a nada en este mundo -musitó Naruto antes de inspirar entrecortadamente-. Dime qué debo hacer para tenerte. Dime cómo puedo conseguir que duermas conmigo.  
Hinata lo empujó en vano, incapaz de zafarse de aquel cuerpo estimulante.

-No lo conseguirás -susurró-. Porque lo que querría es lo único que no podrías darme: que me fueras fiel.

-Podría -contestó él con demasiada rapidez. Olía a falsedad.

-No lo creo -susurró Hinata.

El le cogió la cara entre las manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, las bocas casi tocándose.

-Hinata, no podré cumplir nuestro acuerdo. No puedo vivir contigo, verte todos los días, y no tenerte. No puedo... Notó que su esposa temblaba y agachó la cabeza para besarle el cuello. Ella reaccionó al calor persuasivo de sus labios, y al contacto de sus dedos, que le acariciaban los pechos. Al oír su gemido apagado, él la besó apasionadamente. Ella volvió la cabeza casi por inercia, con un hormigueo de placer en los labios.

-No, Naruto...

Él le pasó la mejilla por los cabellos, y de pronto soltó una carcajada suave e irónica.

-Tendrás que pensar en una forma de solucionar esto, Hinata. Piensa en algo deprisa porque si no... -Se detuvo para mordisquearle la oreja-. Si no, voy a follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido.

-Esa palabra no... -se indignó ella con los ojos desorbitados, pero él la acalló con un beso. Naruto retrocedió y la observó con una exasperación divertida.

-¿No te gusta la palabra en sí, o el sentimiento que expresa?

Hinata se escurrió entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-No me gusta que sólo me desees porque no puedes tenerme -le dijo-. No quiero ser una novedad...

-Esa no es la única razón -repuso él con rapidez.

Ella le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

-Además, nunca seré pa... parte de un harén de mujeres a las que visitas al azar. De repente, Naruto desvió la mirada, como tocado en un punto vital. Hinata esperó a que él aceptase la verdad de sus palabras. Su marido alzó despacio los ojos y los fijó en los suyos.

-De acuerdo -dijo con voz ronca-. Acepto tus condiciones. Seré... monógamo. -Le costó pronunciar esta palabra, como si perteneciese a otro idioma.

-No te creo.

-¡Recorcholis, Hinata! ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres han intentado arrancarme esta promesa? Y ahora, la primera vez que estoy dispuesto a hacerla, no me crees. Admito que tengo un historial agitado...

-Promiscuo -lo corrigió ella.

-Vale, promiscuo, libertino, como prefieras -soltó él con un resoplido de impaciencia-. Me lo he pasado muy bien, y no voy a pedir perdón por ello. Jamás me he acostado con una mujer que no lo deseara. Ni, que yo sepa, he dejado a ninguna insatisfecha.

-No es eso -comentó Hinata, ceñuda-. No te culpo por tu pasado ni intento castigarte por él.

-No hizo caso de su resoplido escéptico y prosiguió-: Pero has de admitir que no te hace especialmente idóneo para la fidelidad, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué me disculpe por ser hombre? ¿Un voto de celibato hasta que hayas decidido que merezco tus favores?  
La pregunta sorprendió a Hinata. Las mujeres solían entregarse con facilidad a Naruto. Si lo hacía esperar, ¿perdería el interés por ella? ¿O quizá podrían llegar a conocerse y comprenderse de un modo distinto? ¿Podría llegar él a valorarla por aspectos más allá de los carnales? Quería ser para él algo más que alguien con quien compartir la cama.

-Naruto -preguntó con prudencia-, ¿alguna vez has hecho algún sacrificio por una mujer?.  
Él apoyó un hombro contra la pared con aspecto de ángel triste.

-¿Qué clase de sacrificio?

-Cualquiera.

-Pues... no.

-¿Cuál es el período más largo que has estado sin... sin... -buscó una expresión aceptable-sin hacer el amor?

-Yo no lo llamo así-soltó Naruto-. El amor no tiene nada que ver en ello.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -insistió.

-Un mes, quizá.

-Muy bien -dijo Hinata tras reflexionar un instante-, sino tienes relaciones con ninguna mujer en seis meses, me acostaré contigo.

-¿Seis meses? -exclamó Naruto abriendo unos ojos como platos-. Cariño, ¿qué te hace pensar que vales medio año de celibato?

-Tal vez no lo valga. Tú tienes la respuesta.

A Naruto le habría encantado informarle de que no lo valía. Sin embargo, mientras la repasaba con la mirada, Hinata vio el inconfundible brillo de la lujuria en sus ojos. La deseaba con locura.

-Imposible -sentenció.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque soy Naruto, lord St. Namikaze. No puedo ser célibe. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Era tan arrogante y estaba tan indignado, que Hinata tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse. Finalmente, logró hablar con calma.

-Seguro que no te pasaría nada si lo probaras.

-Ya lo creo que sí -la contradijo, y trató de explicárselo-. Eres demasiado inexperta para entenderlo, pero algunos hombres poseen un apetito sexual mayor que otros. Resulta que yo soy uno de ellos. No puedo pasar largos períodos de tiempo sin... -Se interrumpió con impaciencia al ver su expresión-. Maldita sea, Hinata, no es sano que un hombre no libere regularmente su simiente.

-Tres meses -cedió ella-. Y es mi última oferta.

-¡No!

-Pues ve a buscarte otra mujer -repuso Hinata con tono inexpresivo.

-Te deseo a ti. Solamente a ti. Vete a saber por qué. -Naruto la fulminó con la mirada, con los ojos como hendiduras brillantes-. Debería forzarte. No tienes derecho legal a rechazarme. A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón y palideció. Pero no iba a ceder. Algo en su interior la compelía a hacerle frente como a un igual.

-Adelante, pues -lo desafió con serenidad-. Fuérzame. Vio el parpadeo de sorpresa de su marido, el movimiento de su garganta al tragar saliva, y entonces lo supo.

-No puedes. Jamás habrías violado a Sakura. Era sólo un farol. Eres incapaz de forzar a una mujer -sentenció con una sonrisa, asombrada de su descubrimiento- Sakura no corrió el menor peligro, ¿verdad? No eres el bribón que finges ser, Naruto St. Namikaze.

-¡Sí que lo soy! -La sujetó y la besó con rabia.

Pero Hinata no se resistió. Cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer. Poco después, Naruto gemía y la besaba con una excitante pasión llena de ternura. Cuando Naruto por fin apartó la cabeza, ambos estaban temblando.

-Hinata... -graznó-. No me pidas esto.

-Tres meses -insistió ella-. Si lo consigues, me acostare co... contigo siempre que lo desees.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Todo el tiempo de vida que nos conceda el Señor. Pero si no lo logras...

-Se detuvo para pensar la peor consecuencia posible, algo que lo sublevara profundamente  
-Si no lo logras, irás a ver a tu antiguo amigo lord Uchiha para disculparte por raptar a Sakura.

-¡Mierda!

-Ése es mi precio.

-Demasiado alto. Yo jamás me disculpo.

-Pues entonces rechaza mi desafío. O si lo aceptas, esmérate por conseguirlo.

-¿Cómo sabrás que no hago trampa?

-Lo sabré.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

-¿Dónde está tu alianza? -preguntó de repente Naruto.

La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció.

-Me la quité -masculló sin más explicaciones, ya que le daba vergüenza admitir que lo había hecho por despecho.

-¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-Yo... Está aquí-dijo, y rebuscó torpemente en el bolsillo-. Volveré a ponérmela si quieres.

-Dámela.

Hinata supuso que quería quitársela para siempre y cerró con fuerza la mano. De repente, descubrió que le había tomado mucho apego al maldito anillo. Aun así, el orgullo le impidió pedirle que la dejara conservarlo. A regañadientes, se sacó la alianza de oro del bolsillo y tocó con la yema del dedo por última vez aquellas palabras grabadas: _Tha Gad Agam Ort_...

Naruto tomó el anillo e intentó ponérselo. Como tenía las manos mucho más grandes, sólo le cabía en la punta del dedo meñique. Entonces le sujetó el mentón y la miró con dureza.

-Acepto la apuesta -dijo con gravedad-. Voy a ganarla. Y de aquí a tres meses, volveré a ponerte esta alianza en el dedo, te llevaré a la cama y te haré cosas prohibidas en el mundo civilizado.

La determinación de Hinata no la protegió de la alarma que cualquier mujer hubiese sentido ante una afirmación tan inquietante. Y tampoco impidió que las rodillas le fallaran cuando él la atrajo bruscamente para besarla. Llevó las manos hacia la cabeza de su marido con un movimiento tembloroso. Era imposible resistir la textura de su pelo, los rizos tan frescos y densos en la superficie, y tan cálidos y húmedos en la raíz. Deslizó los dedos entre aquellos relucientes cabellos dorados y lo atrajo más hacia ella, gozando con la presión ardorosa de sus labios.  
Sus lenguas se encontraron, se deslizaron, se rozaron, y con cada caricia Hinata notó una oleada de calor en la entrepierna. No, en un sitio más profundo aún: en su vagina tensa y húmeda. La asombró percatarse de lo mucho que deseaba volver a tenerlo ahí.  
Cuando se separaron, la frustración se apoderó de ambos.

-No dijiste que no pudiera besarte -comentó Naruto con ojos ardorosos

-Voy a besarte todo lo que quiera y tan a menudo como quiera, y tú no rechistarás. Es la concesión que harás a cambio de mi celibato. Maldita sea. Sin darle tiempo a aceptar o negarse, la soltó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Y ahora, si me disculpas -añadió desde el umbral- tengo que ir a matar a Tokuma.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Amenaza

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**13: Amenaza**

* * *

Naruto se encontró con Neji en el pasillo, delante de la sala de lectura.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó.

-Se ha ido -respondió el gitano con cara inexpresiva-. No logré atraparlo.

-¿Por qué no lo perseguiste? -Una furia devastadora centelleó en los ojos de Naruto.

Neji, que había estado expuesto al carácter explosivo de Hiashi Hyuga durante años, no se inmutó.

-Era innecesario, a mi juicio. No volverá.

-No te pago para que actúes según tu juicio. Te pago para que actúes según el mío. Deberías haberlo arrastrado hasta aquí por el cuello y dejar que yo decidiese qué hacer con ese cabrón.

Neji permaneció callado y dirigió una mirada rápida y sutil a Hinata, que se sintió aliviada por el giro que habían dado las cosas. Ambos eran conscientes de que si Neji hubiera llevado a Tokuma de vuelta al club, Naruto lo habría estrangulado, y lo último que quería Hinata era que su marido fuese acusado de asesinato.

-Quiero encontrarlo -dijo Naruto mientras se paseaba como una fiera a dos hombres para que lo busquen día y noche. Juro que servirá de ejemplo para cualquiera que piense siquiera en levantarle un dedo a mi esposa. Tráeme una lista de nombres antes de una hora. Los mejores detectives privados disponibles. No quiero a ningún idiota de ese nuevo cuerpo de policía que lo estropee todo como siempre. Venga, muévete.

Aunque sin duda Neji tenía su opinión sobre el asunto, se la guardó para él.

-Muy bien, milord. -dijo, y se marchó.

-No tienes por qué desahogar tu rabia en Neji -dijo Hinata para calmar a su furioso marido mientras regresaban a la sala de lectura-. Él...

-No se te ocurra intentar defenderlo -la interrumpió Naruto- Tú y yo sabemos que habría atrapado a esa rata de alcantarilla si hubiera querido. Y que me aspen si tolero que le llames por su nombre de pila; no es tu hermano, y tampoco un amigo. Es un empleado, y a partir de ahora te referirás a él como «señor Neji» .

-Es amigo mío -replico Hinata, indignada-. ¡Hace años que lo es!

-Las mujeres casadas no tienen amistad con jóvenes solteros.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar mi honor insinuando que... que...? -La multitud de protestas que se agolparon en su interior la confundieron-. No he hecho na... nada para merecer semejante falta de confianza.

-Confío en ti. De quien sospecho es de todos los demás.

Hinata frunció el ceño, ya que imaginó que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Hablas como si me persiguiera una jauría de hombres. Pero en Stony Cross Park los hombres se desviaban de su camino para evitar encontrarse conmigo, y tú eras uno de ellos. La acusación, aunque cierta, pareció sorprender a Naruto. Se le tensó el rostro y la miró con un silencio glacial.

-No lo ponías nada fácil para que alguien se te acercara- soltó pasado un instante-. La vanidad de un hombre es más frágil de lo que te imaginas. Confundimos con facilidad la timidez con la frialdad, y el silencio con la indiferencia. Podrías haberte esforzado un poco, ¿sabes? Un breve encuentro, una sonrisa tuya... Era todo el estímulo que habría necesitado para abalanzarme sobre ti como un ave sobre el laurel.

Hinata jamás se lo había planteado de este modo. ¿A caso ella era en parte responsable de su escaso éxito con los hombres?

-Supongo que podría esforzarme un poco por superar la timidez-admitió.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero cuando estés con Neji o cualquier otro hombre, será mejor que tengas presente que me perteneces por completo.

-Pero bueno...- se sorprendió Hinata tras interpretar el comentario. -¿será posible que estés celoso?.

Los rasgos de Naruto reflejaron rabia mezclada con perplejidad.

-Sí- admitió con brusquedad- Eso parece.

Y tras una mirada de advertencia, salió de la habitación.

El funeral se celebró la mañana siguiente. Naruto había acertado en los preparativos, logrando equilibrar una austera dignidad con una ligera pompa. Era la clase de cortejo que había encantado a Hiashi Hyuga, tan numerosos que ocupó toda la anchura de St. James.

Había una carroza fúnebre negra y dorada, tirada por cuatro caballos, y dos carruajes para la comitiva, tirados también por cuatro caballos, con las bridas adornadas con plumones de avestruz teñidos. El bonito ataúd de roble, adornado con clavos de latón y una placa reluciente con una inscripción, estaba forrado de plomo y soldado para frustrar a los profanadores de tumbas, una lacra habitual en los cementerios londinenses. Antes de que cerraran la tapa, Hinata había visto uno de los anillos de oro de Neji en el dedo de su padre; un regalo de despedida que la había emocionado. Lo mismo que cuando había visto a Naruto arreglarle el pelo al finado con un peine cuando pensó que nadie lo miraba.  
Hacía mucho frío y el viento traspasaba la gruesa capa de lana de Hinata en su recorrido a lomos de un caballo cuyas riendas sujetaba Naruto, que caminaba a su lado. Dos docenas de hombres que hacían las veces de pajes y cocheros cerraban el cortejo principal, y su aliento formaba bocanadas de vaho. Iban seguidos de una gran cantidad de dolientes, una curiosa mezcla de personas adineradas, comerciantes, caballeros ostentosos y bribones declarados. Había tanto amigos como enemigos. Pero daba igual la ocupación o la disposición de alguien, había que respetar la tradición del duelo.

Se esperaba que Hinata no asistiera al funeral, ya que se consideraba que la naturaleza de una dama era demasiado delicada para soportar una realidad tan dura. Pero ella había insistido en participar. Encontraba consuelo en el ritual. Naruto se había opuesto hasta que Neji había intervenido.

-Hay que liberar a Hyuga de las cadenas del dolor de su hija -había dicho a Naruto cuando la discusión subía de tono-. Los gitanos creen que si alguien llora demasiado la muerte de un ser querido, el difunto se ve obligado a volver para consolar al afligido. Si asistir al funeral le permite dejarlo marchar... -Y se encogió de hombros prosaicamente.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Fantasmas otra vez -refunfuñó con hastío, pero no volvió a mencionar el tema. Como había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, Hinata consiguió seguir estoicamente el funeral, incluso cuando empezaron a echar tierra sobre el ataúd ya depositado en la fosa. Sin embargo, unas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas cuando estuvo totalmente tapado. En ese momento Neji se adelantó con una petaca plateada y, según la tradición gitana, vertió solemnemente un chorrito de brandy sobre la tumba.

El gesto enojó al anciano pastor, que reprendió a Neji.

-¡Deténgase! ¡No queremos ninguna de sus costumbres paganas! Manchar un lugar santo con alcohol barato...

-Padre -lo interrumpió Naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro-, no creo que a nuestro amigo Hyuga le hubiera importado. -Dejó que una sonrisa conspiradora le ilumínala el rostro antes de añadir-: Es coñac francés, y de una cosecha excelente. Quizá podría enviarle unas botellas a su residencia para degustarlo...

El encanto del vizconde calmó al pastor, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muy amable, milord. Gracias -dijo.

Aunque la mayoría de dolientes ya se había ido, todavía quedaban unas cuantas personas esparcidas por el cementerio. Mientras Naruto hablaba con el pastor y Neji terminaba el ritual del brandy, Hinata recorrió con la mirada las fachadas de las tiendas, las casas y la fábrica que rodeaban la plaza. La cara de un hombre de pie junto a una farola al otro lado de la plaza captó su atención. Iba vestido con una chaqueta oscura y una gorra gris, y no lo reconoció hasta que esbozó una sonrisa.  
Era Tokuma. Al parecer, había querido presentar sus respetos a Hiashi Hyuga, aunque de lejos. Sin embargo, no parecía un hombre acongojado, sino que tenía un aspecto malévolo, con una mueca de maldad. Sin dejar de mirarla, se pasó un dedo por el cuello en un gesto que a Hinata le hizo dar un involuntario paso atrás.

Naruto lo advirtió y se volvió para sujetarla por los hombros con las manos enguantadas.

-Hinata -murmuró, mirándola con preocupación-. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia la farola. Tokuma ya no estaba.

-Sólo tengo algo de frío -respondió, y los dientes le castañetearon cuando un golpe de viento le quitó la capucha de la cabeza.

Naruto volvió a colocársela y le ciñó más la capa.

-Te llevaré al club -dijo-. Daré unas monedas a los pajes y cocheros y nos vamos.

Sacó una bolsita de piel del sobretodo y se dirigió hacia el grupo de hombres que esperaba respetuosamente cerca de la tumba.

Al captar la mirada de ansiedad de Hinata, Neji se acercó.

-Acabo de ver a Tokuma -informó ella en voz baja-. Ahí, junto a la farola. El joven gitano pareció sorprenderse, y asintió en silencio. No tuvieron ocasión de hablar más, pues Naruto regresó y rodeó los hombros de Hinata.

-El carruaje está esperando -anunció.

-No era necesario que ordenaras un carruaje -protestó ella-. Podría haber ido andando.

-He pedido que preparen el calientapiés -repuso él. Y a Neji-: Ven en el carruaje con nosotros.

-Gracias, pero prefiero caminar.

-Nos veremos en el club entonces.

-Muy bien, milord.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, Hinata se obligó a no volverse para mirar a Neji. ¿Conseguiría encontrar a Tokuma, y qué pasaría si lo hacía? Pisó el codillo para subir al vehículo y, una vez en su interior, se apresuró a arreglar el vestido sobre el calientapiés y se estremeció de agrado cuando el calor le subió hacia las rodillas. Naruto se sentó a su lado y le sonrió levemente.

Recordó su disparatado viaje a Gretna Green y le pareció que había pasado una eternidad. Se acurrucó contra su marido, que no intentó apartarla.

-Has aguantado bastante bien -comentó él cuando el carruaje arrancó.

-Ha sido el cortejo fúnebre más elaborado que he visto. A papá le habría encantado. Naruto resopló, divertido.

-Decidí pecar por exceso, con la esperanza de que a él le habría gustado

-explicó, y añadió-:mañana haré que vacíen los aposentos de tu padre. De lo contrario, nunca nos libraremos del olor a enfermedad.

-Buena idea.

-El club reabrirá sus puertas la semana que viene. Para entonces deberías estar cómodamente instalada en mi casa de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo? -Sorprendida, Hinata se incorporó para mirarlo-. ¿La de Mayfair?.

-Está bien equipada y dotada de personal eficiente. Si no te gusta, encontraremos otra cosa. Pero hasta entonces tendrás que quedarte ahí.

-¿Piensas vivir conmigo?

-No. Seguiré en el club. Así me será más cómodo dirigirlo todo.

Hinata se esforzó por desentrañar su aparente indiferencia. ¿Cuál era la razón de esa repentina frialdad? No le había causado ningún problema, le había pedido pocas cosas, incluso en su dolor. Desconcertada y enfadada, se miró las manos y entrelazó los dedos enguantados.

-Quiero quedarme -afirmó en voz baja.

-No hay ninguna razón para ello -replicó Naruto a la vez que sacudía la cabeza-. No eres necesaria. Será mejor para todos que vivas en un hogar como Dios manda, donde puedas recibir a tus amigas y por la noche no te despierten las actividades de la planta baja.

-Duermo profundamente. Eso no me molesta. Y puedo recibir a mis amigas en el club.

-No abiertamente.

Daba igual que tuviera razón. Hinata guardó silencio mientras las palabras «no eres necesaria» le retumbaban desagradablemente en la cabeza.

-Quiero que vivas en un entorno seguro y respetable -prosiguió Naruto

\- El club no es lugar para una dama.

-No soy ninguna dama -objetó Hinata, e intentó adoptar un tono irónico-. Soy la hija de un jugador y la mujer de un mujeriego.

-Razón de más para alejarte de mí influencia.

-De todos modos, no me iré. Tal vez podríamos discutirlo al llegar la primavera, pero hasta entonces...

-Hinata -dijo Naruto en voz baja-. No te estoy dando a elegir.

Se puso rígida y se separó de él. Ni una habitación entera llena de calientapiés habría acabado con el frío que le recorría las venas. Buscó ansiosamente argumentos para disuadirlo, pero él tenía razón, no había ningún motivo para que se quedara en el club.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y pensó que ya debería estar acostumbrada a que no la quisieran, a estar sola. ¿Por qué le seguía doliendo? ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría ser como Naruto y tener una capa de hielo protector alrededor del corazón!

-¿Y nuestro trato? -preguntó cabizbaja-. ¿Vas a ignorarlo o...?

-De eso nada. Voy a llevar una vida de monje hasta que llegue el momento de cobrar mi premio. Incluso me resultará más fácil resistir la tentación si no te tengo cerca.

-A lo mejor soy yo quien no resiste la tentación -murmuró Hinata -Quizás encuentre un caballero complaciente que me haga compañía. No te importaría, ¿verdad?. Hasta que las palabras le salieron de los labios, jamás se habría creído capaz de decir algo así.  
Sin embargo, en medio de su desesperación sentía un impulso irresistible de lastimarlo y hacerlo rabiar. Pero no lo logró. Tras un breve silencio, oyó su respuesta aterciopelada.

-En absoluto, encanto. Sería egoísta por mi parte negarte semejante diversión en tus horas de ocio. Haz lo que quieras, siempre y cuando estés disponible cuando yo te necesite.

...

Detrás de las calles de moda y de las plazas respetables de las zonas acaudaladas de Londres, había un mundo oculto de callejones y edificios ruinosos, donde la gente vivía en una miseria atroz. El crimen y la prostitución eran las únicas formas de supervivencia en esas zonas. El aire estaba cargado de olor a desperdicios y aguas residuales, y los edificios estaban tan apretujados que en algunos puntos un hombre sólo podía pasar entre ellos andando de lado.

Neji se aventuró en ese complejo laberinto de calles, consciente de los múltiples peligros y trampas que esperaban al visitante desprevenido. Entró en un patio a través de un pasadizo abovedado de unos treinta metros de largo y tres de ancho. Estaba cubierto de estructuras altas de madera, cuyos contrafuertes superiores tapaban el cielo invernal. Los edificios eran albergues o casas de beneficencia donde los indigentes, hacinados, dormían amontonados como los cadáveres de una fosa común. Unos colgajos de tela pútrida pendían de los contrafuertes. Las ratas recorrían las paredes y desaparecían en las grietas de los cimientos. El patio estaba vacío salvo por un par de chicas sentadas en un umbral, y varios niños escuálidos que buscaban trastos, huesos o harapos.

Tras dirigir una mirada recelosa a Neji, los niños desaparecieron por el fondo del patio. Una de las jóvenes prostitutas de pelo rizado sonrió, dejando al descubierto una dentadura irregular.

-¿Qué hace un muchacho tan atractivo como tú en Angman's Court?

-Estoy buscando a un hombre de cabello largo marron, así de alto. - Neji hizo un gesto para indicar un metro setenta-. ¿Ha pasado por aquí hace un momento? Las chicas rieron.

-Mira qué quiere -exclamó una de ellas con regocijo.

-Es un rarito -dijo la otra-. Vamos, cariño, no necesitas a ningún hombre cuando podrías estar con Lushing Lou-. Se bajó la blusa para mostrar un tórax esquelético y unos pechos escasos y caídos-. Ven a mover la cama conmigo. Seguro que lo haces muy bien, ¿verdad?. Neji se sacó una moneda de plata del bolsillo.

-Dime por dónde se fue -pidió mientras las muchachas miraban la moneda con avidez.

-Te lo diré por otra moneda -dijo una-. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. Nunca he estado con un chico que...

Una carcajada áspera retumbó en el patio y se oyó la voz burlona de Tokuma.

-¡No me encontrarás, gitano asqueroso!

Neji se volvió y escrutó los edificios, donde asomaban varias caras manchadas de hollín por las puertas y ventanas, y por encima de los tejados sin tejas. Ninguna de ellas era reconocible.

-Tokuma -dijo con cautela, girando el cuerpo a medida que recorría la escena con la mirada

-¿Qué quieres de la hija de Hyuga?

Se oyó otra carcajada desagradable, al parecer de otra dirección esta vez. Neji avanzó por el patio, incapaz de discernir dónde estaba Tokuma.

-¡Quiero matarla!

-¿Porqué?

-Porque esa sanguijuela me lo ha quitado todo. Quiero verla muerta. La lanzaré a las ratas para que sólo dejen los huesos.

-¿Por qué? -insistió Neji, atónito-. Me ha pedido que te ayude, Tokuma, pese a tu traición. Quiere entregarte el legado que te dejó su padre para que tengas dinero y...

-¡Que el diablo se lleve a esa putilla!

Neji sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de entender de dónde salía tanto resentimiento.

Al oír un roce detrás de él, se agachó justo para que un palo lanzado violentamente pasara por el lugar que había ocupado su cabeza. El agresor no era Tokuma, sino un hombre que rebuscaba en las basuras y que había decidido probar suerte como ladrón de callejones. Tenía el característico aspecto joven y viejo a la vez de alguien que ha vivido en la calle desde siempre. Neji lo derribó con un par de puñetazos que dieron con él por tierra. Unos cuantos hombres más aparecieron en el otro lado del patio, al parecer decididos a atacar en grupo. En clara desventaja numérica, Neji retrocedió hacia el pasaje abovedado, seguido por la voz de Tokuma.

-¡Acabaré con ella! ¡Lo haré!

-¡Jamás la tocarás! -replicó Neji con cólera impotente mientras dirigía una última mirada a Hangman's Court-¡Te mandaré al infierno antes de que logres ponerle un dedo encima!

-¡Pues tú me acompañarás! -se regodeó Tokuma, y volvió a reírse cuando Neji ya se alejaba.

Más tarde, Neji buscó a Hinata. Naruto estaba atareado con los carpinteros encargados de reparar el intricado parquet del comedor principal. La encontró en la sala de juego vacía, revisando fichas y separándolas en montones. Se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido.

Hinata se sobresaltó levemente cuando le tocó el hombro, y sonrió aliviada al ver que era él. Era extraño que Neji pareciera preocupado, pues no era nada dado a la angustia o la ansiedad. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos del día habían dejado su huella y le habían transmitido una visible tensión.

-No conseguí atraparlo -se lamentó en voz baja-. Se ocultó en un edificio de los barrios bajos y me habló desde las sombras. Nada de lo que dijo tenía sentido. Te guarda mucho rencor, gadji aunque no entiendo por qué. Nunca ha sido un hombre afable, pero esto es distinto. Es una especie de locura. Tengo que contárselo a St. Namikaze.

-No lo hagas, por favor. Sólo serviría para ponerlo furioso. Ya tiene bastantes cosas entre manos en este momento.

-Pero si Tokuma trata de lastimarte...

-Aquí estoy segura, ¿no? No se atreverá a venir al club.

-Hay pasadizos secretos para entrar en el edificio.

-Pues ciérralos. Puedes, ¿no?

Neji arrugó el entrecejo.

-La mayoría. Pero no es cuestión de ir arriba y abajo con mi juego de llaves...

-Comprendo. Haz lo que puedas. -Pasó los dedos por un montón de fichas desechadas y añadió con aire taciturno-: En realidad no importa, porque me iré pronto. Mi marido quiere que me instale en su casa de aquí a quince días. Cree que no debo vivir en el club ahora que mi padre...

-La voz se le apagó con desconsuelo.

-Puede que tenga razón -dijo Neji en un tono hábilmente desprovisto de pena-. No es el lugar más seguro para ti.

-No lo hace por mi seguridad. -Hizo girar una ficha negra como una peonza en el tapete verde-. Lo hace para que guardemos las distancias.

La leve sonrisa que asomó a los labios de Neji la frustró y la animó a la vez.

-Paciencia -le aconsejó Neji. Y la dejó observando cómo la ficha giraba hasta que se le acababa el impulso.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. ¿Qué Buscas?

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**14: ¿Qué Buscas?**

* * *

Hinata se alegró de la actividad constante que hubo en el club los siguientes quince días, ya que le permitió distraerse de su dolor. Cuando dijo a Naruto que quería ser útil, él la envió a la oficina a organizar y clasificar la correspondencia y los documentos de contabilidad. También tuvo que supervisar a los pintores, decoradores, carpinteros y albañiles en sus distintas tareas, una responsabilidad que la habría aterrado poco tiempo atrás. Hablar con tantos desconocidos le supuso un esfuerzo angustiante al principio, y se pasó unos días intentando controlar su tartamudez. Sin embargo, cuanto más a menudo lo hacía, más fácil le resultaba. La ayudó que los trabajadores la escucharan con un respeto que nadie antes le había mostrado.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto después del funeral de Hiashi Hyuga fue concertar una reunión con el jefe de policía para comentar el reciente endurecimiento de la legislación sobre el juego. Con encanto y persuasión, argumentó que el Hyuga's era un club social y no únicamente un club de juego. Por tanto, debía quedar exento de las redadas policiales, ya que sus miembros eran, como Naruto afirmó con solemnidad, «hombres de notable integridad». Convencido por su ingeniosa lógica, el jefe de policía prometió que no habría redadas en el Hyuga's siempre y cuando mantuviera una apariencia de respetabilidad.

-Estoy empezando a creer en su capacidad de persuadir a cualquiera de hacer casi cualquier cosa -le comentó Neji con admiración al enterarse de su éxito.

-Me parece que lady St. Namikaze es prueba de ello -comentó Naruto sonriéndole a Hinata, sentada cerca de él.

Naruto y Neji parecían haber establecido una alianza provisional a efectos de recuperar el buen funcionamiento del club. Sus relaciones no eran lo que se dice amistosas, pero tampoco hostiles. Neji había tomado nota de la capacidad de liderazgo de Naruto, que resultó providencial los días posteriores a la defunción de Hiashi Hyuga. Naruto, por su parte, había abandonado su aire de indolencia aristocrática y asumido la dirección del club con determinación y autoridad.

Como cabía esperar, Naruto era la clase de hombre que los empleados del club despreciaban y, al principio, lo consideraron uno más de los «pardillos» o «pollos» que iban al club. Creían que era un aristócrata consentido y autocomplaciente que no tenía idea de trabajar. Era probable que todos supusieran, como Hinata había hecho, que Naruto se cansaría pronto de la responsabilidad de dirigir el local. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a desafiarlo cuando fue evidente que despediría a cualquiera que no obedeciera sus órdenes. La muestra más efectiva de su autoridad fue la forma en que había echado sumariamente a Danzo Shimura.

Además, no podía negarse la entrega sincera de Naruto. Se interesaba por todo, desde la cocina hasta los costes desglosados de la sala de juegos. Como aún tenía mucho que aprender de su funcionamiento, se propuso comprender las matemáticas del juego. Hinata se acercó una noche a la sala de juegos y se encontró allí a Naruto y Neji en la mesa central mientras este último le explicaba cómo efectuar el cálculo de probabilidades.

-Sólo hay treinta y seis combinaciones posibles de dos dados, y cada dado tiene seis caras. Cuando se lanzan dos dados a la vez, la combinación resultante recibe el nombre de «probabilidad acumulada», y las probabilidades de que salga son de treinta y cinco a uno. -Se detuvo y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Naruto.

-Continúa -pidió éste.

-Como cualquier jugador sabe, la suma de las dos caras boca arriba se llama punto. Dos unos suman un punto de dos. Dos seis suman un punto de doce. Pero las probabilidades de sacar un número concreto varían, ya que sólo hay una forma de obtener un dos, pero hay seis formas de obtener un punto de siete.

-Siete es un número natural -murmuró Naruto con ceño de concentración-. Y como el mayor número de combinaciones dará un natural, la probabilidad de sacar un siete en una tirada es de...

-Del dieciséis por ciento -apuntó Neji a la vez que recogía los dados. Sus anillos de oro captaron la luz cuando hizo la tirada hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Tras rebotar en el borde negro, los dados de marfil se detuvieron en el tapete verde. Las dos caras mostraban un seis-. Por otro lado, la probabilidad de sacar un doce es sólo del dos coma siete por ciento. Y, por supuesto, cuantas más veces lanzas los dados, más aumenta la probabilidad. Así que para cuando los has tirado ciento sesenta y seis veces, la probabilidad de sacar un punto de doce es del noventa y nueve por ciento. En ese caso, la probabilidad será distinta para los demás puntos, claro. Puedo enseñárselo sobre un papel; de ese modo es más fácil de entender. Se dispone de una gran ventaja cuando se sabe calcular las probabilidades. Pocos jugadores lo hacen, y eso es lo que distingue a los tramposos de los pardillos. El juego de azar no es equitativo, ni siquiera cuando se juega honradamente, y la ventaja suele ser de la banca en... -Se interrumpió al ver llegar a Hinata. Una sonrisa le brilló en los ojos-. Buenas noches, milady.

Naruto torció el gesto al ver el aire de familiaridad que había entre ambos.

-Buenas noches -murmuró Hinata, y se sentó junto a Naruto. Lo miró sonriente-. ¿Se te dan bien los números?

-Siempre había creído que sí-respondió él-. Hasta ahora. Neji, ¿los demás crupiers son expertos en el cálculo de probabilidades?

-Lo suficiente, milord. Todos ellos saben cómo inducir a un jugador a apostar de forma ventajosa para la casa, cómo distinguir a un buen jugador de uno malo...

\- ¿Quién les enseñó? -preguntó Hinata.

La sonrisa de Neji mostró un sorprendente destello blanco en su rostro de tez pálida.

-Yo, por supuesto. Nadie conoce el juego tan bien como yo.

-Al chico sólo le falta confianza en sí mismo -observó Hinata a su marido con una sonrisa.

Pero Naruto no reaccionó a la broma. En lugar de eso, dijo con brusquedad a Neji:

-Quiero una lista, en orden descendente, de todos los préstamos pendientes de pago con sus fechas de vencimiento. El libro contable está en el estante de arriba de la oficina. Empieza ahora mismo.

-Sí, milord. Y, con una pequeña reverencia a Hinata, se marchó con su gracia y agilidad habituales.

Al quedarse con su marido en la sala de juego medio a oscuras, Hinata sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre. Los días anteriores, sus encuentros habían sido frecuentes pero impersonales, y rara vez habían estado a solas. Se inclinó hacia la mesa y recogió los dados para guardarlos en un estuche de piel. Al enderezarse, la mano de Naruto le acarició la espalda. Su contacto le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-Es tarde -musitó él-. Deberías descansar. Tienes que estar exhausta después de todo lo que has hecho hoy.

-Tampoco he hecho tanto. -Se encogió de hombros, inquieta, y Naruto volvió a pasarle la mano despacio por la espalda.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Te estás excediendo, cariño. Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

-Me alegra tener la oportunidad de trabajar -consiguió decir pese a lo difícil que le resultaba pensar con claridad cuando su marido la tocaba-. Me impide pensar demasiado en... en...

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso lo he permitido. -Le rodeó la nuca con los dedos y a Hinata le faltó el aliento-. Necesitas acostarte -añadió él, y la acercó hacia él. Le dirigió despacio la mirada hacia los pechos, volvió a subirla hacia la cara y soltó una risita amarga-. Y yo necesito acostarme contigo, maldita sea. Pero como no puedo... Ven aquí.

\- ¿Para qué? -preguntó Hinata mientras él la sujetaba contra el borde de la mesa y encajaba las piernas entre los pliegues del vestido.

-Quiero torturarte un poco.

Hinata dio un respingo.

-Me... -se aclaró la garganta- me imagino que dices «tortura» en sentido figurado.

-Literal, me temo.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Amor mío -dijo él con dulzura-. Supongo que no esperarás que durante estos tres meses el sufrimiento sea sólo mío. Apóyate en mí.

\- ¿Dónde?

-Donde quieras. -Esperó hasta que, indecisa, ella le puso las manos en la chaqueta de lana fina. Entonces la miró fijamente a los ojos-. Voy a avivar en ti el mismo fuego que me consume, Hinata.

-Naruto... -Intentó zafarse, pero él la inmovilizó con más fuerza contra la mesa.

-Tengo derecho a besarte -le recordó-. Todo lo que quiera y tan a menudo como quiera. Ese fue nuestro trato.

Ella dirigió una mirada nerviosa alrededor.

-Me importa un comino que alguien nos vea -le dijo él-. Eres mi esposa. -Y se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla-. Mi premio. Mi placer y mi dolor. Mi deseo infinito. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, Hinata. -Le rozó el puente de la nariz con los labios-. Te atreves a exigirme cosas que ninguna otra mujer osaría. De momento pagaré ese precio, cariño. Pero después tú pagarás el mío, multiplicado por mil.

Le tomó los temblorosos labios con los suyos mientras le sujetaba la nuca con una mano. Era un hombre al que le gustaba besar casi tanto como el propio acto sexual. El beso empezó siendo el roce suave y seco de unos labios cerrados y fue aumentando de presión hasta abrirle despacio la boca.

Hinata notó la invasión sutil de su lengua. Echó atrás la cabeza para apoyarla, impotente, en la palma de su mano mientras el repentino martilleo de su corazón le bombeaba la sangre a toda velocidad.

Naruto la besó con ardor.

Le acarició suavemente los pechos mientras con el pulgar le buscaba el pezón a través del grueso corsé. Ansioso, separó los labios de su boca y se los deslizó por el cuello hasta encontrarle el pulso.

A Hinata se le tensaron las piernas y lo aferró por los hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Naruto suspiró y la atrajo con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a besarla, ella ya no pudo contener los gemidos de súplica mientras se excitaba más y más.

Al oír un carraspeo incómodo, Hinata interrumpió el beso y soltó un gritito ahogado. Naruto, comprendiendo que había entrado alguien en la sala, le recostó la cabeza en su pecho y le acarició la mejilla sonrojada con un dedo. Habló con frialdad mientras Hinata oía cómo el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aburame?

-Perdone, milord -respondió sin aliento Shino Aburame, uno de los miembros del personal de la sala de juego-, tenemos problemas. Los carpinteros encontraron una botella de ron y están los tres borrachos. Han empezado a pelearse en la cafetería. Dos de ellos se han liado a puñetazos y el otro está rompiendo los platos del aparador.

-Dígale a Neji que se ocupe de ello -ordenó Naruto.

-El señor Neji dice que está ocupado.

-¿Hay una pelea de borrachos y está demasiado ocupado para tomar cartas en el asunto? - preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

-Sí, milord.

-Pues encárguese usted.

-No puedo, milord. -Levantó un dedo vendado-. Ayer por la tarde me rompí el nudillo en una pelea en el callejón.

-¿Dónde está Lee?

-No lo sé, milord.

-¿Me está diciendo que, de treinta empleados que trabajan aquí, no hay ninguno disponible para impedir que los carpinteros destrocen la cafetería cuando deberían estar reformándola? -exclamó Naruto.

-Sí, milord.

En la pausa furiosa que siguió a la respuesta de Aburame, los ruidos de porcelana rompiéndose y de muebles estrellados contra las paredes hicieron tintinear levemente las arañas del techo. Unos gritos incomprensibles acompañaban el estruendo a medida que la riña se intensificaba. Naruto apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué diablos le están haciendo a mi club?-dijo Hinata. Confundida, sacudió la cabeza y miró el rostro colérico de su marido y luego el cuidadosamente inexpresivo de Aburame.

-Llámalo rito de iniciación-dijo Naruto, y se marchó a paso rápido.

Hinata se recogió el vestido y corrió tras él. ¿Rito de iniciación? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Y por qué no intervenía Neji? Siguió a Naruto procurando no tropezar con el vestido. El ruido resonó más fuerte cuando se acercaba al reducido grupo de hombre reunidos en la cafetería, cuyos gritos y exclamaciones llenaban el aire.

Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a alguien antes de abrirse paso a empujones hacia la pelea. En el centro del corrillo, tres hombres se daban puñetazos y se empujaban mientras los espectadores los jaleaban entusiasmados.

Naruto se acercó estratégicamente al contendiente que tenía más dificultades para mantenerse de pie, lo hizo girar y le asestó un par golpes que lo tumbaron sobre la alfombra. El par restante se volvió contra Naruto. Uno de ellos intentó sujetarle los brazos mientras el otro lo amenazaba con los puños.

Hinata soltó un grito de alarma, que, de algún modo, llegó a oídos de Naruto por encima del estrépito general. Dirigió la vista hacia ella y en ese instante uno de los carpinteros lo sujetó brutalmente por el cuello. Él otro empezó a atizarle en la cabeza.

-¡No! -gritó Hinata, e intentó avanzar hacia su marido, pero un brazo férreo la retuvo por la cintura.

-Espera -le dijo una voz conocida al oído-. Dale una oportunidad.

-¡Neji! -Se volvió como una posesa y lo miró con ojos llenos de pánico -Le harán daño -dijo con desesperación-. Ve a ayudarlo, Neji. Tienes que hacerlo...

-Ya se ha soltado -observó el joven gitano suavemente. Mira, no lo está haciendo mal.

Uno de los contendientes le lanzó un potente derechazo, pero Naruto se agachó y le respondió con un puñetazo rápido.

-Neji, ¿por qué diablos no vas a a... ayudarle?

-No puedo.

-¡Sí que puedes! Tú estás acostumbrado a pelear, mucho más qu... que él.

-Tiene que hacerlo él -explicó Neji con calma-. En caso contrario, no tendrá ninguna autoridad. Los empleados del club tienen una idea del liderazgo que exige acción además de palabras. St. Namikaze no puede pedirles que hagan algo que no esté dispuesto a hacer él mismo. Y él lo sabe. De lo contrario, no estaría enzarzado con esos tipos.

Hinata se tapó los ojos cuando un carpintero se acercó a su marido por detrás mientras el otro le soltaba una serie de golpes al pecho y la cara.

-¿Sólo le serán leales si sabe usar los puños en una ridícula exhibición de fuerza bruta?

-Básicamente, sí. Quieren ver de qué pasta está hecho. Tranquila, todo irá bien -comentó con voz divertida. Ella no lo soportaba. Se estremecía y se retorcía con cada impacto, con cada gruñido de dolor.

-Esto es insoportable -gimió-. Neji, por favor...

-Nadie lo obligó a despedir a Shimura y dirigir el club él mismo -señaló

-Forma parte del trabajo, Hina.

Ella lo entendía. Su padre había participado en numerosas peleas la mayor parte de su vida. Pero Naruto no había nacido para eso; no poseía la brutalidad necesaria ni el gusto por la violencia que distinguían a Hiashi Hyuga. Sin embargo, cuando hubo tumbado a otro carpintero y se encaró con cautela al último adversario en pie, fue evidente que, tanto si formaba parte de su carácter como si no, estaba dispuesto a demostrar su valía. El borracho se precipitó hacia él, y Naruto lo derribó con una combinación rápida: dos izquierdazos y un derechazo. El tipo cayó al suelo con un gemido, y el público celebró la victoria de su jefe con gritos de aprobación y aplausos. Naruto, que recibió la aclamación con un gesto adusto de la cabeza, vio que el brazo protector de Neji rodeaba a Hinata y su semblante se ensombreció.

Algunos de los entusiastas espectadores ayudaron a salir a los aturdidos carpinteros. Otros fueron a buscar escobas y cubos para limpiar el lugar. Todos dirigían miradas mucho más simpáticas que antes a Naruto. Mientras se secaba un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de los labios con la manga de la camisa, éste se agachó para recoger una silla caída.

Neji se acercó a felicitarlo.

-Pelea como un caballero, milord.

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido? -ironizó Naruto.

-Lo hace bastante bien contra un par de borrachines -observó Neji, imperturbable.

-Había tres al empezar -gruñó Naruto.

-Tres borrachines, entonces. Pero puede que la próxima vez no tenga tanta suerte.

-¿La próxima vez? Si crees que voy a tomarme esto por costumbre...

-Hiashi lo hacía -replicó Neji-. Shimura también. Casi cada noche hay algún lío en el callejón, en la cuadra o en las salas de juego. Es normal, ya que los clientes dedican horas al juego, el alcohol y las mujeres. Nos encargamos de ello por turnos. Si no quiere que le dejen maltrecho una vez a la semana, tendrá que aprender algunos trucos para acabar rápidamente con una pelea. Salen menos lastimados usted y los clientes, y mantiene alejada a la policía.

-Si te refieres a las artimañas que se usan en las peleas barriobajeras y en las riñas de callejones...

-¿Piensa practicar media hora diaria en un club pugilístico? -repuso Neji, mordaz. Naruto fue a replicar, pero al ver que Hinata se acercaba ansiosa, algo le cambió en la cara. Por alguna razón, la preocupación de su mujer lo sosegó.

-¿Te han lastimado? -preguntó ella, nerviosa. Naruto estaba desaliñado e irritado, pero no parecía herido. Él negó con la cabeza y dejó que ella le apartara unos mechones sudados que casi le tapaban los ojos.

-Estoy bien -murmuró-. En comparación con la pelea con Sasuke, esto no ha sido nada.

-Le esperan más palizas si no acepta algunas sugerencias sobre cómo pelear -terció Neji. Y sin más se dirigió hacia la puerta y llamó-: ¡Lee! Ven aquí un momento. No, no para trabajar.

Necesitamos que le des unos cuantos golpes a St. Namikaze. -Se volvió hacia Naruto y comentó con inocencia-. Vaya, no se ha hecho de rogar. Viene corriendo.

Hinata contuvo una sonrisa y se retiró hacia el rincón, ya que comprendió que la intención de Neji era ayudar a su marido. Si Naruto insistía en pelear caballerosamente, no tendría nada que hacer en el club.

Lee, un empleado joven y fornido, entró en la cafetería.

-Lee es nuestro mejor luchador -observó Neji-. Le enseñará algunas maniobras básicas para tumbar a un hombre. Lee, hazle un cruzado especial. Pero suave, no vayas a romperle la espalda.

Lee, que parecía encantadísimo de tener aquella oportunidad, lo atacó con decisión, le sujetó el cuello con un brazo rollizo, le tomó el brazo libre y se lo pasó por encima del hombro, lo que hizo que Naruto se girara violentamente y aterrizara de espaldas con un gruñido de dolor.

Lee iba a saltarle sobre el abdomen, pero Neji intercedió para refrenar su ímpetu.

-Ya está bien, Lee. Es suficiente por ahora. Gracias por tu colaboración.

Hinata lo observó todo con un puño cerrado sobre la boca. Neji se inclinó para ayudar a Naruto a levantarse, pero éste rechazó la mano que le tendía y se puso de pie por sus propios medios. Luego miró a Neji con una expresión tan adusta que habría intimidado a cualquier hombre. Neji, sin embargo, habló con naturalidad:

-Es un movimiento bastante simple. Cuando estén de lado, rodee el cuello del otro con el brazo, sujétele el brazo, mueva el cuerpo así y su oponente caerá sin remedio. Según la fuerza con que lo golpee contra el suelo, no podrá moverse durante varios segundos. Vamos, pruebe conmigo.

Al practicar la maniobra en Neji, Naruto se contuvo caballerosamente. Aprendió deprisa, y tumbó al joven gitano con una extraña mezcla de eficiencia y renuencia.

-No puedo luchar de esta forma -masculló.

-Si lo sujetan por detrás -dijo Neji, que ignoró su comentario-, normalmente podrá soltarse con un cabezazo hacia atrás. Empiece con la cabeza agachada, con el mentón hacia el pecho.

Apriete los dientes, mantenga la boca cerrada y lance la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, hacia la cara de su adversario. No hace falta que apunte. Y para el cabezazo hacia delante... ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez? ¿No? Bueno, el truco consiste en mirar fijamente a los ojos del contrincante al hacerlo. Apunte a una parte blanda de la cara; no lo dirija nunca contra la frente o el cráneo. Use el peso de su cuerpo y procure golpear con la parte baja de la frente.

Naruto soportó la lección a regañadientes, mientras los dos hombres más jóvenes le enseñaban golpes en el cuello, patadas y otras técnicas para atacar los puntos vulnerables de la anatomía humana. Participó cuando se lo pidieron y mostró unas aptitudes físicas que parecieron complacer a Neji. Sin embargo, cuando el gitano empezó a explicarle diversas maneras de propinar puntapiés en la entrepierna, Naruto ya no aguanto más.

-Basta -gruñó-. Se acabó, Neji.

-Pero todavía hay algunas cosas...

-Me da igual.

Neji intercambió una mirada con Hinata, que se encogió de hombros y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos entendía qué había provocado su irritación. Pasado un momento, Neji despidió a Lee con unas palabras de elogio.

Se volvió después hacia Naruto, que se alisaba la chaqueta con rabia apenas contenida.

-¿Cuál es el problema, milord? -preguntó con calma.

-Nunca he pretendido ser un modelo de virtudes -respondió Naruto tras resoplar-. Y en el pasado he hecho cosas que sonrojarían al mismísimo diablo. Pero hay ciertas cosas a las que ni siquiera yo podría rebajarme. Los hombres de mi posición no dan patadas, rodillazos en la entrepierna ni cabezazos cuando pelean. Y tampoco golpean el cuello, hacen la zancadilla o, Dios me libre, tiran del pelo.

Aunque Hinata habría creído imposible que los ojos de Neji tuvieran un aspecto frío, de repente parecieron de calidez.

-¿Cuál es exactamente su posición, si no le molesta que lo pregunte? -soltó el joven gitano con cierta mordacidad-. ¿Es noble? No vive como tal. Duerme en un club de juego, en una habitación que hace poco ocupaban un par de prostitutas. ¿Es un hombre delicado? Acaba de pelearse con un par de idiotas borrachos. Es un poco tarde para ponerse exigente, ¿no cree?

-¿Me criticas porque tengo principios? -replicó Naruto con frialdad.

-En absoluto. Lo critico por tenerlos dobles. Los gitanos tenemos un dicho: «No puedes montar dos caballos con un solo trasero.» Si quiere sobrevivir aquí, tendrá que cambiar. No puede hacerse pasar por un aristócrata diletante que está por encima de estas cosas. Está intentando asumir un cargo que ni siquiera yo podría ocupar, caramba. Tendrá que tratar con jugadores, borrachos, ladrones, mentirosos, jefes de pandillas, abogados, policías, y más de treinta empleados que están convencidos de que va a ahuecar el ala en un mes. Ahora que Hyuga está muerto, ha ocupado su lugar como uno de los grandes de Londres. Todo el mundo le pedirá favores o intentará aprovecharse de usted, o querrá demostrar que es superior a usted. Y nadie le dirá toda la verdad. Sobre nada. Tendrá que agudizar sus instintos y lograr que la gente tema contrariarlo. Si no, sus probabilidades de éxito serán tan pocas que...

-Era evidente que le habría gustado proseguir, pero la expresión de Naruto pareció indicarle que era mejor callarse. Se pasó la mano por el despeinado cabello marrón y se marchó.

Pasó largo rato antes de que Hinata se atreviera a acercarse a su marido, que estaba mirando fijamente la pared, absorto en sus pensamientos. Ella advirtió que, si bien la mayoría de gente solía parecer mayor cuando estaba cansada y tensa, Naruto tendía a parecer más joven.

-¿Por qué te obstinas? -murmuró mirándolo-. No es sólo por el dinero. ¿Qué esperas encontrar en este sitio? Las preguntas de Hinata encendieron un brillo irónico en los ojos de su marido.

-Cuando lo sepa, te lo comunicaré -masculló.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Pequeña Aventura

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**15: Pequeña Aventura**

* * *

La tarde siguiente, Naruto entró en la oficina para ver a Hinata, que estaba sumando recibos y anotando cantidades en un libro contable.

-Tienes una visita -le dijo sin preámbulo alguno. Sus miradas se cruzaron por encima del montón de papeles-. La señora Ino Hunt.

Hinata lo observó asombrada mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco. Había estado pensando si debería escribir o no a Ino. Anhelaba ver a sus amigas, pero tenía miedo de que la hubieran condenado por haberse fugado con St. Namikaze. Se levantó despacio de la silla.

-¿Estás seguro de que no se trata de otro engaño?

-Estoy seguro -respondió Naruto con ironía-. Todavía me resuenan en los oídos sus acusaciones e improperios. Ni la señora Ino ni la señorita Tenten conciben que no te raptara, te violara y te obligara a casarte conmigo a punta de navaja.

-¿También está aquí Tenten?

-Y está que muerde. Deberías asegurarles que actuaste por voluntad propia, porque al parecer quieren denunciarme a la policía.

-No puedo creerme que hayan osado venir aquí -comentó Hinata, emocionada-. Estoy segura de que el señor Hunt no sabe que Ino está aquí.

-Desde luego -dijo Naruto -Sai Hunt no permitiría que su esposa se me acercara a menos de diez kilómetros. Y los padres de la Srta Tenten no aprobarían que su hija pusiera un pie en un club de juego. Sin embargo, conociendo a tus amigas, no me cabe duda de que habrán urdido una pérfida estratagema para ocultar sus actos.

-¿Dónde están? No me digas que las has dejado en la entrada de atrás.

-Están en la sala de lectura.

Hinata tenía tantas ganas de ver a sus amigas que tuvo que contenerse para no echar a correr en cuanto salió de la oficina. Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la sala de lectura seguida de Naruto. Cruzó el umbral y se detuvo, insegura.

Ahí estaba Ino, con su cabello dorado peinado en tirabuzones y una tez tan fresca como la de las lecheras idealizadas que aparecían en las latas de dulces. Cuando la conoció, la típica belleza inglesa de Ino la había intimidado tanto que no se había atrevido a hablar con ella, convencida de que la desairaría. Pero más adelante había descubierto que Ino era cariñosa y amable, con un sentido del humor que le permitía reírse hasta de sí misma.

Tenten, poseía un carácter decidido que contrastaba con su frágil y menuda figura. Idealista y fantasiosa, devoraba novelas de acción y románticas pobladas de bribones y tunantes. De piel lechosa, tenía pelo oscuro y ojos color café... Unos ojos picaros de pestañas largas y gruesas.

Al ver a Hinata, sus amigas se precipitaron hacia ella con chillidos impropios de unas damas. Hinata soltó una carcajada mientras se abrazaban y se besaban las mejillas, exultantes. Las tres jóvenes siguieron exclamando y chillando emocionadas hasta que alguien irrumpió en la habitación. Era Neji, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración rápida, como si lo persiguieran. Recorrió toda la habitación con mirada alerta y luego se relajó un poco.

-Maldita sea -masculló-. Creí que pasaba algo.

-No pasa nada, Neji -dijo Hinata, a quien Ino seguía rodeando los hombros con un brazo  
-Son mis amigas que han venido a verme.

-He oído hacer menos ruido a los cerdos en el matadero-observó Neji agriamente a Naruto.

La mandíbula de éste mostró una súbita tensión, como si se esforzara por contener la risa.

-Señora Ino, señorita Tenten, les presento al señor Neji. Les ruego disculpen su falta de tacto, pero es que es...

-¿Un rufián? -sugirió Tenten con inocencia.

Esta vez Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Iba a decir que es extraño que nos visiten damas.

-¿Es eso lo que son? -Neji dirigió una mirada de duda y fijó su atención en el pequeño rostro de Tenten.

-Había oído que los gitanos eran famosos por su encanto -comentó Tenten a Ino, ignorando deliberadamente a Neji-Al parecer, es una creencia infundada.

-También somos famosos por llevarnos doncellas gaji -replico Neji con los ojos entornados. Hinata intervino antes de que el intercambio subiese de tono.

-Si no tienes inconveniente -dijo a su marido-, me gustaría hablar en privado con mis amigas.

-Por supuesto -accedió él con impecable cortesía-. ¿Pido que os traigan té, cariño?

-Sí, por favor.

Una vez a solas, Tenten explotó:

-¿Cómo puedes hablar cordialmente con St. Namikaze después de lo que hizo?

-Tenten -repuso Hinata con tono contrito-, lamento tanto lo que le pa... pasó a Sakura, pero es...

-No me refiero a eso -la interrumpió acaloradamente Tenten-. Me refiero a lo que te ha hecho a ti. Aprovecharse de ti, obligarte a casarte con él y después...

-No me obligó. -Hinata dirigió la mirada de la cara indignada de Tenten a la preocupada de Ino-. ¡Os lo juro! Fui yo quien acudí a él. Sentémonos y os lo contaré todo. ¿Cómo habéis conseguido ve... venir al club?

-Mi marido está de viaje de negocios -explicó Ino con una sonrisa pícara

\- Y a los Bowman les dije que llevaba a Tenten conmigo de compras a St. James' Street. Soy su acompañante, ¿sabes?

-Y fuimos de compras -añadió Tenten con picardía-. Sólo que después hemos dado este rodeo.

Ino y Hinata se sentaron en el sofá, y Tenten en un sillón. Con algunos tartamudeos, Hinata les contó lo ocurrido desde que había abandonado el hogar de los Otsutsuki. Para su alivio, sus amigas no la condenaron por sus actos. En lugar de ello, se mostraron solícitas y comprensivas, incluso a pesar de que era evidente que no estaban de acuerdo con su proceder.

-Lo siento -dijo Hinata en un momento dado, al ver cómo Ino fruncía el ceño-. Sé que no apruebas mi matrimonio con lord St. Namikaze.

-Da igual si lo apruebo o no -comentó Ino con dulzura-. Seguiré siendo tu amiga hagas lo que hagas. No me importaría aunque te hubieras casado con el mismísimo diablo.

-¿Por qué hablas en condicional? -preguntó Tenten.

-La cuestión es que ahora ya está hecho y queremos ayudarte -prosiguió Ino tras dirigir una rápida mirada de advertencia a Tenten.

-Sólo necesito vuestra amistad -sonrió Hinata agradecida-. Me daba mucho miedo perderla.

-Eso nunca. - Ino alargó la mano para acariciarle los cabellos pelinegros-. Espero no ser impertinente, pero como dejaste la casa de tu familia de un modo tan apresurado, estoy segura de que no habrás podido llevarte demasiados vestidos. Así que te he traído algunas cosas. Sé que estás de luto, y sólo incluí prendas marrones, negras y grises. Y por supuesto camisones, guantes y cosas así. Pediré que los entren del carruaje. Tenemos casi la misma estatura, y creo que con unos pocos retoques...

-Oh, Ino -exclamó Hinata a la vez que rodeaba a su amiga con los brazos-. ¡Qué amable eres! Pero no quiero que sa... sacrifiques parte de tu ajuar de novia por mí.

-No es ningún sacrificio -dijo Ino con una sonrisa-. En poco tiempo ya no podré llevarlos.

Hinata recordó que el mes anterior Ino le había confiado sus sospechas de que podía estar embarazada.

-Entiendo... Oh, Ino, he estado tan pre... preocupada con mis problemas que ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo estás. ¿Es cierto, pues? ¿Lo ha confirmado el médico?

-Sí-intervino Tenten, y se levantó para ejecutar una pequeña danza de la victoria, como si le resultara imposible seguir quieta un segundo más-. ¡Las floreros van a ser tías! Hinata también se puso de pie y ambas se menearon con regocijo infantil, mientras Ino las miraba divertida.

-Pero míralas, Dios mío -dijo-. Ojalá Sakura estuviera aquí. Seguro que haría algún comentario sobre vuestra alocada celebración.

La mención de Sakura bastó para empañar la euforia de Hinata. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá y miró a Ino con preocupación.

-¿Me perdonará por haberme casado con St. Namikaze después de lo que le hizo?

-Por supuesto -contestó Ino con dulzura-. Ya sabes lo leal que es. Te perdonaría cualquier cosa, menos un asesinato. Puede que incluso eso. Pero me temo que perdonar a St. Namikaze es otra cosa. Tenten frunció el ceño y se tiró del vestido para alisarlo.

-St. Namikaze se ha enemistado con lord Uchiha. Lo que nos complica las cosas. La conversación se interrumpió mientras una criada servía el té. Hinata sirvió dos tazas para Ino y para ella. Tenten declinó tomar té y prefirió pasearse por la habitación para echar un vistazo a los libros de los estantes. Leyó con atención los títulos grabados en los lomos.

-La mayoría de estos libros tiene una capa de polvo encima -exclamó-. Se diría que hace años que nadie los lee.

Ino alzó los ojos con una sonrisa graciosa.

-Me apostaría algo a que nadie los ha leído. No es probable que los caballeros que frecuentan este club se dediquen a la lectura cuando disponen de tantas otras actividades más estimulantes.

-Pero ¿por qué tener una sala de lectura, si nadie lee nunca? -dijo Tenten-. No se me ocurre ninguna actividad más estimulante que la lectura. Pero si a veces, con alguna historia particularmente interesante, incluso noto que el corazón se me acelera.

-Pues sí hay una... -murmuró Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero Tenten, que seguía repasando las hileras de libros, no entendió el significado de sus palabras. Con una mirada a Hinata, Ino añadió en voz baja-: Y ahora que tratamos el tema, Hinata, me preocupa que no pudieras hablar con nadie antes de la noche de bodas. ¿Fue St. Namikaze considerado contigo?

Hinata se ruborizó y asintió con rapidez.

-Como era de esperar, es muy experto -dijo.

-¿Pero fue atento?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Es un tema incómodo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Ino, sonriente, en voz baja-. Pero si tienes alguna pregunta al respecto, aquí me tienes. Me siento como si fuera tu hermana mayor, ¿sabes?

-Yo siento lo mismo -aseguró Hinata, y le apretó la mano-. Supongo que hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntar, pero son tan...

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Tenten desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ambas alzaron los ojos y la vieron tirando de una sección de estanterías de caoba-. Cuando me apoyé en este estante, oí una especie de clic y empezó a abrirse.

-Es una puerta secreta -explicó Hinata-. En el club hay varias puertas que dan a pasadizos secretos, para esconder cosas si hay una redada policial, o si alguien tiene que irse apresuradamente...

-¿Adónde lleva éste?

-Oh, a ningún sitio al que quieras ir-dijo vagamente Hinata ante el temor de que explicar algo más animaría a la audaz Tenten-. Es probable que a un armario de la limpieza. Será mejor que lo cierres.

-Mmm...

Mientras Tenten seguía examinando los estantes, Hinata e Ino reanudaron su charla susurrada.

-Lo cierto es que lord St. Namikaze ha aceptado pa... pasar un período de celibato por mí - anunció Hinata-. Si lo consigue, entonces reiniciaremos nuestras relaciones conyugales.

-¿Cómo dices? -susurró Ino con los ojos desorbitados-. Dios mío. No me creo que St. Namikaze y celibato hayan sido mencionados antes en la misma frase. ¿Cómo diablos lograste convencerlo?

-Dijo... que me desea lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

Ino sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada.

-No es propio de él. En absoluto. Hará trampa, por supuesto.

-Sí. Pero creo que sus intenciones son sinceras.

-St. Namikaze nunca es sincero -aseguró Ino irónicamente.

Hinata no pudo evitar recordar la urgencia desesperada del abrazo de St. Namikaze en esa misma habitación. La forma en que su aliento le había acariciado el cuello. La ternura apasionada de sus besos. Y su voz al murmurar: «Te deseo más que a nada en este mundo...»

¿Cómo podía explicárselo a Ino? ¿Cómo podían las palabras justificar que su instinto le decía que lo creyera? Era ridículo pensar que ella, la desgarbada Hinata Hyuga, se hubiera convertido de repente en el objeto más deseado de un hombre como Naruto, que había estado con las mujeres más hermosas de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, Naruto no era exactamente el mismo hombre que se había paseado con tanta arrogancia por la mansión de Sasuke Uchiha en Hampshire. Algo en él había cambiado, y seguía cambiando. ¿Se debía al rapto fallido de Sakura? ¿O había empezado después, durante el deprimente viaje a Gretna Green? Quizás el club tenía algo que ver en ello. Se comportaba de un modo extraño desde el momento en que habían puesto los pies en él. Buscaba algo que no parecía poder explicarse ni siquiera a sí mismo.

-Oh, no -dijo Ino con tristeza, mirando más allá de Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa? -Hinata se volvió.

En la habitación sólo estaban ellas dos, y una sección de estanterías estaba abierta. Tenten, de manera previsible, había seguido los impulsos de su curiosidad insaciable y había cruzado la puerta secreta.

-¿A dónde conduce? -preguntó Ino con un suspiro, reacia a dejar el té a medio terminar.

-Depende de la dirección en que haya ido -contestó Hinata con ceño-. Es una especie de pasadizo laberíntico que se bifurca, y hay escaleras secretas que conducen al primer piso. Gracias a Dios el club está cerrado; eso reduce los problemas en que podría meterse.

-Recuerda que se trata de Tenten -dijo Ino con sequedad-. Si existe la menor posibilidad de meterse en problemas, la encontrará.

Al recorrer el oscuro pasadizo, Tenten sentía la misma emoción que de niña, cuando Sakura y ella jugaban a piratas en la mansión de esta en la Quinta Avenida de Manhattanville. Una vez concluidas sus lecciones diarias, salían al jardín: un par de diablillos con vestidos rasgados que jugaban con aros y cavaban agujeros en los parterres de flores. Eran vecinas y siempre fueron amigas desde niñas. Un día se les ocurrió crear una cueva pirata secreta, y se pasaron todo el verano abriendo un túnel en el seto que bordeaba la fachada y los lados de la casa. Lo habían cortado y podado diligentemente hasta que tuvieron un largo canal, donde entraban y salían como un par de ratoncitos. Habían celebrado reuniones secretas en su «cueva pirata», y habían guardado una caja de madera llena de tesoros en un agujero cavado junto a la casa. Cuando el airado jardinero descubrió su fechoría, horrorizado por la profanación de su seto, Tenten y Sakura fueron castigadas por sus respectivos padres unas cuantas semanas.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar a su querida amiga de infancia, Tenten sintió una oleada de soledad. Sakura y ella siempre habían estado juntas, peleándose, riendo, metiéndose en líos y rescatándose una a otra. Naturalmente, se alegraba de que Sakura hubiera encontrado a su media naranja en el tozudo Sasuke Uchiha, pero eso no impedía que la echara muchísimo de menos. Y ahora que las demás floreros, incluida Hinata, se habían casado, formaban parte del misterioso mundo conyugal del que ella seguía excluida. Pronto encontraría un marido. Algún caballero bueno y sincero que compartiera su pasión por los libros y aventuras. Un hombre a quien le gustaran los perros y los niños.

Avanzaba a tientas por el pasadizo hasta que casi se cayó por un pequeño tramo de escaleras que se encontró de repente. Un tenue brillo al pie de los peldaños la impulsó a bajar. A medida que se acercaba a la luz, vio que salía de una puerta entornada. Preguntándose qué habría al otro lado, se detuvo y oyó unos golpecitos repetidos. Una pausa, y más golpecitos.

La curiosidad pudo más que ella. Empujó la puerta con decisión y ésta cedió. La luz llenó el pasadizo mientras ella entraba en una habitación que contenía varias mesas y sillas, y un aparador con dos grandes teteras de plata. Tras rodear la puerta vio el origen de los golpecitos. Un hombre en cuclillas estaba reparando una moldura de la pared y clavaba clavos en la madera con martillazos expertos. Se irguió de un brinco y cambió la forma de sujetar el martillo, para utilizarlo como arma.

Era el gitano, el joven con ojos extraños. Se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata, de modo que, de cintura para arriba, sólo llevaba una fina y holgada camisa blanca, remetida en unos pantalones ajustados. Verlo provocó en Tenten la misma reacción que arriba: una punzada en el pecho seguida de una aceleración del corazón. Paralizada al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación con él, observó sin pestañear cómo se le acercaba despacio.

Nunca había visto a un hombre de una belleza tan exótica. Tenía la piel palida, unos ojos gris claro enmarcados por espesas pestañas negras, y un cabello Largo color marron que le cubría parte de la frente. Era delgado, pero su complexión larga y de hombros anchos anunciaba una espléndida madurez física.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -quiso saber Neji, que no se detuvo hasta estar tan cerca que la hizo retroceder instintivamente hasta la pared.

En la limitada experiencia de Tenten, ningún hombre se había dirigido a ella con tanta confianza. Era evidente que no sabía nada sobre modales de salón.

-Sólo estoy dando un paseo -balbuceó.

-¿Le enseñó alguien el pasadizo?

Tenten vio cómo Neji apoyaba las manos en la pared, una a cada lado de ella, Era un poco más alto que la media, pero no en exceso, de modo que su cuello quedaba a la altura de los ojos de ella.

-No; lo encontré yo sola -explicó tras inspirar para ocultar su nerviosismo-. Tiene un acento extraño.

-Y usted también. ¿Es americana?

Asintió con la cabeza

-Pero sus rasgos...

-mis padres son asiáticos, pero yo nací en américa. Él estaba tan cerca que ella notaba su límpido aroma a jabón mezclado con olor a cuadra y cuero. Era un olor agradable, una fragancia masculina muy distinta de la de su padre, que siempre olía a colonia y betún, y a billetes de banco nuevos.

Su mirada inquieta recorrió los brazos de Neji, que la camisa remangada dejaba al descubierto, y se detuvo fascinada en la figura que llevaba dibujada con tinta en el antebrazo derecho: un ave con las alas desplegadas como fuego.

Al percatarse, Neji bajó el brazo para que lo viera mejor.

-Un símbolo -explicó-. El fénix en Egipto le llaman Bennu_._

El sonido absurdo de la palabra hizo sonreír a Tenten.

-¿Se diluye al lavarlo? -preguntó con vacilación.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

¿Por qué se lo hizo?. Tenten, se pegó aún más a la pared.

Neji le miró el cuerpo en una especie de repaso lento que ningún hombre le había hecho antes.

-¿No conoce la leyenda del fénix? Un símbolo de supervivencia, del cuerpo físico y espiritual, el poder del fuego de la purificación y la inmortalidad...

A Tenten se le puso carne de gallina en todo el cuerpo. Todos sus sentidos le advertían que pusiera fin a esa desconcertante conversación y huyera de aquel hombre a toda prisa.

-Qué interesante -masculló, y se volvió en busca de la puerta. Para su consternación, Neji la había cerrado. La puerta estaba muy bien escondida en los paneles de la pared. Asustada, presionó distintos puntos buscando el mecanismo de apertura.

Tenía las palmas sudadas apoyadas en un panel cuando notó que Neji se inclinaba hacia ella por detrás para hablarle al oído.

-No la encontrará. Sólo hay un punto que la abre.

Su aliento cálido le acariciaba el lado del cuello, y la ligera presión de su cuerpo le daba calor donde la tocaba.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me dice cuál es? -repuso Tenten en su mejor imitación del sarcasmo, aunque le consternó oír que sólo sonaba insegura y perpleja.

-¿Qué me dará a cambio?

Tenten trató de mostrarse indignada, a pesar de que su corazón le palpitaba desbocado. Se volvió para mirarlo y le lanzó un ataque verbal que esperaba lo hiciera retroceder.

-Señor Neji, si está insinuando que debería... Bueno, evidentemente no es usted un caballero.

Él no se movió ni un centímetro y esbozó una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto su blanca dentadura.

-¿Quiere dinero? -preguntó Tenten con desdén.

-No.

-¿Una libertad, entonces? -sugirió tras tragar saliva. Al ver que no la entendía, aclaró con las mejillas sonrojadas-: Tomarse libertades es dar un abrazo, o un beso...

Algo peligroso brilló en los ojos dorados de Neji.

-Sí -murmuró-. Me tomaré libertades.

Tenten apenas podía creerlo. Su primer beso. Siempre lo había imaginado como un momento bonito en un jardín inglés al claro de luna, por supuesto. No se suponía que iba a ocurrir en un sótano de un club de juegos con un crupier gitano. Por otro lado, tenía veinte años, y tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que empezara a acumular algo de experiencia.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, luchó por dominar su respiración y contempló la parte del cuello y el tórax que dejaba al descubierto la camisa medio desabrochada de Neji. La piel le brillaba. Cuando se acercó más a ella, su aroma le anegó la nariz como si se tratara de la fragancia de una especia. Neji alzó una mano hacia su cara y, al hacerlo, con los nudillos le rozó involuntariamente el pecho. Aturdida, ella pensó que tenía que haber sido sin querer, mientras el pezón se le contraía bajo el canesú de terciopelo. La mano de Neji le sujetó con suavidad el rostro y se lo inclinó hacia arriba.

Mientras le miraba las pupilas dilatadas, llevó la yema de los dedos a los labios y se los acarició hasta que estuvieron separados y temblorosos. Le puso la otra mano tras la nuca para acariciársela y luego apoyarle en ella la cabeza, lo que fue muy oportuno, ya que toda su columna vertebral pareció disolverse como azúcar. Le puso los labios sobre la boca con una presión tierna para explorarla con suavidad. Ella sintió un placer cálido por todo el cuerpo, hasta que ya no pudo resistir el ansia de apretar su cuerpo contra el del muchacho. Se puso de puntillas, le tomó los hombros con las manos y se le cortó la respiración cuando él le deslizó las manos por el cuerpo.

Cuando por fin Neji levantó la cabeza, Tenten descubrió, avergonzada, que estaba aferrada a él como un náufrago. Apartó con rapidez las manos y retrocedió todo lo que le permitía la pared.

Confusa y abochornada por su propio comportamiento, lo miró ceñuda.

-No he sentido nada -dijo con frialdad-. Aunque supongo que hay que reconocerle el mérito de haberlo intentado. Y ahora, si me dice dónde está la... -Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando Neji volvió a acercarse a ella y se percató, demasiado tarde, de que se había tomado su comentario desdeñoso como un reto.

Esta vez, tras sujetarla por la nuca, la besó con labios más exigentes. Con inocente asombro, notó el contacto sedoso de su lengua, una sensación que la hizo estremecer de placer.

Neji terminó el beso con una caricia con los labios, la miró a los ojos y la retó en silencio a negar que estaba excitada.

-Nada -dijo ella con voz débil tras reunir el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Esta vez él la estrechó totalmente contra su cuerpo y la besó con un ardor inusitado. Tenten no se había imaginado que un beso pudiera ser tan apasionado. La boca de Neji se apoderó de la suya mientras con las manos le sobaba el cuerpo. Notó cómo le separaba los pies con los suyos y aumentaba el contacto de sus cuerpos. La incitó y la acarició con sus besos hasta que ella tembló como un animalito desamparado entre sus brazos. Para cuando sus labios se separaron, Tenten estaba exhausta, con toda la conciencia concentrada en las sensaciones que la conducían hacia un fin desconocido.

Abrió los ojos y lo miro aturdida.

-Ahora ha estado mejor -consiguió decir con temblorosa dignidad-. Me alegro de haberlo conocido. -Se volvió, pero no sin ver cómo él sonreía.

Neji alargó la mano para pulsar el mecanismo oculto y abrir la puerta. Para turbación de Tenten, entró con ella en el pasadizo oscuro y la acompañó escaleras arriba guiándola como si tuviera ojos de gato en la oscuridad. Cuando llegaron arriba, donde era visible el contorno de la puerta de la sala de lectura, se detuvieron.

-Adiós, señor Neji -musitó Tenten, necesitada de decir algo-. Es probable que no volvamos a vernos nunca. -Ojalá fuera así, porque estaba claro que no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-Tal vez una noche me aparezca en tu ventana -le susurró al oído Neji-. Para tentarte a dar un paseo por la tierra y por el mar. Y si dejas que te lleve, no volverás a ser la misma. Y, dicho esto, abrió la puerta, empujó con suavidad a Tenten hacia la sala de lectura y la cerró de nuevo. ella parpadeó confundida al ver a sus amigas.

-Debería haberme imaginado que serías incapaz de resistirte a una puerta secreta. ¿Adonde lleva el pasadizo? -preguntó Ino.

-Hinata tenía razón -respondió Tenten, ruborizada-. No lleva a ningún sitio al que quisiera ir.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Corazón

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**16: Corazón**

* * *

Aunque la ropa que Ino le había llevado era más adecuada para un medio luto que para un luto riguroso, Hinata decidió ponérsela. Entendió que, como ya había ido contra los dictados de la corrección al llevar telas distintas al crespón, y como apenas había ya nadie en el club que se atreviera a criticarla, daría lo mismo si iba de negro, marrón o gris. Además, a su padre no le habría importado.

Recogió la nota que Ino había puesto entre las prendas y leyó con una sonrisa lo que su amiga le había escrito con picardía: «Me confeccionaron esta ropa en París sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de la virilidad del señor Sai. Para cuando pueda volver a ponérmela, estará pasada de moda. Acéptala como regalo, amiga mía.»

Se probó el vestido de suave lana gris, forrado de seda, y descubrió que le iba muy bien. Sin embargo, el placer del vestido quedó un poco mermado por la nostalgia de recordar a su padre. Al recorrer con tristeza la sala de juego principal, vio que Naruto hablaba con un par de albañiles cubiertos de polvo. Como era mucho más alto que los dos, agachaba la cabeza al hablar, y dijo alguna ocurrencia que les hizo reír.

Una nota de humor permaneció en los ojos de Naruto cuando vio a Hinata. Su mirada se suavizó y se despidió de los albañiles para dirigirse hacia ella. Hinata se esforzó por contener un repentino deseo, temerosa de parecer tontamente encaprichada de su propio marido. Sin embargo, por mucho que intentara ocultar sus sentimientos bajo la superficie, parecían aflorar y centellear de modo visible como si fueran polvo de diamante. Lo extraño era que Naruto parecía igual de contento de verla, y se desembarazó por una vez del aspecto de mujeriego hastiado para sonreírle con verdadero cariño.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, yo... No. -Se frotó las sienes-. Estoy cansada y aburrida. Y tengo hambre. La risa de Naruto pareció resquebrajar su melancolía.

-Puedo hacer algo al respecto.

-No quiero interrumpir tu trabajo -dijo ella tímidamente.

-Neji se encargará de todo por un rato. Ven, vamos a ver si la sala de billar está vacía.

-¿Billar? ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?

-Para jugar, por supuesto. -Naruto le dirigió una mirada sugerente.

-Pero las mujeres no juegan a billar.

-En Francia sí.

-Por lo que dice Ino, en Francia las mujeres hacen muchas cosas que aquí no hacemos.

-Sí -asintió Naruto-. Son muy avanzados, los franceses. En cambio, los ingleses tenemos tendencia a recelar mucho del placer.

La sala de billar estaba desocupada. Naruto pidió que les llevaran una bandeja con algo de comida, se sentaron en una mesita y charlaron mientras tomaban bocados. Hinata no entendía muy bien por qué dedicaba tiempo a entretenerla, cuando había tantos asuntos que requerían su atención. Tras años de ver el aburrimiento plasmado en el rostro de los hombres cuando hablaba con ellos, la confianza en sí misma le había quedado reducida al mínimo. Sin embargo, Naruto escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía, como si la encontrara de lo más interesante. La animaba a decir cosas atrevidas, y parecía que sus intentos de discutir con él le deleitaban.

Cuando Hinata terminó de comer, Naruto la llevó a la mesa de billar y le entregó un taco. A continuación procedió a enseñarle los aspectos básicos del juego.

-No me digas que es demasiado escandaloso para ti -le dijo con burlona severidad-. Después de fugarte conmigo a Gretna Green, puedes hacer cualquier cosa. Inclínate sobre la mesa.

Hinata obedeció con torpeza y se sonrojó al notar cómo él se inclinaba sobre ella y la cubría de modo excitante con su cuerpo para enseñarle a sujetar bien el taco.

-Ahora pasa el índice y el pulgar alrededor del taco, como una embocadura -oyó que le decía-. Así. No lo sujetes con tanta fuerza, cariño. Relaja la mano. Perfecto. -Tenía la cabeza tan cerca de la suya que le llegaba la fragancia a colonia de sándalo que emanaba su piel cálida-. Trata de imaginar una ruta entre la bola blanca y la bola de color. Tienes que golpear justo aquí para enviar la bola de color al agujero. Es un tiro directo, ¿lo ves? -dijo mientras señalaba un punto sobre el centro de la bola blanca-. Agacha un poco la cabeza. Tira hacia atrás del taco y golpea la bola blanca con un movimiento suave. Al intentarlo, la punta del taco no acertó en aquel punto de la bola blanca, que salió rodando hacia el costado de la mesa.

-Eso se llama pifia -observó Naruto, y cogió la bola para volver a ponerla en su sitio inicial-. Cuando pase esto, entiza la punta del taco y adopta una expresión ceñuda. Eso da a entender que la culpa es del taco y no de tus aptitudes.

Hinata notó que una sonrisa le asomaba a los labios, y se inclinó otra vez sobre la mesa. Puede que estuviera mal, dado que la muerte de su padre era tan reciente, pero se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Naruto volvió a inclinarse sobre ella por detrás y le puso las manos sobre las suyas.

-Deja que te muestre el movimiento adecuado del taco. Mantenlo recto, así. -Se concentraron juntos en el deslizamiento regular y constante del taco por el pequeño círculo que Hinata formaba con el índice y el pulgar. Era prácticamente imposible que el significado sexual de aquel movimiento le pasara por alto, y Hinata se ruborizó a su pesar.

-Debería darte vergüenza -le murmuró él-. Ninguna muchacha recatada pensaría algo así. Hinata rió nerviosa, y Naruto se apartó para observarla con una sonrisa.

-Vuelve a intentarlo -dijo.

Ella se concentró en la bola blanca, retrocedió el taco y golpeó con fuerza. Esta vez la bola de color cayó limpiamente en el agujero.

-¡Lo he conseguido! -exclamó emocionada.

Naruto sonrió y la preparó para varias tacadas más. Le situaba el cuerpo, le ajustaba las manos, y ponía cualquier excusa para rodearla con los brazos. Hinata, que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, fingía no darse cuenta de sus caricias descaradas. Sin embargo, cuando le hizo fallar un tiro por cuarta vez, se volvió hacia él, acusadora.

-¿Cómo quieres que una mujer tire como es debido si le pones ahí la mano?

-Intentaba ajustarte la postura -replicó Naruto con picardía. Al ver la mirada burlona de su mujer, sonrió y se apoyó en la mesa de billar-. Es culpa tuya que me vea obligado a portarme así. Te aseguro que hasta a mí mismo me parece horroroso que el único placer del que disfruto estos días sea perseguirte como un adolescente que va detrás de una criada.

-¿Perseguías a las criadas cuando eras un muchacho?

-Por Dios, claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? -Naruto pareció indignarse. Hinata fue a disculparse, pero entonces él añadió con petulancia-: Ellas me perseguían a mí.

Hinata soltó una carcajada y lo amenazó con el taco.

-Tranquila, geniecillo -le dijo él, riendo, y le quitó el taco-. Te cargarás la poca inteligencia que me queda y, entonces, ¿de qué te serviría un marido así?.

-Serías puramente decorativo.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que eso tiene cierto valor. Que Dios me ayude si alguna vez pierdo el atractivo.

-A mí no me importaría.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si... -Se detuvo de repente-. Si algo le pasara a tu atractivo, no me importaría tu aspecto. Seguiría... -vaciló- seguiría queriendo que fueras mi marido.

La sonrisa de Naruto se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Le dirigió una mirada larga e intensa y su rostro reflejó algo extraño, una especie de pasión y vulnerabilidad.

-Eres la primera que me dice tal cosa -comentó con voz grave-. Espero que no seas tan ilusa como para atribuirme dotes que no poseo.

-No; ya estás lo bastante dotado sin necesidad de eso -replicó Hinata antes de darse cuenta del doble sentido de la frase. Se sonrojó-. Es decir... no me refería a...

Pero Naruto rió en voz baja, la tensión desapareció y tiró de ella hacia él. Hinata reaccionó ansiosamente, y la diversión de su marido se disolvió como azúcar en brandy caliente. La besó más, con más pasión.

-Hinata, cariño... -susurró-. Te deseo tanto. Dios mío..., aún faltan dos meses, trece días y seis horas para poder acostarme contigo. Diablilla. Me vas a matar. Ella, apesadumbrada por el trato infame que le había impuesto, le acercó los labios a los suyos.

Naruto gimió y la besó mientras alargaba la mano para cerrar la puerta de la sala de billar. Buscó a tientas la cerradura, giró la llave y se arrodilló ante ella. Hinata apoyó los hombros contra la pared. Estaba tan confusa y excitada que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Naruto le levantó el vestido y buscó con las manos bajo las capas de tela para tirar de las cintas del culote.

-No, Naruto -susurró temblorosa, consciente de que no estaban en un sitio privado-. Por favor, aquí no puedes... El ignoró sus protestas, siguió rebuscando bajo el vestido y le bajó el culote hasta las rodillas.

-Me volveré loco si al menos no te tengo así.

-No, no... -suplicó Hinata débilmente, pero él no podía oírla.

Le había puesto la mano en el tobillo y le mordisqueaba y lamía una rodilla a través de la media de seda. Hinata sintió un súbito y abrasador deseo, y el corazón se le desbocó. Naruto le subió la parte delantera del vestido hasta la cintura y le pidió que lo sujetara.

-Aguanta esto -masculló.

Ella no debería haber obedecido, pero sus manos parecían tener vida propia y sostuvieron el revoltijo de terciopelo a la altura de su estómago. Naruto le bajó el culote hasta los tobillos y le recorrió el muslo con la boca, de modo que su aliento cálido le excitaba la sensible piel de esa zona.

Cuando le rozó el pubis, Hinata gimió de placer. Los dos dedos que Naruto le introdujo fueron de inmediato apretados y absorbidos, ya que la húmeda vagina se contraía ansiosamente.

-Oh, Naruto... -murmuró con los ojos medio cerrados mientras la pasión le sonrojaba el cuerpo y se lo cubría de irregulares zonas rosadas.

-Chisss.

Le introdujo más los dedos mientras con la boca le chupaba la hinchada vulva. Hinata apretó los dientes y arqueó la espalda. Naruto no se detuvo ni le concedió un instante para recuperar el aliento, sino que siguió acariciándola y atormentándola, lo que hizo que sus sensaciones aumentaran, hasta que contuvo un grito y se estremeció. Pero él no apartó la boca, provocándole así oleadas de placer hasta que se quedó finalmente inmóvil, agotada y desprovista de sensación.  
Naruto se puso de pie, presionó su cuerpo excitado contra el de Hinata, que le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y, con los ojos cerrados, apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

-Nuestro trato... -farfulló.

-Dijiste que podía besarte -le susurró él junto al oído-. Pero no especificaste dónde, amor mío.

Pasaron unos días mas...

-¿Me has llamado, esposo mío? -Hinata se acercó a la mesa de la pequeña oficina, donde Naruto estaba sentado. Uno de los criados la había conducido abajo a petición suya, acompañándola a través del caos apenas controlado del club abarrotado de gente.

Era la noche de la reapertura del Hyuga's y parecía que todos quienes eran o deseaban ser miembros estaban decididos a entrar. Naruto tenía en la mesa un montón de solicitudes mientras una docena de hombres esperaba con impaciencia la aprobación en el vestíbulo. Se oía rumor de voces y tintineo de copas, y una orquesta tocaba en el balcón del primer piso. Para honrar la memoria de Hiashi Hyuga se servía champán sin cesar, lo que añadía un toque desinhibido al ambiente. El Hyuga's volvía a funcionar, y los caballeros de Londres estaban contentos.

-Sí-respondió Naruto-. ¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí? Deberías haberte ido hace unas ocho horas. Hinata no se inmutó.

-Todavía estoy haciendo el equipaje.

-Llevas haciéndolo tres días. Sólo tienes media docena de vestidos. Tus escasas pertenencias cabrían en una bolsa de viaje. Te estás entreteniendo adrede, Hinata.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da? -replicó-. Los últimos dos días me has tratado como si no existiera. Me cuesta creer que hayas reparado en mi presencia.

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada mientras se esforzaba por controlar sus emociones. ¿No reparar en su presencia? Maldita sea, habría dado cualquier cosa por que eso fuera cierto. Había sido dolorosamente consciente de todas sus palabras, de todos sus gestos, y ansiado constantemente verla en privado aunque sólo fuera un momento. Tenerla delante ahora, con sus hermosas curvas bien definidas por un vestido de terciopelo negro, bastaba para volverlo loco. Se suponía que la ropa del luto afeaba y deslucía a una mujer pero, en su caso, el negro hacía que su piel pareciera nata fresca y que su cabello brillara. Quería llevársela a la cama y amarla hasta que la misteriosa atracción que lo dominaba se consumiera en sus propias llamas. Lo invadía una especie de desasosiego apasionado, que parecía una enfermedad, algo que le hacía ir de una habitación a otra y olvidar qué quería. Nunca había estado así: distraído, impaciente, angustiosamente ansioso.  
No obstante, tenía que proteger a Hinata de los peligros y las depravaciones del club, así como de él mismo. Debía mantenerla a salvo y arreglárselas para verla de tanto en tanto... Era la única solución.

-Quiero que te vayas ahora -dijo-. Todo está preparado para recibirte en la casa. Estarás mucho más cómoda que aquí. Y yo no tendré que preocuparme de que te metas en problemas. -Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta procurando guardar la distancia física de seguridad entre ambos

\- Voy a pedir un carruaje. Has de estar en él en un cuarto de hora.

-Aún no he cenado. ¿Sería demasiado pedir una última comida?

Aunque Naruto no la miraba, captó su tono de desafío infantil y sintió una punzada en el corazón, al que siempre había considerado tan sólo un músculo eficiente. No llegó a decidir lo de la cena porque en ese momento vio que Neji se acercaba a la oficina acompañado de la figura inconfundible del conde Uchiha.

-¡Maldita sea! -masculló tras volver la cabeza y mesarse el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hinata.

-Será mejor que te vayas -repuso él en tono grave y rostro inexpresivo-. Uchiha está aquí.

-No voy a ninguna parte -replicó Hinata-. Uchiha es demasiado caballero para organizar una pelea delante de una dama.

-No necesito esconderme detrás de tus faldas, cariño -indicó Naruto con una sonrisa desdeñosa-. Y dudo mucho que venga en busca de pelea, ya que todo eso quedó arreglado la misma noche en que me llevé a la señorita Haruno.

-¿Qué quiere entonces?

-O bien advertirme o bien comprobar si necesitas que te rescaten. O ambas cosas.

Hinata seguía a su lado cuando Uchiha entró en la oficina.

-Milord -dijo Neji a Naruto-, rogué al conde que esperara, pero...

-Nadie puede decir a Uchiha qué hacer -comentó Naruto con sequedad

-Está bien, Neji. Vuelve a las mesas o será un caos. Y llévate a lady St. Namikaze contigo.

-No -replicó Hinata a la vez que dirigía una mirada preocupada de la cara burlona de Naruto a la pétrea de Uchiha-. Me quedo -anunció antes de dirigirse a lord Uchiha-: He pensado muy a menudo en Sakura, milord. Espero que se encuentre bien.

Uchiha le dio un besamanos y habló con su característica voz.

-Muy bien, gracias. Le gustaría recibiros en casa, si lo necesitáis. Naruto se puso furioso. Si ese cabrón arrogante creía que podía ir ahí y arrebatarle a su esposa delante de sus narices, estaba muy equivocado.

-Gracias, milord -respondió Hinata en voz baja mientras contemplaba los marcados rasgos de Uchiha. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos tan oscuros que era imposible distinguir el iris de la pupila-. Me encantará visitaros pronto. Pero vuestra hospitalidad no es necesaria en este momento.

-Muy bien. La oferta sigue en pie. Permitidme daros mi más sentido pésame por vuestra reciente pérdida.

-Gracias. -Naruto arrugó el entrecejo al ver cómo su mujer sonreía a Uchiha. Como poseedor del título de conde más antiguo y más poderoso de Inglaterra, Sasuke, lord Uchiha, poseía el aura de un hombre acostumbrado a que sus opiniones fueran oídas y tenidas en cuenta. Aunque no era atractivo en un sentido clásico, poseía una vitalidad sombría y un vigor masculino que le hacían destacar en cualquier reunión. Era un buen deportista y un jinete experto, conocido por llegar al límite de sus fuerzas físicas y superarlas. De hecho, Uchiha se lo planteaba todo así en la vida: tenía que destacar siempre en cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Sasuke y Naruto habían sido amigos desde los diez años, y habían pasado la mayor parte de sus años de formación en el mismo internado. Ya entonces había parecido una amistad insólita porque, por naturaleza, Sasuke creía en imperativos morales y no tenía ninguna dificultad en distinguir el bien del mal. A Naruto, por su parte, le encantaba convertir las cuestiones más sencillas en algo complejo, simplemente como una forma de ejercitar su inteligencia. Sasuke elegía siempre el camino más eficiente y claro, mientras que Naruto prefería el más sinuoso y peor trazado.

Sin embargo, había muchas cosas que los dos amigos comprendían uno de otro, Ambos compartían una visión poco romántica del mundo, conocedores de que podían confiar en muy poca gente. Y, como reflexionó entonces Naruto con tristeza, él había traicionado la confianza de Uchiha de un modo irreparable. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía una punzada nauseabunda que sólo podía identificar como arrepentimiento.  
¿Por qué diablos había puesto su mira en Sakura Haruno? Cuando se había percatado de que Sasuke estaba interesado en ella, ¿por qué no se había buscado otra heredera? Había sido un imbécil en no pensar en Hinata. Ahora sabía muy bien que no había valido la pena arruinar una amistad por Sakura. La ausencia de Uchiha en su vida era como una llaga en el pie que no acaba de curarse.

Naruto esperó a que Neji hubiera cerrado la puerta al marcharse. Después, rodeó con un brazo posesivo los estrechos hombros de Hinata y se dirigió a su antiguo amigo:

-¿Cómo fue la luna de miel? -preguntó.

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta.

-Dadas las circunstancias -dijo a Hinata-, me parece necesario preguntaros si os casasteis bajo coacción.

-No, por supuesto que no -aseguró Hinata, y se acercó más a Naruto, como si quisiera protegerlo-. En realidad fue idea mía, milord. Fui a casa de lord St. Namikaze a pedirle ayuda y él me la prestó.

-Seguro que teníais otras posibilidades -comentó secamente Uchiha, al parecer nada convencido.

-Ninguna que viera en aquel momento. -Y deslizó el brazo por la cintura de Naruto, asombrándolo-. No lamento mi decisión -añadió Hinata.

\- Volvería a hacerlo sin vacilar. Lord St. Namikaze ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

-Mi esposa falta a la verdad, claro -soltó Naruto con una risa cínica, mientras el pulso se le aceleraba. Tenía el cuerpo suave de Hinata pegado a un costado y sentía su calidez. No entendía por qué se erguía en su más acérrima defensora- He sido un cabrón con ella -dijo a Uchiha inexpresivamente-, Por suerte para mí, su familia la maltrató tanto tiempo que la pobre no sabe lo que es ser bien tratada.

-Eso no es cierto -comentó Hinata a Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos dirigió una sola mirada a Naruto, que tuvo la exasperante sensación de estar excluido de la conversación-. Ha sido un período difícil, como podréis imaginar. No lo habría superado sin el apoyo de mi marido. Ha cuidado de mi salud y me ha protegido todo lo posible. Ha trabajado mucho para conservar el negocio de mi padre. Y me defendió cuando mis tíos intentaron llevarme en contra de mi voluntad...

-Te has pasado, encanto -terció Naruto con una sonrisa malévola-Uchiha me conoce lo bastante bien para saber que yo jamás trabajaría. Ni defendería a nadie. Sólo me preocupan mis propios intereses. -Para su fastidio, ninguno de los dos prestó atención a sus comentarios.

-Estoy convencida de que mi marido no habría actuado como lo hizo si hubiera sabido que estabais realmente enamorado de Sakura, milord -explicó Hinata-. Esto no disculpa su conducta, pero...

-No la ama -observó Naruto, y se apartó un paso de Hinata. De repente, era como si la habitación se redujera, como si las paredes amenazaran con aplastarlo. Maldita fuera por tratar de disculparse por él. Y maldita fuera por fingir que se tenían cariño.  
-Cree en el amor tan poco como yo -aseguró, y miró desafiante a Sasuke-. ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que el amor es una falsa ilusión de los hombres para convertir la desagradable realidad del matrimonio en algo medianamente soportable?

-Estaba equivocado -comentó Sasuke con frialdad-. ¿Por qué estás tan furioso?

-No estoy... -Naruto se detuvo al darse cuenta de que iba a perder los papeles. Miró a Hinata y vio la asombrosa inversión de sus posiciones. Ella, la tartamuda florero del baile, ahora serena y firme, y él, siempre tan dueño de sí mismo, reducido a un idiota exaltado. Y todo delante de Uchiha, que los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué debo hacer para librarme de ti? -espetó Naruto a Hinata con brusquedad- Márchate con Uchiha si no quieres ir a la casa de la ciudad. Me da lo mismo con tal de perderte de vista. A Hinata se le desorbitaron los ojos y se estremeció. Pero conservó la compostura, inspiró hondo y exhaló con mesura. Al observarla, Naruto casi sucumbió al impulso de arrodillarse para pedirle perdón. Pero permaneció inmóvil mientras ella se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Hinata... -masculló.

Su esposa lo ignoró salió muy erguida de la oficina. Naruto apretó los puños mientras la seguía con la mirada. Pasados unos segundos, se obligó a volverse hacia Sasuke. Su viejo amigo no lo miraba con odio, sino con algo parecido a una moderada compasión.

-No me esperaba encontrar este panorama -dijo en voz baja-. Eres otra persona, Naruto.

Hacía años que Sasuke no se dirigía a él por su nombre de pila. Los hombres, incluso los hermanos o los amigos íntimos, se llamaban casi siempre por el apellido.

-Vete al infierno -masculló Naruto-. Imagino que has venido sólo para burlarte de mí. Si es así, llegas un mes tarde.

-Esa era mi intención. Ahora, sin embargo, he decidido quedarme para tomar una copa de brandy mientras me cuentas qué demonios pretendes. Para empezar, podrías explicarme por qué has asumido la dirección de un club de juego.

Era el peor momento para sentarse a charlar, ya que el club estaba lleno de gente, pero de repente le importó un comino. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no conversaba con alguien que lo conociera tan bien. Aunque no se hacía ilusiones con respecto a su antigua amistad, la perspectiva de comentar cosas con Sasuke, aunque no fuera el comprensivo Sasuke de antaño, le suponía un gran alivio.

-Muy bien, hablemos -masculló-. No te vayas. Volveré enseguida. No puedo permitir que mi esposa cruce el club sola.

Salió a zancadas en dirección al vestíbulo. Al no ver ni rastro de la figura vestida de negro de Hinata, dedujo que había seguido una ruta alternativa, quizás a través de la sala central. Se detuvo en una de las entradas con forma de arco y recorrió la multitud de cabezas con la mirada. Enseguida localizó el brillante pelo de su esposa. Se dirigía hacia la esquina donde Neji estaba sentado. Varios miembros del club se apartaron a su paso.

Naruto la siguió, despacio al principio para ir acelerando el paso después. Estaba en una situación extraña y se esforzaba por entenderse. Siempre se le había dado muy bien manejar a las mujeres. ¿Por qué, entonces, le resultaba imposible mantenerse indiferente respecto a Hinata? Estaba separado de lo que más quería, no por una distancia real, sino por un pasado mancillado por el libertinaje. Debía permitirse tener una verdadera relación con ella... No, imposible. Sus excesos la mancharían como la tinta negra que se extiende sobre un pergamino blanco. Se volvería cínica, amargada, y cuando lo conociera mejor, lo despreciaría.

Neji, sentado en un taburete alto para supervisar las mesas de juego, vio acercarse a Hinata. Puso un pie en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza y recorrió la sala rápidamente con la vista, atento como siempre a todo lo que ocurría. Al ver a Naruto, asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que la retendría a su lado hasta que él llegara.  
Supervisó la sala otra vez y frunció el ceño. Encogió un poco los hombros como si algo lo erizase, y miró hacia atrás. Al no ver nada raro, empezó a auparse de nuevo en el taburete. Sin embargo, fue como si un sexto sentido le hiciera escudriñar la multitud, como si un imán atrajera su mirada. Alzó los ojos hacia las galerías del primer piso y Naruto vio cómo se concentraba en algo.

Tras separarse de la gente, Naruto siguió la mirada atónita de Neji y vio a un hombre fornido, de pie en un balcón. Iba sucio y despeinado. Tokuma. Pero ¿cómo se había colado en el club sin que nadie lo viera? Seguramente a través de una entrada secreta. El club tenía más aberturas y pasadizos que una madriguera de conejos. Y nadie los conocía mejor que Tokuma o Neji, que habían vivido allí desde niños.  
Naruto dio un respingo al ver el brillo del cañón de una pistola. Incluso desde ese ángulo, era evidente adonde apuntaba Tokuma. El blanco era Hinata, que estaba aún a unos cinco metros de Neji. Instintivamente, Naruto se precipitó como un rayo, preso del pánico. La figura de Hinata se volvió tan definida y detallada que pudo distinguir hasta el pelo del terciopelo de su vestido. Todos sus nervios y músculos se tensaron para alcanzarla, todos los latidos de su corazón se dedicaron a suministrar sangre a sus extremidades. Se lanzó sobre ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y derribándola al suelo con el mismo impulso.

Un disparo resonó en la gran sala. Naruto notó un violento impacto en el costado y sintió una especie de quemazón. La caída al suelo lo dejó momentáneamente aturdido. Estaba medio tumbado sobre Hinata y procuraba cubrirle la cabeza con los brazos mientras ella forcejeaba debajo de su cuerpo.

-Estate quieta -jadeó a la vez que la mantenía en el suelo, temeroso de que Tokuma volviera a disparar-. Espera, Hinata. Ésta obedeció mientras la confusión se desataba a su alrededor: gritos, imprecaciones, empellones, pasos fuertes...

Naruto levantó un poco la cabeza y se arriesgó a mirar hacia aquel balcón. Tokuma ya no estaba. Con un gruñido de dolor, rodó hacia un lado y comprobó si su mujer estaba herida, pues la bala podía haberla alcanzado también a ella.

-Hinata, cariño, ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué me empujaste así? -preguntó ella con voz apagada-. Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?. Naruto le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos. Desconcertada, Hinata salió de debajo de su cuerpo y se incorporó. Naruto seguía tumbado de costado, jadeante, mientras el tórax y la cintura se le empapaban de sangre.

La gente se arremolinaba para salir del edificio y amenazaba con pisotear a la pareja en el suelo. De repente, un hombre se inclinó sobre ellos tras abrirse paso entre la multitud desquiciada y puso su cuerpo como un baluarte para impedir que los aplastaran. Naruto parpadeó al ver que era Sasuke. Medio aturdido, levantó una mano para sujetarlo por la chaqueta.

-Ese cabrón apuntaba a Hinata -le dijo con voz ronca. Se le habían entumecido los labios, y se los humedeció con la lengua-. Mantenla a salvo. Mantenla a... Hinata soltó un grito al ver la ensangrentada pechera de Naruto y comprender que estaba herido.

Empezó a desabrocharle la chaqueta y el chaleco con desesperación. Sasuke se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y se la puso como almohada al herido. Hinata abrió la camisa empapada de sangre y vio la sangrante herida en el costado. Palideció y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero logró dominarse para coger el tampón que Sasuke había improvisado con su chaleco y apretarlo contra la herida para reducir la hemorragia.

Naruto gimió de dolor. Seguía con la mano levantada y los dedos medio cerrados. El olor a sangre impregnaba el aire. Sasuke se inclinó hacia él y examinó el orificio de salida.

-Lo ha atravesado -le dijo a Hinata-. Pero no parece haber afectado ningún órgano.

Mientras Sasuke mantenía la presión sobre la herida, Hinata se movió para descansar la cabeza de Naruto en su regazo y que el terciopelo negro le sirviera de cojín. Le tomó una mano y la sujetó con fuerza. Esto pareció contrarrestar el dolor lacerante de la parte inferior del torso.

Naruto le miró el rostro inclinado hacia él, incapaz de interpretar su expresión. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, una especie de cariño o pesar... No sabía qué era. Nadie lo había mirado nunca de ese modo. Se esforzó por decir algo para tranquilizar a su esposa.

-Esto es lo que me pasa por... -el dolor lo dejó sin aliento- por intentar hacerme el héroe. A partir de ahora seguiré siendo un granuja. Es más... seguro.

-El disparo vino de la galería superior -dijo Sasuke.

-Un antiguo empleado. Tokuma. Despedido hace poco.

-¿Estás seguro de que apuntaba a tu esposa?

-Sí.

-Tal vez de esa manera intentaba vengarse de ti.

-No -masculló Naruto-. Sólo podría ser así si... creyera que la quiero..., pero todo el mundo sabe... que es un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza pero se abstuvo de responder. Naruto no podía saber la imagen que daban Hinata y él en ese momento: él aferrado a su mano y ella acariciándole la cabeza en su regazo con cariño. Lo único que sabía era que la herida le dolía horrores. Unos temblores incesantes se apoderaron de él y los dientes empezaron a castañetearle. Fue vagamente consciente de que Sasuke se alejaba para dar órdenes a gritos y que volvía con un montón de chaquetas. Lo tapó con ellas y siguió aplicando presión a la herida.

Naruto perdió el conocimiento un momento. Cuando volvió en sí, notó cómo la mano cálida de Hinata le acariciaba la cara fría y sudada.

-El médico está de camino -murmuró ella-. Cuando la hemorragia se reduzca, te llevaremos arriba.

-¿Dónde está Neji? -logró decir entre dientes.

-Después del disparo lo vi salir en persecución de Tokuma-respondió Sasuke-. De hecho, Neji trepó por una columna para llegar al primer piso.

-Si no atrapa a ese cabrón lo haré yo -masculló Naruto-. Y entonces...

-Chitón -le dijo Hinata, y deslizó la mano libre por debajo del montón de chaquetas para ponérsela sobre el pecho desnudo. Descansó la palma sobre su débil corazón y notó una cadena de oro que llevaba colgada del cuello. La siguió y descubrió la alianza escocesa que había en ella. Naruto no había querido que supiera que llevaba el anillo bajo la ropa.

-No significa nada -susurró inquieto-. Sólo quería que estuviera a buen recaudo.

-Ya -murmuró Hinata.

Naruto sintió el roce de los labios de su esposa en la frente y la suave caricia de su aliento. Vio cómo le sonreía.

-Me has dado la excusa perfecta para quedarme -le dijo-. Voy a cuidarte hasta que estés lo bastante recuperado para echarme.

Naruto no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. La ansiedad lo invadió al comprender que Hinata no estaría segura ahí ni en ninguna parte hasta que atraparan a Tokuma.

\- Sasuke... -dijo-. Alguien tiene que proteger a mi esposa...

-No le pasará nada -le aseguró el conde.

Cuando Naruto observó a su viejo amigo, el único hombre honorable que había conocido, lo vio cuidadosamente impasible. Ambos sabían que Hinata era demasiado inexperta para imaginar: que aunque la bala no había tocado ningún órgano vital, era probable que la herida se infectara. No moriría de la hemorragia, pero probablemente sí de una fiebre mortal. Y, en ese caso, no habría nadie que se responsabilizara de Hinata. Estaría sola y desprotegida en un mundo lleno de depredadores. De hombres como él.

Temblando debido al frío y el shock, Naruto logró pronunciar unas palabras desesperadas entre inspiraciones entrecortadas.

-Uchiha... Lo que hice... Lo siento. Perdona... Perdona... -La vista se le nublaba y se esforzó por no perder el conocimiento-. Hinata... Protégela, por favor. Por favor... Vio bailar un montón de lucecitas brillantes, hasta que éstas se apagaron y todo se volvió negro.

-Naruto -susurró Hinata a la vez que se acercaba la mano flácida de su marido a la mejilla para besarla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No pasa nada -la tranquilizó Sasuke-. Sólo se ha desmayado. Volverá en sí en un momento.

Hinata sollozó antes de recobrar el control.

-Se puso adrede entre Tokuma y yo -comentó entonces-. Recibió el disparo por mí.

-Eso parece. -Uchiha la observaba mientras pensaba, entre otras cosas, que se habían producido algunos cambios interesantes tanto en Naruto como en su insólita esposa desde que se habían fugado juntos.

Al enterarse de que St. Namikaze se había casado con Hinata Hyuga, Sakura se había puesto furiosa, presa de angustia por su amiga.

-¡Ese monstruo! -había exclamado cuando volvieron a Londres desde Italia-. Abusar precisamente de Hinata. ¡Oh, no te imaginas lo frágil que es! Habrá sido cruel con ella. Es una muchacha indefensa y muy inocente... ¡Dios mío, mataré a ese bastardo!

-Tu amiga Tenten dijo que no parecía una mujer precisamente maltratada -señaló Sasuke con sensatez, aunque a él también le preocupaba que una mujer tan indefensa como Hinata Hyuga estuviera a merced de St. Namikaze.

-Es probable que estuviera demasiado asustada para admitirlo -replicó Sakura, que se paseaba con la mirada inquieta-. Es probable que la haya violado y amenazado. Quizás incluso golpeado...

-No, no -intentó calmarla Sasuke a la vez que la rodeaba con los brazos-. Según Tenten e Ino, tuvo muchas oportunidades de decirles si había sufrido algún abuso. Pero no lo hizo. Mira, si eso te tranquiliza, iré al club y le ofreceré refugio. Puede quedarse con nosotros en Hampshire si lo desea.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -farfulló Sakura, acurrucada entre sus brazos.

-Indefinidamente, por supuesto.

-Oh, Sasuke... -exclamó ella con los ojos humedecidos-. ¿Harías eso por mí?

-Claro que si.

De modo que Sasuke había ido al Hyuga's esa noche para averiguar si Hinata estaba cautiva contra su voluntad. Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, se había encontrado con una mujer que parecía ansiosa por quedarse y que manifestaba un cariño evidente por St. Namikaze. En cuanto a éste, siempre tan distante e indiferente... Resultaba difícil creer que el hombre que trataba a las mujeres con tanto desdén pudiera ser el mismo que acababa de arriesgar la vida por su esposa. Que un hombre que jamás se había mostrado arrepentido de nada le pidiera perdón y que, acto seguido, prácticamente le suplicara que protegiera a su esposa, le hacía llegar a una conclusión ineludible: St. Namikaze, contra todo pronóstico, había llegado a querer más a otra persona que a sí mismo.  
Una situación ciertamente extraordinaria. Era difícil entender cómo alguien como Hinata Hyuga podía haber provocado semejante cambio en St. Namikaze, un hombre con tanto mundo. Sin embargo, Sasuke había aprendido que los misterios de la atracción no siempre podían explicarse mediante la lógica. A veces, las fisuras de dos almas separadas pueden ser lo que las une.

-Milady... -dijo en voz baja.

-Hinata -pidió ésta, que seguía con la mano inerte de su marido apoyada en la cara.

-Hinata, tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué St. Namikaze?

-Necesitaba escapar de mi familia, de forma legal y para siempre -explicó ella con una sonrisa triste mientras dejaba con suavidad la mano de St. Namikaze-. Casarme era la única forma de lograrlo. Y, como sabrás, no es que tuviera una cola de pretendientes en Hampshire. Cuando me enteré de lo que St. Namikaze había hecho a Sakura, me horroricé. Pero también se me ocurrió que era la única persona que parecía tan desesperada como yo. Lo bastante como para aceptar cualquier cosa.

-¿Formaba parte de tu plan que dirigiera el club de tu padre?

-No, eso lo decidió él, para mi sorpresa. De hecho, me ha sorprendido en todo momento desde que nos casamos.

-¿Y eso?

-Ha hecho todo lo posible por cuidarme, al tiempo que proclama su indiferencia. -Contempló la cara de su marido-. Tiene corazón, a pesar de lo mucho que intenta convencer de lo contrario.

-Ya. Lo tiene, aunque hasta esta noche albergaba mis dudas.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. Solo a Ti

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**17: Solo a Ti**

* * *

Aunque Neji y Sasuke tuvieron mucho cuidado al llevarlo arriba, el traslado debilitó a Naruto. Hinata los acompañó todo el rato. Le angustiaba ver la palidez de su marido. Neji estaba igual de consternado, aunque contenía sus emociones para centrarse en lo que la situación requería.

-No sé cómo entró Tokuma -masculló el muchacho mientras cargaban el cuerpo desvalido por un tramo largo de escaleras-. Conozco todas las formas de entrar y salir de este sitio. Creía que no...

-No es culpa tuya, Neji -lo interrumpió Hinata en voz baja.

-Alguien le ha franqueado la entrada, pese a que advertí a los empleados.

-No es culpa tuya -repitió Hinata, y el joven se calló, malhumorado.

Sasuke guardó silencio, salvo cuando murmuró unas indicaciones al girar en un rincón. Cargaba a Naruto por las axilas, mientras Neji lo sujetaba por las piernas. Aunque Naruto era corpulento, ambos eran fuertes y lo llevaban sin problemas. Hinata los condujo hasta la habitación principal, que acababan de renovar y tenía las paredes pintadas de crema. Habían sustituido la vieja cama por otra grande y bonita, procedente de la casa de Naruto en la ciudad. Quién se habría imaginado que iba a convertirse en la habitación de un enfermo tan poco tiempo después de la muerte de Hiashi Hyuga.

Un par de criadas, que seguían las instrucciones de Hinata, trajeron toallas y agua, y rasgaron unas sábanas para obtener tiras anchas de tela. Sasuke y Neji dejaron el cuerpo flácido en la cama, y Hinata le quitó las botas mientras ellos lo desvestían. Le dejaron los calzones por una cuestión de pudor. Hinata mojó una tira limpia en el agua caliente y lavó las manchas de sangre del cuerpo de su marido. Se veía portentoso e indefenso a la vez, con su elegante cuerpo más delgado debido a la actividad física constante y a varias refriegas de callejón que le habían fortalecido los músculos.

Sasuke tomó una tira de tela y secó con cuidado la herida de bala para examinarla mejor.

-Por el tamaño del orificio, diría que ese hombre usó una pistola del calibre cincuenta.

-Tengo el arma -dijo Neji bruscamente-. Tokuma la abandonó en la galería del primer piso tras haber disparado.

-Déjeme verla -pidió Sasuke.

El muchacho se la entregó por la culata. Sasuke la examinó con la mirada experta de un tirador avezado.

-Una pistola de duelo -observó-. Cañón octogonal de nueve pulgadas con mira, seguro de platino y recámara grabada. Un arma costosa, y seguramente parte de un juego. La inscripción reza:

«Fabricada por Manson e Hijo de Dover Street.» -La examinó más detenidamente-. Aquí hay un escudete de plata que lleva grabado el nombre del propietario, creo. Aunque está demasiado deslustrado para distinguir las letras -indicó, y se metió la pistola en un bolsillo mientras decía a Neji con una ceja arqueada-: si no le importa, me la quedaré.

-Por supuesto, milord -respondió secamente Neji, sabiendo que en realidad su permiso no era necesario.

La llegada del doctor Sarutobi, un hombre bondadoso y de excelente reputación que había atendido a Hiashi en el pasado, impidió que siguieran hablando. Neji y Sasuke salieron de la habitación mientras el médico examinaba al paciente, le limpiaba la herida y la cubría con un vendaje ligero.

-Aunque no ha lesionado ningún órgano importante, la herida es grave -explicó a Hinata con expresión seria-. La recuperación dependerá de su resistencia, de los cuidados que reciba y, como siempre, de la gracia divina. Es casi seguro que tendrá fiebre, que habrá de seguir su curso. En estos casos, considero necesario sangrar al paciente para extraerle toda la sangre enferma posible. Lo visitaré cada día para decidir cuándo deberíamos proceder a ello. Mientras tanto, manténgalo limpio y descansado, déle agua y caldo de carne, y adminístrele este medicamento para aliviarle el malestar.

Hinata murmuró un «gracias» cuando le entregó un frasco de jarabe opiáceo. Después de que el médico se fuera, tapó a Naruto con un edredón, ya que los efectos del shock y la pérdida de sangre le provocaban temblores.

Él abrió los ojos y los enfocó en ella con dificultad.

-Si necesito la gracia divina, lo tengo mal -susurró-. Salvo que podamos sobornar a algún ángel corrupto.

-No blasfemes -le advirtió Hinata con una risita sobresaltada. Abrió el jarabe, sirvió una cucharada y pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de su marido-. Tómate esto.

Naruto lo hizo con una mueca.

Sin quitarle el brazo del cuello, Hinata alargó la mano libre hacia una copa de agua y se la puso en los labios.

-Bebe -murmuró.

-Tokuma... -dijo Naruto tras haber obedecido, ya recostado de nuevo en la almohada.

-Neji no logró atraparlo -respondió Hinata a la vez que tomaba un bote de bálsamo y le untaba un poco en los labios resecos-. Neji y lord Uchiha están abajo, hablando con el policía que han enviado a investigar.

-¿Resultó herido alguien más? -quiso saber Naruto, que intentaba incorporarse. Una punzada de dolor le hizo palidecer y se dejó caer con un grito ahogado.

-No te muevas o volverás a sangrar -dijo Hinata con brusquedad. Le puso una mano en el pecho y resiguió con los dedos la delgada cadena que le recorría el tórax hasta llegar a la alianza, antes de responder a su pregunta-: Nadie más resultó herido. Y en cuanto se informó a los miembros del club de que el agresor había huido, volvieron en tropel, al parecer bastante divertidos con lo ocurrido.

Los labios de Naruto esbozaron un amago de sonrisa.

-Más diversión de la que había previsto ofrecer -comentó.

-Neji dice que no afectará al negocio.

-Medidas de seguridad -susurró Naruto, exhausto por el esfuerzo de hablar-. Dile a Neji...

-Sí, va a contratar a más hombres. No pienses en nada de esto ahora. Preocúpate sólo de recuperarte.

-Hinata... -Buscó a tientas la mano de su esposa y la sujetó débilmente sobre su tórax desnudo. Notó la alianza contra los latidos irregulares de su corazón-. Ve con Uchiha -murmuró, y cerró los ojos-. Después.

¿Después de qué? Hinata se lo quedó mirando y comprendió que se estaba refiriendo a su propia muerte. Al sentir que apartaba la mano de la suya, se la retuvo con fuerza. Ya no era suave ni cuidada, sino más dura, encallecida, con las uñas cortadas inexorablemente cortas.

-No -le contradijo-. No va a haber ningún después. Estaré contigo en todo momento. Te quedarás conmigo. No te dejaré ir. -De repente, le costó respirar y sintió la presión del pánico en su pecho. Aún inclinada hacia él, volvió la mano para que sus palmas se tocaran y sus pulsos estuvieran en contacto, Uno débil y el otro fuerte-. No te dejaré ir, amor mío -susurró, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Naruto.

Naruto despertó aturdido de dolor, no sólo en la herida, sino también en la cabeza, los huesos y las articulaciones. El cuerpo le abrasaba, como si tuviera fuego bajo la piel, y se retorció en un intento inútil de eludir el calor. De repente, unas manos delicadas descendieron hacia él y le pasaron un paño mojado por la cara. Siseó de alivio y alargó la mano hacia el origen del frescor.

-No, Naruto, no. Estate quieto. Deja que te ayude.

Era la voz de Hinata que le llegaba a través de un dolor insufrible. Jadeante, la soltó y se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón. El paño frío le recorrió el cuerpo con movimientos amplios y alivió su tormento temporalmente. Con cada pasada, le iba calmando hasta que pudo yacer tranquilo bajo sus cuidados.

-Hinata -dijo con voz ronca.

-Sí, cariño. -Ella se detuvo antes de ponerle unos trocitos de hielo en los labios agrietados- Estoy aquí. Naruto abrió los ojos. Perplejo por su expresión de cariño, observó cómo se inclinaba hacia él. El hielo se le deshizo enseguida en la boca. Antes de que pudiera pedirle más, ya se lo había dado. Con un paño fresco, le lavó el pecho y los costados, y también las axilas. La habitación estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz que entraba por una ventana medio cubierta, y una brisa fría se colaba por la abertura.

-El médico ordenó tener la ventana cerrada -comentó Hinata al ver su mirada-. Pero pareces descansar mejor cuando está abierta. Naruto sintió una enorme gratitud cuando ella siguió refrescándolo con el paño mojado. Su vestido blanco y su piel pálida le conferían el aspecto de un espíritu inmaculado y benévolo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -susurró.

-Hoy es el tercer día, cariño. Si pudieras volverte un poco hacia el lado sano... Espera, que te pondré una almohada. Así. Con parte de la espalda así al descubierto, Hinata le refrescó los hombros doloridos y la columna vertebral. Naruto gimió en voz baja y recordó vagamente las demás veces que le había hecho eso, sus manos suaves, su rostro sereno a la luz de la lámpara. En medio de la confusión y el dolor, había sido consciente de que ella lo cuidaba y estaba pendiente de sus necesidades con una intuición asombrosa.  
Cuando tiritaba debido a la fiebre, lo tapaba con mantas y estrechaba su cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos. Siempre estaba ahí antes de que él tuviera que llamarla. Lo comprendía todo, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. El peor temor de Naruto había sido siempre depender así de alguien. Y a cada hora que pasaba estaba más débil, tenía la herida más inflamada y la fiebre más alta. Presentía que la muerte le rondaba como un espectro impaciente, preparada para llevárselo cuando sus defensas flaquearan. Pero cuando Hinata estaba con él, remitía; la muerte seguía al acecho, mas desde lejos.

Hasta entonces no había comprendido la fortaleza de su mujer. Ni siquiera al verla cuidar con cariño a su padre había sospechado cómo sería depender de ella, necesitarla. Pero nada le repugnaba, nada era demasiado para ella. Era su apoyo, su protección, y al mismo tiempo lo debilitaba con un cariño y una ternura que había empezado a ansiar a pesar de que lo ablandaban. Los brazos largos y esbeltos de Hinata lo ayudaron a recostarse en la almohada.

-Unos sorbitos de agua -le dijo mientras le levantaba la cabeza. Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza porque, aunque sentía la boca seca, una sola gota de agua le bastaría para tener ná por mí -insistió ella, y le llevó la copa a los labios.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada torva pero obedeció. Y le molestó que sus siguientes palabras de elogio le produjeran una sensación de placer.

-Eres un ángel -murmuró Hinata con una sonrisa-. Muy bien. Ahora descansa y te refrescaré un poco más. Al notar cómo le pasaba el paño húmedo por el cuello y la cara, suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos, pero los sueños no le permitieron descansar. Después de lo que podían haber sido minutos, horas o días, despertó aquejado de un dolor terrible. Trató de tocarse el costado, que le ardía y dolía como si le hubieran clavado una lanza envenenada.

-Naruto, por favor. -La voz de Hinata calmó su desasosiego-. Recuéstate. El doctor Sarutobi ha venido a examinarte. Naruto descubrió que estaba demasiado débil para moverse. Era como si le hubieran atado plomo a los brazos y las piernas.

-Ayúdame -susurró con voz áspera, ya que no deseaba seguir totalmente horizontal. Hinata se apresuró a levantarle la cabeza y ponerle una almohada debajo.

-Buenas tardes, milord -dijo una voz de barítono. El corpulento médico apareció ante él, con una sonrisa que le separaba la barba gris y le iluminaba el rostro rubicundo-. Esperaba encontrar alguna mejoría -observó a Hinata-. ¿Le ha bajado la fiebre?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Algún indicio de hambre o sed?

-A veces toma unos sorbos de agua -murmuró Hinata, y deslizó los dedos alrededor de los de Naruto-. Pero no puede retener nada de caldo.

-Echaré un vistazo a la herida.

Naruto notó que le bajaban las sábanas hasta las caderas y le quitaban el vendaje. Cuando intentó protestar contra la humillación de que lo dejaran al descubierto de una forma tan displicente, Hinata le puso una mano en el pecho.

-Tranquilo -le susurró-. Es por tu bien.

Demasiado débil para levantar la cabeza, se concentró en la cara de su esposa mientras ella y el médico observaban la herida. La expresión de Hinata no cambió, pero por el pestañeo rápido de sus ojos, supo que las cosas no habían mejorado.

-Como temía -dijo Sarutobi en voz baja-, se está enconando. ¿Ve esas rayas rojas que se dirigen hacia el corazón? Tendré que extraerle un poco de sangre enferma. Espero que eso reduzca la inflamación.

-Pero ya ha perdido demasiada sangre... -dijo Hinata, insegura.

-No llegará a dos litros -replicó Sarutobi de modo tranquilizador-. No voy a lastimarlo, milady, sino más bien a permitirle liberar la constricción de los vasos sanguíneos debida a la acumulación de veneno. Naruto siempre había tenido dudas sobre el proceso de la sangría, pero nunca tanto como ahora que se la iban a practicar. El pulso se le aceleró hasta convertirse en golpecitos débiles pero frenéticos en las sienes.

-No -susurró con la respiración agitada.

Sintió un mareo y se esforzó por ver a través de las lucecitas que le bailaban ante los ojos. No fue consciente de haberse desmayado, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tenía el brazo izquierdo atado al respaldo de una silla junto a la cama con un cuenco en el asiento. Todavía no había sangre en el cuenco, pero Sarutobi se acercaba con un utensilio parecido a una cajita.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Hinata.

Naruto reunió todas sus fuerzas para volver la cabeza en dirección a su mujer.

-Se llama escarificador -contestó Sarutobi-. Es el método más eficiente de sangrar, frente a la anticuada lanceta.

-Hinata -susurró Naruto.

Ella no pareció oírlo, ya que su mirada cansada no se desvió del médico, que seguía explicándose.

-La caja contiene doce hojas unidas a un dispositivo giratorio impulsado por un resorte. Si se pulsa el mecanismo disparador, las hojas infligen una serie de cortes superficiales que provocan la salida de la sangre.

-Hinata.

Ella lo miró e intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Esto te ayudará, cariño.

-No.

Lo mataría. Ya era bastante difícil combatir la fiebre y el dolor. Si una larga sangría lo debilitaba aún más, no podría aguantarlo. Desesperadamente, tiró del brazo que tenía extendido pero estaba bien atado y la silla ni siquiera se movió. Con una maldición silenciosa, alzó los ojos hacia su esposa mientras luchaba contra un mareo.

-No -repitió con aspereza-. No le dejes...

-Cariño -susurró Hinata y se agachó para besarle los labios temblorosos. De repente le brillaban los ojos de lágrimas Puede que sea tu oportunidad, tu única oportunidad...

-Me moriré, Hinata... -Un miedo creciente le nubló la vista, pero se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos. La cara de su esposa se volvió borrosa-. Me moriré.. -susurró de nuevo.

-Lady St. Namikaze -dijo la voz amable y firme del doctor-, la ansiedad de su marido es bastante comprensible. Sin embargo, su juicio se ve afectado por su enfermedad. En este momento, es usted quien está más capacitada para tomar decisiones por él. No le recomendaría este procedimiento si no creyera en su eficacia. Debe permitirme proceder. Dudo que lord St. Namikaze llegue a recordar alguna vez esta conversación.

Naruto cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido de desesperación. Ojalá Sarutobi fuera el típico loco con una risa maníaca, alguien de quien Hinata desconfiaría instintivamente. Pero Sarutobi era un hombre respetable, con toda la convicción de quien cree estar haciendo lo correcto. Al parecer, un verdugo podía adoptar muchas formas. Hinata era su única esperanza, su única defensora. Naruto jamás se habría imaginado que ocurriría esto, que su vida dependería de la decisión de una joven ingenua que se dejaría convencer por la autoridad de Sarutobi. No había nadie más a quien recurrir.

Sintió los dedos cariñosos de su esposa en su mejilla calenturienta y alzó los ojos hacia ella con desesperación, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

«Dios mío, Hinata, no dejes que lo haga.»

-De acuerdo -dijo... ésta mirándolo. A Naruto se le paró el corazón ya que creyó que se lo decía al médico. Pero Hinata se dirigió a la silla, le desató la muñeca y empezó a masajearle la piel enrojecida.

-Doctor Sa... Sarutobi-dijo entonces-. Lord St. Namikaze no quiere someterse a este procedimiento. Debo respetar sus deseos. Para su eterna humillación, Naruto soltó un sollozo de alivio.

-Milady, le ruego que recapacite -repuso el galeno, ansioso-. Respetar los deseos de un hombre que no sabe lo que dice debido a la fiebre puede resultar mortal para él. Permítame ayudarlo. Confíe en mi juicio, soy médico.

Hinata se sentó en la cama mientras acariciaba la mano de Naruto en su regazo.

-Respeto su ju... ju... -Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza-. Mi marido tiene derecho a tomar él mismo esta decisión. Naruto cerró los dedos alrededor de los pliegues de su vestido. El tartamudeo era un signo evidente de su ansiedad interior, pero no cedería. Podía ser tan obstinada como una mula; él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Suspiró vacilante y se relajó, con la sensación de que su mancillada alma estaba bien cuidada.

Sarutobi sacudió la cabeza y empezó a guardar sus instrumentos.

-Si no me permite utilizar mis técnicas y se niega a seguir mi opinión profesional -anunció con dignidad-, me temo que no podré hacer nada por el enfermo. Si no se proporciona el tratamiento adecuado, esta situación tendrá un final desafortunado. Que Dios les ayude.

El médico salió de la habitación dejando tras él una estela de profunda desaprobación. Inmensamente aliviado, Naruto extendió los dedos sobre el muslo de Hinata.

-Que se vaya con viento fresco -logró mascullar cuando la puerta se cerró. Era evidente que Hinata se debatía entre reír o llorar.

-Mira que eres cabezota -le dijo mirándolo con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas-. Acabamos de echar a uno de los médicos más respetados de Londres. Cualquier otro que venga querrá también sangrarte. ¿A quién llamaremos ahora? ¿A un brujo? ¿A un adivino?

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Naruto logró acercarse la mano de Hinata a los labios.

-A ti -susurró-. Sólo te necesito a ti.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. El conde y la condesa

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**18: El conde y la condesa**

* * *

Hinata tuvo muchas dudas sobre su decisión de no permitir al doctor Sarutobi proceder como creyera oportuno. Después de la marcha del médico, el estado de salud de Naruto fue empeorando: la herida se le inflamaba y la fiebre le seguía subiendo. A medianoche ya no estaba lúcido. Los ojos le brillaban de modo inquietante en la cara enrojecida por la fiebre. Miraba a Hinata sin reconocerla mientras farfullaba incoherencias y hacía revelaciones sombrías que despertaban su compasión.

-Chisss -susurraba a veces-. Chisss. No es así, Naruto.

Pero él insistía con una desesperación terrible. Su mente atormentada sacaba a relucir más y más cosas hasta que finalmente Hinata desistió de intentar acallarlo y le apretó las manos entre las suyas mientras oía con paciencia su amarga letanía. Estando lúcido él jamás habría permitido que nadie vislumbrara su yo interior desprotegido, pero Hinata sabía tal vez mejor que nadie lo que era vivir en una soledad desesperada, anhelando una relación, una sensación de plenitud. Y también sabía hasta qué punto se habría hundido Naruto en esa soledad.

Pasado un rato, cuando su voz ronca apenas era un susurro entrecortado, Hinata le cambio el paño de la frente y le aplicó bálsamo a los labios agrietados. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y sintió cómo su barba le rascaba los dedos. En su delirio, Naruto volvió la cara hacia la suavidad de su palma con un suspiro mudo. Su esposo era un ser hermoso, pecador, atormentado. Habría quien diría que estaba mal querer a un hombre así, pero al mirar su cuerpo desvalido Hinata supo que ningún hombre significaría para ella lo mismo que Naruto porque, a pesar de todo, él había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por ella.

Se tumbó a su lado en la cama, encontró la cadena entre su pecho y cubrió la alianza con su mano para dormir junto a él unas horas. Por la mañana, Naruto estaba totalmente inmóvil, sumido en un estupor profundo.

-¿Naruto? -Le tocó la cara y el cuello. Ardía en fiebre. Parecía imposible que la piel humana pudiera estar tan caliente. Se levantó corriendo y accionó con fuerza el tirador de la campanilla.

Con la ayuda de Neji y las criadas, intentaron bajarle la fiebre colocándole bolsas de muselina llenas de hielo alrededor del cuerpo. Naruto permaneció quieto y silencioso todo el rato. Hinata tuvo ciertas esperanzas cuando la fiebre pareció remitir, pero pronto reanudó su ascenso imparable. Neji, que había asumido las tareas de Naruto en el club además de las suyas, parecía casi tan exhausto como ella. Vestido aún con la ropa de la noche y la corbata gris colgándole desanudada del cuello, se acercó a donde Hinata estaba sentada.

Ella nunca había estado tan desesperada. No había perdido la esperanza ni siquiera en los peores momentos pasados con los Otsutsuki. Pero tenía la impresión de que si su marido no sobrevivía, jamás volvería a sonreír.

Naruto había sido el primer hombre que había cruzado la barrera de su timidez. Y desde el principio la había cuidado como nadie. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar el primer ladrillo caliente que le había puesto en los pies durante aquel viaje infernal a Escocia. Habló con Neji sin dejar de observar la cara pálida de su marido.

-No sé qué puedo hacer -susurró-. Cualquier médico que llame querrá sangrarlo, y le prometí que no lo permitiría.

Neji le apartó unos mechones de la cara y dijo:

-Mi abuela era curandera. Recuerdo que solía cubrirme las peladas con agua salada y ponerles una compresa de musgo seco y ciénaga. Y cuando tenía fiebre, me hacía masticar tubérculos de dondiego de noche.

-Dondiego de noche -repitió Hinata sin comprender-. ¿Qué es?

-Crece en los páramos -le explicó a la vez que le pasaba el pelo suelto por detrás de la oreja.

Hinata apartó la cabeza_, _avergonzada porque no se había lavado y sabía de la importancia que los gitanos dan a la higiene personal. En contra de lo que la gente cree, había infinidad de rituales romaníes relacionados con el lavado y la limpieza.

-¿Crees que podrías encontrar un poco?

-¿De dondiego de noche?

-Y de musgo de ciénaga.

-Supongo que sí, con algo de tiempo.

-No creo que le quede mucho -indicó Hinata, y se le quebró la voz. Temiendo perder el control de sus emociones, se enderezó en la silla y rehuyó el contacto que Neji le ofrecía a modo de consuelo-. No; estoy bien. Encuentra lo que creas que pueda irle bien.

-Volveré pronto -dijo en voz baja, y se marchó.

Hinata siguió sentada junto a la cama en un estado de indecisión exhausta, consciente de que quizá debería hacer alguna concesión a su falta de sueño, comida y algún que otro cuidado mínimo, pero le daba miedo dejar a Naruto siquiera unos minutos. No quería volver y encontrarse con que todo había terminado en su ausencia.

Intentó aclararse los pensamientos para tomar una decisión, pero parecía tener estropeados los mecanismos cerebrales. Encorvada en la silla, contemplaba a su marido agonizante. Le pesaban tanto el cuerpo y el alma que le resultaba imposible actuar o pensar. No fue consciente de que alguien entraba en la habitación, ni de ningún otro movimiento que no fuera el mínimo, casi imperceptible, del pecho de Naruto al respirar. Pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que había un hombre de pie junto a su silla. Su presencia emanaba una vitalidad y una fuerza contenida que contrastaba con el ambiente somnoliento de la habitación del enfermo. Al alzar los ojos, vio el rostro preocupado de lord Uchiha.

Sin mediar palabra, Sasuke se agachó para levantarla y la sujetó para que no perdiese el equilibrio.

-Te he traído a alguien -le dijo en voz baja. La mirada de Hinata recorrió la habitación hasta que logró concentrarla en la otra visita.

Era Sakura Haruno, ahora lady Uchiha, elegante y radiante con un vestido granate. Su tez blanca lucía algo de color del sol de Italia, y llevaba el pelo recogido en la nuca con una redecilla plateada bordada con cuentas, que contrastaba con su cabello de tono rosa. Sakura era una joven indómita, alta y esbelta, a la que cabía imaginarse capitaneando su propio barco pirata; una joven hecha para actividades peligrosas y nada convencionales. Aunque no poseía la belleza romántica de Ino, tenía un atractivo impresionante, de rasgos bien definidos, que proclamaban que era americana antes de oír siquiera su acento neoyorquino.

De su círculo de amigas, Sakura era la que sentía más próxima. Sakura no poseía la suavidad maternal de Ino, ni el optimismo radiante de Tenten. Siempre había intimidado a Hinata con su lengua afilada y su impaciencia. Sin embargo, podía contar con ella en los malos momentos. Al ver el rostro demacrado de Hinata, se acercó sin dudarlo y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Hinata -murmuró con cariño- ¿En qué lío te has metido?

La sorpresa y el alivio de sentirse tan arropada por una amiga a la que no esperaba ver la abrumaron por completo. Sintió cómo se agudizaba el dolor en los ojos y la garganta hasta que no pudo contener más el llanto.

-Tendrías que haber visto cómo reaccioné cuando Ino y Tenten me contaron lo que habías hecho -dijo Sakura, y la abrazó con más fuerza palmeándole la espalda-. Casi me caigo redonda, y después lancé toda clase de improperios contra St. Namikaze por aprovecharse de ti. Estuve tentada de venir aquí y dispararle. Pero parece que alguien me ha evitado la molestia.

-Lo amo -susurró Hinata entre sollozos.

-No es posible -soltó Sakura inexpresivamente.

-Sí, lo amo, y voy a perderlo como perdí a mi padre. No lo soporto...

-Sólo tú podrías amar a un hombre así -murmuró Sakura tras suspirar-. Admito que tiene su atractivo, pero sería mejor que dieras tu cariño a alguien que pudiera corresponderte.

-¡Sakura! -protestó Hinata.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que no está bien insultar a un hombre postrado. De momento me callaré. -Se separó y observó las demacradas facciones de Hinata con preocupación Las demás querían venir, claro. Pero Tenten no está casada y, por tanto, no puede ni estornudar sin acompañante, e Ino se cansa con facilidad debido a su estado. Pero Sasuke y yo estamos aquí, y vamos a solucionarlo todo.

-No podréis -gimoteó Hinata-. Su herida... Está muy grave. Ha entrado en co... coma, creo.

Sakura la rodeó con un brazo y se volvió hacia el conde para preguntarle con voz de sargento de caballería:

-¿Está en coma, Sasuke?

El conde, que estaba inclinado hacia el cuerpo boca abajo de Naruto, le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-Dudo que nadie pudiera estarlo con el alboroto que armas. No, si estuviera en coma no se despertaría. Y no hay duda de que se movió cuando gritaste.

-Yo no grité -lo corrigió Sakura-. Sólo hablé en voz alta. Es distinto.

-¿De verdad? -repuso Sasuke con suavidad, a la vez que destapaba a Naruto hasta las caderas-. Levantas la voz tan a menudo que no veo la diferencia.

Sakura soltó a Hinata con una risita mordaz.

-Como estoy casada contigo, me... Dios mío, ¡es horrible! -exclamó al ver la herida de Naruto, que quedó al descubierto cuando Sasuke le quitó el vendaje.

-Sí-dijo el conde en tono grave mientras observaba la herida purulenta, con las líneas rojas que se dirigían hacia arriba.

Hinata se secó las mejillas y se acercó a la cama. Sasuke, competente como siempre, sacó un pañuelo de la chaqueta y se lo dio.

-Ha estado insensible desde ayer por la tarde -explicó Hinata tras secarse los ojos y sonarse la nariz-. No permití que el doctor Sarutobi le sangrara. Naruto no quería. Pero ahora me gustaría haberlo hecho. Podría haberle mejorado. Pero es que no podía dejar que le hicieran algo en contra de su voluntad. La forma en que me miró...

-Dudo mucho que le hubiera mejorado -dijo Sasuke-. Podría haber acabado con él.

Sakura se acercó más y se estremeció al ver la asquerosa herida y la palidez amarillenta de Naruto.

-¿Qué podemos hacer, entonces?

-El señor Neji sugirió cubrir la herida con una solución salina -indicó Hinata a la vez que cubría con cuidado el orificio de bala y tapaba a Naruto hasta los hombros-. Conoce una planta que podría bajarle la fiebre. Ahora mismo ha ido a buscarlo todo.

-Podríamos lavársela con jugo de ajo -sugirió Sakura-. Mi niñera solía hacerlo con los cortes y arañazos, y se curaban mucho más rápido.

-Mi vieja ama de llaves, la señora Faircloth, utilizaba vinagre -murmuró Sasuke-. Ardía muchísimo, pero iba bien. Creo que podríamos probar una combinación de las tres cosas y añadirle esencia de trementina.

-¿Resina de pino? -Sakura lo miró indecisa.

-Destilada -contestó Sasuke-. He visto cómo curaba gangrenas  
-Conseguiré todo lo necesario y calcularé las proporciones -dijo. Su expresión era grave, pero sus ojos sombríos reflejaron un brillo cariñoso cuando se fijaron en los de su mujer-. Mientras tanto, dejaré la situación en tus manos.

-Será mejor que te des prisa. - Sakura resiguió el borde del cuello de la camisa de Sasuke con el dedo dejando que la yema tocara su piel -. Si St. Namikaze se despierta y ve que está a mi merced, es probable que se muera del susto.

-No se morirá -aseguró Sasuke.

-Si tú lo dices -repuso Sakura-, así será. Ni el mismísimo diablo se atrevería a contradecirte una vez que has decidido algo.

Intercambiaron una breve sonrisa antes de que Sasuke se marchara.

-Qué arrogante y engreído es -comentó Sakura sin dejar de sonreír mientras observaba cómo el conde se iba-. Dios mío, lo adoro.

-¿Cómo fue que...? -Hinata se tambaleó.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, cielo -la interrumpió enérgicamente Sakura-. Por lo que tendremos que dejarlo para después. Estás medio muerta de cansancio. Y, francamente, no te iría mal un baño. -Buscó el tirador con la mirada y, en cuanto lo localizó en el rincón, llamó estoy aquí para cuidar de ti. Vamos a pedir que llenen una bañera para que te laves, y después tomarás unas tostadas con algo de té.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sakura desechó sus objeciones con firmeza.

-Yo me encargaré de St. Namikaze.

Sin entender por qué su amiga se ofrecía a cuidar a su raptor, Hinata la miró con recelo. Su amiga no destacaba por ser compasiva y, aunque jamás lastimaría a un hombre indefenso postrado en una cama, dejar a Naruto a su merced no la tranquilizaba del todo.

-No puedo creer que quieras... después de lo que te hizo.

-No lo hago por él, cielo -sonrió Sakura con ironía-. Lo hago por ti. Y por Sasuke, que por alguna razón aun lo siente cercano. -Al ver que Hinata seguía dudando, entornó los ojos con impaciencia-. Por el amor de Dios, ve a bañarte. Y hazte algo en el pelo. No te preocupes por St. Namikaze. Seré tan amable con él como lo sería con mi propio marido.

-Gracias -susurró Hinata, y notó que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

-Oh, cielo... -Sakura adoptó una expresión de compasión que Hinata nunca le había visto y la abrazó de nuevo-. No te preocupes. No se va a morir. Sólo la gente buena se muere prematuramente -comentó, y añadió con una risita-: Los capullos estupidos como St. Namikaze viven décadas para atormentar a los demás.

Hinata se bañó y se cambió con la ayuda de una criada. Se puso un vestido holgado sin corsé, se hizo una trenza en el cabello y se calzó unas zapatillas de punto. Al volver a la habitación de Naruto, vio que Sakura la había ordenado y había descorrido las cortinas. Llevaba un trapo atado a la cintura a modo de delantal improvisado, que estaba manchado, lo mismo que su canesú.

-Le hice tomar un poco de caldo -explicó Sakura-. Me costó conseguir que lo tragara, ya que no estaba lo que se dice consciente, pero insistí hasta que tomó casi medio tazón. Creo que acepto con la esperanza de que yo fuese una pesadilla que desaparecería si me seguía la corriente. Hinata había sido incapaz de conseguir que Naruto bebiese nada desde la mañana anterior.

-Eres fantástica.

-Sí, ya lo sé. - Sakura hizo un gesto de impaciencia, incomoda como siempre que la alababan-. Acaban de subirte una bandeja; está ahí, en la mesa junto a la ventana. Huevos escaldados con tostadas. Cómetelo todo, cielo. No me gustaría tener que usar la fuerza también contigo.

Mientras Hinata se sentaba y atacaba obedientemente una tostada untada de mantequilla, Sakura cambió el paño de la frente de Naruto.

-Debo admitir que cuesta aborrecerlo viéndolo tan mal. Y dice mucho a su favor que esté herido por protegerte. -Se sentó en la silla situada junto a la cama y miró a Hinata-. Me pregunto por qué lo haría. No es en absoluto la clase de hombre que se sacrificaría por nadie.

-No es tan egoísta -farfulló Hinata, y acompañó la tostada con un sorbo de té caliente.

-Sasuke cree que St. Namikaze está enamorado de ti.

Hinata se atragantó un poco y no se atrevió a levantar los ojos del plato.

-¿Por qué cree eso?

-Como lo conoce desde pequeño, lo entiende bastante bien. Y considera que tiene su lógica que hayas sido tú quien finalmente lo conquistó. Dice que una chica como tú serías... mmm... ¿Cómo lo dijo? No recuerdo las palabras exactas, pero era algo como que serías la fantasía más íntima y secreta de St. Namikaze.

Hinata se ruborizó y procuró contestar con sarcasmo.

-Al contrario, su fantasía es tener relaciones con todas las mujeres que se le crucen por delante.

-Esa no es la fantasía de St. Namikaze, cielo, es su realidad -la contradijo Sakura con una sonrisa-. Y tú puede que seas, en comparación, la primera muchacha dulce y decente con la que se relaciona. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú.

-Pasó mucho tiempo contigo y con Tenten en Hampshire.

-Yo no soy nada dulce, cielo -aclaró Sakura, divertida con el comentario de su amiga-. Y tampoco lo es Tenten. No me digas que te has engañado pensando eso todo este tiempo.

Justo cuando Hinata terminó el plato de huevos con tostadas, lord Uchiha y Neji entraron en la habitación cargados de tarros, botellas, pociones y diversos artículos. Los acompañaban un par de criadas con aguamaniles de metal humeantes y montones de toallas dobladas. Aunque Hinata quería ayudar, le pidieron que se apartara mientras disponían los objetos junto a la cama y cubrían al enfermo con toallas hasta dejar al descubierto sólo la herida.

-Sería conveniente que antes tomara un poco de morfina -señaló Sasuke, y con un palito y un trozo de lino formó una especie de bastoncillo de algodón-. Es probable que este procedimiento le duela más que el propio disparo.

-Se le puede obligar a tragar -aseguró Sakura-. ¿Quieres que me encargue yo, Hinata?

-No, ya lo haré yo. -Hinata se acercó a la cama y vertió una dosis de jarabe de morfina en un vaso. Neji se situó a su lado y le dio un sobrecito de papel que contenía lo que parecía ceniza verde oscuro.

-El dondiego de noche -aclaró-. Lo encontré en el primer boticario al que fui. El musgo de ciénaga fue algo más difícil de encontrar, pero también lo conseguí.

Hinata le dio las gracias con un gesto.

-¿Cuánto polvo debo darle?

-Para un hombre del tamaño de St. Namikaze, yo diría que dos cucharaditas por lo menos.

Hinata removió el polvo en el vaso con el medicamento color ámbar, que se volvió negro. Sin duda sabría peor de lo que parecía. Sólo esperaba que si Naruto aceptaba tragárselo, pudiera retener de algún modo ese brebaje tan repugnante. Se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo y la mejilla reseca y ardiente.

-Naruto -susurró-. Despierta. Tienes que tomar un medicamento.

No se despertó, ni siquiera cuando le pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello y trató de levantarle la cabeza.

-No, así no -dijo Sakura-. Eres demasiado delicada. Yo tuve que sacudirlo con fuerza para que se despertara y tomase el caldo. Deja que te enseñe.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado y zarandeó al paciente varias veces sin contemplaciones, hasta que éste gimió y entreabrió los ojos. Las miró sin reconocerlas.

-Naruto -dijo Hinata con ternura-. Tengo que darte un medicamento.

Intentó volverse hacia el costado herido y el dolor le provocó una reacción violenta: con un brusco movimiento del brazo arrojó a Hinata y Sakura fuera de la cama, haciéndolas caer al suelo.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Sakura. Hinata a duras penas logró evitar que el contenido del vaso se derramara. Naruto, delirante, jadeó y gruñó, y se dejó caer en la cama temblando como un guiñapo. Aunque su resistencia consternó a Hinata, también le alegró comprobar que conservaba parte de sus fuerzas, lo que era preferible a su anterior quietud cadavérica.

Sakura, sin embargo, no opinaba lo mismo.

-Tendremos que atarlo -sentenció-. No podremos sujetarle mientras le tratamos la herida.

-No quiero que... -empezó Hinata pero, para su asombro, Neji estuvo de acuerdo con Sakura.

-Lady Uchiha tiene razón.

Hinata guardó silencio y contempló el cuerpo tembloroso de su marido. Volvía a tener los ojos cerrados y retorcía los dedos convulsivamente, como si quisiera atrapar algo en el aire. Era increíble que un hombre tan vital pudiera verse reducido a una figura tan enjuta y ojerosa. Haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarle. Tomó con resolución unos trapos limpios y se los entregó a Neji, que fue de una esquina a otra de la cama para atar con firmeza los dos brazos y una pierna de Naruto al armazón de hierro.

-¿Le doy el medicamento? -preguntó a Hinata.

-Puedo hacerlo yo -contestó ésta, y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Tras ponerle otra almohada debajo de la cabeza, le tapó la nariz con los dedos. En cuanto Naruto abrió la boca para aspirar, le vertió dentro el espeso brebaje. El pobre se atragantó pero tragó el medicamento con el mínimo alboroto posible. Neji arqueó las cejas, impresionado por la eficiencia de Hinata, mientras Naruto maldecía y tiraba en vano de sus ataduras. Hinata se inclinó hacia él, lo acarició y lo calmó susurrándole palabras cariñosas.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, Hinata alzó los ojos y vio que Sakura los contemplaba con los ojos entornados y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, como asombrada. Hinata supuso que como sólo había conocido a Naruto en su papel de arrogante mujeriego que merodeaba por la finca de Uchiha, verlo en semejantes circunstancias debía de resultarle increíble.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se había quitado la chaqueta y remangado la camisa, y estaba removiendo una mezcla que propagó un hedor cáustico por la habitación. Sakura, cuyo olfato era especialmente sensible, hizo una mueca y se estremeció.

-Es la combinación de olores más espantosa que he olido en mi vida.

-Esencia de trementina, ajo y otros ingredientes que el boticario sugirió -explicó én dijo que después le aplicáramos una cataplasma de miel, ya que eso evita que las heridas se infecten. Y a continuación extrajo de una caja de madera un embudo de latón y un objeto cilíndrico con un mango en un extremo y una especie de aguja en el otro.

-¿Qué es eso? -exclamó Hinata, asustada.

-También del boticario -explicó Neji, y elevó el artilugio para observarlo con los ojos entornados-. Una jeringa. Cuando le describimos lo que pensábamos hacer, dijo que si la herida era tan profunda, la única forma de irrigarla bien era usando esto.

Después de disponer una serie de instrumentos, recipientes de productos químicos y un montón de toallas y trapos doblados, Sasuke se dirigió a las dos mujeres.

-Esto será bastante desagradable -anunció-. Por tanto, si hay alguien aprensivo...

-Me sentaré junto a la ventana -dijo Sakura, y se alejó. Sasuke miró a Hinata con una pregunta silenciosa en los ojos.

-¿Dónde me pongo? -dijo ésta.

-A mi izquierda. Necesitaremos muchas toallas, así que irás sustituyendo las sucias cuando sea necesario.

-Muy bien.

Ocupó su lugar mientras Neji se colocaba a la derecha del conde. Cuando Hinata alzó los ojos hacia el perfil decidido de Sasuke, de repente le costó creer que ese hombre poderoso, que siempre la había intimidado tanto, estuviera dispuesto a todo eso por ayudar a un amigo que lo había traicionado. Sintió una enorme gratitud, y no pudo evitar tirarle un poco de la manga.

-Tengo que decirte algo antes de empezar...

-¿Sí? -Sasuke ladeó la cabeza hacia ella.

Hinata se puso de puntillas y le beso la mejilla.

-Gracias por ayudarlo -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, que lucían una expresión de un buen hombre. Sus palabras hicieron ruborizar aquel rostro, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, parecía que el conde no sabía qué decir.

-Sus motivos no son tan honorables -aseguró Sakura, que los observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación con una sonrisa-. Estoy segura de que le entusiasma la idea de verter literalmente sal en las heridas de St. Namikaze.

Incluso después de la dosis abundante de morfina, el dolor hizo que Naruto arqueara la espalda y se retorciera con el rostro contraído, mientras soltaba protestas incoherentes. Neji lo inmovilizó para evitar cualquier movimiento. Lo más difícil fue, sin embargo, cuando Sasuke empezó a verter agua salada en la herida. Naruto gritó con aspereza y forcejeó mientras su amigo utilizaba la jeringa repetidamente hasta que la solución salina que empapaba las toallas que tenía bajo el cuerpo adquirió un tono rosado debido a la sangre. Sasuke se afanó de modo firme y preciso, con una eficiencia y energía que cualquier cirujano habría admirado. De algún modo, Hinata fue capaz de superar su angustia, que sepultó bajo capas de aturdimiento mientras se afanaba con la misma indiferencia que mostraban Sasuke y Neji. Metódicamente, retiraba las toallas sucias ponía otras nuevas en el costado de su marido. Para su inmenso alivio, Naruto se desmayó enseguida, de modo que permaneció ajeno al resto del doloroso tratamiento.

Una vez la carne viva estuvo limpia, Sasuke embebió un algodón en la mezcla de trementina y empapó la herida a conciencia. Después se apartó y dejó actuar a Neji, que envolvió un poco de musgo de ciénaga en un paño de muselina, lo untó de miel y lo aplicó con cuidado en la zona.

-Ya está -anunció el gitano, y desató por fin las extremidades de Naruto

-La curación empezará desde dentro. Seguiremos con las cataplasmas unos cuantos días y después prescindiremos del musgo y dejaremos que crezca piel nueva.

Luego, todos aunaron esfuerzos para rodear totalmente la cintura esbelta de Naruto con una venda de lino y para cambiar las sábanas mojadas a efectos de dejar la cama limpia y seca.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Hinata empezó a temblar debido a la tensión. Vio con sorpresa que hasta Sasuke parecía cansado, y que soltaba un largo suspiro mientras con un trapo se enjugaba la sudorosa cara. Sakura se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar la cataplasma y el vendaje unas dos veces al día -comentó Neji mientras se lavaba las manos con agua y jabón-. Si al anochecer no le ha bajado la fiebre, doblaremos la dosis de dondiego. -Hizo señas a Hinata para que se acercara y le lavó también las manos y los brazos- Todo irá bien, Hina. Cuando el conde drenaba la herida, no se veía tan mal como me temía.

Hinata meneó la cabeza con desaliento mientras esperaba con pasividad infantil a que le secara las manos.

-No puedo permitirme ninguna esperanza... Se le fue apagando la voz. Notó como si el suelo se inclinara bajo sus pies, y se movió con torpeza para tratar de conservar el equilibrio. Neji la sujetó y se la acercó al pecho.

-A la cama -ordenó mientras la llevaba hacia la puerta.

-Naruto... -farfulló ella.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de él mientras tú descansas.

No pudo elegir, ya que su cuerpo, privado de sueño y exhausto, se negó a seguir sosteniéndola.

Lo último que supo fue que Neji la acostaba en la cama y la arropaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. En cuanto su calor corporal empezó a caldear las sábanas frías, se sumió en un sueño tranquilo. Al despertarse, Hinata vio la alegre llama de una vela en la mesita de noche. Había alguien sentado a los pies de la cama. Era Sakura, con aspecto desaliñado y cansado y el cabello recogido en la nuca.

Hinata se incorporó despacio y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Es de noche? -preguntó con voz ronca-. Debo de haber dormido toda la tarde.

-Has dormido día y medio, cielo -replico su amiga con una sonrisa-. Sasuke y yo hemos cuidado de tu príncipe azul mientras Neji dirigía el club.

Hinata se pasó la lengua por la boca pastosa y terminó de incorporarse, asustada.

-Naruto... -se esforzó por preguntar mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza-. ¿Está...?

-¿Qué quieres oír primero, la buena noticia o la mala? -repuso Sakura con dulzura tras tomarle la mano entre las suyas. Hinata sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Miró a su amiga con labios temblorosos, sin pestañear.

-La buena es que le ha bajado la fiebre y que la herida ya no está infectada -explicó Sakura y sonrió para añadir-: La mala es que tal vez tengas que soportar a ese bribón el resto de tu vida.

Hinata se echó a llorar de alivio.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Se tapó los ojos con la mano libre mientras los sollozos le sacudían los hombros. Sakura le oprimió la mano con fuerza.

-Sí-comentó Sakura con voz seca- Yo también lloraría si fuera mi marido, aunque por razones muy distintas. Eso hizo sonreír a Hinata, que sacudió la cabeza sin destaparse todavía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Está consciente? ¿Puede hablar?

-Sí, ha preguntado varias veces por ti, y se enfurruñó cuando me negué a despertarte antes. Hinata bajó la mano y la observó a través de las lágrimas.

-Estoy segura de que no quería ser desagradecido -comentó-. Después de to... todo lo que has hecho...

-No trates de justificarle -indicó Sakura, divertida-. Lo conozco bastante bien. Y desde luego no me creo que quiera a nadie que no sea él mismo, bueno, acaso un poquito a ti. Pero si te hace feliz, supongo que tendré que soportarlo.

Sakura arrugó la nariz y pareció buscar de dónde procedía un olor desagradable antes de detectarlo en las mangas de su vestido.

-Oh, menos mal que mi familia posee una fábrica de jabón. Porque necesitaré cien pastillas para quitarme la peste de esa maldita cataplasma.

-Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que lo hayas cuidado -dijo Hinata.

-No hay de qué -contestó alegremente Sakura tras levantarse de la cama y encogerse de hombros-. Valió la pena, aunque sólo sea para que St. Namikaze esté en deuda conmigo. No podrá volver a mirarme a la cara sin la humillación de recordar que le he visto desnudo e inconsciente en una cama.

-¿Lo viste desnudo? -preguntó Hinata arqueando las cejas.

-Bah -dijo su amiga con afectado desdén, ya de camino hacia la puerta-. Lo vi un par de veces, dada la situación de la herida. -Al llegar a la puerta dirigió a Hinata una mirada picara-Sobre ese rumor que circula sobre él, tengo que admitir que se queda corto.

-¿Qué rumor? -preguntó Hinata sin comprender, y Sakura se fue de la habitación soltando una risita.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Fin del Juego

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**19: Fin del Juego**

* * *

Antes de que hubiera pasado una semana, Naruto se había convertido en el peor paciente imaginable. Se curaba a un ritmo considerable, aunque no lo bastante deprisa para su gusto, y se frustraba él mismo y a todos los demás al exceder todos los límites. Quería ponerse la ropa de costumbre y comer como siempre. Insistió obstinadamente en levantarse y recorrer renqueante los aposentos y la galería superior, sin hacer caso de las protestas exasperadas de Hinata. Sabía que no podía forzar su recuperación, que exigiría tiempo y paciencia, pero no podía controlarse.

Jamás había dependido de nadie, y ahora que debía su vida a Sasuke, Sakura, Neji y, sobre todo, a Hinata, lo embargaban unas sensaciones desconocidas: la gratitud y la vergüenza. No soportaba mirarlos a los ojos, de modo que se refugiaba en una hosca arrogancia.

Los peores momentos eran cuando estaba a solas con Hinata. Cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación, sentía una conexión aterradora, una sensación desconocida, y la combatía hasta quedarse exhausto, le hubiera ido bien provocar una discusión con ella, cualquier cosa para establecer la distancia necesaria, pero eso era imposible ya que Hinata satisfacía todas sus peticiones con paciencia y preocupación infinita. No podía acusarla de esperar gratitud, ya que ella no daba a entender que se la debiera. No podía acusarla de atosigarlo, ya que cuidaba de él con una eficiencia delicada, y tenía el tacto de dejarlo solo salvo que él la llamara.

Él, que nunca había temido nada, estaba aterrado del poder que Hinata tenía sobre él. Y le daba miedo su deseo de estar con ella todos los minutos del día, de verla, de oír su voz. Anhelaba su contacto. Su piel parecía estar pendiente de las caricias de su esposa, como si esa sensación formase parte de su cuerpo. Era algo distinto a la mera necesidad sexual, era una especie de adicción patética e irremediable.

Saber que Tokuma había atentado contra Hinata le atormentaba aún más. Tenía que averiguar por qué ese hombre había llegado a tal extremo, por qué demonios quería matar a la persona más dulce del mundo. Naruto quería la sangre de Tokuma. Quería hacerlo picadillo. El hecho de que yaciera indefenso en la cama mientras Tokuma deambulaba libremente por Londres bastaba para ponerlo furioso. No lo tranquilizaba en absoluto que el inspector de policía asignado al caso le asegurara que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a Tokuma. Así pues, Naruto había ordenado a Neji que contratara a más investigadores privados, incluido un ex policía, para que llevaran a cabo una búsqueda intensiva. Mientras tanto, no podía hacer nada más y se consumía en su inactividad forzosa.

Cinco días después de que la fiebre remitiera, Hinata hizo subir a su habitación una bañera. Naruto, encantado, se relajó en el agua humeante mientras ella lo afeitaba y le ayudaba a lavarse el pelo. Cuando estuvo limpio, seco y debilitado, volvió a la cama recién hecha y dejó que su esposa le vendara la herida. El orificio de bala estaba cicatrizando tan rápido que ya no le ponían musgo, y lo llevaba ahora simplemente cubierto con una capa ligera de lino. Seguía provocándole punzadas frecuentes y un ligero dolor, pero sabía que en un par de días más podría reanudar la mayoría de sus actividades normales. Salvo su favorita, la que, según aquel nefasto trato con Hinata, seguía estando prohibida.

Como la parte delantera del vestido se le había empapado durante el baño de su marido, Hinata había ido a cambiarse. Por pura perversión, Naruto hizo sonar la campanilla de plata que tenía en la mesita de noche unos dos minutos después de que ella se hubiera ido.

Hinata regresó enseguida en bata.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con preocupación-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No.

-¿Es la herida? ¿Te duele?

-No.

Ella suspiró de alivio y se acercó a la cama. Tomó con delicadeza la campanilla de la mano de Naruto y la dejó en la mesilla.

-¿Sabes qué? -comentó-. Si no usas la campanilla de forma más juiciosa, le quitaremos el badajo.

-He llamado porque te necesitaba - dijo Naruto.

-¿Ah, sí? -replicó Hinata con paciencia.

-Las cortinas. Las quiero más descorridas.

-¿No podías haber esperado un momento?

-Está demasiado oscuro. Necesito más luz.

Hinata separó las cortinas de terciopelo y se quedó ahí, ella resplandecía con el cabello suelto hasta la cintura.

-¿Algo más, excelencia?

-Hay una motita en el agua.

Hinata se acercó a la cama y levantó el vaso medio lleno para examinarlo con ojo crítico.

-Yo no veo ninguna -dijo.

-Está ahí-gruñó Naruto-. ¿Tenemos que discutir la cuestión o vas a traerme agua limpia?

Con infinito autodominio, Hinata fue hasta el palanganero, vació el vaso en la jofaina de cerámica y lo llenó con agua fresca. Lo llevó a la mesita de noche y miró a su marido enarcando una ceja.

-¿Es todo, milord?

-Pues no. El vendaje me aprieta demasiado. Y el extremo suelto me queda en la espalda. No llego.

Cuanto más majadero se mostraba él, más irritantemente paciente se volvía ella. Se inclinó hacia él, le murmuró que se volviera un poco, le aflojó el vendaje y le arregló de nuevo los extremos. El roce de sus dedos en la espalda, tan fríos y delicados, aceleraron el pulso de Naruto. Tumbado boca arriba de nuevo, luchó contra la excitación que su proximidad le producía.

Alzó los ojos con desesperación hacia Hinata y vio sus hermosos labios en forma de arco, su piel suave y cremosa. Ella le puso una mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón desbocado, y jugueteó con la alianza que colgaba de la cadena.

-Quítamela -masculló él-. Es un engorro. Me estorba.

-¿Para qué te estorba?

Naruto olió su piel, la fragancia de mujer limpia y cálida, y se removió en la cama.

-Quítamela y déjala en el tocador -logró farfullar.

Hinata ignoró la orden, se sentó en la cama y se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus cabellos sueltos le rozaron el tórax. Naruto permaneció inmóvil, pero tembló por dentro cuando ella le pasó un dedo por la mandíbula.

-Te he afeitado bien -observó Hinata, satisfecha-. Puede que haya pasado por alto uno o dos puntos, pero por lo menos no te destrocé la cara. Ayudó mucho que te estuvieras quieto.

-Estaba demasiado asustado para moverme -contestó él, y Hinata sonrió divertida.

Incapaz de seguir sin mirarla, Naruto contempló los ojos sonrientes de Hinata, tan redondos e increíblemente brillantes.

-¿Por qué llamas tan a menudo con la campanilla? -susurro ella-. ¿Te sientes solo? Sólo tienes que decirlo.

-No me siento solo -respondió como un niño obcecado.

-¿Quieres que me vaya entonces? -repuso ella con dulzura socarrona.

Naruto notó un calor traicionero en la entrepierna.

-Sí, vete -contestó, y cerró los ojos mientras absorbía con avidez la fragancia de su proximidad.

Pero Hinata se quedó, y el silencio se prolongó hasta que Naruto tuvo la impresión de que los latidos de su corazón debían de oírse.

-¿Quieres saber qué creo, cariño ? -preguntó Hinata por fin.

-No especialmente. -Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

-Creo que si me voy de esta habitación, vas a usar otra vez la campanilla. Pero no importa las veces que me llames ni las que yo acuda, nunca podrás decirme lo que realmente quieres.

Naruto entreabrió los ojos, lo que fue un error. Tenía la cara de Hinata muy cerca y sus suaves labios a escasos centímetros.

-En este momento sólo quiero algo de tranquilidad -refunfuñó-. Así que si no te importa...

Hinata le besó los labios suavemente para acallarlo. Naruto se excitó fulminantemente y levantó las manos como para apartarle la cabeza, pero en cambio sus dedos temblorosos se la sujetaron para profundizar y prolongar el beso con una urgencia voraz.

Se avergonzó al descubrirse jadeando como un muchacho inexperto cuando Hinata terminó el beso. Ella tenía los labios rosados y húmedos.

-También creo que vas a perder nuestra apuesta -susurró Hinata con voz agitada.

-¿Te parece que estoy en condiciones de ir detrás de otras mujeres? -se quejó Naruto, a quien la frustración le ensombreció el rostro-. A menos que me traigas una mujer a la cama, no estoy como para...

-No me refiero a que la pierdas por acostarte con otra mujer -aseguró Hinata con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, y empezó a desabrocharse la bata. Las manos le temblaban levemente-. La perderás conmigo.

Naruto observó incrédulo cómo se levantaba para quitarse la bata. Quedó desnuda ante él, con los pezones erectos y rosados. Había adelgazado, pero sus pechos seguían redondos y firmes, y las caderas le marcaban con generosidad las curvas de su ceñida cintura. Naruto miró el triángulo pelinegro de aquel deseable pubis y su propia entrepierna dio un respingo.

-No puedes hacerme perder la apuesta -graznó-. Eso es trampa.

-No prometí no hacer trampa -replicó Hinata con desenfado, y se estremeció al meterse en la cama con él.

-Maldita sea, no pienso colaborar. Yo... -Siseó al notar la suavidad del cuerpo de Hinata, el roce de su vello púbico en la cadera cuando ella deslizó una pierna entre las suyas. Apartó la cabeza cuando ella intentó besarle-. No puedo... -balbuceó para disuadirla-. Estoy demasiado débil.

Fogosa y resuelta, le hizo volver la cabeza hacia ella.

-Pobrecito -murmuró sonriente-. No te preocupes. Iré con cuidado.

-Hinata -suplicó Naruto, excitado y furioso, con voz ronca-. Tengo que demostrar que puedo pasar tres meses sin... No, no hagas eso. Maldita sea, Hinata...

Su esposa había desaparecido bajo las sábanas y le iba plantando besos por el tórax hacia el abdomen, con cuidado de no descolocar el vendaje. Naruto trató de incorporarse, pero una punzada en la herida aún no sanada del todo lo tumbó de nuevo con un gruñido de dolor. Después gruñó por una razón muy distinta: Hinata había alcanzado su pene, tieso y dolorido, y le lamía delicadamente el glande.

Era evidente que no tenía ninguna experiencia en esos menesteres. No sabía nada de la técnica, y muy poco de la anatomía masculina. Pero eso no le impidió aplicarse con un ardor inocente, dándole besos breves en la zona sensible y prolongándolos cuando le oía gemir. Jugueteó con escasa habilidad con los testículos, y luego tanteó con los labios y la lengua hasta llegar de nuevo a la punta vibrante del turgente miembro. Entonces intentó averiguar cuánto le cabía en la boca. Naruto se aferró al edredón con el cuerpo ligeramente arqueado, como atado a un potro de tortura. Una excitación desbocada le recorría los nervios y le nublaba la mente.

Todos los recuerdos de otras mujeres desaparecieron para siempre de su memoria. Sólo estaba Hinata, su cabellera pelinegra que le acariciaba el estómago y los muslos, sus dedos juguetones y su boca traviesa que le producían un placer indescriptible. Cuando ya no pudo contener más sus gemidos, Hinata se situó a horcajadas sobre él, y ascendió despacio por su cuerpo como una leona. Le buscó la boca con besos provocadores, mientras los pezones le acariciaban el pecho y ella se restregaba contra él ronroneando de satisfacción al absorber la calidez del cuerpo masculino.

Él soltó un grito ahogado cuando Hinata deslizó una mano entre ambos. Estaba tan excitado que tuvo que manipularle con cuidado el sexo antes de lograr encajárselo entre los muslos. Su vello púbico le hizo cosquillas en la piel sensible mientras lo guiaba entre los pliegues de su cuerpo.

-No -logró decir Naruto al recordar la apuesta-. Ahora no. Hinata, no...

-Oh, deja de protestar. Yo no armé tanto jaleo en nuestra noche de bodas, y eso que era virgen.

-Pero no quiero. Oh, Dios mío. Madre mía...

Hinata le había situado la punta del sexo en su abertura, tan ajustada y suave que lo dejó sin aliento. Hinata se estremeció mientras seguía guiándole el miembro con la mano para introducírselo del todo. Ver las dificultades que ella tenía para situarlo bien lo excitó todavía más, provocándole un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Y entonces se produjo el deslizamiento lento y milagroso de la dureza en la suavidad.

Naruto recostó la cabeza en la almohada con las facciones desencajadas de deseo mientras se miraban a los ojos. Hinata emitió un murmullo de satisfacción y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en aumentar la penetración. Se movió con cuidado, demasiado inexperta para establecer o seguir un ritmo. Naruto había sido siempre bastante silencioso en sus relaciones íntimas, pero mientras el cuerpo exuberante de Hinata ascendía y descendía, y su sexo mojado le frotaba y acariciaba el pene, se oyó a sí mismo mascullar súplicas y palabras excitantes.

Logró inclinarla más hacia él y hacerla apoyar más en su cuerpo para ajustar el ángulo entre ambos. Hinata se resistió un poco porque temía lastimarlo, pero él le tomó la cabeza entre las manos.

-Sí, amor mío... -le susurró, tembloroso-Así, cariño... Sí, muévete así...

A ella se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando notó la diferencia en la postura, la mayor fricción en la zona más sensible de su sexo. Naruto estableció un ritmo para aumentar la profundidad y penetrarla con movimientos regulares.

El mundo se redujo al lugar donde ambos se unían literalmente. Hinata cerró los ojos y sus párpados ocultaron su mirada perdida. Naruto vio cómo se ruborizaba. La adoraba y, sin dejar de provocarle placer con sus embestidas, lo embargó una ternura inmensa.

-Bésame -pidió con voz gutural, y acercó los labios a los suyos para saborearle despacio la boca con la lengua.

Hinata sollozó y se estremecía de placer con las caderas pegadas a las suyas cada vez que él la penetraba por completo. Naruto se entregó a ella para que llegara al éxtasis en grandes oleadas voluptuosas. Cuando se relajó sobre él e intentó recuperar el aliento, Naruto le acarició la espalda sudada y le deslizó los dedos con suavidad hacia el redondeado montículo de las nalgas. Para su placer, Hinata se retorció y se tensó sin poder evitarlo. Si estuviera pletórico de fuerzas... Oh, las cosas que le haría. En lugar de eso, se desplomó en la cama exhausto con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Hinata se separó de él con torpeza y se acurrucó a su lado.

-Estás intentando matarme -farfulló Naruto, y notó que ella le daba un beso en el hombro.

-Ahora que has perdido la apuesta, tendremos que pensar en otro pago, puesto que ya pediste disculpas a lord Uchiha -susurró Hinata.

Aunque le había costado horrores, Naruto había pedido perdón tanto a Sasuke como a Sakura antes de que se marcharan del club. Había descubierto así que lo único peor que pedir disculpas es que te perdonen. Lo había hecho sin que Hinata estuviera presente, para no aumentar su propia vergüenza.

-Sakura me lo dijo -aclaró ella, como si le leyera el pensamiento. Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa lánguida.

-Se suponía que iba a mantener la boca cerrada -refunfuñó Naruto, y volvió a bajarle la cabeza hacia su hombro.

-Las floreros nos lo contamos todo.

-Dios me ampare -farfulló Naruto unos segundos después de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un sueño profundo y reparador.

La noche siguiente Sasuke fue al club y se sorprendió al saber que Naruto había bajado a la sala principal de juego por primera vez desde el tiroteo.

-Un poco pronto, ¿no? -preguntó cuando Hinata entró con él en los aposentos privados del primer piso.

Los observaba atentamente un empleado al que Neji había apostado en la galería, una de las nuevas medidas de seguridad. Hasta que atraparan a Tokuma, se controlaba discretamente a todos los clientes.

-Está yendo demasiado deprisa -respondió ella-. No soporta la idea de parecer inútil, y cree que nada puede hacerse bien sin su supervisión.

-El interés de St. Namikaze por este sitio parece bastante auténtico -comentó Sasuke con una sonrisa-. Admito que nunca habría imaginado que asumiera una responsabilidad así por voluntad propia. Durante años ha llevado una vida ociosa, sin objetivos, en la que desperdiciaba su considerable inteligencia. Pero al parecer lo único que necesitaba era una salida adecuada para su talento.

Se acercaron al balcón para asomarse a la sala principal, que estaba abarrotada. Hinata distinguió el cabello dorado de Naruto, medio sentado en el escritorio del rincón, relajado y sonriente mientras charlaba con un grupo de hombres. Su actuación diez días atrás, cuando había salvado la vida a su esposa, le había granjeado la admiración y simpatía públicas, en especial después de que un artículo del _Times _lo tildase de héroe. Eso, y la percepción de que había renovado su amistad con el poderoso Lord Uchiha, había bastado para que Naruto gozara de una inmediata popularidad.

Diariamente llegaban al club montones de invitaciones que solicitaban la asistencia de lord y lady St. Namikaze a algún baile, velada u otro evento social, y que ellos declinaban debido al luto.

También recibían cartas perfumadas y escritas por manos femeninas. Hinata no se había atrevido a abrir ninguna, ni había preguntado por las remitentes. Las cartas se habían acumulado en la oficina, cerradas e intactas, hasta que esa misma mañana Hinata se había decidido a comentarlo mientras desayunaban en la habitación de Naruto.

-Tienes un montón de correspondencia sin abrir que ocupa la mitad de la oficina. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con todas esas cartas? -Una sonrisa pícara le asomó a los labios al añadir-:¿Quieres que te las lea mientras descansas?

-Deshazte de ellas -soltó Naruto con brusquedad-. O mejor aún, devuélvelas sin abrir.

Su respuesta le provocó una profunda satisfacción, aunque procuró ocultarlo.

-No me opondría a que mantuvieras correspondencia con otras mujeres -comentó-. Muchos hombres lo hacen sin que eso implique ninguna falta de decoro.

-Yo no. -Naruto la miró a los ojos como para asegurarse de que lo entendía-. Ahora no.

Ahora, de pie junto a Sasuke, Hinata observó a su marido con un placer posesivo. Naruto seguía demasiado delgado, aunque había recuperado el apetito, y su elegante traje le quedaba un poco grande. Pero tenía los hombros anchos y un color saludable, y la pérdida de peso le realzaba la bella estructura ósea de su cara. A pesar de que se movía con dificultad, seguía poseyendo la gracia depredadora que las mujeres admiraban y que los hombres trataban, en vano, de emular.

-Gracias por salvarlo -dijo a Sasuke sin apartar los ojos de su marido.

-Tú lo salvaste, Hinata, la noche que le propusiste casarte con él -respondió el conde, y la miró de reojo-. Lo que demuestra que los momentos de locura pueden tener a veces resultados positivos. Si no te importa, bajaré para informar a St. Namikaze de las novedades sobre Tokuma.

-¿Lo han encontrado?

-Todavía no. Pero pronto lo harán. Llevé la pistola de ese hombre a Manson e Hijo y les pedí información sobre el encargo original, visto que no logré descifrar el nombre grabado en el escudete. Resulta que la pistola tiene diez años, lo que conllevó una larga búsqueda en muchas cajas de documentos antiguos. Hoy me confirmaron que la habían hecho para lord Oroshimaru, que vuelve a Londres esta noche para atender asuntos parlamentarios. Por la mañana iré a verlo para preguntarle sobre esta cuestión. Si averiguamos cómo Tokuma se hizo con la pistola, quizá nos ayude a localizarlo.

-Costará mucho encontrar a un hombre que se esconde en una ciudad que tiene más de un millón de habitantes -comentó Hinata con ceño.

-Casi dos millones -precisó Sasuke-. Sin embargo, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo encontraremos. Tenemos los recursos necesarios y lo lograremos.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que el conde hablaba como Sakura, que nunca aceptaba una derrota.

-Estaba pensando que eres la pareja ideal para una mujer tan tenaz como Sakura -dijo al ver que Sasuke arqueaba las cejas al detectar su sonrisa.

-Me parece que no es más resuelta ni tenaz que tú -replicó él con una sonrisa. Y añadió-: Simplemente, ella lo exterioriza más que tú.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. La verdad

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**20: La verdad**

* * *

Cuando Sasuke se fue para hablar con Naruto, Hinata se retiró a la habitación de su marido para tomar un baño relajante. Como añadió bastante aceite perfumado al agua, tras un buen rato en remojo, tuvo la piel humedecida y fragante con aroma de rosas. Se puso una bata de seda forrada de terciopelo de Naruto y se remangó. Hecha un ovillo en una silla delante de la chimenea, se cepilló el pelo mientras las criadas retiraban la bañera. Una de ellas, se quedó para arreglar el cuarto. Abrió las sábanas y pasó un calentador de cama entre ellas.

-¿Quiere que le prepare su habitación, milady? -preguntó con cautela.

Hinata se pensó la respuesta. Los criados sabían que Naruto y ella dormían en habitaciones distintas, desde antes incluso de su enfermedad. Aún no habían compartido cama toda una noche.

Aunque no sabía cómo sacar el tema con Naruto, después de todo lo sucedido ya no quería andarse con más jueguecitos con él. La vida era demasiado corta para perder el tiempo. No había ninguna garantía de que Naruto fuera a serle fiel. Sólo tenía la esperanza y la intuición de que, aunque el hombre con quien se había casado no se merecía semejante fe, el hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo quizá sí.

-Creo que no -contestó a la criada, y siguió cepillándose el pelo-. Esta noche me quedaré en esta habitación.

-Muy bien, milady. Si quiere le...

La criada no llegó a terminar la frase ya que ambas fueron conscientes de que Naruto entraba en la habitación. Se apoyó contra la pared y se quedó contemplando en silencio a su esposa. A pesar del calor del fuego, a Hinata se le puso carne de gallina y un escalofrío de excitación le recorrió la espalda. La postura de Naruto era relajada, con el cuello desabrochado y la corbata desanudada. La luz del hogar proyectaba un brillo dorado a sus rasgos, de modo que recordaba a algún dios mitológico.

A pesar de que todavía no había recuperado todo su vigor, irradiaba una peligrosa potencia viril que hacía temblar las piernas a Hinata. No le facilitó las cosas que se mantuviera completamente callado mientras la repasaba con una mirada lenta y turbadora. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar sus contactos íntimos.

La criada recogió el vestido que Hinata se había quitado y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Naruto siguió contemplando a su mujer hasta que ésta dejó el cepillo y se levantó con cautela. Entonces se acercó a ella y le acarició los antebrazos con suavidad. A Hinata empezó a latirle con fuerza el corazón y sintió un cosquilleo de anticipación. Cuando la acercó hacia él, cerró los ojos y notó sus labios en la ceja, la sien y la mejilla. Le hacía esas caricias tan suaves mientras la gran excitación de ambos parecía envolverlos en un ambiente abrasador. Estuvieron así largo rato, sin apenas tocarse, sintiendo simplemente la proximidad del otro, hasta que él susurró:

-Hinata..., quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-Creía que nunca lo lla... llamarías así -tartamudeó ella mientras se derretía por dentro.

Naruto le puso las manos en la cara para acariciarla delicadamente con los dedos, mientras la fresca fragancia de la piel de su marido la embelesaba como un incienso embriagador.

Naruto rebuscó bajo su camisa y extrajo la alianza en la fina cadena. Tiro de ésta, rompiendo sus frágiles eslabones, y encajó el anillo de oro en el dedo anular de su esposa. Juntaron las manos por las palmas y las muñecas, repitiendo aquella ceremonia escocesa.

-Quiero satisfacerte por completo -dijo él tras agachar la frente hasta apoyarla en la suya-Dejar mi huella en tu alma. Quiero darte más placer del que puedas imaginar. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Hinata, como nunca lo he hecho con ninguna mujer.

-Pero tu herida... -balbuceó Hinata, que temblaba tanto que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio-. Tenemos que tener cuidado.

-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso.

Y le dio un beso suave y apasionado. Le soltó la mano, la acercó más y ejerció presión en sus hombros, espalda y caderas hasta amoldarla completamente a su cuerpo. Hinata lo deseaba con una avidez desmedida. Intentó besarlo con urgencia, y tiró de su ropa con un frenesí que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

-Despacio -murmuró-. La noche acaba de empezar y voy a amarte un buen rato.

-No podré seguir de pie mu... mucho más -se quejó Hinata con las piernas temblorosas. Su marido se quitó la chaqueta y dijo con voz ronca: -Échate en la cama, cariño.

Ella se tumbó medio recostada para ver cómo acababa de desnudarse. El vendaje blanco que le cruzaba el vientre le recordó lo cerca que había estado de perderlo. Eso la emocionó. Naruto significaba tanto para ella... La perspectiva de pasar esa noche con él la llenaba de una felicidad que parecía angustia.

El la cubrió delicadamente con su cuerpo y ella le acarició el pecho. Naruto le acarició la cara con los labios, y su aliento hizo estremecer a Hinata.

-Cariño, estos últimos días no he tenido nada que hacer salvo yacer en esta cama y pensar en las cosas que he procurado evitar toda mi vida. Una vez te dije que no estaba hecho para tener una esposa y una familia. Que no me interesaría en absoluto por un hijo, si tú... -Vaciló-. Pero lo cierto es que quiero que tengas un hijo mío. No sabía cuánto hasta que la muerte me rondó. Creí...

-Sonrió-. Maldita sea. No sé ser un buen marido ni un buen padre. Pero como en ambos sentidos pareces conformarte con relativamente poco, tal vez pueda complacerte. -Ensanchó la sonrisa al ver cómo Hinata fruncía el ceño con sorna y prosiguió, serio de nuevo-. Conozco muchas formas de evitar un embarazo. Pero cuando decidas que estás preparada, si lo decides, quiero que me digas...

Hinata le detuvo con la boca. En los minutos apasionados que siguieron, fue imposible decir más palabras. Se sumieron en un desconcierto de placer y alcanzaron una confluencia de emoción y deseo que parecía agudizarles los sentidos dolorosamente.

Naruto le abrió la bata para dejar al descubierto sus pechos y se los acarició con tanta suavidad como las alas de una mariposa. Los pezones, erectos, ansiaban su contacto y cuando por fin él rodeó uno con la boca, Hinata gimió de alivio. Al principio sólo se lo tocó repetidamente con la punta de la lengua con una delicadeza que la hizo arquear el cuerpo con una súplica incoherente. Poco a poco, Naruto fue aumentando las caricias, lamiéndole y chupándole los pechos hasta que la excitación recorrió las entrañas de su mujer como una ola de fuego.

De repente, la bata de terciopelo le oprimía la piel hipersensibilizada, y Hinata trató de quitársela torpemente. Naruto se dispuso a ayudarla bajándole las mangas por los brazos y separándole la prenda de la espalda y las caderas. Hinata suspiró de alivió y arqueó el cuerpo a la vez que rodeaba los hombros desnudos de su marido. Las manos suaves de Naruto le recorrían el cuerpo y le provocaban oleadas de placer. No podía hablar ni pensar, sólo reaccionar a las caricias de Naruto mientras éste le colocaba las extremidades en posturas cada vez más excitantes y le deslizaba la boca despacio por todo el cuerpo.

Unos inquisitivos dedos masculinos se le deslizaron entre los muslos para encontrar el elixir de su húmedo pubis. Hinata se ruborizó y gimió cuando Naruto extendió la humedad en círculos sensuales tras acariciar juguetonamente la abertura de su sexo.

-Naruto, por favor. Ya no puedo esperar más. Yo... -Se calló al notar que él la colocaba de costado y se encajaba contra sus nalgas. La rodeó con los brazos, lo que la hizo sentir segura y protegida incluso cuando él alargó una mano para separarle los muslos. Hinata se movió confusa al sentir la presión del tieso miembro y percatarse de que la estaba penetrando por atrás. Soltó un grito ahogado y giró la cara hacia el brazo musculoso que le rodeaba el cuello.

-Tranquila -susurró Naruto, a la vez que le apartaba el pelo de la oreja y el cuello para besarle esos sensibles puntos-. Deja que te ame de este modo, cariño.

La siguió acariciando y masajeando hasta que se relajó. La provocó con la punta de su sexo penetrándola apenas; cuando ella creía que lo haría por completo, se retiraba. Hinata empezó a balancearse contra él y a presionar con las caderas hacia atrás. Cuando por fin la penetró por completo, ella gimió con frenesí. Su postura no ofrecía mucho margen de movimientos, pero Naruto la embestía profundamente mientras ella reculaba para alentarlo con lascivia.

-Eres demasiado impaciente, cariño -le susurró-. No te esfuerces, deja que el placer te llegue poco a poco. Ven, apóyate en mí.

Le sujetó el muslo y se lo pasó por las rodillas, de modo que le quedaron las piernas muy separadas con las caderas apoyadas parcialmente en las suyas. Hinata gimoteó al notar cómo la penetraba aún más hondo mientras con los dedos le acariciaba rítmicamente el sexo.

Cegada por la pasión, Hinata tensó todos los músculos mientras esperaba que Naruto fuera aumentando su placer sin prisas. La llevó al límite y se retiró, la acercó de nuevo y la hizo esperar y esperar, hasta que al final la dejó llegar al orgasmo en una serie de convulsiones que sacudieron la cama.

Naruto seguía erecto cuando se retiró. Sus cabellos humedecidos relucieron como oro pagano mientras la dejaba boca arriba y le recorría el vientre con los labios. Hinata sacudió la cabeza para negarse, aturdida, incluso cuando le dobló las rodillas y se las levantó.

-Estoy exhausta... -gimió-. Espera, Naruto.

Él le buscó la piel húmeda con lametazos placenteros e insistió hasta que ella dejó de protestar.

Las delicadas caricias de Naruto tranquilizaron a Hinata, y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron acompasados. Pasados unos largos y pacientes minutos, él empezó a chupar y mordisquear el clítoris hinchado de Hinata, que suspiró y gimió nuevamente. Su marido siguió aumentando su placer moviendo la lengua con destreza mientras le sujetaba los muslos con los brazos. Parecía que el cuerpo de Hinata ya no era suyo, que sólo existía para recibir ese tormento enloquecedor. Quiso pronunciar el nombre de su marido, pero no pudo. Sin embargo, él pareció oír su súplica silenciosa y, como respuesta, hizo algo con la boca que le provocó una serie de clímax incandescentes. Cada vez que creía que todo había terminado, la recorría otra oleada de sensaciones, hasta que estuvo tan exhausta que le rogó que parara.

Naruto se alzó ante ella con los ojos brillantes y Hinata separó las piernas para recibirlo a la vez que le rodeaba la espalda con los brazos. Naruto le introdujo el miembro hasta penetrarla por completo. Cuando le acercó los labios a la oreja, ella apenas pudo oír lo que le susurraba por encima de los latidos de su corazón.

-Hinata... -le oyó decir-, quiero que llegues una vez más al orgasmo.

-No puedo... -negó débilmente.

-Sí puedes. Necesito sentirlo dentro de ti.

-No puedo más -aseguró ella mientras negaba débilmente-. De verdad que no...

-Sí puedes. Yo te ayudaré. -Le deslizó una mano por el vientre hasta el punto donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos -Déjame penetrarte más profundamente... más profundamente...

Hinata gimió y sollozó mientras los dedos de Naruto manipulaban con destreza su sexo. De repente, notó que la penetraba aún más, y su cuerpo excitado se abrió para recibirlo.

-Mmm... -murmuró él-. Sí, así... Oh, cariño, eres tan dulce...

Se movía entre las rodillas dobladas de Hinata, sobre sus caderas, y la embestía con inusitado brío. Ella le rodeaba con los brazos y las piernas, con la cara oculta en su cálida garganta, y gritó y gritó mientras su cuerpo palpitaba y se tensaba para proporcionar a Naruto una satisfacción increíble. Él se estremeció entre sus brazos y le aferró mechones de su hermosa cabellera mientras se entregaba totalmente a ella y la adoraba en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando Hinata despertó sola en la cama, lo primero que vio fue unas salpicaduras rosa esparcidas por las sábanas blancas, como si alguien hubiera derramado vino rosado en ellas. Parpadeó medio dormida y se apoyó en un codo para tocar una mancha con un dedo. Era un pétalo de rosa, arrancado de la flor y dejado con cuidado en la cama. Al echar un vistazo alrededor, descubrió que habían diseminado los pétalos sobre ella. Esbozó una sonrisa y se recostó de nuevo en la cama fragante.

La noche de embriagadora sensualidad parecía haber formado parte de un largo sueño erótico. Apenas podía creerse las cosas que había permitido hacer a Naruto, intimidades que jamás había imaginado posibles. Y en el adormilado período posterior a su acto apasionado, él la había recostado en su pecho y habían hablado durante lo que parecían horas. Hinata incluso le había contado la historia de la noche en que ella, Ino y las compañeras de infancia Sakura y Tenten se habían hecho amigas, sentadas en una hilera de sillas durante un baile.

-Hicimos una lista de posibles pretendientes y la anotamos en nuestros carnets de baile vacíos -le explicó-. Lord Uchiha estaba de primero en la lista, por supuesto. Y tú estabas de último, porque no eras de los que se casan.

Naruto rió con voz ronca a la vez que entrelazaba íntimamente las piernas desnudas con las suyas.

-Estaba esperando que tú me lo pidieras.

-Ni siquiera me mirabas -puso morritos Hinata-. No eras la clase de hombre que baila con las floreros del baile.

Naruto le acarició el pelo y guardó silencio un momento.

-No, no lo era -admitió al fin-. Fui un imbécil por no haberme fijado en ti. Si me hubiera molestado en pasar sólo cinco minutos contigo, no te me habrías escapado. Y la habría seducido como si fuera aún la virginal doncella, la habría engatusado para que le dejara hacerle el amor otra vez, tal como habían hecho.

Hinata efectuó sus abluciones matinales recordando las horas de ternura apasionada como si fueran un sueño. Se puso un vestido de lana forrado de seda y bajó para reunirse con Naruto, quien seguramente estaría en la oficina del club ojeando los recibos de la noche anterior. En el club sólo había los empleados que limpiaban el local para la próxima noche, y los contratistas, que estaban instalando una moqueta nueva y pintando el enmaderado.

El entrar en la oficina, vio a Naruto y Neji en lados opuestos de la mesa. Ambos examinaban libros contables, tachaban algunas entradas con una pluma y efectuaban anotaciones en los márgenes. Los dos alzaron los ojos cuando ella cruzó el umbral. Hinata sólo sostuvo brevemente la mirada de Naruto, pues le resultó difícil conservar la compostura delante de él después de la intimidad de la noche anterior.  
Naruto se detuvo en seco al verla, como si hubiera olvidado lo que estaba diciendo. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos se sentía aún cómodo con unos sentimientos que eran demasiado nuevos y fuertes. Tras darles los buenos días, les pidió que no se levantaran y se situó junto a la silla de Naruto.

-¿Has desayunado ya? -le preguntó.

Él sacudió la cabeza con los ojos brillantes al mirarla.

-Todavía no.

-Iré a la cocina a ver qué hay.

-Espera un momento -le pidió Naruto-. Ya casi hemos terminado.

Mientras los dos hombres comentaban unos últimos aspectos del negocio, referidos a una posible inversión en la construcción de una galería comercial en St. James' Street, Naruto tomó la mano que Hinata había apoyado en la mesa. Distraídamente, se acercó el dorso de los dedos a la mandíbula y la oreja mientras contemplaba la propuesta por escrito. Aunque él no era consciente de lo que revelaba ese despreocupado gesto de familiaridad, Hinata se sonrojó cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Neji por encima de la cabeza de su marido. El joven le dedicó una expresión de regaño simulado, como una niñera que pillara dos niños jugando a besarse, y sonrió al ver cómo Hinata se ruborizaba aún más.

Ajeno al intercambio, Naruto entregó la propuesta a Neji que se puso serio al instante.

-No acaba de gustarme -comentó Naruto-. No esta claro que haya negocio suficiente en la zona para sostener una galería comercial, especialmente con estos alquileres. Sospecho que en un año se habrá convertido en un elefante blanco.

-¿Un elefante blanco? -preguntó Hinata.

Desde la puerta les llegó otra voz: lord Uchiha.

-Un elefante blanco es un animal poco común -explicó el conde con una sonrisa-. No sólo es caro sino también difícil de mantener. Históricamente, cuando un rey quería arruinar a alguien, le regalaba un elefante blanco.

-Sasuke entró, dio un besamanos a Hinata y se dirigió a mi opinión, tu valoración de la futura galería comercial es correcta. No hace mucho me propusieron invertir en este proyecto y lo rechazaré por los mismos motivos.

-Seguro que resultará que los dos estamos equivocados -repuso Naruto.

-Nadie debería intentar predecir nada relacionado con las mujeres y sus compras. -Se levantó para estrechar la mano al y yo íbamos a desayunar. ¿Nos acompañas?

-Tomaré un café -asintió Sasuke-. Perdona que haya venido sin avisar, pero tengo noticias. Finalmente pude reunirme con lord Orochimaru esta mañana -prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, Hinata y Neji.

-Admitió haber sido el propietario original de la pistola. Me contó en confianza que, hará unos tres años, había dado el juego de pistolas de duelo al señor Danzo Shimura, junto con algunas joyas de la familia y otras bagatelas, para conseguir un nuevo plazo para saldar sus deudas con el club.

-¿Está escondiendo Shimura a Tokuma? -Hinata había parpadeado de sorpresa al oír mencionar al antiguo director del club.

-Es probable.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Significa eso que Shimura puede haber contratado a Tokuma para que atentara contra mi vida?

-Lo averiguaremos -aseguró Naruto-. Iré a ver a Shimura hoy mismo.

-Te acompañaré -dijo Sasuke- Mis fuentes me consiguieron su dirección. De hecho, no está lejos de aquí.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, pero no quiero causarte más molestias con este asunto -replicó Naruto-. Dudo que a tu esposa le gustara que te hiciera correr algún riesgo. Neji me acompañará.

Hinata se dispuso a objetar porque sabía que Naruto estaría más seguro si lo acompañaba Sasuke. Su marido apenas se estaba recuperando de su herida. Y si se le ocurría hacer algo insensato o desacertado, a Neji no le sería fácil disuadirlo. Al fin y al cabo, Neji era empleado suyo. Sasuke conocía perfectamente a Naruto y podía influir en él.

Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera decir una palabra, Sasuke dijo:

-Seguro que Neji es un hombre muy capaz. Por eso debería encargarse de la seguridad de Hinata y quedarse con ella.

Naruto entornó los ojos para discutir, pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca ya que Hinata le tomó un brazo y se apoyó en él con una presión ligera y confiada.

-Yo lo preferiría así -indicó.

Naruto la miró y su expresión se suavizó. Hinata tuvo la emocionante impresión de que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para complacerla.

-Si la presencia de Neji te tranquiliza, así se hará -dijo él.

La objeción de Naruto a que Sasuke lo acompañara obedecía a lo violenta que todavía era la relación entre ambos. No era precisamente cómodo pasar el rato en compañía de un hombre cuya mujer habías raptado tiempo atrás. La paliza que Sasuke le había dado después había relajado un poco las cosas, y la posterior disculpa de Naruto también había ido bien. Y parecía que su matrimonio con Hinata y el hecho de que hubiera arriesgado su vida por ella, había predispuesto al conde a verlo con cierta aprobación que podría, con el tiempo, recomponer la vieja amistad. Sin embargo, su relación había adoptado una nueva forma que tal vez nunca alcanzaría la fluidez de antaño.

Para ser un hombre que se había dedicado a vivir sin arrepentimientos, Naruto estaba teniendo muchas dudas sobre su comportamiento en el pasado. En particular, su actitud hacia Sakura Haruno había constituido un error garrafal. Había sido un idiota al estar dispuesto a sacrificar una sólida amistad por una mujer a la que en realidad no deseaba. Si se hubiera planteado las alternativas, podría haber descubierto a Hinata, que había estado ahí, delante de sus narices.

Para alivio de Naruto, Sasuke charló afablemente en el carruaje que los conducía a las afueras de Londres, donde estaban urbanizando campos para construir viviendas de clase media. La dirección de Danzo Shimura era la de un hombre de una buena posición económica. Mientras reflexionaba con amargura sobre cuánto dinero habría obtenido Shimura durante los años que había desfalcado al club, Naruto contó a Sasuke todo lo que sabía sobre el antiguo director. El tema volvía una y otra vez a la situación de las finanzas del club en ese momento y a la necesaria reestructuración de las inversiones.

Para Naruto fue un regalo del cielo poder confiarse a Sasuke, una de las personas con mejores aptitudes financieras del país y que le ofreció la opinión de alguien entendido en tales asuntos. Y a ninguno de los dos se le escapó que la discusión suponía una ruptura drástica con el pasado, cuando Naruto parloteaba sobre escándalos y aventuras, lo que siempre provocaba un sermón condescendiente de Sasuke. Esta conversación discurrió en mayor igualdad de condiciones, entre dos hombres que de repente tenían más en común que antes.

El carruaje se paró en una nueva plaza residencial. Todas las casas eran de tres pisos y estrechas, ya que no llegaban a los cinco metros de ancho. Una cocinera vieja de aspecto cansado abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado cuando entraron a empujones. La casa parecía ser una de las que solían alquilarse amuebladas a profesionales solteros de clase media.

Dado que toda la residencia consistía en tres habitaciones y un excusado, no fue difícil localizar a Shimura. El antiguo director del club estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea de un salón que apestaba a alcohol. Los alféizares de ambas ventanas estaban cubiertos de botellas, y también había junto al hogar. Shimura miró a sus intempestivos visitantes con los ojos vidriosos del borracho habitual. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando Naruto lo había despedido dos meses atrás, hinchado y descuidado, con los dientes cariados, la nariz roja y la cara rubicunda llena de venitas.

Se llevó un vaso a la boca, bebió un buen trago, sonrió y los miró con ojos húmedos.

-Me habían dicho que le habían agujereado las tripas -dijo a Naruto -Pero como no parece un fantasma, supongo que era un falso rumor.

-En realidad, es cierto -respondió Naruto con frialdad- Pero el diablo no me quiso.

La idea de que Shimura pudiera ser responsable del intento de asesinato de su esposa le hacía difícil contenerse. Sólo el hecho de que tenía la información que necesitaban lo refrenaba.

Shimura rió entre dientes y señaló las botellas.

-Sírvanse ustedes mismos si quieren. No suelen visitarme caballeros tan distinguidos.

-Es muy amable, pero no, gracias -dijo Sasuke-. Hemos venido a preguntarle por una anterior visita suya. Tokuma. ¿Sabe dónde está?

-¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? -contestó Shimura, imperturbable, tras tomar otro trago.

Sasuke sacó del bolsillo la pistola hecha de encargo y se la mostró. -¿Dónde la consiguió? -resolló el borracho con los ojos desorbitados y una tonalidad púrpura en la cara.

-Tokuma la usó la noche del tiroteo -informó Naruto, esforzándose por controlar la cólera- Y aunque dudo que el bulto maltrecho que lleva sobre los hombros contenga un cerebro operativo, hasta usted debería poder deducir las consecuencias de su implicación en un intento de asesinato. ¿Le apetece una larga estancia en la cárcel de Fleet Ditch? Podríamos arreglarlo en cuestión de...

-St. Namikaze -advirtió Sasuke en voz baja mientras Shimura resollaba y se atragantaba.

-¡Debió de robármela! -gritó Shimura, y derramó parte de la bebida en el suelo-. El muy bribón. No sabía que la tenía él. ¡No es culpa mía, se lo aseguro! Yo sólo quiero que me dejen en paz. ¡Maldito cabrón!

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio?

-Hará tres semanas. -Una vez terminada la bebida, Shimura recogió la botella del suelo y bebió de ella como un niño del biberón-. Se quedaba aquí de vez en cuando después de irse del Hyuga's. No tenía a donde ir. Ni siquiera le dejaban dormir en un asilo pues ya se le nota la sífilis.

-¿Sífilis? -Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada rápida

-Sí, el mal francés. -Shimura miró a Naruto con desdén -Una enfermedad que conlleva a la locura. Antes de dejar el Hyuga's ya mostraba síntomas: habla lenta, temblores faciales, grietas en la nariz. Había que estar ciego para no verlo.

-No suelo examinar el aspecto de mis empleados con tanta atención -dijo Naruto, mientras las ideas se le agolpaban en la cabeza. La sífilis era una desagradable enfermedad de transmisión sexual que desembocaba en lo que los médicos llamaban «páresis del demente». Provocaba locura, algunas veces parálisis parcial y una pérdida horripilante de las partes carnosas del cuerpo, incluido el tejido blando de la nariz. Si Tokuma la tenía en estado tan avanzado, no había esperanza para él.

Pero ¿por qué, en su demencia, se había obsesionado con Hinata?

-Es probable que ya haya perdido la cabeza -dijo Shimura con amargura antes de levantar la botella para echar otro trago. Cerró los ojos al notar el ardor del alcohol y apoyó el mentón en el pecho-. Vino aquí la noche del tiroteo vociferando que lo había matado a usted. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, el hombre, y se quejaba de dolor de cabeza. Tenía un montón de ideas raras. Así que pagué a un hombre para que lo llevara a una casa para incurables, la que está en el camino de Knightsbridge. Ahora Tokuma está ahí, o bien muerto o en un estado que haría que la muerte pareciera una bendición.

-¿Por qué trató de matar a mi esposa? -preguntó Naruto- Sabe Dios que nunca le hizo daño.

-El pobre cabrón siempre la despreció -respondió Shimura con aire taciturno-. Incluso desde la infancia. Después de cada visita de Hinata al club, cuando Tokuma veía lo que disfrutaba Hyuga con ella, se pasaba días huraño e irritable. Se burlaba de ella... -Se detuvo con una sonrisa nostálgica- Era una niña muy divertida. tartamuda, tímida y redonda como una marsopa. Me dijeron que ahora es una belleza, aunque me cuesta imaginármela.

-¿Era Hyuga el padre de Tokuma? -preguntó Sasuke con gesto imperturbable. La pregunta sobresaltó a Naruto.

-Podría -dijo madre juraba que lo era. -Dejó la botella a un lado y entrelazó los dedos sobre su barriga- Era prostituta en un burdel. La noche más afortunada de su vida fue la que prestó sus servicios a Hiashi Hyuga. Este le tomó simpatía y pagó a la madame para que fuera de su uso exclusivo. Un día, la prostituta le dijo que estaba preñada y que el hijo era suyo. Y Hyuga, que era fácil de convencer, le concedió el beneficio de la duda. La mantuvo el resto de su vida y dejó que el muchacho trabajara en el club cuando fue lo bastante mayor. La mujer murió hace muchos años. Justo antes le contó a Tokuma que Hyuga era su padre. Cuando el muchacho se enfrentó a Hyuga, éste le dijo que, tanto si era cierto como si no, sería un secreto. No quería reconocer a Tokuma como hijo suyo. Por un lado, el chico no fue nunca lo que se dice idóneo, y por otro, a Hyuga jamás le importó un comino nadie que no fuera su hija. Quería que Hinata se lo quedara todo cuando él estirase la pata. Tokuma culpaba de ello a Hinata, por supuesto. Creía que, de no ser por ella, Hyuga lo habría reconocido y hecho más por él. Es probable que tuviera razón en eso. -Frunció el ceño con tristeza-. Cuando Hinata lo llevó a usted al club, milord, Tokuma ya tenía la sífilis, y fue entonces cuando empezó la locura. Un triste final para una vida triste.

Shimura se detuvo y dirigió una mirada de lúgubre satisfacción a ambos hombres.

-Si quieren vengarse de un pobre loco, lo encontrarán en el hospital Tottenham -añadió-Obtengan la reparación que puedan, señores, pero si vamos a eso, el Creador ya ha impuesto a Tokuma el peor castigo que puede soportar un cuerpo.

.

.

Continuará...


	22. Inseguridad

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**21: Inseguridad**

* * *

Las horas que Naruto estuvo fuera, Hinata se dedicó a efectuar pequeñas tareas en el club: ordenar dinero y recibos, contestar correspondencia y, por último, ocuparse del montón de cartas sin abrir dirigidas a Naruto. Naturalmente, no pudo resistirse a abrir unas cuantas. Estaban llenas de insinuaciones e indirectas, y dos daban a entender incluso que, para entonces, Naruto estaría cansado ya de su esposa. La intención de las remitentes era tan evidente que Hinata sintió vergüenza ajena. También sirvieron para recordarle el pasado promiscuo de Naruto, cuando su ocupación principal consistía en coleccionar aventuras amorosas.

No era fácil depositar la confianza en un hombre así sin sentirse como una tonta. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que las mujeres siempre admirarían y desearían a Naruto. Pero Hinata creía que su marido merecía la oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Si estaba en sus manos ofrecerle empezar de nuevo, y si su apuesta salía bien, las recompensas para ambos serían infinitas. Ella era lo bastante fuerte como para correr el riesgo de amarlo, para exigirle cosas, para tener confianza en él. Y daba la impresión de que Naruto deseaba ser tratado como un hombre corriente, tener a alguien que no se fijara sólo en la belleza perecedera de su apariencia y que le interesara algo más que sus técnicas amatorias.

Tras observar, con una punzada de satisfacción, cómo las cartas ardían en la chimenea, le entró sueño y fue a la habitación principal a echarse una siesta. A pesar de su cansancio, le costó relajarse ya que estaba preocupada por Naruto. Le venían a la cabeza toda clase de pensamientos hasta que su agotado cerebro puso fin a esta inquietud inútil y consiguió dormirse.

Cuando despertó una hora después, Naruto estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella. La observaba atentamente. Hinata se incorporó y le sonrió con timidez.

-Cuando duermes, pareces una niña pequeña -comentó Naruto a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello alborotado.

-¿Encontraron al señor Tokuma?

-Sí y no. Primero cuéntame qué hiciste en mi ausencia.

-Ayudé a Neji con las cosas de la oficina. Y quemé todas las cartas de esas mujeres perdidamente enamoradas de ti. La llama era tan grande que me sorprende que nadie llamara a los bomberos.

-¿Leíste alguna? -preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Unas cuantas -admitió Hinata a la vez que alzaba un hombro con indiferencia-Te preguntaban si te habías cansado ya de tu mujer.

-Pues no. -Le deslizó una mano por el muslo-. Estoy cansado de incontables noches de chismorreo repetitivo y tibio coqueteo. Estoy cansado de encuentros sin sentido con mujeres aburridas. Todas son iguales para mí, ¿sabes? La única que me ha importado alguna vez eres tú.

-Comprendo que te deseen -dijo Hinata, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos-. Pero no estoy dispuesta a compartirte.

-No tendrás que hacerlo. -Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Cuéntame lo de Tokuma -pidió Hinata, y deslizó las manos para acariciar las muñecas de su marido.

Guardó silencio mientras Naruto describía el encuentro con Danzo Shimura y sus revelaciones sobre Tokuma y su madre. Se sorprendió y sintió una enorme lástima por él. El pobre hombre no tenía la culpa de su origen, ni de la indiferencia con que había sido criado y que lo había llenado de tanto resentimiento.

-Qué extraño -murmuró- Siempre creí e incluso deseé que Neji fuera mi hermano, pero jamás se me ocurrió que lo fuese Tokuma, había sido siempre tan inaccesible y agresivo...  
Sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto fue ello consecuencia del rechazo de Hiashi Hyuga? Sin duda no sentirte querido por el hombre que puede ser tu padre, ser un secreto vergonzoso para él, amargaría a cualquiera.

-Fuimos al hospital Tottenham, donde está ingresado en la sala de incurables -prosiguió Naruto-. Es un lugar inmundo, que necesita fondos desesperadamente. Hay mujeres y niños que...  
-Se detuvo con una mueca al recordarlo-. Prefiero no describirlo. Un administrador del hospital nos dijo que Tokuma fue ingresado con sífilis terminal.

-Quiero ayudarlo -dijo Hinata con decisión- Al menos podemos enviarlo a un hospital mejor...

-No será posible, cariño. -Naruto le recorrió la mano con la yema de los dedos-. Murió hace dos días. Nos mostraron la tumba donde está enterrado junto con otros dos pacientes.

Hinata apartó la mirada para asimilar esta información. Le sorprendió que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.

-Pobre hombre -dijo con voz ronca-Lo compadezco.

-Yo no -repuso Naruto-. Aunque haya crecido sin el cariño de su padre, eso no lo diferencia de muchísima otra gente que se ha abierto paso en el mundo sola. Lo tuvo mejor que Neji, cuya sangre gitana lo convierte en víctima de prejuicios.  
No llores, Hinata. Tokuma no se merecía ni una lágrima.

-Lo siento -se excusó ella tras suspirar-. No suelo ser tan emotiva, pero es que estas semanas han sido muy difíciles. Tengo los sentimientos a flor de piel y no logro controlarlos como es debido.

Naruto la acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Cariño, no te disculpes por ser emotiva. Has pasado las de Caín. Y sólo un desalmado como yo podría apreciar el coraje que se necesita para ser sincero con los sentimientos de uno mismo.

Ella suspiró temblorosa.

-Tal vez esté mal por mi parte, pero a pesar de que compadezco a Tokuma, me siento aliviada de que haya muerto. Por su culpa, casi te pierdo.

Naruto buscó entre los cabellos de su esposa hasta encontrar el delicado contorno de la oreja.

-No tendrás tanta suerte.

-No lo digas ni en broma -replicó Hinata. Echó la cabeza atrás parar mirarlo, todavía entre sus brazos-. Yo... -la voz le tembló- creo que no podría vivir sin ti.

Naruto le deslizó la mano por la nuca, la acercó de nuevo a su hombro y apoyó un momento la cabeza en el cabello de su esposa.

-Por cierto, Hinata -musitó-, debo de tener corazón después de todo, porque ahora mismo me duele muchísimo.

-¿Sólo el corazón? -sugirió con ingenio Hinata, lo que le hizo reír.

-También otras cosas -concedió mientras la tendía en la cama con un brillo pícaro en los ojos- Y como eres mi esposa, es tu deber aliviar todos mis dolores.

Hinata levantó los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Ajenos a los asuntos personales de los propietarios o los empleados del Hyuga's, los clientes del club siguieron llenando el local todas las noches, especialmente cuando se supo que ya no había posibilidad de hacerse miembro dado que el límite se estableció en dos mil quinientos. Quienes deseaban ser miembros, tenían que inscribirse en una lista de espera con la esperanza de que se produjera una vacante.

El extraño emparejamiento de un vizconde sin dinero y un club de juego en decadencia habían producido una alquimia sorprendente. Los empleados se contagiaban de la dinámica energía de Naruto o eran despedidos. El local era dirigido con una eficiencia implacable, inédita hasta entonces en el Hyuga's. Ni siquiera Hiashi Hyuga en sus buenos tiempos había dirigido su pequeño imperio con semejante mano de hierro.

En el pasado, el resentimiento oculto de Hyuga hacia la aristocracia le había llevado a tratar a muchos miembros del club con una sumisión servil que los incomodaba vagamente. Naruto, en cambio, era uno de los suyos. Era tranquilo y, aun así, tan gallardo que su presencia parecía infundir emoción al ambiente. Cuando estaba cerca, los miembros del club reían más, gastaban más, hablaban más, comían más.

Mientras que en otros clubes servían el bistec y la tarta de manzana habituales, el variado bufé del Hyuga's se reponía sin cesar con platos espectaculares: ensalada caliente de langosta, faisán a la cazuela, gambas con puré de apio, codorniz rellena de uva y queso, servida con salsa de crema. Y el favorito de la mayoría: un pastel de almendra recubierto de frambuesas y una gruesa capa de merengue.

La comida y el entretenimiento mejoraron tan deprisa en el Hyuga's que las mujeres empezaban a quejarse de que sus maridos pasaban demasiadas noches en el club.

El carácter conversador de Naruto había encontrado una salida perfecta en el Hyuga's. Sabía cómo crear un ambiente en el que los hombres pudieran relajarse y pasárselo bien, y mientras lo hacían, les despojaba de su dinero casi inadvertidamente. Se jugaba con una honestidad escrupulosa, dado que el juego era, en teoría, ilegal, aunque se practicaba abiertamente en todo Londres. Dirigir un club respetable era la mejor forma de evitar acciones judiciales.

Si bien al principio Naruto tuvo que soportar algunos comentarios burlones de sus conocidos, su actitud cambiaba cuando tenían que pedirle crédito o que aplazara el cobro de sus deudas. Para ser un hombre que nunca había tenido demasiado dinero, poseía una habilidad sorprendente para manejarlo. Como Neji había dicho con admiración, Naruto tenía la habilidad de un terrier para descubrir un dudoso saldo bancario o cualquier cosa que afectara la capacidad de pago de un miembro.

Una noche, mientras Hinata estaba junto a la mesa de Neji en la sala principal viendo cómo Naruto presidía una partida de dados particularmente fuerte, fue consciente de que había un hombre mayor a su lado. Era lord Hatake, un caballero que Naruto le había presentado la semana anterior.

-Milord -murmuró Hinata cuando él le dio un besamanos-. Me alegra volver a verlo.

-El placer es mío, lady St. Namikaze -repuso lord Hatake con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos dirigieron una mirada a la mesa de juego donde Naruto acababa de decir una ocurrencia para disminuir la tensión de la partida. Una carcajada recorrió el grupo, y Hinata se maravilló de la naturalidad con que su marido desempeñaba su papel, como si hubiera nacido para él. Aunque resultara extraño, parecía sentirse más en casa de lo que se había sentido nunca su padre.

A Hiashi Hyuga, dado su carácter nervioso, siempre le había costado ocultar su preocupación cuando algún miembro del club tenía una racha extraordinaria que amenazaba con hacer saltar la banca. Naruto, en cambio, permanecía sereno e inmutable en cualquier circunstancia.

Lord Hatake debió de tener pensamientos parecidos, porque observó a Naruto y dijo distraídamente: -No creí que volvería a ver a otro así.

-¿Milord? -preguntó Hinata con una medio sonrisa, porque en ese momento Naruto detectó su presencia y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Sólo he visto a otro hombre supervisar un club de juego de este modo -declaró Hatake, como ensimismado en el recuerdo de tiempos lejanos-. Como si fuera su coto de caza personal, y él, el depredador más encantador del mundo.

-¿Se refiere a mi padre? -dijo Hinata.

-No, por Dios -sonrió Hatake a la vez que sacudía la cabeza- No era su padre.

-¿Quién...? -empezó Hinata, pero su pregunta quedó sin terminar ya que su marido llegó junto a ellos.

-Milady -murmuró Naruto, y puso una mano en la espalda de su mujer. Y mientras dirigía una sonrisa a Hatake añadió-: Tengo que advertirte, amor mío, que este caballero es un lobo disfrazado de cordero. Aunque ella creyó que el comentario molestaría al hombre, Hatake rió encantado, halagado en su vanidad.

-Si tuviera veinte años menos, se la quitaría. A pesar de su tan cacareado encanto, no puede compararse al mío de entonces.

-La edad no lo ha cambiado nada -comentó Naruto con una sonrisa- Discúlpeme, milord, si llevo a mi esposa a un lugar más seguro.

-Es evidente que este hombre tan escurridizo ha quedado atrapado en sus irresistibles redes, milady -dijo Hatake a Hinata- Vaya, pues, y aplaque sus celos.

-Lo intentaré -repuso Hinata con timidez, sin saber cómo responder a semejante afirmación. Por alguna razón, ambos hombres rieron, y Naruto se llevó a Hinata de la sala principal sin retirarle la mano de la espalda.

-¿Va todo bien, cariño? -le preguntó mientras andaban.

-Sí. Yo... -Sonrió y añadió de forma poco convincente-: Sólo quería verte. Se pararon junto a una columna y él se inclinó para robarle un beso.

-¿Jugamos una partida de billar? -susurró con los ojos brillantes, y sonrió al ver cómo ella se ruborizaba.

La popularidad del club aumentó todavía más cuando los periódicos empezaron a recomendarlo con comentarios rimbombantes: «Finalmente, el Hyuga's ocupa un lugar entre los clubes más frecuentados por los caballeros de la élite londinense, distinguiéndose como un local del que todos los miembros de la aristocracia aspiran a formar parte. La cocina satisface los paladares más exigentes, y la selección de vinos resulta atractiva para los gustos más refinados...» Y en otro editorial: «Nunca podrá elogiarse lo suficiente la calidad del local recientemente reformado, que proporciona un decorado espléndido a una clientela caracterizada por su superioridad personal e intelectual. No es extraño que la cantidad de solicitudes para convertirse en miembro del club supere con mucho el número de vacantes...»  
Y uno más: «Muchos han sugerido que el renacimiento del Hyuga's sólo podía ser obra de un caballero dotado de un extraordinario encanto, versado en moda, política y literatura, y familiarizado con la aristocracia. Se trata, por supuesto, del conocido lord St. Namikaze, actual propietario de un club que augura convertirse en toda una institución de la vida social del West End londinense.».

Sentada una noche en la oficina, Hinata leía los editoriales con asombro. No había esperado la atención pública que se estaba prestando a Naruto y el club. Aunque estaba contenta de que su marido triunfara, no podía evitar preguntarse qué ocurriría cuando ella se quitara el luto y empezaran a frecuentar la alta sociedad de Londres. No le cabía duda de que los invitarían a muchos sitios. Y el caso era que, como era una de las floreros, no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para aprender a tratar con la gente. Tendría que superar su torpeza y timidez y aprender a ser ingeniosa, encantadora y segura de sí misma.

-¿Por qué frunces el ceño, cariño? -Naruto se sentó a la mesa y la miró con una sonrisa-¿Has leído algo desagradable?.

-Al contrario -dijo Hinata con tristeza-. Todo el mundo está entusiasmado con el club.

-Comprendo -aseguró mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula con el índice-. Y eso te preocupa porque...

La explicación le salió impulsivamente:

-Porque te estás haciendo muy fa... famoso, por algo distinto a ir detrás de todas las faldas, me refiero. Y por tanto estarás muy solicitado, y algún día yo... yo me quitaré el luto, lo que significa que iremos a bailes y veladas, y no creo que pueda evitar esconderme por los rincones porque to... todavía soy la típica florero insegura. Tengo que aprender a ser ocurrente y serena, y a hablar con la ge... gente. Si no te enfadarás o, peor aún, te avergonzarás de mí, y yo...

-Hinata, por Dios... -Acercó una silla y se sentó en ella con las rodillas por fuera de las de su mujer. Le tomó ambas manos y le sonrió-. No puedes estar veinte minutos sin preocuparte por algo, ¿verdad? Sólo tendrás que ser como eres.

Se agachó para besarle las manos y, cuando levantó la cabeza, había dejado de sonreír y lucía una mirada sensual. Le puso un pulgar sobre la alianza y frotó suavemente las palabras grabadas.

-¿Cómo iba a avergonzarme de ti? -prosiguió-. Soy yo quien fue un completo granuja. Tú no has hecho nada censurable en toda tu vida. Y en cuanto a las reuniones de salón, espero que jamás te vuelvas como esas tontas superficiales que charlan sin cesar sin llegar a decir nada interesante.  
-La acercó más hacia él y le acarició el cuello con los labios justo donde terminaba el vestido. Luego suspiró sobre el punto que había humedecido, lo que hizo estremecer a Hinata  
\- No eres la típica florero insegura. Pero tienes mi permiso para esconderte por los rincones, cariño, siempre y cuando me lleves contigo. De hecho, insistiré en ello. Te advierto que me porto muy mal en esas situaciones. Es probable que te pervierta en glorietas y balcones, bajo escaleras y detrás de macetas con plantas variadas. Y si te quejas, te recordaré que no deberías haberte casado con un mujeriego incorregible.

-No me quejaré -aseguró Hinata, arqueando un poco el cuello mientras Naruto se lo acariciaba con los dedos.

-Veo que conoces tus deberes -susurró con una sonrisa, y le mordisqueó el lado del a ser una influencia terrible para ti. Dame un beso y sube a tomar un baño. Cuando hayas terminado, estaré ahí contigo.

La bañera estaba a medio llenar cuando Hinata entró en la habitación. Matsuri y otra criada recogían unos aguamaniles para efectuar un viaje más a la planta baja. Acalorada y distraída tras los besos de Naruto, Hinata empezó a desabrocharse las mangas del vestido.

-La ayudaré a desvestirse cuando vuelva con el agua que falta, milady -se ofreció Matsuri.

-Gracias -sonrió Hinata.

Se acercó al tocador y cogió un frasco de perfume, un regalo que le había enviado Sakura hacía poco. A su amiga le encantaba entretenerse con perfumes y fragancias, y recientemente había empezado a experimentar sus propias combinaciones. Este aroma era exuberante y equilibrado, con rosas y especias acres mezcladas con ámbar. Hinata vertió con cuidado unas gotas en el agua de la bañera e inhaló con placer el vapor fragante que se elevó.

Se sentó en una silla, se agachó para quitarse los zapatos y las medias, para lo que buscó por debajo del vestido a fin de desabrocharse las ligas. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y unos pasos suaves en la moqueta le erizaron la nuca.

Vio cómo una sombra avanzaba deprisa por el suelo. Se volvió y soltó un grito ahogado al ver una figura andrajosa. Se levantó de un brinco, volcando la silla. El intruso habló con voz rasposa:

-Ni una palabra. O la rajo del cuello a la entrepierna.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Final: Mi amor es tuyo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**22: Mi amor es tuyo**

* * *

El hombre empuñaba un cuchillo largo. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podría alcanzarla con un solo movimiento.

Ninguna pesadilla o temor infantil podría compararse con aquel horripilante hombre. Hinata se movió despacio para intentar colocarse al otro lado de la bañera. El loco iba vestido con poco más que harapos y mostraba su perfil izquierdo de un modo extraño, como si fuera una marioneta descentrada. En cada centímetro de piel visible manos, cuello, cara, tenía llagas purulentas. Pero lo más horroroso eran los repulsivos restos de lo que tiempo atrás había sido una nariz. Aquel hombre parecía una quimera, un revoltijo de carne, extremidades y rasgos que no pertenecían a un mismo cuerpo.

Entonces Hinata lo reconoció a pesar de la suciedad, las llagas y la destrozada cara. Le costó mucho conservar la calma en medio del pánico que la atenazaba.

-Señor Tokuma... -dijo con asombro-. En el hospital di... dijeron que había muerto...

-Me marché de ese maldito agujero -refunfuñó con la cabeza ladeada de un modo extraño-Rompí una ventana y me escapé de noche. Ya estaba harto de que esos imbéciles me hicieran tragar sus malditos brebajes. -Avanzó hacia ella con pasos desacompasados. Hinata rodeó la bañera despacio mientras el corazón se le desbocaba-. Pero no iba a acabar en ese hoyo de mierda sin mandarla antes al infierno.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hinata procurando no dirigir la vista hacia la puerta, donde había visto movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. Pensó que debía de ser Matsuri. La forma borrosa desapareció sin hacer ruido, y Hinata rogó que la criada hubiera corrido por ayuda. Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de Tokuma.

-Usted me lo quitó todo -gruñó él- Se lo dio todo, el muy cabrón. Él sólo quería a una tartamuda fea, pero yo era su hijo. ¡Su hijo! Sin embargo, me escondió como si fuera un orinal sucio. -Se le crispó la cara-. Hice todo lo que me pidió. Habría matado para complacerlo, pero daba igual. ¡Sólo la quería a usted, zorra asquerosa!

-Lo siento -dijo Hinata, y su pena sincera pareció desconcertarlo. Se detuvo y la miró con un gesto extraño-. Señor... Tokuma... Mi padre sí le quería. Su última voluntad fue que lo ayudáramos y lo cuidáramos.

-¡Es demasiado tarde para eso! -exclamó él, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza como si le doliera insoportablemente-. Maldita sea... Que se pudra en el infierno...

Hinata vio una posibilidad de huir y salió disparada hacia la puerta. Pero Tokuma la atrapó y la lanzó de bruces contra la pared. El golpe en la cabeza le redujo la visión a una titilante nube negra. Parpadeó y gimió mientras intentaba enfocar los ojos. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y el cuello.

Poco a poco comprendió que tenía el brazo de Tokuma alrededor del cuello, con el cuchillo a unos centímetros de la garganta. Notaba la presión de la hoja afilada cada vez que inspiraba. Tokuma respiraba con dificultad y su aliento apestaba a descomposición. Hinata percibió los temblores de su cuerpo y sus esfuerzos por controlarse.

-Iremos a verlo juntos -le dijo cerca de la oreja.

-¿A quién? -masculló Hinata, aturdida.

-A nuestro querido padre. Iremos a verlo al infierno... usted y yo. -Soltó una carcajada-Estará jugando al póquer con el mismísimo diablo. -Le apretó el cuchillo en el cuello y pareció disfrutar de verla estremecerse-. La mataré... Y después me suicidaré. ¿Qué le parecerá a Hyuga vernos llegar del brazo al infierno?.

Mientras Hinata buscaba con desesperación una respuesta que lo calmase un poco, se oyó una voz tranquila desde la puerta:

-Tokuma.

Era Naruto, con un aspecto frío y sereno. Aunque el peligro no disminuyó, Hinata sintió un enorme alivio al verlo. Su marido entró en la habitación despacio.

-Al parecer, los registros del Tottenham dejan mucho que desear -comentó sin mirar a Hinata. Tenía la vista puesta en Tokuma, al que observaba con ojos brillantes e hipnotizadores.

-Creí que le había metido una bala en el cuerpo -soltó Tokuma con brusquedad.

-No fue más que un leve rasguño -replicó Naruto y se encogió de hombros-. Dígame, ¿cómo logró entrar en el club? Tenemos hombres en todas las puertas.

-Por la carbonera. Hay un depósito que da al Rogue's Lañe. Nadie lo conoce. Ni siquiera ese gitano. -Al ver que Naruto se acercaba, añadió-: Retroceda o la atravieso como a una paloma en un asador.

La mirada de Naruto se centró en el cuchillo, que Tokuma había colocado como si fuera a clavárselo en el pecho.

-De acuerdo -concedió Naruto, y retrocedió-. Tranquilo. Haré todo lo que me pida. -Su voz sonó suave y cordial, y su expresión, calmada, aunque unas gotas relucientes de sudor le resbalaban por la cara- Tokuma..., escúchame. No tienes nada que temer. Estás entre amigos. Lo único que pretendemos tu hermana y yo es ayudarte como pidió vuestro padre. Dime qué quieres. Puedo conseguir morfina para aliviar el dolor. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, dispondrás de una cama limpia y de gente que te cuide. Todo lo que quieras.

-Intenta engañarme, maldito estirado -espetó Tokuma.

-No. Te daré lo que quieras... salvo que lastimes a Hinata, porque entonces no podré hacer nada por ti. -Mientras hablaba, Naruto se dirigió despacio hacia la ventana, lo que obligó a Tokuma a volverse-. Suéltala y hablemos de hombre a hombre...

-¡Ni un paso más! -le advirtió Tokuma, y sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. Un temblor le sacudió el cuerpo y soltó un gruñido-. Este maldito ruido en los oídos...

-Puedo ayudarte -insistió Naruto-. Necesitas medicinas. Y descanso. Baja el cuchillo, Tokuma. No es necesario que lastimes a nadie. Baja el brazo y podré ayudarte.

Hinata notó con incredulidad cómo el brazo de Tokuma empezaba a relajarse al influjo de aquella voz tranquilizadora, al mismo tiempo que iba volviéndose hacia Naruto.

De repente, una detonación ensordecedora rasgó el aire. Hinata quedó libre con una fuerza que la hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. En su aturdimiento, sólo alcanzó a ver cómo Neji, en la puerta, bajaba una pistola humeante. Naruto había entrado en la habitación para situar deliberadamente a Tokuma de modo que Neji pudiera dispararle.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera dirigir la vista hacia el guiñapo del suelo, Naruto la volvió y la estrechó contra su pecho. Liberó entonces toda la tensión contenida y se estremeció mientras la abrazaba y le palpaba la espalda, los brazos y los mechones de pelo salidos de las horquillas. Ella, sin aliento, no logró articular palabra. Sólo podía estar de pie, entre sus brazos, mientras él maldecía y gemía.

-Matsuri fue a... a buscarte -logró balbucear Hinata por fin.

Naruto asintió y la estrechó más con manos temblorosas.

-Me dijo que había un hombre en tu habitación -explicó. Le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio el pequeño corte que el cuchillo le había hecho en el cuello. Al percatarse de lo cerca que Tokuma había estado de seccionarle la garganta, palideció. Se inclinó para besarle la herida  
\- Dios mío, Hinata... -susurró.

Ella se volvió entre sus brazos para mirar a Neji, que acababa de tapar la cabeza y los hombros de Tokuma con su chaqueta.

-Neji, no tenías que dispararle -dijo conteniendo un sollozo-. Iba a soltarme. Estaba bajando el brazo...

-No podía estar seguro -observó el joven con voz inexpresiva-. Tenía que disparar apenas lo tuviese a tiro. Su rostro no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, pero sus ojos estaban arrasados en lágrimas. Hinata comprendió que se había visto obligado a matar a un hombre al que había conocido desde niño.

-Neji... -empezó compasivamente, pero él sacudió la cabeza dándole a entender que no era necesario que siguiera.

-Ha sido lo mejor para él -soltó sin siquiera mirarla-. Ningún ser vivo debería sufrir de este modo.

-Sí, pero tú...

-Estoy bien -afirmó Neji con la mandíbula tensa.

No era verdad. Estaba pálido y agitado. Hinata no pudo evitar acercarse a él y rodearlo con los brazos para ofrecerle consuelo. Él la dejó hacer, aunque no le devolvió el abrazo, y poco a poco sus temblores remitieron. Hinata presionó brevemente los labios contra el pelo del gitano. Al parecer, eso fue todo lo que Naruto estaba dispuesto a permitir. Avanzó hacia ellos, recuperó a Hinata y ordenó con brusquedad a Neji:

-Ve a buscar al de la funeraria.

-Sí-contestó él mecánicamente. Vaciló un momento-. En la sala de juego habrán oído el disparo. Tendremos que darles alguna explicación...

-Di que alguien estaba limpiando un arma que se disparó accidentalmente -dijo que nadie resultó herido. Cuando llegue el de la funeraria, hazlo subir por la parte de atrás. Págale para que guarde silencio.

-Sí, milord. ¿Y si el policía hace preguntas?

-Mándamelo a la oficina. Yo me encargaré de él.

Neji asintió y se marchó.

Naruto sacó a Hinata al pasillo, cerró la puerta con llave y la llevó a otra habitación. Ella lo acompañó aturdida, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Naruto estaba callado y mantenía una expresión dura mientras intentaba recobrar la calma.

-Enviaré a una criada para que te atienda. Bébete una copa de vino.

-¿Vendrás después? -quiso saber, ansiosa.

-Primero tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas.

No volvió en toda la noche. Hinata lo esperó en vano y, finalmente, se acostó sola. Se despertó con frecuencia, y cada vez palpó a oscuras el lado vacío de la cama buscando en vano el cuerpo cálido de su marido. Por la mañana estaba preocupada y exhausta, y miró con ojos empañados a la criada que había ido a encender la chimenea.

-¿Ha visto hoy a lord St. Namikaze? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Sí, milady. El señor y el señor Neji han estado levantados casi toda la noche, hablando.

-Dígale que me gustaría verlo, por favor.

-Muy bien, milady. -La criada dejó el aguamanil con agua caliente en el palanganero y salió de la habitación. Hinata se levantó, efectuó sus abluciones matinales e intentó cepillarse su cabello. Tenía el cepillo, los peines y las horquillas en la otra habitación, donde...

Al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, se estremeció de pena. Se alegraba de que su padre no hubiera vivido para ver el triste final de Tokuma. Se preguntó cuáles habrían sido sus verdaderos sentimientos por aquel desdichado, si realmente había creído que era hijo suyo.

-Papá -murmuró mientras se observaba los ojos en el espejo. Los mismos de Hiashi Hyuga. Se había llevado tantos secretos a la tumba con él, y había dejado tantas cosas sin explicar. Siempre lamentaría no haber podido conocerlo mejor. Pero se consoló pensando que a Hiashi le habría complacido saber que el Hyuga's alcanzaría por fin el lugar que él consideraba que se merecía.

Naruto entró en la habitación, todavía con la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Tenía el pelo alborotado y los ojos ensombrecidos. Parecía cansado pero resuelto, con el aire de un hombre que ha tenido que tomar decisiones desagradables.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó él.

Hinata habría corrido a su encuentro, pero algo en su expresión la refrenó. Se quedó junto al palanganero, mirándolo.

-Un poco cansada. Pero parece que no tanto como tú. La criada me dijo que habías estado despierto casi toda la noche. ¿De qué hablaste con Neji?.

-De varios asuntos. -Se masajeó la nuca-. Le cuesta asimilar lo sucedido. Pero lo superará.

Hinata lo observó indecisa. No entendía por qué se esforzaba por mostrarse distante. No obstante, la tranquilizó comprobar que verla con el camisón puesto encendía la llama del deseo en sus ojos.

-Ven, que quiero abrazarte -le pidió en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Naruto se alejó en dirección a la ventana. Observó el tránsito matinal de peatones, vendedores ambulantes y barrenderos.

Hinata contempló su espalda larga y delgada y su postura tensa hasta que él, finalmente, se volvió para mirarla con gesto cuidadosamente inexpresivo.

-Ya estoy harto -soltó Naruto- He tomado una decisión irrevocable. Te marcharás del club hoy mismo. Voy a enviarte al campo, a vivir un tiempo en la finca de mi familia. Mi padre quiere conocerte. Será una compañía agradable para ti, y hay unas cuantas familias locales que te proporcionarán cierta distracción...

-¿Y tú? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? -preguntó Hinata con ceño.

-Sí. Te visitaré de vez en cuando.

Hinata se quedó patidifusa, incapaz de creer que le estaba proponiendo una separación.

-¿Por qu... qué? -preguntó débilmente.

-No puedes estar en un antro como éste -dijo Naruto con expresión adusta-. Aquí no estás segura; lo dije desde el principio, y se ha demostrado con creces que tenía razón.

-En el ca... campo también le pasan cosas a la gente.

-No voy a discutirlo -dijo Naruto con brusquedad-. Irás donde yo diga y punto.

La antigua Hinata se habría acobardado, dolida, y puede que hubiera obedecido a regañadientes. Pero la nueva Hinata era mucho más fuerte y, además, estaba locamente enamorada.

-No podré vivir lejos de ti -dijo-. Más cuando no entiendo por qué debería hacerlo.  
Esto minó la firmeza de Naruto, que se tocó el cabello despeinándose aún más los relucientes rizos.

-Últimamente he estado tan ocupado que no he podido tomar ninguna decisión. No puedo pensar con claridad. Se me hace un nudo en el estómago y me duele el pecho. Me preocupo por ti. A veces... -Se detuvo y la miró con incredulidad- Maldita sea, Hinata, ¿por qué sonríes?

-Por nada -contestó, y borró rápidamente la sonrisa de sus labios-. Es sólo que... es como si intentaras decirme que me amas.

-No -aseguró Naruto al punto. La idea pareció horrorizarlo-. No es así. No puedo. No estoy hablando de eso. Sólo necesito... -Se detuvo e inspiró hondo al ver que ella se acercaba a él  
\- No, Hinata -dijo cuándo su esposa intentó tocarle la cara con los dedos-. No es lo que piensas.

Hinata captó el miedo en su voz. El miedo que un niño debió de sentir cuando todas las mujeres a las que quería desaparecieron de su vida. No sabía cómo tranquilizarlo o aliviar ese dolor visceral. Se puso de puntillas y buscó sus labios. Él le puso las manos en los codos como para apartarla, pero no pudo hacerlo. En lugar de eso volvió la cara con la respiración acelerada. Sin inmutarse, ella le besó la mejilla, la mandíbula, el cuello...

-Maldita sea -masculló Naruto en voz baja-. Tengo que enviarte lejos.

-No intentas protegerme a mí, sino a ti mismo. -Lo abrazó-. Pero debes asumir el riesgo de amar a alguien. Sólo eso te curará.

-No puedo, yo...

-Sí puedes. Tienes que hacerlo -replicó Hinata, y cerró los ojos apretando la mejilla contra la de su marido-. Porque te amo, Naruto. Y necesito que me correspondas. Y no a medias.

Él le puso las manos en los hombros pero al punto las apartó.

-Tendrás que dejar que establezca mis propios límites o... -dijo.

Hinata acercó los labios y lo besó despacio, pausadamente, hasta que él sucumbió con un gemido y la rodeó con los brazos para responder a su beso con ardor.

-_A medias _-dijo Naruto tras separarse de ella jadeando- Dios mío, te amo tanto que me estoy ahogando. No puedo evitarlo. Ya no sé quién soy. Lo único que sé es que si me entrego por completo... -Intentó controlar su respiración para concluir-: Significas demasiado para mí.

Hinata le pasó la mano por el pecho para tranquilizarlo. Comprendía su desesperación, aquellas emociones tan fuertes que lo abrumaban. Recordó algo que Ino le había confiado: al principio de su matrimonio, la intensidad de lo que sentía por ella turbaba al señor Sai, que había tardado cierto tiempo en adaptarse.

-Naruto, no será siempre así, ¿sabes? -dijo entonces-. Pasado un tiempo te resultará más natural, más cómodo.

-No lo creo.

Sonó tan seguro que Hinata tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa en su hombro.

-Te amo -repitió, y notó que su marido se estremecía de deseo-. Puedes ma... mandarme lejos, pero no puedes impedir que vuelva a tu encuentro. Quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida contigo. Quiero ver cómo te afeitas por la mañana. Quiero beber champán y bailar contigo. Quiero zurcirte los calcetines. Quiero dormir contigo todas las noches y tener hijos tuyos.

-Hizo una pausa- ¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo también? Tal vez una mañana te despiertes y digas que te has cansado de mí. Tal vez todas las cosas que ahora sobrellevas tan bien acaben resultándote exaspe... perantes: mi tartamudez, mi timidez...

-No seas tonta -la interrumpió con brusquedad-. Tu tartamudez no me molestaría nunca. Y me encanta como eres. Me... -Se le quebró la voz. La estrechó entre sus brazos-. Mierda - masculló. Y tras una pausa añadió con amargura-: Me gustaría ser otra persona.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué? Mi pasado es una cloaca, Hinata.

-Menuda novedad.

-Nunca podré expiar todas mis fechorías. ¡Dios mío, ojalá pudiera volver a empezar! Trataría de ser mejor hombre para ti. Trataría de...

-Sólo tienes que ser como eres. -Hinata levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a través de las lágrimas-. ¿No es eso lo que tú mismo me dijiste? Si tú puedes amarme sin condiciones, Naruto, ¿por qué no puedo amarte yo del mismo modo? Sé quién eres. Creo que nos conocemos el uno al otro mejor de lo que nos conocemos a nosotros mismos. No te atrevas a enviarme lejos de ti, no seas co... cobarde. ¿A quién más iban a encantarle mis pecas? ¿A quién más le preocuparía si tengo los pies fríos? ¿A quién más se le ocurriría seducirme en una sala de billar?

La resistencia de Naruto empezaba a resquebrajarse. Hinata notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, cómo se inclinaba hacia ella como si quisiera que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno. Naruto murmuró su nombre a la vez que le cogía una mano para acariciarle la palma con los labios.

-Mi amor es tuyo -susurró tras rozarle con los labios la alianza de oro, y Hinata supo que había ganado. Aquel hombre apasionado, extraordinario e imperfecto era suyo; le había entregado el corazón para que lo guardara a buen recaudo. Era una confianza que ella no traicionaría jamás.

Con alivio y ternura, se aferró a él mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla. Naruto se la secó con un dedo y la miró a los ojos. Y lo que ella vio en el brillo de su mirada la dejó sin aliento.

-Bueno -comentó Naruto, vacilante-. Puede que tengas razón en eso de la sala de billar. Y, cuando la cargó en brazos para llevarla hasta la cama, Hinata sonrió.

.

.

**_FIN_**


	24. Epílogo

Aclaración:

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: Lenguaje sexual - OOC

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

Era casi el final del invierno. Como el luto de Hinata había coincidido con la reclusión para el parto de Ino, las dos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas. Ninguna de las dos podía asistir a eventos sociales como bailes o grandes cenas, pero eso les había parecido bien ya que hacía muchísimo frío desde las Navidades y la primavera no acababa de llegar. Así, en lugar de ir y venir por la ciudad, se sentaban junto a la chimenea de la lujosa suite de hotel Hunt, o se reunían con Sakura y Tenten en uno de los acogedores salones de Marsden Terrace, la casa de Uchiha. Leían, charlaban y hacían manualidades mientras tomaban innumerables tazas de té.

Una tarde, Sakura estaba sentada a un secreter redactando una carta para su cuñado, mientras Tenten leía una novela recostada en un sofá con una manta de cachemira en el regazo.

Ino había ocupado una butaca junto al fuego y descansaba una mano en la curva creciente de su barriga. Hinata estaba sentada delante de ella en un taburete y le masajeaba los pies doloridos.

-¡Oh, qué agradable! -murmuró Ino tras suspirar-. Nadie me advirtió que los pies dolían tanto durante el embarazo. Aunque debería habérmelo imaginado, con todo el peso añadido que tengo que cargar. Gracias, Hinata, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

El sarcasmo de Sakura les llegó desde el secreter:

-A mí me dijo lo mismo la última vez que le masajeé los pies. Su devoción sólo dura durante el masaje. Admítelo, Ino, eres una veleta.

-Espera a que concibas, querida -sonrió Ino perezosamente-. Suplicarás masajes en los pies a cualquiera que pueda dártelos.

Sakura fue a replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor y se limitó a tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Oh, díselo, vamos -soltó Tenten sin apartar los ojos de la novela.

-¿Decirnos qué? -preguntaron al unísono Ino y Hinata, que se habían vuelto hacia Sakura.

Sakura, incómoda, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-A mediados del verano le daré finalmente un heredero a Sasuke.

-A menos que sea niña -precisó Tenten.

-¡Felicidades! -exclamó Hinata, y fue a abrazar a Sakura- ¡Es una noticia maravillosa!

-Sasuke está loco de contento, aunque trata de disimularlo -comentó Sakura mientras le devolvía el abrazo-. Seguramente se lo está contando a St. Namikaze y a Sai en este momento. Parece creer que el logro es totalmente suyo -añadió con sorna.

-Bueno, su contribución fue esencial, ¿no? -señaló Ino, divertida.

-Aja -respondió Sakura-. Pero el trabajo duro me toca a mí.

-Lo harás muy bien, querida -le sonrió Ino-. Perdóname si no doy brincos, pero te aseguro que estoy contentísima. -Y con tono quejumbroso y engatusador pidió-: Hinata, vuelve. No puedes dejarme con sólo un pie masajeado.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y regresó sonriente al taburete situado junto al fuego. Fijó los ojos en Tenten y observó la mirada cariñosa y pensativa que les dirigía. Se percató entonces de la nostalgia de la muchacha.

-En medio de tanta charla sobre maridos e hijos, no debemos olvidarnos de encontrar un caballero para Tenten -dijo al volver a ocuparse de los pies de Ino.

-Eres un cielo, Hinata. -La joven le dirigió una sonrisa afectuosa-. No me importa tener que esperar mi turno. Después de todo, alguien tenía que ser la última florero. Pero empiezo a dudar que encuentre un hombre adecuado para casarme, o bueno quien sabe, tal vez ya lo haya visto no se...

-Oh vaya, algo nos ocultas -aseguró Ino

\- No, yo no oculto nada, solo que una puede tener sus aventuras de vez en cuando... pero bueno... siguiendo de largo, las perspectivas que tengo no son muy alentadoras, Ten en cuenta que no quiero casarme con un hombre como lord Uchiha-indicó Tenten-Es demasiado autoritario. Y tampoco como lord St. Namikaze, demasiado imprevisible.

-¿Y qué tal como el señor Sai? -quiso saber Ino.

-Demasiado serio -objetó Tenten.

-Te estás volviendo bastante quisquillosa, ¿no crees? -señaló Ino con ojos divertidos.

-¡En absoluto! tal vez haya un hombre, bueno, diferente, no es necesario que sea de nuestro circulo social, pero que sea encantador y con un tatuaje - hablo ella suspirando

Las demás se miran entre si y sueltan una risita cómplice - Dime, cielo, ¿dónde haz visto un hombre asi?. Parece que lo sacaste de un libro.

-Bueno tal vez, de uno de los libros que están en el cuarto de lectura del club, ¿verdad? -agrega Hinata. - Tenten, ruborizada -¿que?... no... este... ¡Hinata!

-Bueno... pues... La oficina del club tiene fichas de todos sus clientes -ofreció Hinata-. Dos mil quinientos caballeros de buena posición económica. Muchos de ellos están casados, claro, pero podría conseguir las señas de muchos buenos partidos, o bueno, puedo hablarle a Neji para que nos ayude en ese campo que te parece Tenten...

\- No necesito ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos de ese gitano. -Decía una ruborizada Tenten.

-¿Te permitiría lord St. Namikaze husmear en una información tan privada? -repuso Ino, escéptica.

-¿Le niega alguna vez algo? -replicó Sakura en tono divertido.

Hinata, que había soportado con frecuencia sus bromas sobre la devoción de Naruto, sonrió y bajó los ojos hacia la alianza que brillaba a la luz del fuego.

-Casi nunca -admitió.

-Desde luego, alguien tendría que decirle a St. Namikaze que se ha convertido en un tópico ambulante -indicó Sakura tras soltar una risita burlona-. Se ha convertido verdaderamente en la personificación de todo lo que se dice sobre los mujeriegos reformados.

-¿Se ha reformado, cielo? -preguntó Ino a Hinata tras recostarse en la butaca.

Al pensar en el marido cariñoso, picarón y tierno que la esperaba en la planta baja, Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo suficiente -contestó en voz baja, y no añadió nada más.

El Hyuga's siguió siendo un club muy cotizado, la larga lista de espera para ser miembro era interminable, Después de un año, St Namikaze decidió comprar una casa cerca para poderse instalar con Hinata, a demás para la celebración del aniversario decidieron hacer una fiesta con los socios y sus familias por eso alquilarón un lugar mas grande para hacer un jubileo mas familiar, pues había una razón mas para celebrar.

-Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa - le dijo afectuosamente Tenten a Hinata

\- Y muy larga -respondió Hinata algo cansada- llevo horas de pie sin parar de saludar y sonreír.

-tienes razón -le dijo Sakura - ven, Las florero vamos hacer un pequeño brindis privado por tu felicidad.

-¿Ahora?

\- Si, ahora, debo aprovechar que Sasuke tiene en la mira a la pequeña Sarada - le dijo Sakura - Y que Sai, esta distrayendo a Inojin - agrego Ino. Vamos

Agarro del brazo a Hinata y salieron las cuatro. Cuando salieron al vestíbulo para dirigirse al saloncito que estaba al otro lado, se encontraron con Lord St. Namikaze, que iba en dirección opuesta. Lucia deslumbrante con su traje, se detuvo y miro a Hinata con una tierna sonrisa

\- Tengo la impresión de que están escapando de algo - comentó

\- Así es - le dijo Hinata a su marido

\- Lord St. Namikaze deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y le preguntó con un susurro:

\- ¿A donde vas?

Hinata meditó la respuesta por un momento.

\- A alguna parte donde Ino se pueda empolvar la nariz.

El vizconde le dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Ino.

\- ¿Y son necesarias las cuatro? pero si es una nariz muy pequeña

\- Solo serán unos minutos, milord - contesto Hinata - ¿Crees que podrás excusarnos delante de los invitados?

Lord St Namikaze sonrió burlón.

-Tengo un suministro interminables de excusas, cariño - La tranquilizo él

Antes de soltar a su esposa, él la beso en la frente. Su mano se demoró un instante sobre su vientre y se retiro.

\- Hinata se quedo mirándolo, Deseando que ese retoño que ahora llevaba en sus entrañas, fuera parecido a él, pero no solo en su físico, también en su alma, porque su amor cada día le demostraba que siempre había un lugar al donde regresar, un lugar donde era seguro estar.

* * *

**Final**

* * *

Holaa!  
Les cuento, esta adaptación/transcripción a los personajes de Naruto, pertenece a la serie the Wallflower, en español las florero, esta historia es el tercer libro, se llama "El Diablo en Invierno" el orden de la serie va asi:

\- **Secretos de una noche de verano **(libro 1, El equivalente aquí seria la historia de Ino y Sai)  
\- **Sucedió en Otoño** (libro 2, seria la historia de Sakura y Sasuke)  
\- **El Diablo en Invierno** (libro 3, los nombres de los protagonistas originalmente son Evangeline Jenner y Sebastian Lord St Vincent)  
\- **Escandalo en primavera**(libro 4, seria la historia de Tenten, pero no con Neji, jajajajaja ósea no es con el gitano con quien ella se empareja, pero igual el gitano tiene su propia historia en otra saga, pero ese es otro cuento :D)  
\- **Una navidad Inolvidable**(libro 5, Aquí hacen de casamenteras, quieren ayudar a encontrar pareja al hermano de una de ellas)

Para mi, esta es la mejor de la serie pero no significa que las demás no sean buenas, lo son, pero me gusto mucho esta, pues tiene mas tensión, asi que las recomiendo para que las lean.

la autora es: Lisa Kleypas

Sobre la adaptacion: El capitulo uno es una combinación con el epílogo del libro anterior a este, pues preferí empezar asi y seguir el curso, el epílogo también es una mezcla de este libro y el final del libro siguiente y pues cosas que yo le agregue.  
Sakura y Tenten en el libro originalmente son hermanas.

Y eso fue todo, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, nos leemos proximamente en la siguiente.

Saluditos :3

Luz


End file.
